Secrets I Keep From You
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: Twenty Ninth Chapter: Insight from Xavier, Kitty and two surprise guests. Plus, the much awaited match up of Serpentina and Toad.
1. The Irish Dragon

A.N.: Okay a few shot outs to those i owe it to 

iamhollywood: Thanks for the vote of starting the story from the begining, just some like it from half way through a story with occasionaly flashbacks. Sorry, i forgotto mention the age difference; lets just say that in this storyRahne is seventeen then and everyone else is just like the shows. Glad you like Kale

Mareo and Anime: Alright, i'm going already, just chill please

Agent-G: Okay, I knew i was going to need to explain some things. Oooookay, here we go. 1) since i fogot about ages, could we just say that Rahne is seventeen in this story, but everyone else stays the same, okay?. 2) I don't know where to find comic background, but help is always appriciated. 3) The scene Kale mentions with Amara was when she was piss drunk and everybody changes when their pis drunk.

Okay, now with the story, we go:

* * *

Prologue: The Irish Dragon

The bar was dimly lit were Kale sat and the noise of the bar was just reaching it maximum. Kale Nority was a seventeen years old and although he shouldn't legally be in a bar drinking, the bartender owed Kale a great deal.

At first glance, Kale appeared to be more like twenty than seventeen. His face was shadowed by a thin coarse beard, which hid his jaw line and cheek bones. Kale's hair was black with an inch of red tipping, almost looking like a wave. Sunglasses covered his eyes even in the poorly lit room, but Kale could have described everyone in the room with an artist's precision.

If his facial features didn't make him seem older, then his body didn't help him seem younger. His arms were ripped; bulging muscles made definitions that ran up and down his forearms and biceps, making him seem like a world wrestler. He wasn't shy about hiding them, wearing a sleeveless shirt that was close to being stretched arcos his chest but did stretch when ever he inhaled. Scars of past fights ran clear and red along his arms and neck showing he was no stranger to violence. On his right arm, crested on his shoulder, was a tattoo; a long Chinese dragon around a genetic signature

His legs, although hidden by long black pant, were just as defined, if not more. His feet were covered in combat boots, which looked like they were worn down to the near bone. Kale was leaning back on a chair at the bar; his leather coat draped over the back of the chair was starting to collect at the base of the chair.

Kale looked absolutely bored out his mind and completely sober; despite there being at least fifteen beer glasses and at least twenty beer bottles in front of him. Kale lazily raised his arm and waved the bartender over, who complied with a chuckle.

"Now young Kale, your going to drink me out of a bar one of these days." His firm but kind voice was getting old in his age, his breath thick with cigar smoke.

Kale snorted. "Yeah, right, when the water around here begins to taste like beer, maybe I'll just quite, Jarrod." His deep voice had a heavy Irish accent, making him seem older yet.

Kale and Jarrod had very odd relationship; Jarrod gave him free food and drinks and Kale made sure that his daughter was safe during the day.

"So that's what this stuff tastes like to you, huh? Is that because of your 'condition'?" He curiously asked, leaning forward on the banner while refilling the glass.

Kale grimaced; he had hidden a lot of his identity to the small town he lived in, only really making two or three friends. It was hard to trust after all that had happened in his life; the betrayals, the killings, the horrible morbid truth that shattered him once and brought here two years.

Kale closed his easy as brief flashes of his past surfaced, of who he had been two years ago.

_Kale was fighting against a huge squad of soldiers, visible winning. He used anything around him to beat the people down, making sure they stayed down permanently. _

_He grabs two men and snaps their necks. He then spins around and smashes his heel into another mans temple, sending him flying across a room. _

_Someone is fighting alongside him, flowing with his moves like they rehearsed them. They were all but blood brothers; both mutants, one adopted into Kale's family and the offer only accepted by the other._

Kale violently shook his head, shoving the memories as far back into his mind as he could. Kale sighed deeply; he hadn't told any in the community that he was a mutant, even though he had displayed enough skill to give it away.

Kale's family had been killed when he was six years old, just a year after his friend had been adopted in his family. They both had been born with their powers, making them close friends as it was. They were kidnapped from the orphanage and put in a military/laboratory factor of the army with other kids. Kale eventually escaped setting several of the mutants free, but lost track of his brother when he was blast off of a cliff face.

Kale was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't pay attention to control some of the telltale. One of the worst parts of his mutations was his eyes, the retina was crimson red. And when ever he experienced an emotion, they would glow depending on the level of the emotion and now his eyes were burning bright red, bright enough to eliminate all the glasses in front of him.

The glow was reflect back all over the bar, making every single drinker look at him. Kale shook his head and the light disappeared. With a snarl, he downed the beer in one sitting, not spilling one drop. He then noticed the way that everyone was staring at him with looks of outrage and horror.

"Hey Nority, ye one of those mutie freaks?!" A heavy set drinker asked him.

Kale's gaze hardened even further and he retched up and took off his glasses, crushing them easily in one hand to dust. His eyes were still slightly glowing and enhancing his vision even further than what it normally was; he gave a slowly nod.

"Do ya have any idea what we do ta freaks like ye?" Another man asked, flexing his muscle.

Kale walked into the centre of the room and stopped. Slowly his body took boxers fighting stance, his legs spacing out.

"Try me, fatso." Kale said his voice deep with anger because he did indeed know.

Nobody moved for what seemed like forever, the lights flickering above Kale as he waited in his stance. Suddenly someone swung at him with a pool cue. Kale back flipped almost five feet onto the man's shoulders and hammered him on the crown of his head, knocking him out one time.

Two more guys charged him, throwing punches left, right and centre. Kale easily blocked and weaved their punches, as though he was playing with a child; his face was absolute fury. Kale suddenly whirled around and smashed the side of his foot into both men's faces, knocking them back into the crowds.

A man suddenly held a pool cue against his throat, catching him off guard. Two guy tried to rush him from the front but Kale kicked both of them in the gut. Slowly the lack of oxygen was getting to him as the room began to red and Kale finally unleashed his main mutation.

Like a film of water rushing of his skin, a wave of green slowly passed over him, coating him completely in scales. His hands slowly grabbed the cue stick and stuck his claws into the wood. Everybody gasped at the extensiveness of his mutation; they knew some mutants were bad off but this was probably the most extensive.

Throwing his head back, Kale let out an earthshaking roar and then his face slowly transformed. His jaw stretched forward and his nose melted in his face; it slowly became extremely lizard like. His hair became long and gangly, with streaks of red instead of just tips; with another roar, a long green tail shot out from his pants. His mouth hade several fierce looking fangs sticking out.  
Kale easily snapped the pool cue and thrust his leg backwards into the man's gut, sending him flying into the wall. Kale leaped into the air, spinning around in the air and kicked two more people.

Jarrod had stayed behind the bar and watched because he knew what was going to happen. He had seen Kale transform before and accepted his mutation wholly. He now watched as Kale became a green tornado, punching and kicking with such precision and skill that it made his head spin.

Suddenly everyone stopped, because Kale held a man behind his back, his hand wrapped around his throat. Kale looked around and smiled evilly, making the drunkards shake a little.

"Quick count," Kale said his lizard like mouth literally smoking and a red glow started to emit from his mouth. "Who needs light to see?"

Lifting his head to the ceiling, a bolt of bright red energy blasted from Kale's mouth, shorting all the lights around.

Jarrod could only listen as the shouts of surprise went to screams of fear and pain to absolute silence. For a few moments he only heard his own breathing, coming in short ragged breaths. Slowly a pair of glowing red eyes appeared a few feet from him.

"Hey Jarrod, you okay man?" Kale asked his voice very deep in his transformed state.

"Yeah, I'm' okay, Kale. What did you do?" He asked trying to feel his way around.

Suddenly a ball of flame appeared hovering in midair, a green clawed hand holding up without touching it. The fire illuminated the entire room, showing all the fallen drunks around Kale. He looked extremely pissed off but also very upset.

"I shorted the light, creating a black out. Too easy really." He walked over and put on his leather coat, the hems hovering just below his knees. "I guess I can't come anymore, huh?"

"What are you talking about your always welcome here…but I think I would be wise if you lay low for a little while." Jarrod said, walking up to the teenager and clasping him the shoulder.

His dragon state didn't change his height or another portion of his body; he was just as strong and just as fast in or out of his dragonish appearance. Slowly his scales sucked back into his skin and his head reshaped so it his human form again.

His gaze flicked to the fire he was holding and with a quick shake of his wrist the lights came back on, even a little bit bright.

"I'll be seeing you." Kale said as he made his way to the exit. Little did he know this would be the last time he ever walk into the bar again.

* * *

Well, not quiet what you might be expecting but, hey, creativity leads you, you don't lead it. Anyway the same drill: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. Glimpsing the Past and Blasted into the ...

Hey fellow writers, second chapter finally posted. and the muched deserved replies are here;

Agent-G: Thanks for the website; i'm being to understnd what you wrote earlier. I lost he channel that broadcasted X-Men: Evolution and missed the entire fourth season and it's been forever since i've watched any of the show. And if i explained why Amara got drunk or why Kale kills so violently without and apperant remorse, that would kill the story. And i think you might find who Kale's brother is a little shocking.

Mareo and Anime: Hey, it's okay; i wasn't angery. I was just a little shocked to have my writing recived so well for once. Thanks for the incouragement.

And now on with the show...

**

* * *

**

**Glimpsing the Past and Blasted into the Present**

Two days later…  


Kale slowly walked into his house, kicking the door closed behind him; he hung his coat on the coat rack lazily. He had just been riding his bike out on the high roads, making a quick trip to Dublin to pick up some equipment and he was sore from riding his bike for that long. And it had poured the entire time he had been ridding, soaking every inch of his body.

Kale rotated his neck around his shoulders, making his entire neck joints crack. Arching his back in the air, Kale felt as the rest of spine crack all the way down. He ran a tired hand through his wet hair, groaning with exhaustion.

Closing his eyes, Kale shuddered slightly as his body glowed a ruby red. Slowly, his clothes start to dry, the water being sucked out of his clothes and going on the outside of the red film. It soon sizzled up into steam and disappeared into the air.

Kale slowly walked into the living room and slumped down in a large chair, sliding down he was almost lying in it. With a low groan, Kale tried to fight his tired eyelids from sliding down. Kale really didn't want to sleep for two main reason; the first reason was that the other inhabitants of the town might start to get ideas of having a dragon barbecue. But his second reason was more personal and much darker; he was having nightmares

_Their not nightmares, nightmares built from the subconscious mind_ Kale thought, as he sat up. _Their memories. Memories of the life I was forced to live._

Groaning, Kale stood and went into the kitchen. It was a small kitchenette with a gas stove and fridge. Opening the fridge, Kale pulled out a large PowerAde bottle and drank half of it in one swing.

His nightmares were something that Kale tried so desperately to get rid of, but he knew he never would. He never would until he forgave himself for what he had been forced to do and Kale had no intention of doing so.

When Kale and his adopted brother were sent to an orphanage, a secret organization calling themselves the Hassassin Blade took them and put the two of them through inhuman experiments and training. There were other children that were involved, but the draconic teenager snarled at the memory of his former teammates; he remembered the betrayal and the scars that were left on him because of it.

Kale drew a shaky breath and tried to stop his hands from shaking, which was starting to crush the plastic bottle. He felt his eyes pulsing with power as they began to glow and his skin hardening into scales. Kale fought it for a minute then let it go; he needed to be in his dragon state. It was easier to deal with his past that way.

He looked down at his now scaled hand, his nails had extended at least two centimeters into in long black talons. His hands were covered in circular and small triangular scales, giving him a powerful grip but also made them extremely sensitive.

Looking up he saw his reflecting in a window pane, smirking at his appearance. His head was like a mix between a Komodo dragon and an iguana. It was long and sleek, his eyebrows raised over his eyes, so that they appeared to be sunken in. His neck had a large flank on it, which extended from his the front of his bottom jaw to the bottom of his neck.

His head had a few spikes protruding from his cheeks and his snout. Kale's smirk grew bigger, revealing a set of razor sharp fangs. The fangs were sharp enough to snap metal, which Kale learnt from personal experience; the fact that they were at least six centimeter long and his jaw muscles were able to strong enough to hold onto a speeding bike, it wasn't surprising to him.

Kale shuddered and let his tail slide out his pants, lying along the ground like an emerald snake. Kale loved his powers and was very found of his tail, having learnt a few tricks with it. At five feet long and holding enough strength to punch through two feet of rock, Kale had found a few useful tricks for it.

Kale lifted his arms above his head and rotated them around his arms sockets, stretching out the arm ligaments. Walking into the living room, Kale approach a pole running through he roof and down into the floor. Grasping the pole with his arms, Kale pulled himself up effortlessly.

When he got to the top of the pole, he was on the second floor and walking though the dark he made his way to the light switch, flicking it with his tail; the overhead flood light flickered on, bright white light revealing the room.

Kale had cleared the entire second level of the house and put down wooden floor over the cement floor. He had personally varnished the wood and painted the walls; transforming it into a large hall that he called his dojo.

Kale made his way to one of the smaller sections of the wall and grabbed a handle that was sticking out. Pull with all his might, Kale opened the weighted door open. Inside, katana swords were set on stands, kama's and tonfa's hung on the wall and on shelves were thing from sai's to Bo staffs to linked weapons.

Over the two years he had stayed in the small village, Kale had made over a thousand different martial weapons in his spare time from the ton the scrap metal he had found in the basement.

Kale reached into the closet and pulled out a black scabbard katana, the one sword he never made, but had been given. Giving it a gentle push of his thumb and the blade extended an inch, its bright blade reflecting his green scales.

Firmly grasping the handle firmly, Kale pulled the blade out like lightening and brought it around in a fast arch that was level with his chest; the simple movement would have severed a mans arm easily. Kale wept the blade close to the ground; bring the blade up to the level of his eyes, the sword firmly staying in place

Kneeling down, Kale rested the scabbard down and grasped the handle with his other hand, keeping the blade level as he rose. Closing his eyes, Kale call upon his Iaido training from his personal sensei in the Hassassin Blade, Tattoo; Kale smirked at the memory of his first mentor.

Tattoo was once a member of the ninja clan, The Hand, but when he was left to die by the hands of a rogue assassin, the Hassassin Blade rescued him. Tattoo was a mutant by all respects; his body was covered in tattoos of various animals and at his command his tattoos would come to life and do his bidding.

Tattoo and Kale had formed an uncanny friendship, the older man's patience and knowledge matched by the young boy's strength and potential. After two years of intense training on the Hokkaido Island in Japan, Sensei Tattoo deemed Kale worthy enough to be bestowed with his own katana and left him to his future staying in Japan to try and make peace with his own demons.

Kale mentally pictured three samurai's in his mind's eye, two in front of him and one behind him. Breathing deeply, Kale brought the blade in an arch in front of him and brought it up along side his face.

Whirling the katana in his hand so the blade was in a reversed grip, Kale whipped around and slices the samurai behind him across the leg, knocking him down. Whipping the blade up, Kale plunged the sword blade into the samurai's stomach.

Pulling his sword free, he blocked the one of the other samurai's with his sword and ducked under the other warrior's blade. Bringing his blade around, Kale slammed the razor sharp edge of the blade across the second man's stomach, cutting half way in his midriff.

He then kicked the first samurai in the head, knock him down and knocked the sword from the hands of the man hanging from his sword. Pulling the sword out from the man with a thin trailing of blood, Kale slammed the tip of the katana into the first samurai's head, killing the two men effectively.

Opening his eyes, Kale was once again alone in his dojo, alone with his dark and twisted past. Kale wasn't proud of the fact that he had killed several thousands of lives, he wasn't proud of the fact that he had shared a rather vigorous and exotic relationship with of his teammates, he really hated the fact that the sins he continually asked God for forgivness for would never be forgiven.

Kale was however proud of a few things; he had saved lives as well as take them, he had been his brother's one and only lifeline for ten years, he was the master of at least seven martial arts and he had set several mutants free when he and his brother escaped.

Growling with rage and self hatred, Kale flung his katana at the wall and embedded the blade at least three inches in the stone wall. Falling onto his knees, Kale slammed his fist into the wooden floor, splintering the wood beneath his fist.

"Come on, God-"Kale yelled, raising his upper body so he sat up straight "-please show some kind of path that I must take."

A crashing of glass from one of the windows was all the answer he got. The small object, bounce along the floor and rolled so it was right in front of him. It took him almost five seconds to recognize the object in front of him as a grenade.

"Holy Sh-"Kale never finished his sentence, because the small explosive exploded and sent Kale flying to the other side of the room and through the wall. His scales and super human strength took the initial brunt of the explosion, but being blasted through a wall was too much for him.

As soon as Kale hit the ground, this was twenty feet down on mud and rocks, his body reverted to its human form. But since Kale no longer had his firm, almost sandpaper skin to hold onto the ground, Kale went sliding for at least another fifteen feet. When he finally came to a stop, Kale just lay there, thanking any every god that he could think of; he even made one or two up on the spot.

Kale's powers had certain limitation before he was forced to go back into his human form and surving explosions was easy, sure, but add in everything else at once….and it was down right painful.

"Fuckin' bloody hell" Kale murmured, his voice breaking to no more than a whisper and his vision blurring badly.

Kale forced his aching body to sit up, ended falling right back down on his back. The last thing he saw before giving into the darkness was a sleek ebony ship hovering down on top of him, a bright white light shining from the hull.

"Jeez…if you…wanted me…dead…you just…had to ask…Oh Lord." Kale said weakly, as his head slumped down, his burning eyes snuffing out.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a little rushed and extremely forced, I know, but I didn't really have any other way of getting him to the X-Men. Plus I wanted to give an idea of what he could withstand if caught off guard; and this really nagging voice told me to get on with it.

If the surprise appearance by Tattoo was a little annoying for you I'm sorry, but he was just one kick ass character in my opinion. Hopefully not too many people will mind him appearing one or two more times.

Anyway, Please read and review soon; it fuels the will to write more.


	3. Bad Dreams of the Past

**Bad Dreams of the Past**

Kale stood at attention, his image worthy of being a poster boy for the army…well, except for being a draconic humanoid. He had on what appeared to be a tactical Black Ops uniform, the longs sleeves rolled half way up his biceps and his long tail curled around his feet. The vest and various weapon holders were strapped firmly to his legs, chest and arms, making him look like he just come back from a recon mission.

Hands at the side, shoulders thrown back, feet together, and his head perfectly straight forward; Kale was perfectly still, not one muscle on his body twitching. In front of him, three people sat at the opposite end of a short desk; two men and one woman. Kale couldn't make out their faces without making his eyes glow red so he decided to let them play it by ear.

The two men sat on either side of the woman, the three varied in size and width. The man to the right of the woman was huge; his rippling muscles could probably be seen in the dark and his width looked like something of truck. Whoever the hell he was, Kale would hate having to go toe to toe with this man.

The woman was small and seemed very delicate; but Kale could feel intense psychic energy flowing off of her. He could she was a force to reckoned with, defiantly stronger than anything he had ever seen before.

The last man he looked at roughly about Kale's height if he stood up. He appeared to lounging in a chair, his overconfidence and cockiness reeking so powerfully off of him kale could taste it.

Glancing slight to his left, Kale looked at his brother, a slightly shorter teenager standing beside him. Dark olive hair spike up defiantly held up by a bandana, the younger mutant was almost a mirror image of Kale.

His body was perfectly poised like Kale and his eyes appeared to be solely focused on the room but were in actual fact taking everything in. His green hued skin seemed to blend perfectly with his own Black Ops Uniform. His emerald green eye flicked to Kale and back out in front of him.

Kale forced himself not to smirk, Todd never was very subtle but he was very strong and determined. Returning his gaze to the three shadowy figures in front of him, Kale felt the scales along his neck starting to rustle, making audible clicks echo through out the room.

Todd smirked ever so slightly at his brother's irritation; he didn't even have to look at Kale to tell he was annoyed.

"Lt. Dragon, I understand you are the current Staff Sergeant of the Genesi Squad. And Corporal Toad is your First Sergeant under your command." The woman said her tone half way between annoyed and amused.

"Mam, Yes Mam!" Kale and Todd both replied curtly; both saw no sense in wasting time here.

"Then maybe one of you could explain why the kitchen had a smoke bomb set off and at least fifty pounds of army ration pack was reported missing." The woman said, her voice dropping ten degrees.

Kale's eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter; he and Todd had been gone on assignment for two days minimum and his own squad could keep out of trouble for that short a period of time?

"I had left them with instructions to…practice their…ambushing tactics, Mam." Kale said, hoping it sounded a little bit believable. "I did not anticipate, however, that they would do something as childish as this. I will to it that the entire squad, including myself and Corporal Toad, are properly disciplined."

The woman looked at the two men and nodded her head. "Very well, see to then."

Kale and Todd both bowed and turning on their heels, left the room. Outside the doors they quickly strode down the corridor to the elevator, four other people falling in step behind them.

"Okay-"Kale said his voice a low growl and his scales clicking angrily. "Which one of you dipsticks thought of raiding the mess hall?"

Looking over his shoulder he glared at the four that had been waiting for him and Todd; two of them were boy and the other two were girls.

The first boy his eyes went to was thinner than Kale and a little shorter than him too; but that was all just to throw people off their guard. His electric blue against his chocolate skin was sometime a rare and odd sight for some people, but Kale knew it was purely because of his powers. Lucas Catin was his name and his code name was Tempest because of the fact that he could control lightening and electricity, extremely powerful and deadly.

The other boy stand next to him was little bit broader across the chest and was slightly taller than Kale. His eyes were a piercing golden color with matched his long mullet like hair. His real name was never told and he is codename was Gabriel, so Kale never felt bad about calling him by his nickname. With the gift of energy wing and the ability to fire off bright white feathers, the other nicknames the squad call him was Angel Gabe.

"Hey, don't look at me." Tempest said, his accent hinting toward Native American. "I didn't give the orders."

"That's too right, mate" Gabriel said, his Australian accent almost as thick as Kale's Irish accent. "It's the girls fault.

Letting out a low growl, Kale looked between the two boys and saw the last remain members of his squad. They were trying not to make eye contact as they walked, along with them.

The one behind Tempest had long brown hair with violent stripes of blonde racing through her hair and had violet eyes. She was the exact height as Todd and was a little lighter that him. Although her name was actually Katie Davage, she demanded to call by her codename Decibel that Katie. Decibel could control sound wavelengths, increasing sound and decreasing it as she pleased.

Decibel walked closely with Todd, her hand straying to his, which he took subtlely; Kale knew of their relationship and encouraged it fully. Todd had earned Katie's love when he saved her single handedly from a bunch of SEAL jerks that were getting a little too frisky with her; Todd loved her becasue she was willing to look past his apperances and his some what digusting mutations and love him for what was inside.

The other girl was covered in red feather and had an eagle shaped, with elegant wing folded behind her back. His hair was long, with orange and golden streaks running through them like rivers. She was roughly Kale's height but was about twenty pounds skinner than him. Her name Alexia Steffers, but because of her appearance it was more comfortable to call her Phoenix, the codename assigned by Kale himself. She could create fire and had super human strength, a nice combination.

"Hey Speaker box"Todd called, his nickname for Decibel caused her to look at him and Kale. "what he said was true?"

"Umm…possibly?" Her French accent voice hesitant.

"Phoenix?" Kale asked, arching his eyebrow at the red feather girls, who was gnawing her beak nervously.

"Well, we all were really bored…"

"And it seem like such a good idea to do something…"Tempest added quickly.

"Yeah, you should have seen us, man. In and out like lightening." Gabriel said excitedly, making quick movements with his hands.

"And in the process get caught by whom I only presume to be our superiors and get me and everybody else court-martialed?" Kale barked, spinning around so he could face them.

The Squad stopped immediately, falling silent when they saw Kale's look of fury on his face. He was probably the most even tempered person on the base, so when he got pissed off very few people would look him eye; which was the exact reason the squad was looking at their feet and shifting their weight.

"I expect everybody up at four in the morning and ready to go for a little swim and a training session from hell; no exceptions. Understood?" Kale barked, his red eyes blazing.

"Yes Sir!" They said shakily.

"Dismissed." And with that Kale turned and left them to think about what he would make them do.

Kale had watched the entire thing as though he was in a theatre; unable to stop himself from doing what he had done. Slowly the room began to swim as Kale left his darka and tainted memories; to return to the living world. his personal prison.

* * *

I decide to split up this chapter. Just to make the story a little better spaced out. Nothing much changed

-Lin


	4. Torture Room Sessions and A Very Bamphie...

**Torture Room Sessions and A Very Bamphied Headache **

Kale slowly felt himself comeback to consciousness, his head throbbing. He felt cold metal underneath him and a sheet draped over him. Snapping his eyes open, Kale flipped his body off the bed and onto the floor. As soon as he land on the cold floor he realized he was lacking a few things

_Okay, were the hell are my shoes and my shirt?_ Kale thought, his scar covered skin shivering in the frigid air.

Reaching up around his neck, Kale felt his three necklaces in place and a small part of him relaxed. One of them were his dog tags, the others were half a yin yang, the other half Todd had and a Celtic cross his father had given him at his baptism.

He then checked his wrist and felt a little more of tension leave him when he felt the tiny bamboo sticks wrapped around his wrists. The small stick had blue and red balls attached to them; giving one of the orbs a pull, Kale saw the needles were still attached.

Pulling the three chains off, Kale wrapped them up and stuffed tem in his pocket, just so he would lose them. Looking around the room, he saw a vent on one of the wall. Kale walked over to it and gauged his chances; it was defiantly big enough for him to crawl through and he probably could get out using it.

His heightened hearing suddenly picked up the sounds of footsteps coming towards him; no he had to chose, fight or flight. Grabbing the vent on either side, Kale easily ripped the thing out of the wall and threw it aside, sending it crashing into the door.

Leaping into the air duct, Kale began to crawl through the space to find a way out. Since his fingers didn't offer him much grip against the sleek metal surface, Kale extended his claws and talons.

Kale was so worried about not being followed and moving quickly, he didn't see in front of him the sudden drop in the air ducts and went falling down the shaft, smacking his head at least five times.

"Ah Fuck!" Kale roared, as he went crashing down the vent.

Slamming against the metal shaft, Kale felt like he was going through a clothes washer, being tossed around so violently. Suddenly he slammed against and a grate and went flying into another room.

Groaning, Kale got up and saw he was in large and brightly lit room. It was very sleek and slightly oval.

"Okay, this feels just a little too safe-"Kale started to say, when the room suddenly came alive.

Cannons suddenly emerged from the wall, the tips glowing with energy and cables extended from the floor with what appeared to be three pincer on the. Then what Kale thought were ridiculously huge saws extended from the way as well, pivoting and swinging around.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. With. Me." Kale breathed, his jaw dropping.

Suddenly one of the turrets let fire and Kale easily dodged it by dropping to the ground, collecting himself in a crouch. Suddenly one of the cables shot out towards him, its claw-like hand snapping open.

Kale jumped to his feet and whirled and extending his claws, he slashed the cable in the different places. Kale let out one his draconic roars, his body transforming; it took him about a minute and a half to full become transformed.

Now in his dragon state, Kale was little bit more prepared to deal with this whacked out room of terror. Looking around him, he counted at least ten of those turrets and five of those cables. They were going to be easy; it was the saws that he was worried about.

Another cannon fired at him and Kale took off, literally running up one of the side walls. Slamming one of his hands into the wall to hold him up, Kale fired bolts of his Dragon Breath around the room make a huge amount of smoke, hoping that it would confuse their targeting system.

Kale began to run on all four on the side of wall, slashing the turrets with his claws; he even slammed his tail right through one. He got through about five of them before one of those damn tentacles tried to grab him.

Flipping backwards, Kale perched on to the tip of the cable with his feet and began to spin to around, the cable getting kinked up as he went. It kept getting kinked until it finally ripped itself out of the wall and went limp in Kale's grip.

However, this dropped him right in the middle of the saw-like machine. Since his feet were tangled up, Kale really had to try and blow one up first, instead of dodging like he normally would.

Kale jumped up and slammed the one on his right down in to the ground, jamming in nice and tight against the wall. Spinning around, Kale saw the other one starting to makes its way to him.

Hunching over, Kale's began to gather all the energy he could muster, his scales going beet red as he did. When the thing was no more than five feet from him, Kale blasted it with what seemed like rive of fire, the veins in his neck sticking out and his jaw muscles burning from release.

At first the saw machine was just being held there, but suddenly it went flying against the wall and exploded. Kale then snapped his mouth shut; breathing very deeply as though he had just run ten miles under fifteen minutes.

His Dragon Breath was very exhausting for him to use in such large amount, manly because it wasn't fire. It was more along the line of extremely superheated kinetic plasma energy, which had the tendency to explode if too much was in a small environment.

Kale was so busy trying to catch his breath that he didn't see the other buzz saw getting free and make its way towards him; someone else saw it however.

A bright red laser blasted across the room and obliterated the machine, it also made Kale nearly jump out of his skin. Glancing around, he saw what he could only describe a badly dressed superhero-wannabes.

The one that immediately caught his eye was the one with the ridiculous head band; mainly because he was wearing too much yellow and it stuck out like a sore thumb. Kale saw the haze coming form the red line on the bandana and realized he was the one that had just saved his skin.

The next one that caught his eye was in no other words a fuzzy blue elf. Dark royal navy fur, yellow eye, poity ears and fangs and a tail; Kale kind of thought he was cool, but he had to talk about that damn costume.

The last person he saw was a tall red haired girl.

"May St. Patrick bless ye squire." Kale yelled, leaping across the room and coming up in a roll beside him.

The visor boy gave him a funny look and Kale groaned realizing he wasn't in Ireland any more.

"In short words, it means thanks." Kale explained before firing his flame again at a set of turrets.

"Oh, any time man." The teenager's voice was defiantly American.

Kale saw another cable coming towards him and he caught it easily with one hand. Kale superheated his claws and the cable began to wriggle in his grasp. Kale's eyes were seemingly burning with the fire as he sent the energy through the cable and through out the remaining defense systems.

Kale growled and then finally roared as the explosions began to happen, his body reverting back to its human state. Releasing the cabled, Kale stayed on his hands and knees for a while, just breathing. His powers could sometimes exhaust to near blacking out.

"Mein Gott, are you alvight?" The blue demon asked Kale as he tried to breathe deeply.

"Just…need to…catch my breath." Kale looked up at the blue mutant squatting next to him, squinting a little at his accent. "Sie deutsch?"

The elf's jaw dropped at the flawless pronunciation and Kale nodded his head some what weakly, murmuring, "Thought so", his Irish accent rolling thick and heavy.

Pushing himself up, Kale flexed his shoulders and cracked all the joints in his shoulder blades and his neck. Suddenly, his legs began to give way beneath, but luckily he was caught by an unseen force. Looking over, Kale saw the red head holding her hand out and her brow furrowed in deep concentration. Kale then realized she must be a psychic.

"Bloody good catch, love" Kale said, then added with a smirk. "for a psychic."

"I'v got him mien freund." The German teenager lifted Kale's arm over his shoulder and hefted him, although the strain was obvious on his face. "Hanging on, ve have to teleport."

"What-"But Kale was cut of by, what sound to be a 'bampf" and he suddenly felt his stomach drop and his heart shoot up. His lungs seemed to collapse and his head began to seem like pea soup.

And then they were back in the infirmary, standing next to the bed. Groaning Kale pulled himself up onto the bed and took a moment to breathe deeply. He then looked at the blue mutant.

"Hey, wants your name?" Kale asked weakly.

"Kurt Vagner"

"Well Kurt, never do that to me again."

"Are you alvight?" Kurt asked concern written on his face.

"Me, I'm just peachy; I was blown out off my own home, fought the room from hell and got my entire innards jumble on the most freakish ride of my life" Kale snarled, shaking his head. "I'm just surprised the only thing I have is a damn headache!"

* * *

Second part to the chapter

-Lin


	5. A Home in an Old New World

Yes, finally a new update; Basically,Kale talks with Xavier and makes some choices.

Enjoy all**

* * *

A Home in an Old New World**

Kale gently sipped the coffee in his hands, the fiery bittersweet liquid rolling down his throat was actually relaxing sensation for him; no milk, no sugar and it was beautiful.

Kale was fully dressed in new clothes that Scott and was sitting in front of Professor Xavier, the man that had saved him. Kale liked Xavier; despite his normal hatred towards telepaths and psychics, Kale found the older man to very kind heart and gentle.

After being teleported by Kurt to the infirmary, The Professor had come in, with the other two teen that had helped him. He found that the red head was called Jean Gray and the laser shooter was Scott Summers. They were pretty nice to him, considering he tried to escape; he particularly got a lot of compliments on how he took on the room by himself.

"I hope your feeling better after that little run with the Danger Room." The Professor said, his faint accent hinting he was English.

"Oh, that's what you call the Merry-Go-Round of Terror? Fitting." Kale said, earning a slight smile from the Professor. He suddenly became very serious. "Um sir, I appreciate the medical check up and the coffee, but just why am I here?"

"As I'm sure you remember, a grenade blasted you through your house." Kale nodded slowly, that wasn't fading from his mind too quickly. "I'm afraid to say it wasn't the only one."

Kale's face soon became one of bewilderment, which soon turned to worry; if the people that had blast him threw more, the house might not have withstood much more. As if he had read his mind the Professor continued grimly.

"I'm afraid the house was completely destroyed, even the basement. I had my people fly back over the week you were unconscious. They brought back some of your things, not much but they did find a few things."

"I was knocked out for a whole week?" A simple nod from the Professor's head confirmed it. "Man, no wonder I feel so knackered. Ah, cripes, where the bloody hell am I going to go now?" Kale rubbed his face with his free hand.

"You can stay here." Xavier said, almost offhandedly.

"What?" Kale asked softly; he was completely stunned that he was offering a place to stay.

"This is my Institute for Gifted Children; specifically this school for mutants. You can live here, take part in training sessions and attend a local high school is you wish. I merely want to offer you a place to stay."

Kale was dazed by his offer; he was talking about living a normal life again; hell, even going back to school sound like a dream. Kale took another sip of the coffee and setting it down on the Professor's desk, he rubbed his face with both hands.

"Professor Xavier, do you have any idea of who I am and what I've done?" Kale said softly, his voice filled with pain and experience.

"Kale Nority, the Irish Dragon; captain of the Hassassin Blade's top assassin squad, the Genesi Squad; trained for four years since the age of six by the mutant ninja Tattoo who took a very father like figure to you because he too had lost his parents at an early age." Xavier said as though he had rehearsed the phrase. "Need I continue?"

Kale felt his jaw swing loose as he stared the bald man in the chair, his red eyes bulging as he did so. It felt as though the air had dropped thirty degrees because Kale was soon coated in a cold sweat.

"Just how the hell do you know all this?" Kale asked thunderstruck.

"While you were unconscious for a week, I first read your mind to find out who you were. But you mind actually held onto mine and projected everything that had happened to you; it was if you wanted me to see what you had done.

"I won't lie to you Kale, When I saw what you did I was horrified; but then I saw how much it hurt you, killing you from the inside out. You hated the killing, the threatening, the torture and you couldn't take the betrayal either."

Kale sat there with his mouth hanging wide open, his breathes coming and going in ragged gasps. He ran his left hand down his mouth while he tried to pick the coffee cup, his hand shaking so violently that it slipped.

At it fell, Kale's tale rapidly appeared and caught it, not spilling a drop. Raising it back onto the table, Kale mumbled an apology. Xavier decided to continue speaking at this point, after seeing the dragon mutant's eyes start to burn with tears.

"When I saw you and your brother escape, I saw how both of you had the chance to leave without helping anyone; but you didn't. You both deliberately went back and freed those poor souls they were keeping.

"You two also showed a great deal of honor and respect for those that you were sent to kill. You didn't appear cold and hateful; you made it as easy for them when you were sent to kill them and I respect that about you."

Kale, shakily, put his hands together in front of his face and took several deep breaths, calling upon his bushido training to try and calm his thoughts

"I don't what to say, Professor Xavier." Kale said after a long silence. "I've always been shown hatred and fear, even when I used my powers for the greater good. And I'm still trying to deal with my brother's death-"

"He isn't dead." Xavier said flatly.

"What are you talking about? I watched him get blast off a cliff."

"Kale, Todd Nority Tolensky is very much alive." Xavier said sadly. "I should know; he's part of Magneto's group, The Brotherhood of Mutants."

Kale was torn between relief and anguish; relief because the brother he had been mourning was alive and anguish because a genocidal manic that experimented on mutants was leading his brother.

Kale felt the tears that he had been trying to hold back, trickle silently down his face; he then felt his body transform because of the fact that it made him feel better in this form.

"Thank you; for telling me, Xavier. It really means a lot to me." Kale sighted deeply and looked up and Xavier with small half smile. "So…you really wouldn't mind me staying here? I mean it might be a little dangerous…" Kale said, hopeful at staying at Xavier mansion.

Xavier felt his hopefulness and smiled at his projected happiness. "Kale, I have the legendary Wolverine staying here as a part of the family; how much more dangerous could it be?"

Kale let out a light hearted chuckle at that; he had heard of the Wolverine and how deadly he was, he wasn't really going to have any trouble fitting in.

"Why don't I show you around?" Xavier said wheeling himself out from behind his desk.  
"That would be nice." Kale said, standing up and walking behind the professor's chair.

Kale followed the Professor along the upper corridor, commenting on the various paintings he saw. The Professor led him to a door and after leading Kale into the room, telling him the room was his.

"Are you serious? Aw man, Xavier this is great." Kale exclaimed walking around the room.

It was large and spacious single room with a bed and a nightstand next to it. A bureau and a closet were tucked against a wall with a mirror hung over it. Kale caught his reflection in the mirror and sniggered; his hair was past his shoulders in his draconic form.

Shuddering slightly, Kale reverted back to his human form and nodded; he had the sides of his head shaved down so his red and black spiked hair was more pronounced, just the way he like it. Something then hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Professor, you said my house was absolutely destroyed? What on earth am I going to wear?" Kale asked in incredulously, slumping down on the bed.

"Relax Kale, some of the other students went back with Logan to try and salvage as much as they could." Xavier said, with a gentle smile.

"Oh…well that's cool." Kale said, feeling kind of relieved and stupid.

Kale smiled goofily and stood up to follow Xavier out of his room. As they walked down the corridor, Xavier explained how he had wanted his school to a sanctuary for mutants but because of Magneto's continual threats towards humanity. Kale listened with interest, since he hadn't heard much in Bayville since he had isolated himself to Ireland.

They slowly made their downstairs, Kale easily lifting the Professor up and carrying him down the stairs; this caught the Professor slightly off guard and embarrassed him a little, but he kept it to himself. But it wasn't everyday a teenager lifted Charles Xavier and his wheelchair as though it was a paperweight and held it at chest height for two flights of stairs.

* * *

So what do ya think, please sendcomments, questions, critisim, suggestions. Anything,justplease REVIEW

-Lin


	6. High Strung Introductions

Okay a quick note; the song is called "Afterglow and is preformed by Closure, a real band. Closure is wicked band and I highly recommend it to anyone.

iamhollywood: I'm glad you found the story; I was worried by the lack of reviews that nobody wanted to read the story. Yes, there will be all those things but I want to try and take it slow and give a few surprises…like what I have planned for Duncan, MUWAHAHA, but that's later in the story. By the way, loved the new chapters to A Toad and His Clown; it's got a lot of potential and I hope you keep it up.

Mareo and Anime: Well, I'm just glad you reviewed period. Yes Toad and Kale are related but when you see how and why, you might think of the two a little different and understand a few things. Hope to hear from you soon; Nitric is looking good.

Now ladies and gentlemen; on with the story

**

* * *

High Strung Introductions**

Kale followed the professor through out the mansion, his liking for the mansion and its owner growing continually. After they had walked down the stairs, Xavier had shown the kitchen, the common room and the garage. Kale had stopped to admire the red convertible and was impressed that some of the students had some taste.

Kale finally ended sitting in the common room, flicking through channels. He grimaced as he flicked from channel to channel; it had been a long time since Kale watched American television, but it was horrible by what he saw.

Sighing, Kale got up and stretched his back inhuman far, so his back and his legs were almost a ninety degree angle. Pinching his muscle together in the centre of his back, Kale felt his entire back crackle down his spine; it was a pleasant feeling although it look extremely uncomfortable.

Standing up straight, Kale lazily made his way out of the room to look for something to do. Hands stuck in his pockets and wandering down the hallways, Kale wished he had his katana since he usually practiced his martial arts when he was bored. But he was still a sore from the explosion and Xavier had said it might be wise if he didn't do anything too soon.

Kale trudged along the hallway until he saw a door slightly ajar. Slightly curious, Kale gentle pushed the door open and walked in. The room had to be the biggest library Kale had ever seen in a house.

Kale slowly made his way to the wall and scanned desperately for books he might have read. As he looked, he slowly began to drum his fingers, rhythm of the song flowing into his head.

Kale pulled out the book The Gunslinger by Stephen King and flopped down on the couch, the song still pulsing in his veins. He had read the Gunslinger before and had really enjoyed it and he really like Stephen King's style of writing. As Kale plopped on the chair, he slowly began to sing and soon the words of the song began to fill the room.

"Sinking in the sunset here alone with you

A photograph so perfect we'll just stay and never move"

The song was from a band called Closure, not very well known but extremely good as far as Kale was concerned. The songs were so seemingly perfect that Kale had memorized every single song.

"But it comes and it goes so fast,

We can make it last." Kale's voice rose a little louder and sped up at the end of the verse.

"Taste the summer afterglow

And take it with you when you go

Remember me when you're back in school

If you can't make it through

'Cause every moment in your life

Comes down to what you hold inside

I don't have to know you

I just wanna hold you tonight"

"Closer than it's ever been with anyone

Living for the moment there's a flash and then it's gone" Kale's voice dropped back down and he flicked the page over, his mind concentrating on the book and the song he was singing.

"Is it killing you like it's killing me tonight

Just remember what it's like, Remember"

Kale was so absorbed into the song and the book that he didn't even notice three teens hesitantly enter into the library and listen to him. They watched him rhythmically groove to the music, Kale's eyes never leaving the book so he never saw them.

Sam, Jubilee and Amara watched the flaming tipped hair newcomer sing as he read the book. Jubilee was amazed that he could sit cross legged, read a book and sing so beautifully. Amara was just staring at him, trying to recognize the song. Sam just thought the new guy was wicked, he could sing and he looked buff.

Jubilee silently walked up to him and stood of to his side, wondering if he could see her.

"Hi there." She said cheerily and kind of loudly

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The guy screamed and leaped up into the air.

But he didn't just jump up and come back down; he jumped up and went all the way to the ceiling, stick to it. The three New Mutants felt their jaws drop as he hung from the ceiling by what seemed to be his finger tips and snarl at them. Jubilee, again, was the first person to break the silence

"That was so COOL!" She yelled, she then realized something and added sheepishly. "Oh, sorry about scaring you."

The guy calmed considerably, his body visibly relaxing; letting go with his feet, the red hair teen swung his body and after letting go with hands, flipped around so he landed next to her.

"It's alright, just wasn't paying attention." He said with a one sided grin, flashing them several sharp canines

"That was wicked, man; how you just clung to the walls and swung off." Sam said, demonstrating with his hands.

"Thanks; I was just a little spooked, so my powers kicked in." He said his voice heavily accented with some kind of accent. "My name's Kale Nority."

"My name's Same Guthrie. The lovely lady over there-" Sam said pointing to Jubilee, who waved to Kale. "-is Jubilation Lee." Kale gave her a small bow, which made her giggle.

"Just call me Jubilee." She said.

"And last, but certainly not least is the real live princess-"Sam continued directing Kale's attention to Amara. "-is Amara Aquilla."

"Whoa, a real princess?" He asked, pointing at Amara in amazement and whistled when Amara nodded. "Boy, I really need to get out more."

"So your mutation is to cling to objects?" Amara asked, her eyes looking down at his hands. "So your like Spiderman, right"

"Umm…not really, I could show you what my powers are if you want?" Kale offered, looking around at the three teens.

Seeing their nods, Kale bowed his head and started shuddering slightly, his forearms rising so they were at a ninety degree angle with his biceps. Slowly his let his head rise, his mouth opening so it looked like he was snarling.

Suddenly and very slowly, scales pushed through his skin and began to cover his body. His head began to lengthen and was soon more draconic than human, his razor sharp teeth gleaming white. His spiked hair soon became long wild reaching his shoulders, the red tips becoming streaks through his oil black hair.

His chest expanded a little, making the already tight shirt even tighter. Slowly a long green tail snaked its way out of his pant and curled itself around his feet. His hand were scaled the fastest and now the nails were slightly extended black talons

Now fully transformed, Kale shook his head and stretched his jaw. Reaching behind him, Kale pulled his hair tightly together and wrapped in a simple top knot; it was a habit he had picked up from Tattoo, but it was a good one.

"Well, that's basically my power." Kale said, as he wrapped his hair. "I also have super human strength, hyper-keened senses and I can breathe this… Hey, are you guys okay?" Kale asked looking at the three teens, his hands still tying his hair.

There stood Sam, Amara and Jubilee, jaw slack and stunned; they had seen extreme and amazing powers before, but Kale's power was somehow more exotic, more elusive. The sheer calmness about his appearance and the control he seemed to posses over his powers unnerved them, but for different reason.

Jubilee had always been told legends of dragons from her grandmother as divine beings and majestic creatures that fore told your destiny and would kill you if you insulted them. For Amara, dragons were terrifying creatures that would either bless you or punish you depending on your choices; there was two gods in Nova Roma, an evil one called Takahisis who was symbolized by a five headed dragon and a good one call Paladin who was symbolized by a silver dragon. Sam wasn't told stories or religious beliefs but he had always thought of dragons as creatures that devoured maidens and killed knights for pleasure; but there was that time he had watched Dragonheart and he had thought the dragon was absolutely cool.

Kale was now worried about the three in teen in front of him and clapped his hands to together, making them leap nearly out of their skins.

"I didn't think my powers would scare you so much, but you probably have your reasons." Kale said his voice almost sorrowful.

"I'm sorry Kale, its, just that where I'm from dragons are a deity, almost god like." Amara said apologetically; she then grinned. "Does this mean you're an angel or some holy being sent by god?"

Kale's jaw dropped, his eyebrows shooting up and his eye widening in shock; Jubilee and Amara started to giggle furiously while Sam laughed, which caused Kale to start laughing with them.

"Bloody hell, I think ye got the wrong dragon, love." Kale said as they laughed.

"Hey, you're British, Kale?" Sam asked once they had stopped laughing.

"Nah man, I'm not British; pfff, please, doesn't the accent help you at all?" Kale asked, gesturing to his throat and mouth

"Scottish?" Jubilee asked while Kale gave her a wither look; she huffily said "Well, there's a girl here called Rahne and she's Scottish and talks like you sometimes."

"I'm Irish. Different part of Europe and the Irish accent tends ta be a little sharper while Scottish is little bit gentler." Kale explained, smiling warmly at her. "So you guys going to introduce me to anybody else or am I gonna have ta…sing…ta meet anyone?"

Jubilee and Amara couldn't help but giggle as she watched his green scales on his face darken into what she assumed to be a blush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. A low but loud growl rumbled through the room, making Kale fidget even more while Sam tried not to explode with laughter.

"Maybe you could be really nice and show me to the kitchen?" Kale asked hopefully, his eyes glowing a soft orange. "I sorta forgot where it is."

"Come on, it's lunch time anyway." Sam said, leading the way.


	7. Evaluation: Part I

I thank everyone for review and i hope that you will continue to encourage this story to the final and bitter end.

Mareo and Anime: There will be an interseting lunch scene but eating wont be the only shocking thing

iamhollywood: I'm glad your trying to keep in the enthusiasim but it's okay to ask; i will only answer cryptically. I'm glad you like the idea of everyone having a different view of dragons and Amara's was actually taken from one of my favorite series of books called the Dragonlance, look it up if you haven't heard of it because you just might like it. I'm glad you enjoying the slight twists and jerks that send this story of chaos infor differnt directions, i hope to see more of "A Toad and His Clown"

I am very greatfull to the both of you for being sometimes my only driving force in writing this story;I really appreciate, all the way down my to the bottom of my heart.

ENOUGH MUSHY STUFF AND ON WITH STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Evaluation: Part I**

Kale followed the southern teen and was soon sandwiched by the two girls who bombard him with question the entire way to kitchen; Kale answered as truthfully as he could without telling them about his former life in the Genesi Squad. Kale found it funny to give them half answers and leave them hanging on some points in his life. Kale found Amara and Jubilee to be startling similar to one of his old comrades; this made him a little unnerved by the revelation

When they got to the kitchen, Kale saw Kurt and Scott were already there getting food out.

"Hey, Kale, how are you feeling after this morning?" Scott asked, his a friendly grin let Kale know he was welcome.

"After beating the shyte out of that torture room, a lot better. Kind of a way to wake up the body on all levels, physically and mentally." Kale said, sitting down in one of the vacant chairs.

"Zhat was amazing, ze way you took on ze single handedly." Kurt said, as he laid food on the table.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Kale said, slightly embarrassed while every seemed to goggle at him in disbelief.

"Are you insane? You took on the Danger Room when it was on defense mode; that isn't a walk in the park." Scott said his hands in the process of laying down potato salad and some burgers.

Kale subconsciously picked up a plate and spun it on the side like a basketball on his finger. He then began to toss the various foods onto his plate, dipping and swerving the plate to catch everything that he tossed up.

"Well, I basically just followed my instincts. I mean, I'm part animal so when I get into danger a part of me joins with the primal rage in me to either defeat my enemy or protect my friends." Kale said as he lowered the plate and pick up a knife and fork, twirling them between his fingers

Kale had three burgers, half of the potato salad, two servings of salad, three pieces of corn and ten slices of apples. He didn't see the astonished looks of the people around him so he kept talking.

"Plus I've learnt, what, five or six different martial arts, so I'm alright as far as defending myself." Kale said as he dropped the fork in his potato salad and picked up a burger.

"Vhat styles did you do?" Kurt asked, before he sank his teeth in his own burger.

"I was mainly taught by one master for a long time, named Sensei Tattoo; I learned a few from here and there from the travels I've been on." Kale said, raising his scaled hands and began to tick his fingers off. "I have a grandmaster belt in Iaido, second degree black belt in Ninjitsu and Tae Kwon Doe and I have a black belt in Jujitsu and Kickboxing. My blood brother…he primarily learned Kickboxing, Ninjitsu and Tae Kwon Doe; but he is easily my skill level."

Kale didn't want the others to know who his brother was because from what he had heard, the X-Men didn't really get on with him and it would complicate things further. But he wanted to go and find his brother, not sit here and doddle; but he had promised that until he was demened fit that he would stay here.

"You have a brother?" Amara asked kindly, leaning on her elbows

"Well…not by birth, by adoption and an ancient ritual. It's really complicated; his nickname was Kaeru." Kale said, fidgeting with his salad before easily putting it all in his mouth; he added when he was finished. "I swear, if me and my brother were together right now, we would be good enough to take one any of you at anytime."

"Really?" Scott asked, a little miffed by the Irish teen's ignorance.

"Yeah, together we're unbeatable; we flow like water and rain, in sync and in rhythm." Kale paused as he lifted the burger to his lips. "He was really good."

"So, how good are you on your own, Drake?" Scott asked as Kale put the burger fully into his maw of fangs.

Kale's eyes harden and he gave Scott a dark look that would scare the devil back to hell; his red eyes seemed to gleam under his dark brow. He slowly stops chewing and looks down at his food, his free hand moving the shovel move food in his mouth when he made his point.

Spinning the knife around his index finger, Kale flicked his wrist and sent the blade flying towards Scott; he hadn't even looked up when he threw the knife, not that it would have made much difference. The blade flew through the air, speared Scott's burger right from his mouth and pinned it to the wall, the handle shaking like a humming birds wing.

Kale had moved so fast that only after a few seconds of the burger being gone did Scott react, tripping over himself, trying to dodge the already passed knife. All the other mutants made similar actions and stopped when Kale lifted his head, he looked at Scott with a smile that Summers had seen before but he couldn't remember where.

"Good enough." Kale said his voice a hybrid of growl and a sneer, his lips curling up to reveal the deadly teeth he held.

After lifting the plate and inhaling the food like a vacuum cleaner, Kale stood up and left the kitchen, dropping his plate in the sink as he left.

He walked as fast he could out of the kitchen and down the halls, his eye burning with fire behind them; his scales clicked furiously with annoyance that he had let Scott get under his skin. When Kale came to the stairs that lead to the second level, he gave a growl and leaped up into the air; flipping backwards twice, he landed perfectly on his feet. His tails had curled around him as he flipped so he looked like some kind of crescent moon being; when he had landed, it curled around his feet again.

"Oh my god, that was so totally cool" A high pitched preppy squealed, causing Kale to turn around.

At another hallway entrance he saw a small brown hair girl, her face full amazement and awe, with three other people. One of the others was a girl with brown with white streaks, who had her eye brows raised in admiration. They both had a black bag each with them and the other person who was a full grown man carried two.

But Kale knew who the man was standing with them was; his gruff looking demeanor and unshaven face gave it away. It was Logan, more common known as the Wolverine. Kale had admired this warrior for along time and still did.

"Thanks." Kale said raising his voice so she would hear him.

"My names is, like, Kitty Pryde." She said, her preppy voice easily carrying to where Kale stood. "This is Rogue and this is Logan, one of instructors."

Chuckling, Kale turn himself fully around and ran off the platform; as he flew through the air, kale flipped around and transformed back to his human state at the same time. He landed crouched on one knee, but with the grace and silence of the night itself. He stood up as though he was getting up from sitting down.

"Names Kale Nority and I'm Irish, not any other European country you can think up." He said, extending his hand out to Kitty who shook it excitedly.

"Wow, you are like buff." She said, looking at his arms in admiration. "Your almost as big as Mister Logan."

Kale extended his hand to Logan who put one of the bags down and took Kale's hand with a wry grin that Kale knew what meant; try anything and I kill you anytime, anyplace. Kale respected that, bowing his head to Logan to let him know that he knew the game and Logan returned the nod.

"I hear from Xavier that you got some skills on ya." Logan said, his thick gruff voice matching his face.

Logan subtlety tightened his grip and Kale responded, neither of them using their full strength. It was the first rule Kale had learned when facing a soldier of his rank, and that was never show your full strength unless you have to, so you catch the enemy off guard.

"You could say that." He said, releasing his hand and offering it to the other girl. "I take it that your Rogue, right?"

"That me, sugar; sorry, but I don't shake hands. I can't turn ma powers off and-" Rogue said starting to explain.

"Hey, it's alright. I knew a few mutants that couldn't do the same thing and they couldn't speak because of their powers." Kale said, holding his hand up in a friendly defeat.

"Oh"

Rogue looked at the new guy with a serious gaze; he had a course beard starting to grow and had bright red on black hair. His body was toned to near perfection and if he had Logan's healing power, he would be perfect. His eyes were a light but piercing red color, almost demonically threatening but at the same time inviting.

It was the understanding of her powers that also made he study Kale; he spoke like he had lived a thousand lifetimes and had seen everything to walk the earth. But the professor had said he was only seventeen.

"So kid, how you feeling?" Logan asked him as he put down the other bag, to which Rogue and Kitty readily followed.

"Like I need to do something that involves violence and intense fighting; do you have something like that?" Kale asked with a crocodile smile.

"Tell ya what bub; I need to evaluate you fighting skills so get changed into something that you can workout in and meet me outside the Danger Room." Logan said, gesturing to the bags they had bought in.

"You found some of my stuff?" Kale asked perking up, finally making his day a little better.

"Yup; clothes, shoes, music, a few DVD's, some drawing pad, a laptop, an Xbox and a black scabbard katana, that was stuck in the wall." Logan said, pointing to the bag on his left.

Kale knelt down and saw that his sword was rest on the top of the bag under the straps. Kale lifted the sword up tenderly and drew the blade half way out of the scabbard. The blade was still perfectly flawless and still had a razors edge. His eyes danced up the blade and saw the Japanese words engraved into the sword.

"Thank you; for everything." Kale said, looking up at Logan and the two girls and sheathed the sword.

"Your welcome, no get upstairs and get changed." Logan barked, making Kale chuckle

Kale lifted the two Logan had been carrying and put the straps crisscrossing across his neck and took the others in his hands. Kitty's and Rogue's jaw dropped while Logan smirked.

"Superhuman strength, it helps." He said calmly. "I'll be down in a few minutes"

Kale legged it up the stair and jogged down the corridor, the bags in his hands over his shoulders. As he rounded a corner, Kale would swear that it was the Gods way of introducing him to his future love.

Still jogging, Kale rounded the corner and slammed into a teenage girl; since he wasn't paying attention, Kale tripped over his feet and landed on top of her. Kale dropped the bag instantly and put his hands on either side of the girl's sides, while her arms went up to protect her face.

"It's alright, love, your fine." Kale said his voice a lightly tight from the sudden drop.

As he started to rise, the girl lowered her arms and Kale swore time must have stopped for them.

She had to just be a little shorter than him, maybe just beneath his head when they were standing. She had the most perfect and brightest green eyes he had ever seen, almost as if she had emeralds dancing in her eyes. Her hair was a wildfire color red, wildly racing across her head; it was pulled into two ponytails that rested on the top of her head. She had this fierce wild animal look in her eyes as well as across her entire face, like there was some kind of an animal

"Hi…my-y names Kale. Sorry about knocking you down." Kale said as he slowly rose, finding it hard to speak.

I'm-m…R-Rahne. Mae fault, I wasn' looking were I was going" She said, her voice just as nervous.

Kale slowly stood up and offered his hand to her, which she gently took. Kale slowly lifted her up onto her feet and grinned sheepishly, to which she giggled slightly. They stared at each other for a moment, unknowing that they both felt something in them trying to leap out to the other.

"Uh, I have to go get changed" Kale said awkwardly, picking the two bags up again.

"Oh sure, see ye around Kale" She said softly as he walked past her.

Kale looked over his shoulder and saw the girl called Rahne doing the same thing as she walked away. As soon as she was gone from sight, Kale let out a deep breath that he had been holding for what seemed like forever.

'What the fucking bloody buggering hell happened to me!' Kale thought incredulously as he walked into his room and dumped his bags on his bed.

As he rooted through the bags, he just couldn't get her out of his mind; it was if someone had come along and etched her perfectly in his mind. For some reason, when Kale's mind took in her aroma, it was strangely similar to a wolf's scent.

Kale shook his head and lifted the shirt he was wearing off, exposing the horrific scars on his body; he pulled a black t-shirt, then putting a larger sleeveless shirt over it. Tossing over the shirt over his shoulder, listened as he heard it land in the hamper perfectly.

Kale reached into his pocket and pulled out the three necklaces, their ornament dangling in front his red eyes. He set down the yin and the cross necklace and wrapped his dog tags twice around his neck, so pieces of metal were pressing against his neck. He did the same thing with the other necklaces and began to change his slightly torn and charred pants; he replaced them with baggy black pants.

Putting on a pair of brown shoes, Kale grabbed his katana and jogged to the Danger room.

When Kale reached the Danger room Logan and Professor Xavier were already there. Logan was dressed in what Kale presumed to be his fitting uniform; it was a lot better designed than what he had seen of the other X-Men.

"You ready, bub?" Logan asked with an arched brow.

"As I'll ever be." Kale said, holding himself to full height and his katana at his side behind his legs with the handle just above his hand; he turns to go into the training when he thinks of something. "How much do I hold back?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, just take into consideration that they haven't seen what you have and most of them aren't ready to." Xavier said.

Nodding Kale stepped into the room and looked around; slowly his lips turned into a an almost sinister smile, his human teeth tipped with a canine sharpness. His eyes began to blaze with the expectation of a good workout and a friendly brawl.

"So, who wants to go first?"

* * *

So please all readers, even if you aren't members, review becasue it does make a difference on howI write. Comment, complaints, advice, suggestions; anything and everything are welcome, so send em'!

Lin


	8. Evaluation: Part II

Hey, look at this; a very speedy addition tot he chapter. I feel i might be a little off with some of the personalities with the X-Men but i hop you wont mind too much.

Mareo and Anime: It will be an interesting raction, trust me. Especially under the circumstances...but i want to to put a few more chapters in, maybe with some more flash backs. Who knows, but it's coming up soon, don't worry.

Now, unto the story**

* * *

Evaluation: Part II **

"So, who wants to go first?" Kale asked evilly, in a low threatening growl.

In the centre of the room, all the X-Men and New Mutants were being addressed by Scott until he had rudely interrupted by Kale. When they looked over at him, he was leaning against the wall with a samurai's sword in his hand.

"Excuse me, what do you mean Kale?" Sam asked a little confused, followed by a mummer of 'yeah' went around.

"Weeelllll, Logan said I would be facing off against you guys…and gals…to determine my skills." Kale explained walking up to them, so he was besides Scott. "Unless you're scared to…"

"Hey, I ain't scared of you, Ire!" A boy with buzzed yellow hair said jumping up, his hands crackling with electricity.

"Me nether" Another shouted, this time from a Brazilian kid.

"Okay, that's enough!" Scott yelled holding his hands up. "New Mutants will take him first then the X-men, alright?"

Quickly, Kale watched as Kurt, Kitty, Jean and Scott left the group leaving him with the rest of the kids to stand in front of him; he was little bit more impressed with their outfits because they were more suitable for combat. Kale recognized Sam, Jubilee, Amara and the girl he bumped into, Rahne. But other than them, he didn't know anyone else and Rahne must have seen the way he was looking at he others.

"This is Ray, Roberto, Bobby and Jamie." She said, pointing to each of the kids.

"Thanks Rahne" The compliment made her blush some reason and Kale felt his own cheeks burn a little. "Okay, for those of you that don't know, my name is Kale Nority."

"Hey, are you Scottish?" Jamie asked him, making Kale sigh exasperatedly.

"Nah, Jamie lad, Kale's Irish and I'm Scottish. Ye can tell the difference by the words we use." Rahne said explaining to them.

"Yeah, we curse more at times." Kale said offhandedly.

This got everyone to laugh and Kale walked over to the wall and leaned his sword against the wall. As he walked back, Kale noticed the differences in height and ages; he knew Jamie was the youngest because of the scent patterns he was giving off. The others were all in and around his age either being sixteen or fifteen.

"Hey man, how old are you? Cause you have to be at least twenty or something." Ray asked, his brow burrowing.

"Nah man, I'm only seventeen. Are any of you seventeen?" He asked hopefully.

He wasn't surprised when Ray and Roberto raised their hands but he was when Rahne and Jubilee did. Shrugging his shoulders, Kale began to walk around them stretching his arms.

"So, how long have you guys been training with Logan?" Kale asked, rotating his neck around his shoulders.

"About a year and a half now." Ray said proudly, he and Roberto crossing their arms over their chests and puffing their chests out.

Kale stopped and looked at them for about a second at most, then made a move. With a single step he was right next to the two guys and slammed the back of his right fist into Roberto's face and his left elbow into Ray's. Both boys fell down on the ground and scrambled to get back up while Kale just repositioned his body and held out his right hand palm up, with a small smirk on his face.

"Then show me how good you are." Kale said, leaning back on his left leg and extending his right leg out in front of him.

Roberto leapt to his feet, fury in his eyes with a touch of murder and transformed; Kale smirked when he saw the boy go charcoal black with fire roaring around him. Running towards Kale, he threw a punch with all his might which collided with Kale's open palm.

Everybody's jaw dropped when Kale didn't bend to Roberto, but instead enclosed his fingers around the other boy's fist and twisted it around. This forced his arm to rotate away from his body, exposing him completely. Kale delivered three wicked punches to his ribs, making him scream with every blow.

Ray blasted a large bolt of electrical energy, running the blast up the floor towards Kale and Roberto. Ducking under his outstretched arm, Kale twisted Roberto's arm behind his back and lifting his whole body off the ground, Kale threw him at Ray. The impact and surprise that he would do such a move sent the pair of them down to the ground and in a tangle with each other. Bobby froze the ground where Kale was standing all the way up to his shoulders, incasing him in ice.

"What the fucking hell…" Kale said as he tried to jerk his arms free, while Bobby received high five's Ray and Roberto.

"That's why they call me the Iceman." Bobby said smugly.

Bobby was about to do a little victory dance when they saw Kale's body flash a red color. Suddenly he began to flash faster and faster so he was almost glowing, his eyes and mouth the brightest point of his flashes.

Slowly spider web cracks formed on the ice and then the ice exploded, shattering Kale's entombment and showered the New Mutants with small fragments of ice. When they looked back at Kale, they saw Kale was just brushing small flecks of ice off of his shirt and looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, right, whatever frosty." Kale said, whipping his hands. "My turn"

Inhaling deeply, Kale felt his eyes begin to burn and his veins in his neck bulge; he could see the smoke. Whipping his head up and back down, Kale shot a ball of flame out at Bobby; the fireball smack his on the chest and sent him flying towards a wall, which he promptly slumped down against unconscious.

"Now, that must have hurt…"

Furiously, Jubilee sent a hail storm of sparkling fireworks at Kale, which he skirted back wards to avoid. He then noticed Amara shaking slightly and felt his eyes bulge when she lit on fire, her whole body like a figure of lava. Raising her arms, she sent a river of fire at him and Kale knew he couldn't dodge it in time.

Kale flipped backwards and using the momentum, sprung forwards into the fire. Jamie and Rahne screamed and Roberto and Ray yelled as they watched him plunge in the superheated lava; was he so strong that he could withstand the fire?

Suddenly, the fire exploded and Kale was their, but he wasn't the same. He had transformed in his dragon like state and his shirt had been burn off. He had shielded his pants but he had forgotten his shirts. For those that hadn't seen him transformed, it hit them like a ton of bricks; the scaled skin, the lizard like head, the long tail and the wild hair.

"Whoa, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Kale said sarcastically, waving his hand in front of his face while he casually walk to Amara

Rahne was the only who wasn't scared of his power; in fact she felt overjoyed for a strange reason. Kale was a demonic looking, draconic metamorphic mutant and it was startling attractive, even arousing, to her; it was a primal and savage feeling she had and it was unnerving her.

Twirling around, Kale backhanded Amara which sent her sprawling to the ground in her normal state. He had knocked her out as though he wasn't even trying. Kale then did a handless cartwheel landing in front of Jamie.

The kid was so shocked that he didn't even seen the green scaled hand shot out and smack him on his temple, knocking him out before his power kicked in. Kale caught him as he was falling and gently put him down.

Rolling over Jamie, Kale came up to Ray and gave an uppercut to him in the stomach; winding him, Kale pummeled him repeated in the face and chest. Roberto tried to come to the rescue but was stopped short when Kale's shoe smashed across his mouth and sent him down.

Dropping Ray from his grip, Kale raised his knee and was about to let gravity introduce his knee to Ray's chin, when he was socked across the jaw by a red furry hand. The blow was unexpected and powerful so Kale was knocked down, but he rolled quickly up in a crouched position. Kale looked up to see who attacked him and felt his eyes bulge again.

Standing were he was a werewolf; her body covered from head to toe in red fur, Kale knew it was Rahne because of her flashing emerald eyes. Her uniform wasn't torn, rather it had shifted with her and became a bathing suit. Her face had morphed to somewhere in between a wolfs and a humans; her feet and hands had similar claws to what Kale had.

Feeling a slight sting of pain, Kale reached up to his face and when he pulled his hand away from his cheek he saw blood on the tips of his fingers. Looking back up at Rahne, he gave her a true crocodile's grin.

"Nice shot, love. Got a fair bit of muscles there, Rahne; not to mention a damn sexy form, if I do say so myself." Kale complimented, pointing to her arm with his own clawed fist.

Rahne felt her cheeks burn slightly from his remark about her form; not many people thought that about her and when they did they often meant it derogatorily. Kale however wasn't, he was just admiring her and it was nice to hear from someone.

"Thanks, I get ehanced muscles whene I transform." She said with a growl in her throat, taking a predatory stance. "Ready ta go, animal to animal?"

"Never thought ya ask, love." Kale responded, taking a similar stance.

With primal roars, the two threw themselves at each other; they bolted at each other, running on all fours and slammed into each other. Rahne brought her hand down and slashed his shoulder open, while Kale swung across her midriff and sliced across her stomach with his own claws.

Jubilee started to fire he firework, but Kale's tail whipped around and smacked her across the face, knocking her out cold one time. Rahne smashed her furry into his chest, cause him to grunt; grabbing her by the shoulders, Kale smacked his scaled forehead against hers making her wobble away

Both roared and began to punch and kick each other, their speed and reactions matched perfectly even if their strength wasn't. Kale swung at Rahne's head, but she ducked and thrusted her foot into his stomach.

As he started to fall over, Rahne tried to punch his down across his face but Kale raised his forearm, catching her and then swiped her feet from under her. When she hit the floor, Kale landed on top of her with his fist raised over her face and slammed his other arm on the ground next to her head.

Grabbing his shoulders, Rahne pulled herself up and kicked him over onto his back; since she was holding on, she ended up straddling him with her hands around his neck and his hands latched onto her forearms. He tail slid up her back and wrapped around her throat and pulled back so he could breathe; Kale flickered his eyes downward and back to her face, his scale going a darker shade.

"I won." He said, his voice strangled and oxygen deprived.

"What are ye talkin' about, Kale; I got ye pinned" Rahne said, her voice a little tight.

"Yeah, but I would have most likely snapped your neck by now" Kale said, his voice full of seriousness.

Gently but firmly he pulled her hands off of his neck and unwrapped his tail. Rahne placed her hands on his chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Ye were holdin' back." Rahne said in between gasps as she transformed back to her full human form.

Her fur slowly pulled itself back into her skin and her head shifted back into its regular human form. Her uniform slowly came back as she changed into her human state, tears and hole visible from her brawl with the Irish draconic teen. He claws pulled back in as well, returning her yellowed hands back to the way they were.

"Yeah, sorry about that but coming from where I have been raised, it's either kill or be killed." Kale said, flexing his arms slightly before he looked down at Rahne. "Umm…do you feel comfortable?"

"Why"

"Cause I would hate to explain the position we're in right now to anyone." Kale said his scales going even darker.

Rahne was a little puzzled by his comment, until she looked at exactly how she was sitting on Kale and promptly stood up. Grinning slightly Kale rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Aww…I was getting used to the warmth." He said chuckling at Rahne's increasing blush. "Alright, no more teasing, I promise."

"Thank ye" Rahne said, watching as he transformed back to human.

Kale snarled slightly as his scale pulled a little more roughly back into his skin, sliding under his skin almost. His head shifted back into his normal haggard face, his hair rapidly pulling into his skull. His tail shot up into his spine, the hole his pants disappearing with the tail.

When he was near finished, Kale's skin finally turned back to it's normal slightly tanned color. As he leaned over to straighten out his back, Rahne had to stifle a scream when she saw his dark red scars.

Kale stood up quickly, his face full of shame and fear; Rahne then saw his chest was also covered in scars as well. Rahne heard a deep rumbling in his chest and looked up to see his face one of absolute fury.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice gruff and extremely harsh, his red eyes glowing again

When he heard the door open, Kale looked over his shoulder to see Logan and the other kids standing there. He knew that they would see his scars if he didn't do something soon and he really wanted to get this over with now.

"Hey Logan, you need to evaluate me, right?" Kale asked his eyes blazing.

Logan gave him a look questioning look and looked around the room. The New Mutants were all around the room, unconscious and defeated. Kale had done in at least fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, that's right, bub." He answered gruffly.

Kale took a deep breath and looked at the ground, running through the options he had available. Flexing his muscles, he transformed again and looked at Logan with a piercing stare. It was a look Logan had seen a lot; the stare of a man ready to prove himself regardless of what might happen to him, willing to endure any form of pain and punishment. So what Kale said next, didn't surprise him in any way.

"Then fight me"

* * *

Uh oh, looks like someone might have bitten off more than he can chew. But thats in the next chapter. Now please REVIEW 

Lin


	9. Evaluation: Part III

Hey everyone, its the moment you've all been waiting for; Kale veruses Logan, the Irish Dragon vs. the Canadian Wolverine.

Mareo and Anime: I don't know, must be a subconsious thing. And it will be close as well as bloody.

iamhollywood: Here is that interesting fight. I don't know how i should have Rahne and Kale get together; either by her asking about his scars or going on a date. The next chapter might have some flashbacks and they will probably have Tattoo in them. I'm glad that you are likign this stroy so much

Now to story and AWAY!

**

* * *

****Evaluation: Part III**

"What did ye say laddie?" Rahne asked, her voice a shocked whisper.

Her question reflected exactly what everyone else was thinking; did he really just challenge Wolverine to fight, just so Logan could evaluate him. The X-Men who were conscious gaped at him with looks of absolute disbelief.

"Vhy, you could jusz fight us?" Kurt asked, stepping next to Scott.

"I'm afraid to." Kale said, his voice harsh and right to the point; when he saw their confused faces, he continued. "I am afraid to go against _you_ because _you_ don't have a healing factor nor do you have any kind of serious combat experience. Logan has both counts and he is a little bit more aware of what I can do."

When Kale had been talking he had gone and retrieved his word which had remained untouched during the whole brawl. Pushing the blade out with his left thumb, Kale wedged the sword in his hand, between his right index and middle finger and tossed the sword into the air; as the blade whirled around airborne Kale leaned the scabbard on the wall again. As the sword came down Kale caught and brought it around in a fierce and savage slash, the blade flashing a silver color and sending a rush of air towards them.

The breeze made them all stumble back a little, except Logan and Rahne. The wind just blew through their hair and ruffled their clothes a little. Kale smirked and twirled the flat of the blade rested on the back of his arm; he then held his left hand in front of his face, his black claws glistening in the light.

"X-Men, get the other kids out of here; Kale knows what he's doing." Wolverine said.

Kale and Wolverine slowly walk out to the centre of the room, their eyes never breaking contact. But when Kale passed Rahne, he felt some unearthly force make him look down into her eyes. In those dancing emeralds, Kale saw worry, fear, admiration…and something very deep and primal; he forced himself to not act on his primitive side and take her in his arms and let them claim each other.

_It's not like she wants me like that_ Kale scolded himself.

Rahne didn't know why she reached out and gently clasp his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. His red eyes was so wild and untamed, matching the wolf inside her heart and mind, that she so dearly want to leap into his arms and let him take her as she was. Instead she choose to hold his arm, forcing her rising bestial urge to remain in her

_He wouldn't want me to do that._

"Be careful." She said softly before dropping her hand.

"Always" Kale said, lifting his clawed hand to her face and pushing a strand of hair from her face.

As he watched her walk away, Kale wished he had listened to that animal for once when it came to the matter of his heart. Shaking his head, Kale returned his gave to Wolverine and walked up to the older man. Bring the blade around, Kale held the sword in front of him, the handle by his face and the blade pointing down.

Wolverine took a boxers stance, his right leg in front of his left and his hands around his head. Slowly, his claws extended out from in between his knuckles and gleamed wickedly; Wolverine gave him a wolf like grin, his blades flashing.

Kale returned the smile, a low growl coming from his throat; turning the blade sideways, Kale ran his left hand claws along the back of the blade, his red eyes starting to glow again. He slowly extended the blade to his right side and brought his left hand in front of him. Logan changed his stance as well; bringing his arms down, he extended them behind his back and hunched over a little.

The six indestructible blades seemed to glimmer hungrily at Kale and his sword seemingly glowed to Logan; both were warriors, soldiers, and they knew that the both of them had hit bottom and seen hell. Now they wert trying to make amends for what they had done and to assure that nothing like what happened to them ever happened again.

They stayed perfectly still for what seemed like hours, when really it was only a few minutes; both were poised and ready to strike at a moment given, their intense eyes locked with each other.

Out of the corner of Kale's eye, he saw a flicker of movement to his left and he brought the sword around; Wolverine's claws slammed into the sword, making Kale slide across the floor slightly. Digging his claws into the ground, Kale skidded to a halt and swung around in time to block the other set of claws.

Dropping down into a squat, Kale's right foot shot up and his heel slammed into Wolverine's jaw with the force of a sledgehammer, lift the feral mutant off his feet. As Wolverine scrambled to his feet, Kale whirled the blade in front of him, holding the sword in a reverse grip; once the older man was standing, Kale began to spin his body around.

Using his tail, Kale slapped him across the face at least seven times before he stopped spinning; when he tried to do it again, Logan grabbed his tail and kicked him in the stomach, then axe kicked on the crown of his head. The two blows made Kale flip onto his back and punch Logan in the face before hand springing up onto his feet.

Leaping over and behind Wolverine, Kale leaped at his back and slashed his back open, his katana's blade scrapping against the indestructible backbone. With a roar of pain, Wolverine whipped his arm around and sliced across Kale's right shoulder, slicing the flesh open like hot butter.

Kale landed on his right knee and looked over his shoulder, his face one of absolute rage and fury. Wolverine lunged at him his claws aimed for the back of his neck; spinning onto his feet, Kale blocked Wolverine's claws. Pushing them off to the side, Kale punched Wolverine the face at hard as he could, while Wolverine kicked him in the ribs.

Kale went sliding on the floor and only stopped when he used his talons to halt him. Wolverine was sent down onto his ass, his claws slamming through the metal floor. They looked up at each other for a moment then scrambled to their feet, running at each other. Wolverine dropped to the ground and smashed his whole body into Kale's legs, making his whole body go airborne.

But instead of landing on his back, Kale flipped around in the air and slammed his sword down and though Wolverines arm and leg. With a roar, Wolverine grabbed the draconic teen with his free arm and repeatedly smashed his forehead against Kale's.

After about the fifth blow, Kale was seeing stars and blood was streaming down his face; with a primal roar, Kale jumped up and kicked him in the face with both feet. Now separated, they took a moment to breath.

"Your not bad kid; living up to your rep as the Irish Dragon." Logan said as he yanked the sword out with a grunt. "Fucking good shot with that sword."

Logan pulled his claws back into his hands and eased down so he was kneeling on the balls of his feet; Kale was already seated like that, his left hand planted against his forehead.

"Yeah and you kicked my arse like it wasn't a thought; the mighty Wolverine is as masterful as they say." Kale left out a hiss of pain and his scales clicked as well. "Fucking thick head of yours."

Both of the fighters shared a chuckle, easing themselves onto their feet and they looked at each other warily. Slowly they raised their fists and began to circle each other; wild yellow brown eyes locked with raging crimson red orbs.

Logan's fist shot out, but the feral man's hand was pushed up by the Dragon's palm. Wrapping his arm around Logan and locking it next to his body, Kale began to futilely pummel Logan; every blow that Kale landed was healed seconds later, but the impact against the metal bones was ripping Kale's knuckles.

Swing with his free arm, Logan soon found both of his arms were lock in Kale's. Logan and Kale were matched; Logan didn't have the strength to break free and Kale was at such an awkward position he could fling him across the room with out opening himself up to an attack.

Suddenly Kale knew what to do; digging his claws in and hooking onto his chest bone, kale lifted his whole body up. When he was as high as he was going to go, Kale slammed his feet into Logan chest and released his claws; he was supposed to go fling back and Kale was meant to land on his feet, but it seemed the universe was against him for that moment.

"I don't think so, bub." Logan said with a wicked grin.

In the last instant, Logan grabbed Kale's wrist and threw him over his shoulder, using his momentum to slam into the ground. Rolling up into a crouch, Kale snarled as he felt his arm twinge nastily and knew it was dislocated; flexing his shoulder, Kale felt it pop back into place and moved it around

"Bastard" Kale snarled, his fangs bared fully.

"What ya gonna do about it, scales?" Logan said holding his arms open cockily.

With a roar, Kale ran at Logan so that he appeared to be a green blur. Leaping into the air, Kale spun around kick Logan once with his right foot across his face, using momentum to just daze him and then again with left foot, hammering in on his throat with as much strength as he could muster.

Logan stumbled about, the two blows that Kale landed dazing him and all his senses; since he was stunned he didn't what Kale did next until it was too late to do anything. Spinning around on his heel, Kale hooked Logan again and made him stagger off to the side so that he was sideways to Kale. Kicking him in the stomach so he doubled over, Kale then smashed his knee into Logan's face; the combination of all the kicks sent Logan down onto the ground.

Growling like a savage wolf, Kale kneels down and look at Logan, who winces and looks up to the draconic teen. His snout is covered in cuts and grazes, scales missing in from its snout. His eyes are still glowing but are returning to their normal state and some of his gums are bleeding while he grins at Logan.

"So" Kale said, looking at Logan and around the room. "did I pass?"

"Yeah, you passed." Logan said as he rolled over and stood up slowly.

His wounds were healing slowly on his body, but the blood was still present over his entire body. The sword that had stabbed and sliced him at least five time was lying of to the side. Kale slowly walked over to it, with a bit of a limp, and picked it up, resting the back of the blade on his shoulder.

"Oh, bloody buggering hell; I hope I don't have to do that again." Kale groaned, his free hand gently rubbing his chest as the door opened.

Outside of the room, all the X-Men had seen Kale and Logan fight; no it wasn't a fight, it was more of a smack down were nobody would win. Everybody stared at him with slack jaws and bugged out eyes. Kale paused in his walk and looked at them with a single raised eyebrow.

"What; none of you ever gone head to head with him?" Kale asked offhandedly, his lips turning to a half grin that he was becoming infamous for.

"How…you…wha…but…" Kurt tried to talk to him, but just couldn't say anything.

"That was amazing, laddie." Rahne said, her face the only one showing happiness at his skills; he eyes suddenly transferred into worry. "Are ye alright?"

"I'll be fine once I get some rest." Kale said his voice a little tight.

They had walked to the elevator, leaving the others behind. Kale didn't mind, in fact he preferred to be in her presence than anyone else. Kale grimaced as he felt a thin cut above his eye, sting his scales. He would need a band aid, for sure.

"Hey Rahne, you did a damn good job fighting me. I have a feeling that you might be better than me one day." Kale said, nudging her with his elbow, earning a blush and a shy smile

"Well, ye did what I never could do, taking Logan like that and I thought I was amazing." She said softly, surprising the pair of them with what she did next.

Reaching up, Rahne gently whipped away the blood from his left eye; but when she was finished, her hand lingered on his face. Slowly she removed her hand and shifted awkwardly, the bold movement finally registering in her brain.

"Thank you, kind lady." Kale said softly, bowing his head slightly. "Now, I'm gonna have a shower." Kale muttered as he walked into the elevator.

As he walked past Rahne, his sense of smell picked up something. With his sense he could often hear, taste or smell emotion because of certain electrical signal, pheromones and taste bud sensations. Kale had only caught a slight whiff of her scent but for some reason, his body was trying to send out these signal to her and so was she.

Kale was shocked as he felt something try and pull him back to her, but he slammed those thoughts down when his shoulder sent a spasm of pain through his body. He would worry about their chemistry later, right now he need that damn bath.

_Still,_ Kale thought, with a smirk as he stepped in the elevator _she's damn beautiful and she's an animal; talk bout bloody perfect._

* * *

So, please review and any personnal comment or suggestions

Lin


	10. Remembrance of a Dragon

Hear is the tenth chapter and one of the longest i have ever tryped and retyped to make interrestinging

Mareo and Anime: I didn't think the two were evenly matched, i fact i thought Kale was getting whooped and I threw that last line in their as a way to release some tension. I have taken your suggestion andI have put something in this chapter that suggests towards what the Genesi Squad is doing if it isn't all of them; the rest will be in the next chapter.

Well here is the next chapter, full of memories and some lovey-dovey with Kale and Rahne at the end.**

* * *

**

**Remembrance of a Dragon **

Kale groaned as he walked out of his room and down the hallway; after walking up the stairs and dumping his sword on a table, Kale was making his way to the bathroom for a shower. He was only wearing a pair of pants, his sock, shoes and shirts was ashes thanks to Amara; his pants were not much better, singed and torn.

Chuckling and transforming back to his form, Kale walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Checking to make sure the towels were there, Kale shook his now spiked haired head and looked in the mirror.

His forehead was busted open from Logan's forehead, his cheeks was covered in abrasions from his fists, his lips and chin had cuts running along them from Logan's kicks, his neck was bruised from an elbow blow he had barely dodged; in short he looked like some sore sole who had gone against a bear and had been dragged down a mountain. For some strange reason he started to sing, even though he was exhausted Kale want to sing something as a way to release; so, subconsciously, he began to sing.

"Crowded streets all clear away, one by one

Hollow heroes separate, as they run

You're so cold; keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder why

While strong men die"

Turning to the shower/tub, Kale turned on the taps and water surged into the tub, swirling around the basin. Shedding the last remains of his clothes, Kale climbed into the shower and drew the curtain across before turning the shower head on; scolding hot water jetted out onto his bleeding and bruised chest, making the chorus rise a few octaves and still maintain it perfect harmony

"Show me how we end this alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

Let's give this another try"

Kale winced slightly as the degree of hot water and slowly let the burning hot water wash away the blood that had caked up on his skin. The water washed over the his mangled body, turning a bright scarlet colored from the blood and drained into the tub; strangely, Kale found a song coming even stronger to lips with each wave of the pounding water.

"If you find your family,

Don't you cry?

In this land of make-believe,

Dead and dry.

You're so cold, but you feel alive;

Lay your hands on me one last time!"

As he washed his sides, he felt three scars particularly on either side of him and Kale felt his mind slip in his memories of just before he received them; similar as to when he had when he was in the bar in Ireland, but this time he was watching a scene even further back in his past, .

The rain drummed on the old roof, the wind whistling slightly against the wooden shutters that protected the glassless windows. Candles were brightly in the old room were Kale, in his dragon form, sat facing an older man, a grin twitching on his lips.

Kale was dress in large baggy pants with a pair of larger robe like pants over them, the robes a deep rich red with blue-gold trimmings along the sides, with the pants underneath a royal navy color. He wore a long sleeve train shirt and another set of robes over, the colors the exact same as his pants; in short, he looked like a draconic samurai in training. He had taken his katana from his belt and laid it beside him on the floor, ready to be wielded at a moments notice

He was kneeling on a small section of padding in front of table, which on top of it was a chess board. Kale had the black pieces to him and his opponent was opposite him, with the white pieces. They were sitting in a large room that had a straw padded floor and the doors were open, the rain pouring outside visible. It was midday and the forecast had said that it would rain all day long.

"You're going to lose again, Tattoo. Just admit it." Kale said, his red eyes flickering from the table in between them and to the ethereal, glacier blue eyes of his sensei.

His sensei's head tilted slightly up to him, his eyebrows raised and his own mouth twitching in a smile. Tattoo was a man built of strong and defining features; his cheeks were sunken in and his cheekbones were well defined. He had a slight beard along his jaw line, which became heavier on his chin and around lips. Wild, almost gangly, hair was pulled back and tied with a leather strap in a fierce top knot.

He wore clothes that were similar to Japanese robes and mainly because he had been living in the Japanese society for so long that he had adapted his lifestyle and his whole persona to their culture. He had fairly baggy pants made out of a strange combination of leather and silk, making it very flexible and very strong. The hems were tucked into and overlaid a pair of Japanese boots, which were like an odd hybrid of combat boots and Japanese shoes.

Sticking out from the Japanese belt he wore to hold up his pants, was a pair wakizashi; a shorter version of the katana, the wakizashi were far easier to use than a katana and far more lethal the tanto. Tattoo had become extremely, and to an extent ungodly, good with these shorter swords and had even master the ability to cut an egg into seven pieces without damaging the shell.

As far as shirts, Tattoo _never_ wore them, never; he flat out refused to wear them for reasons of his own. He did wear very long robes that reached his ankles and were held closed around his waist by a thick belt made of similar material. Tattoo's robes never fully shut and always exposed his chest which was covered in its own way.

Tattoo's entire upper body nearly covered in tattoos except for his forearms, neck and face. But his chest and biceps were covered in wild and exotic animals etched into his skin; wrapped around his left bicep and slightly across his right chest was a viper snake, on his stomach was a snarling wolf's face, on his left shoulder and slightly on his left chest was a red hawk perched on a stick, in the crook of his right arm was a spider on a web.

But Kale was one of the few people to ever understand why he had such extensive art on his body, an ordeal that must have hurt unlike anything anyone could know unless they experienced it. Tattoo's tattoos were not put on him, but they had appeared and had given him wild and untamed powers.

Tattoo had the ability to give life to the tattoos on his body and use them as living weapons or as spies. A side effect that he had only reveled to Kale was that his strength was the combine result of all the muscles possessed by the animals that were on his body.

"And who taught you how to play, Kale?" Tattoo asked his face showing a smirk.

He extended his left and the serpent tattoo began to shift under his skin, swimming down him arm, the snake slowly stretched out of his forearm and slithered down to his had, forming its body as it snaked down his skin. It was as if the tattoo was peeling off of Tattoo in a real creature.

The snake head gently picked up a rook and took Kale's left bishop, pulling itself back into Tattoo's body when it was down and resumed its place on his body. Kale sighed and chuckled, his fangs flashing as he did so; he wasn't sure weather he should be disturbed by the fact that he and Tattoo were so accustomed to each others appearances and powers that they didn't show any sign of shock or that that they used their powers for simple games like chess!

"Funny, he looked a lot like you." Kale said as he studied the board; suddenly his attitude became very somber and serious. "Hey, I was wondering; why is a twelve year old mutant who has enough combat and military experience to rival a thirty year veteran has to lead a squad of his kids his own age?"

Tattoo fully looked up into his apprentice's face and burrowed his brow at the expression on his face; Kale's face showed worry and anger, the worry heavily outweighing the anger.

"Kale, you are the strongest and the smartest of them all, in your powers, combative knowledge and situation experiences." Tattoo said his voice filled with pride. "You're far more skilled than SAS or Green Beret that I have ever seen or heard of."

"But I am not a leader, damn it! Sensei, I can't be responsible for other people's lives; I'm a fucking assassin." Kale said his voice raising.

"Kale, when you were teamed up with that sharpshooter and you were ordered to leave him behind because he would slow you down, what did you do?" Tattoo asked him, his hands folding in his lap.

"I carried him to the drop sight and made sure he got to the medical ward." Kale answered, looking thoroughly confused. "Why?"

"That is why. You were unwilling to sacrifice a man's life for your own safety." Tattoo explained, a warm pitying smile forming on his lips. "Did I ever tell you about a man named Kirigi?"

Kale looked puzzled for a moment and shook his head; he had thought back over the six years he had been with Tattoo, learning the various lethal and forbidden fighting styles from his sensei. He had also learnt from various commandoes about military weaponry and tactics, mastering the secrets in a few months; but he had never heard any mention a man named Kirigi.

"Kirigi was my leader long ago; maybe eight, nine years past this summer coming has been the last since I saw him. He found me after I had barely mastered my powers and the art of ninjitsu in Japan; I was foolish because I went with him to find a place. For he, like me, had great power, the gift of moving faster than the winds." Tattoo said, his voice filled with bitter pride; after shaking his head, he continued.

"At first I did not believe his power until I fought him and lost; so I followed him hoping to become better and faster until I proved myself better and I could leave him. He already had my fellow comrades; Stone, Kinkou and Typhoid Mary." Tattoo faltered for a moment after the woman's name and continued a moment later. "We became twisted and hateful people, but I realized why; because we followed a man who was not willing to stop and help those that fought along side him. A man who we called our leader and ally left us behind in the dust when we fell and couldn't keep up."

Tattoo clenched his fist, the tattoos on his body swirling and thrashing in anger, only stopping when he slammed his fist down on the table making the glass chess boards and pieces fly off the table and across the room, while Kale sat there calm as a tree in the face of a storm.

"Many a time I wondered, 'why not leave? He doesn't have that much power to hold me here?' and I had tried to but I had fallen too far in with them to leave. The one chance I truly had to leave was taken when we were assigned to kill this rogue assassin. As we pursued her, she began to eliminate us one by one; until she finally stabbed me and left me or dead." Tattoo smirked when he had finished speaking. "I regain my strength to watch her kill Kirigi and I finally felt freedom for the first time in five years. The woman saw me and braced for an attack but I instead left after saying words that visibly shook."

Kale stared at his sensei in wonder for a moment and realized the man he had come to regard as a father like figure, was once a slave because he had broken one of the most dangerous rules; he had fallen in love with this Typhoid Mary and when she had died, Tattoo had gone after to kill this rogue with vengeance.

But it had been in vain and he had nearly died because of it; but his enemy had become his savior and let him live, as though whatever Tattoo said had nearly killed her. Kale remembered looking at Tattoo's file when he first heard he would be training with him and remembered reading that he had been a part of the Hand.

Kale, at first, had not trust Tattoo until one day they had been ambushed and he and Kale fought along side each other. Kale had only received a single wound, a slash to his left ribs, when he block for Tattoo; he quickly killed the man and the two mutants had been friends ever since.

"Hey Tattoo." Kale said quietly, catching the man slight who raised his eyebrows. "I was wondering did you love Typhoi-"

The door to the room was slowly opened cutting Kale off from answering and they both looked up to the door; they both didn't bother changing or hiding their appearances since everyone in the small village had accepted them as who they were.

Standing at the slightly open door was Yuriko Bai. Yuriko was one of the few children in the village who was the same age as Kale and as such they had become fast friends. She and gently tanned skin and deep earth brown eyes; she had long black hair pulled up into a traditional ponytail.

"Excuse me, Sensei Tattoo," She said softly in Japanese, bowing slightly to him. "I know you requested that you be left alone with Kale-san, but Kenji has come."

Kale felt his eyes blaze with rage as he heard the man's name announced, his scales clicking furiously. Tattoo also shared the anger Kale had, his blue eyes darkening in fury. They had their reason for such disliking of the man made from his pride and bloated ignorance.

"Why has he come here?" Tattoo asked his voice like the wolf on his chest.

"He says has come with his apprentice, Alex Te, so that the two of them might face each other in honorable combat so that the feud can be settled." Yukiko said her eyes fearful for them. "Will you fight him, Kale-san?"

Kale looked at Tattoo and they both shared a look of worry, Kale was only on his second degree black belt in Iaido and Ninjitsu and a black belt in his other styles, while this Alex Te was rumored to be a master of nearly every single Chinese martial art as well as Ninjitsu. Kale wanted to tell the men to go home and stick their challenge up where no sun would ever shine, but it was an honor challenge and he had to honor the man's honor.

"Send for them please, snow sister." Kale said softly in Japanese, his eyes looking at the ground.

The girl bowed her head in sorrow and closed the door; her footstep soon heard gently walking down the hallway.

"Remember Kale; never revel your full abilities unless you absolutely have to. And keep you sword sheathed as long as you can as well, it will most defiantly throw him off guard." Tattoo said as he stood up, followed by Kale.

"Do you think I stand a chance?" Kale asked his voice a little distant.

"Of course I do, Dragon. I don't ever think otherwise." Tattoo said fiercely, grabbing Kale's arm; he gently released it after a moment. "Now, go and meditate."

Kale bowed and went to the far corner of the room and kneeled down closing his eyes and went to a perfectly calm state of mind so he could fight. Breathing in deeply, kale soon blacked out the world and soon focused only on the bright glimmer of his sword.

Kale groaned and shook the water and suds from his spiked hair, splattering the curtain with slight red specks. He had only drifted in him memories for a few seconds, but it felt even farther than he had ever bothered to do and it felt good that he did; but he did not want to remember the fight with Alex Te.

The fight had last for hours, Kale spending most of his time blocking and countering until Te had sliced his ribs open with quick and vicious trusts. The wounds had forced Kale to his knees and he nearly lost the fight, when Alex moved into slice his head off. Kale managed to swiped his feet from underneath him and pin him with his sword as well as Alex's. As a prize for winning, Kale made the two swear that they would never disturb the village again.

With a low groan of relief as his body adjusted to the water, Kale turned his torso slightly to the right and snarled savagely as he felt the hot water tear into his open wounds on his shoulder. Shuddering, Kale felt the electrical scars along his back, starting just above his waistline and ending at his mid back.

Closing his eyes, Kale felt the water run down over a set of slashes that he wasn't forgetting anytime soon. Eight parallel lines ran from under his shoulders and through the electrical burns. Along the ridge of his shoulders, a pair of wicked gashes zigzagged their way behind his neck. Fangs and canine marks went around his the top of shoulder, circling one of his tattoos.

The tattoo was a badge with a banner behind it; on the badge was a Japanese dragon with a DNA strand above it. The badge had the words GENESI SQUAD underneath it in an old English form.

On his left arm, was cord burn wrapped around his whole, more so on his bicep and his shoulder since it was faded on his forearm. On his chest and stomach the, electrical burns continued around in their horrific spider web pattern. Another two parallel slices, although these ones were finer and cleaner, were in a crescent shape from his left shoulder to his right hip. Three cuts were visible on either side of his ribs, just below his elbow line.

On the right side of his upper was a tattoo of wolf's paw print, a marking he had received from a tribe of Sioux Indians that had saved him when he had escaped from the Genesi Squad and the Hassassins blade. The people of the tribe healed him and Kale had remained with them for six months; when he was leaving, the shaman of the village christened him with his Indian name, Serpent Wolf, and titled him as a shaman.

Turning off the water, Kale climbed out of the tub and quickly toweled his body as dry as he could and wrapped the towel around his waist tightly. The length of the cloth reached his knees and both sides over lapped on his front.

Gathering up his clothes, Kale listened outside his door for anyone walking about and went to his room. His room was luckily only two doors down from the bathroom and he made inside quick enough. Dumping the clothes into the hamper, Kale pulled on a pair of dark green, almost jade color, pair of pants and pulled a thick belt around his waist.

Kale glanced up at the window and saw that the sun was shining brightly and beautifully as ever. There was a slight over cast but that only allowed the colors to shine in their own way and enhanced the view from Kale's room, making the grounds look tempting to run through.

A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts and he looked over at the door; he didn't use his super senses to scan to see who it was, he didn't want to. Stretching his arms, he started to make his way to the door.

"Who is it?" Kale asked, as his hand reached for the door knob.

"It's me, Rahne." A soft voice said on the other side.

Kale felt all his blood become fire and ice at the same time, her voice exciting him and frightening him at the same time. It was strange how she was able to make his body act like this and extremely terrifying, like she could touch his soul and wasn't afraid by its wretched appearance.

Kale opened the door and there she stood, just a little smaller than him in his doorway. She smiled sweetly and Kale couldn't help but smile back at her, warmth radiating off of her like a fire and roasting him with her flames.

"Hey, what brings you to the dragon's lair?" Kale said, stepping aside so that she could enter which she did.

"I brought ye sword case, ye left in thee danger room." She said holding his katana's scabbard out to him.

"Thank you, I didn't realize I had left behind." Kale said, his hand brushing over hers as he took it.

They looked at each other instantly and both felt blushes begin to burn on their faces. Kale shuffled his feet and walked over to the sword, sheathing it while Rahne bit her bottom lip and smiled slightly.

"I was wonderin', Kale, where did ye learn how to fight like that?" Rahne asked, her eyes gazing down his back to follow the scars that he was branded with.

"Japan mostly; I spent four years on an island just off the coast learning with my Sensei." Kale said, turning back to face her. "He was the best fight I have ever seen, except maybe Logan who thoroughly kicked my arse."

Rahne giggled as she moved closer to Kale and she poked him in the chest playfully, her face mischievous and coy. Kale chuckled at her, but suddenly stopped when Rahne accidentally brushed her fingers against his chest, gliding over his scars. He looked down at her hand and then back up to her, excepting to see to see horror and disgust; what he did see was worry and concern.

"Who did all this to ye?" Rahne asked softly, her green eyes boring into Kales red ones.

"Who said one person did them?" Kale said, smiling sadly. "Each and every scar has a story that I am forced to remember and live with. The mental scars, however, left by all of the things that I have done wrong are what haunt me the most."

Rahne stood in perfect silence, her eyes never breaking from Kale's; he was like a shatter stained window, the picture a mystery forever until some one is willing to put the pieces back together, regardless of the sharps shards of glass. Rahne took a beep breath then placed two of her fingers on his left shoulder and gently followed the curves of his scars down to his hip; she then looked up into his face.

His eyes were wide and burning almost, but not glowing yet; his breathing had quickened at the fearless contact on his body. Rahne noticed that the tips pf his fingers twitched slightly as her hand linger on his body, but he made no move to stop her.

"How did you get that one?" She asked breathlessly.

"Pair of claws that I nearly didn't dodge; I was lucky just to get this." Kale said in a horse voice.

"These?" Rahne ran her fingers along his rips on either side, her eye firmly lock now on his body.

"Samurai sword, f-from an honor battle that I won; the man barely nicked me with the sword and the damn thing brushed against my ribs." Kale found it hard to focus on the story, with the way Rahne was touching and talking with him.

She was being so kind and careful, that her movements were almost foreign to him. Skin that seemed to rival the softness of silk, her hand worked their way to his left arm and wove around his bicep and elbow as they traced the cord burn on his arm.

"This one?" Her voice was now of to his left, her face just in his peripheral vision.

"Cord that was wrapped around arm was lassoed onto a bus full of kids that was going over a cliff. My brother has similar ones, except his are around both of his shoulder and across his chest." Kale said, his head tilting slightly to see her.

Rahne didn't know why she was touching, but that she craved to feel his skin underneath her fingertips and to let his fire rage on her skin. Her primal instincts were constantly pulling her towards him for some reason and that was the main reason she hadn't been able to spend a moment with out the image of him burned into her mind.

Walking behind him, Kale for some reason knelt down so she could see his scars better. At the position was in now, his head was in perfectly alignment with her stomach and she could easily peer down on him. Rahne ran her hand along the ridge of his back and felt the jagged and fierce scars rippling underneath. They had been done in hatred and anger, she could feel it.

"What happened here?" Rahne said her voice singing in his ears.

"My best friend sliced my back open with his psychic energy claws because he thought I was unworthy of being a leader when I made a mistake." Kale said pain laced in with his voice.

Crouching down and spreading her fingers, Rahne gently let her hands fall down and saw her fingers were perfectly in line with the eight slash marks; she then realized that someone had dug their fingers into his back.

"Who would want to do this to you?" She asked in horror.

"My ex-girlfriend; she and I were together for five months when she sliced my back open with her black talons and kicked me off a building." Kale replied, a tremor of anger running through his body.

Rahne glanced over and saw the bite marks on his shoulder, recognizing four canines and ten other teeth impressions. They were perfectly around his tattoo and almost were a part of it.

"You were bitten?" She asked, looking over his shoulder and into his eyes.

"Aye, I was." Kale said with slight smile and stood up, turning so he faced her. "It was a feline mutant that I tried to help but thought I was going to try and kill her."

"And the burns?"

"Electrical and I was struck by lightening." Kale said smirking at her relieved expression until he added more. "A mutant controlling electricity and lightening brought a rain of lightening down on me because he and his teammates thought I had betrayed them."

Rahne soon changed from relieved to pitying and it pained Kale that head inflicted that form of damage on her. Their eyes locked, Rahne reached out and gently cupped his lightly bearded cheek and stroked it with her thumb. Kale closed his eyes at the contact and breathed deeply at the burning heat that Rahne was creating on his face. Kale opened his eye and looked at her as he took her soft hand in rough one, gently holding her.

"You shouldn't have had to feel so such pain, Kale." She said her voice sorrowful and her grip tightening a little.

"Don't be, I deserve what I got, even if it wasn't at the time." Kale said kissing her finger tips. "Besides, I'm glad I told you."

"Why" She asked, a little confused.

"Because you are the first person to touch them without repulsion or the want to do more and that is something I am truly grateful for." Kale said, releasing her hand.

"Thanks." Rahne said shyly. "I'll see ye at dinner then?"

"Aye me lady, you will." Kale said.

They smiled at each other for a few minutes as she left and once she had, Kale fell back on his bed. He still craved fro her touch and wanted more of it, but he wanted to take his time Rahne; he didn't want to screw things up again, like he had with Phoenix.

_Wherever the hell that bitch is, I hope she never leaves and never finds me_ Kale thought grimly _because I will not hesitate to hurt her this time._

In a dimly lit room, a computer screen has four people gathered around it and they are all reading the information. On the screen there is a picture of Kale leaving his house in Ireland.

"So we finally find the Lt. Dragon." A spiked golden haired Australian said sarcastically, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah think he'll still be there, Tempest?"

"I don't know, Gabriel; I hope to god he is." A teen with long blue dreadlocks said angrily; he then turned swiftly to the two other people in the room. "When do we go get him?"

"Patience, my dear Tempest, we must first find id he is still there then get him; he is still better than all of us in combat, remember?" A woman's voice said from the shadows.

"I remember, Phoenix." Tempest said darkly, his eye glowing blue for a moment.

"Hard not to if he kicks you through a wall." A man with violet eye and two pink ponytails said, folding his arms across his chest. "Did it hurt?"

Tempest made a move to get up, but Gabriel stopped him by placing a restrain hand on his shoulder.

"Piss off, Psyche Sickle. I don't remember you doing too well either since we lost Decibel." Gabriel sneered.

This made the violet eyed teen's arms glow and long blades appear; he would have tried something if a large feathered wing spread before him. Stepping out of the shadow, a girl with long red and gold hair, whose body was covered in feathers and her face shaped like an eagle, made her presence known.

"Enough." She said sharply, making everyone back down. "Our two groups have ordered that we work together and hunt this bastard down. Not kill each other. So focus on your mission and remember; he is the target who we have known most of our lives. Use his weakness to your advantage."

As if to illustrate her point, he held out her hand and shot a fireball out, blowing up the computer. After a few moments silence, Phoenix looked at them with a hard and ruthless glare.

"Am I clear?" Seeing their nods, Phoenix turned to the door. "I'll contact our bases ad let them know what we know so far."

* * *

Oooooo...someone might be in danger. Please review with anything you think of the story and suggestions if you want.

Lin


	11. First Days and Reuniting a Lost Family

Wow...talk about review mania...THANKYOU SO MUCH

Mareo and Anime: Yes you did just say poor toad, but don't worry he'll be happy in this chapter. Decible isn't gone, she just isn't here right this second; it's all part of the subplot that was suggested and i must say, love the idea. Don't worry, next chapter with have an intro for Decible, i promise!

Agent-G: Whoa, dude, thats a lot of reviews. The part about Todd joinijng the Brotherhood with be answered when he and Kale swap stories around. In this chapter, you see what happened when Kale was first brought to the mansion. So you like Dragonlance and Stephen King? You rock even more. I made up Amara's culture part just to add some flavor, i hope not too many people mind. Glad to like the meeting of Rahne and Kale, and no they aren't going to go at it right away; I actually haven't worked out the part of them hooking up. and whta do you mean by "gary stu"? Me lost. Yes there is an extensive backstory now that i ahve thought about it and it will revolve around the reason of the Kale's and Todd's escape and why the rest of the team didn't join them and yes, Phoenix will be very scary. Run very fast. Oh and there won't be that much crossing over with Elektra and Daredevil; I'll just steal on cool character. Now, I want to hear about this story of yours that is extremely similar to mine because i haven't read any of your fics and i'm a little scared to now that you say how similar it is.

iamhollywood: The fight betweenKale and Logan was one of the few scenes were i didn't ahve to think about what i wrote, i just wrote.I'm glad you liked the back story and i hope you like the future twists in it. It's nice that you like the foreplay with Kale and Rahne and it might get painful to watch because they might beat around the bush as to when they get together. I knowI have to keep writing; thats what all my friends at school say.

I hope you will enjoy the story and review alot. NOW GET ON AND READ, GODDAMMIT

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**First days and Reuniting a Lost Family**

Kale lay sprawled out in his bed, his breathing erratic and labored; he was sleeping for his second night in the mansion and he was still being plagued by his nightmares. Normally, he could fight off the horrific scenes of cruelty he had once lived and could deal with suppressing them with rigorous training and exercise, mainly going for a swim. But there were time when nothing could stave off the soul breaking images that he had locked away in his mind.

Kale snarled subconsciously as he felt his nightmare tapped dance around in his head, the darkest one replaying the most; his torture and experimentation by the Hassassin's Blade to make him and his brother stronger fighters and deadlier assassins.

_Strapped down by leather and wire cord to a steel table with several IV tubes stuck in his arms, chest and throat; he snarls as he tries to free himself but he can't. Catching a glimpse of himself, Kale saw he had a power suppressor strapped to his forehead that was jamming his super strength and his dragon appearance._

_A man stand above his boxer clad body and suddenly red and green liquid begin to flow into his body; his flesh is suddenly boiling under his skin and Kale screams as his body starts to spasm._

_A burning sensation starts to build in his chest and rises up his throat to his mouth; the pain is so unbearable that Kale nearly faints. With a roar, Kale breathes his first dragon flame and makes a wall explode_

_Through the gaping hole Kale sees Todd also strapped down and injected with tubes. Suddenly, Todd begins to glow a luminescent green his muscles bulging and his eyes burning an amber-like color._

_Kale suddenly felt his body yanked around and he turns to see a needle hovering over his face. The tip has some kind of black slime forming a drop on the end on the needle; suddenly the needle dropped down, right towards his eyes._

Kale's eyes snapped open and his body snapped up in bed, his hyper-keened senses scanning the room; when he was satisfied that he was safe, Kale dropped his head against his chest and took a lot of deep breathes before swinging his feet off the bed.

Looking at his clock Kale saw it was barely past six, the predawn light glowing across the grounds. Standing up, Kale walked over to his drawers and dressed in black sweatpants and a sleeveless hooded shirt. Picking up his sneakers, Kale silently walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Lashing up his laces, Kale took off a dead sprint and raced across the grounds; he raced through the woods at the same speed and never slowed down. Leaping over logs and ducking under branches, Kale only stopped when he reached the gate and looked at the watch the Professor had given him.

It had taken him barely fifteen minutes to make it through the woods at half his full speed and this made Kale feel a little more ready for the day he was going to have. Professor Xavier had decided that it would do Kale some good to attend the local school, Bayville High. Kale was glad that he was going to be going to a normal school for once and a little scared.

Kale chuckled at the thought; one of the worlds most respected and feared assassins was afraid to go to his first day of high school…in his whole life. Leaning against he wall for a moment, Kale took off again through the forest and this time he went at his full speed; his blood pumping in his ears and his heart racing, Kale never felt move alive when he stopped at the steps. He then remembered the time that Rahne had been feeling his back and smiled, it was a close second to the feeling of her hands.

Kale raced through the forest and back two more times and when he was done, the sun was just peaking over the trees. Panting slightly, Kale walked into the mansion and made his way to the kitchen. Kale had memorized the entire lower floor level after his first dinner and since then had no trouble finding his way around.

Pushing the door open, Kale saw Ororo Munroe setting the table and notice that she didn't see him. Walking in silently, kale hoped up on the counter side and waited for the older woman to turn around; when she did, Ororo did her best to stifle a scream but she did leap a full foot in the air.

"Goddesses child, you startled me." She said breathlessly.

"Sorry" Kale said with a grin, sliding off the counter. "Force of habit and I like seeing the faces you make when you try and not scream."

Kale had met Ororo when he had his first dinner in the X-Mansion and found her to an exceptionally warm person, liking her instantaneously. She and Kale had spent most of the evening talking, along with Rahne who couldn't seem to keep away from him. Not that he minded.

Walking towards the table, Kale loaded his plate up with a various muffins, sausages, eggs and potatoes. He then walked over to the window and sat down cross legged with his plate in the middle of his legs, his back leaning against the wall; he then began to eat slowly, glancing out the window every few seconds and sighing.

"What is it, child?" Ororo asked, slightly amused by the teen's anxious actions.

"I'm just a little nervous." Kale said as he played with his scrambled eggs.

"Everybody is nervous on their first day in a new school." Ororo said motherly. "Just pretend it was you last school."

"Ms. Munroe, I've never been to a high school; hell, I haven't been to school period." Kale said awkwardly which cause Ororo to gape at him.

"You mean you have had any kind of schooling?" Ororo asked, as Logan walked in the room.

"No, it's not like that. I was given an education but at the level it was, it was more like GCSE that a normal high school education." Kale explained, lifting another mouthful of food into his mouth.

"GCSE? " Ororo asked a little puzzled.

"Stands for General Certificate of Secondary Education, darling." Logan said gruffly as he got a cup of coffee. "Similar to the SAT exams but you do more work for them."

"Right, but mind you I'm a little rusty so it'll be good to relearn everything." Kale added, shoveling the last bits of his food in his mouth. "Mmmm, I gotta learn how to cook like that."

Standing up, Kale went around the table getting another plateful. Just as he was done, Kurt lazily walked in and sat down at the table, yawning. Kale laughed at the blue mutant, knowing full well why he was so tired.

"Gutten Morgen, mein freund. And how are we this morning?" Kale asked cheerfully sitting opposite Kurt and laughed when Kurt gave him an evil look.

"You are truly evil, you know Drache?" Kurt said grabbing a muffin and started eating it.

"Aw, come on Kurt, admit it; shaving cream bombs fun." Kale said through his laughter.

"Ja, shaving cream bombs with food coloring and glitter is absolutely hilarious…Not!" Kurt said a little miffed. "Do you know how hard it is to get that stuff out of fur?"

"Hey, it was payback from me and the girls when you and the popsicle iced up the bathrooms and locked the door." Kale said in a mock warning tone, pointing his fork at Kurt who was fidgeting under his look. "Be glad you didn't get what Bobby got."

"Do I even want to know?" Kurt asked lamely, as he watched the draconic teen eat.

Suddenly, a scream rang out from the Mansion and was soon followed by several thumps, and the slamming of doors, followed by hysterical shrieks from the girls and roars of laughter from the guys. Kale paused when he heard the scream but went back to eating and Logan raised an eyebrow at the teen's act of innocence.

"How'd ya get him, eh Scales?" Logan asked, using Kale's new nickname.

"Why, Logan, I have no idea what talking about." Kale said as he walked out of the room, putting his plate in the sink as he went.

* * *

Kale was sitting outside on the steps waiting for Scott and the other X-Men that attended Bayville high. He had changed into a pair of black baggy jeans with a black belt, a dark green shirt with a tribal dragon painting on it, a black and red leather jacket and black shoes. Kale was glad that most of his clothes were salvageable from his house, mainly for the fact that Jubilee had offered to take him shopping in the local mall; Kale didn't know why, but this seemed to send off warning signals and politely declined. 

Preached on his face, was a pair of circular shades on a metal frame and a pair of head phones were on his head, playing a European band called Bush. He was listening to the song "The Chemicals Between Us", slightly grooving to the music and keeping an ear out for Scott.

Slowly, Kale began to feel the dull pulses of someone walking to the front door and turns around to see Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott and Kurt walk out the front door. Turning off his CD player and stuffing it in his bag, Kale stood up and stretched slightly.

"Hey you guys, what took you so long?" Kale asked, as they made their way to him, getting a few chuckles.

"Some of us, like, don't wake up at the crack of dawn for a run, Kale." Kitty said rolling her eyes before giving him a look. "In fact, most of us like our sleep."

"Really; now I could never have known that." Kale said sarcastically as he followed everybody to Scott's car.

"Hey Kale, you know thoze glassez make you look like Seraph, from ze Matrix." Kurt said.

"Who from what?" Kale asked, tilting his head in confusion as he stopped by the red sports car.

"Whoa sugar, you ain't heard of the Matrix movies?" Rogue asked, hopping he was joking.

"You mean there's more than one?" Kale asked incredulously as he raised his shades, his eyebrows shooting up and he watched as the other mutants jaws dropped. "So I don't get much, so sue me."

The whole ride to school was filled with Kurt, Kitty and Rogue explaining to Kale what had happened in the two new Matrix movies, with the odd comment thrown in by Jean and Scott. Kale also found out about various other movies he had never heard of, like Analyze That, the Lord of the Rings trilogy and Underworld.

Kale had heard of some of them because he had seen various trailers on the T.V. but he didn't watch much T.V. when he was in the Genesi Squad and it was very rare that they got a chance to watch moves, mainly by begging and blackmailing some of their superiors.

They arrived at the school in fifteen minutes and Kale got a good look at the school and smiled. Students happy and carefree were walking around enjoying themselves; all the talking, laughing, joking, yelling gave Kale a feeling of such peace and happiness, that his emotions skyrocketed and let out a wave of happiness.

Jean felt the wave and looked at him in amazement and then gave him a warm smile, which he returned with a wink. Jean watched as Kale walked with Scott to the main doors, telling him where places where and showing him the way to principals office; he was a mystery and a bit unsettling when she first saw him in the medical bay.

She hadn't been able to read his mind because he had such powerful defenses in his mind, defenses he must have built up for years. Jean shuddered as she remembered when Xavier first broke the wall holding his mind back and how he had at first hadn't been able to pull himself free, but soon had to stay lock with Kale's mind.

* * *

Jean watched as Logan carried a teenager in a fireman's cradle into the infirmary and set him down on a spare bed. The boy's clothes were burnt and soaked down to his skin, but when she put her wrist against his forehead it was scalding hot. Looking down on his face, Jean saw his unshaven face and his fiercely spiked red hair made him seem almost older than he really was. 

Looking down his face she saw three necklaces sticking out; military dog tags, a Celtic cross and half of a Japanese Yin Yang. Lifting up the dog tags, Jean red off the inscription

"Lt. Kale Nority; Shadow Ops, 2226699; what does it mean?" Jean asked a little confused.

"It might be the boy's father and the dog tags are his only object of remembrance. What happened to him, Logan?" Hanks asked turning from the tags.

"We saw him beenin' blasted out of a house. By the smells on him, it was grenade; not to mention all the beer I can smell from him, he must have been it hittin' it pretty hard." Logan said, standing off to the side as Dr. McCoy began to evaluate him. "Skidded for twenty or so feet in the mud before he came to stop…and the kid's still breathing."

"My stars and garters, he must have a powerful mutation to withstand that degree of an attack." Hank said, as he looked at the boys face.

"Prof says he's got some kind of metamorphic abilities as well enhanced strength and senses. Like Furtop's mutation." Logan said, folding his arms across his chest.

Hank had moved to the side of red haired teen and looked through some of the holes in his shirt, his eye widening at what he saw. Picking a pair of scissors, Hank cut away the shirt on the teen in front of him and gasped as did Jean when they saw what was under the fabric. Scarlet red scars covered his chest, ribs, biceps and shoulders, making his look like some horrific voodoo doll made by a three year old.

Jean recognized the scars running up his stomach and onto his ribs were electrical burns from a high voltage source and the cut on his ribs were probably from a knife or a machete, but the bite marks on his arms and the circular slices from his shoulder to his hip were terrifying.

"Who would do this to a kid?" Hank asked in a hush voice.

"Kid's seen combat first hand and by the looks of the scars, at very young age. The electrical burns are the most recent on him, going round the harden scar tissue to the softer stuff." Logan said, his voice disturbingly calm, he then narrowed his eyes. "What's that on his chest and right arm; tattoos?"

Jean leaned over the scarred body and looked on his chest; just avoiding the crescent like cuts, was a wolfs paw done in some tribal or Celtic form, almost as if the wolf had pressed it's paw against his chest and branded him Stepping back and lifting up the teen's right arm to Kale, they saw a military still badge with a dragon on it. Underneath it were two words written in an old English style; Jean squinted to make out what the text meant.

"'Genesi Squad'; what does that mean, Logan?" Jean asked turning to face the gruff Canadian, when she saw him looking under his arm.

"Lift him up so his in a sitting position." Logan said walking to the bed. "There something on his back."

Jean held out her hand and focused, using her telekinesis to lift the man into a sitting position slowly while Beast supported his head. When she was sure Logan had a good hold on the teen's arms, she let go and looked at his back; Beast had to take deep breathes as Jean ran into the bathroom.

The burns continued around his back and went even further up, almost until his mid back. Eight claws marks were lined down his back, obviously all done at once because they were in such perfect alignment. Logan looked across his shoulders and saw a jagged cut that been deliberately cut down to his bones.

"By the mother of god, who would do this to him?" Hanks asked, as he and Logan lay the kid down.

"I don't know Hank, but I hope the Professor can tell us." Logan said, as the doors opened and Ororo and Xavier walked in.

"How is he, Logan?" Xavier asked him, his voice soft.

"My personal guess" Logan said standing aside so they could see the teenager's condition "is hammered shit."

Ororo had seen mangled bodies before when she had stayed in Africa and Xavier had been in the Second World War, exposing him to the darks sides of humanity. Both teachers were horrified by the violent and wickedness his scars displayed; the sight brought Ororo close to tears when she saw how some of those scar were cause by pure hatred while Xavier closed his eyes, trying to hold his own rage at the men that did this to him.

"How could this have happened to him, Charles?" Ororo asked, her hands hovering by her face.

"I don't know Storm, but I am going to find out." Xavier said, wheeling himself over to the boy and placing his hands on either side of his head.

* * *

Jean watched how Kale laughed with Kurt and Kitty, while Scott was being flustered by the two younger X-Men; Xavier had spent hours with Kale alone in his mind. When he was done the Professor was silently and shamelessly crying and went to bed for the rest of the evening. Jean often wondered what he had seen to move him like that but whatever it had been was extremely emotionally powerful because it nearly brought Logan to tears. 

It was even more shocking how he had gone at it with Logan and the New Mutants; holding back until it came with Rahne and Logan, because they both had a animalistic part of them that was more dominant than most people. And that brought another part of Kale to Jean's mind that she thought was interesting.

It was how he and Rahne seemed to bond, both shy around each other yet at the same time unnaturally comfortable around each other. Jean had accidentally caught a glimpse of what Rahne was thinking about Kale and nearly choked on her drink. She then saw how similar it was to Kale and had to smile; they were so alike yet completely different people.

Jean smiled at the conversation that they had before they left, with Kale promising to go for a forest run with her since they both yearned for the outdoors. She watched at some of the girls at the school tried to with Kale who awkwardly excused himself and went inside, his hands gripping the sleeves of his jacket tightly. Jean turned around as she heard a jeep pull and groaned inwardly; The Brotherhood had arrived.

Kale sat outside of the Principle's office and was adding details to his drawing; he had been here since after the bell had rung and had been told by the secretary to wait for the assembly to finish. Kale had shrugged, sat down and pulled out his drawing pad. The drawing was a picture of a demon and an angel on either side of someone, whispering in his ears to make him chose between something.

Kale was gently shading in the characters, his focus on the poor person he had made to be the focal of the two spirits. Kale would glance up every now and again, to see weather the Principle was coming or not and then go back to drawing.

"This sucks, yo!" Those words froze Kale and made him drop his book and his pencil as well as his jaw, freezing his whole body with joy. "Don't even do something and he sends me to his office."

Kale watched as teenager walked through the doors and stopped in half stride, his jaw dropping like Kale's had. The boy was maybe a head height shorter than him, roughly at Rahne's height. He had long gangly hair that was a dark sage green color, which in the back reached his shoulders. His eyes were a golden amber color, similar to the amber that encased ancient bugs. He had a fairly wide face with strong cheek and chin definitions; his skin had a slight green hue to it and his hands were webbed.

Kale slowly felt himself standing up and walking towards the slightly smaller kid, his mind and sense screaming halleluiah; shrugging off his jacket and pushing his long sleeve up on his left arm, he turned and showed the teen the military tattoo, ignoring the gasp from the secretary. The reaction was one Kale would purposely burn into his mind; the teen smiled and pulled up his long undershirt sleeve and he showed Kale a similar tattoo, except were Kale's was a dragon his was a frog, a long cord burn scar under his shoulder muscles and the tattoo.

Giving a cry of joy, Kale grabbed the teen in a bear hug which was returned just as fiercely; Kale felt tears falling on his shirt and was surprised when he felt his own.

"I thought you were dead, bro." Kale said in a strangled voice.

"How do ya think I felt, Kale?" Todd asked, pulling away slightly with a tear stained smile. "I thought I lost he last of my family, yo."

Kale couldn't do anything except smile and pull him into another brotherly hug. "Please don't do that to me again. I lost my parents and for two tears I thought you were dead; I do not want to lose my brother again."

They held each other for what seemed like forever, each glad to have found the other and bother were unwilling to let go. Kale remembered those nights when he had struggled to move on because he thought Todd was dead.

"So what they hell have you been up to, man? Come on, I what to know what I've missed for the past two years of your life, yo." Todd said as they broke away again.

"Where in the bloody name of Christ do I start, Leapfrog?" Kale asked using his nickname, sitting down in his chair, while Todd sat opposite him.

"From the beginning; where else, Drákon." Todd answered, with a smirk.

"And just when am I gonna hear you story, huh?" Kale asked leaning back in the chair.

"When you finish your story, I'll tell you mine; duh, bro." Todd said, giving Kale a gentle punch.

Kale grinned evilly and lifted his right arm, blocking Todd's arm and brought it around so it was pressed against his chest. Todd returned the grin and twisted his hand down against Kale's thumb, breaking his hold and held his hand against the wall in a knife hand block. His left hand then gently slammed against Kale's chest, making the red head catch his breath slightly.

Kale brought his free hand down on the nook Todd's elbow and held his elbow against his throat. Because this made Todd stumble in his chair, it freed Kale's hand and he held his fist against Todd's diaphragm. Bring his arms up in between Kale's, Todd pushed his arms up and lifted Kale's arms out to the side, exposing his chest for Todd's attack; Todd curled his arms around in against his ribs and then shot them out slamming into Kale's chest.

The blow knocked his chair back and nearly made Kale fall out of his seat, but Kale back flipped out of the chair onto his feet. Kale paused for a moment then brushed himself off, like it wasn't a big deal. Todd and Kale both turned when they heard a pen clatter to the floor and saw the secretary staring at them, Todd in particular, with jaw slack amazement.

"You haven't lost your edge, Todd." Kale said, as he sat down in the chair.

"And you haven't either, bro." Todd said as he relaxed in his chair. "I guess it a good thing I practice my martial arts in secret, huh?"

"Why in secret?" Kale asked putting his stuff in his bag.

"I don't want anybody to know how good a fighter I am, that way they'll just leave me alone." Todd said, redirecting his eyes down to the floor. "But it doesn't always work out that."

"Is that why you let Mr. Mathews beat you up?"

Kale looked at the secretary that had just spoken and saw how she was leaning on her desk, her eye full of disbelief. Kale guessed her to be in her mid thirties and married, by the ring on her finger. She wore simple office clothes and had red rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, that's why Mrs. Beard." Todd said, he then gave a snort and looked up. "I'm afraid to hurt him is another reason."

"You, hurt Duncan Mathews?" Mrs. Beard said in disbelief.

"What, you don't believe him?" Kale asked, his anger beginning to build. "Todd has easily taken on three to six full grown men on his own. I'd say he's making a damn good decision."

Before the woman had a chance to respond, the doors opened and a man dressed in a navy blue suit came walking in. He had black rimmed glasses and dark brown hair, his face long and slightly pointed. Kale's sense picked up a wave of disgust aimed directly at Todd and Kale was forcing himself not to either vomit or tear his throat out.

They man's gaze shifted to Kale and he gave Kale what he thought was a forced smile, which Kale nearly didn't return.

"You must be Kale Nority. Welcome to Bayville High." The Man said offering his hand. "I am Principle Kelly."

"Nice to meet ya, yo." Kale said, shaking his hand as he stood up.

Kelly's face flickered for a moment then went back to his smiling face, which Kale responded with a grin that had sent many a men running; he had deliberately used Todd's common phrase to hint at that they might be brothers, but it obviously hadn't hit home yet.

"I will give you your schedule and your homeroom location when I have finished with Mr. Tolensky." Kelly said, gesturing for Kale to step in his office.

"What did my brother now?" Kale asked as he cocked his head curiously, his brow furrowing in question and this time Kelly did catch Kale's hint.

"Your what?" Kelly asked, his eyes widening in surprise and his glasses nearly falling off his face.

"My name, yo, is Todd _Nority_ Tolensky. I didn't use it cause I thought that Kale had been killed in a mountain slide." Todd said, standing up and instead of slouching, stood straight up.

The fact that Todd always walked around slouched over and with his knees bent, made him appear to be a lot shorter than he was. But when he was standing up straight, he easily reached Kale's shoulders, just two inches difference between them; then again Kale was only five feet and ten inches tall, putting them just under Kelly's eyes but not by much. Kelly's eyes widen furthered when he saw Todd's real height and was struggling not to gape.

"But you two look nothing alike." Mrs. Beard said.

"Todd was adopted in my family when we we're six years old and he became my blood brother through, uh, I think a combination of Japanese and Native American rituals. So we can't any closer than we are." Kale explained, slinging his arm around Todd's neck and giving him a playful noogie. "He's an alright kid, just needs a few Irish whippings every now and again."

Todd groaned and chuckled with Kale as he horsed around, making Mr. Kelly and Mrs. Beard smile. Todd then grabbed Kale's forearm, pulled it from his neck, twist Kale's arm around behind his back and gave a sharp kick to the back of Kale's knees. Kale fell to his knee and started to laugh; lifting his left leg into a kneeling position and pushed off the ground.

The move plus Todd holding him down in the lock made his cartwheel onto his feet and from there he whirled around so he was behind Todd, holding his arm up behind his back at an awkward position. Todd tried to twist out of the position by Kale had an iron clad grip; Todd stopped and looked over his shoulder, giving Kale an exasperated look.

"Show off."

* * *

Kale followed Mr. Kelly down the hall with Todd beside him, asking each other questions every now and again. Kale kept asking about how he was doing in the school while Todd asked about how Ireland was; they desperately wanted to ask more important questions but Kelly's presence made them hold those till later. 

Once they got to their desired classroom and he was introduced to the class, Kale took a seat next to Todd, despite the bewildered looks of all the students and took not of the number of people in his class; twenty odd kids, thirteen boys and seven girls, three X-Men and before Kale could make not of anyone else, blur whizzed around him. Snapping his eyes to the empty seat in front of him, Kale saw it was now occupied with someone.

He was thin and Kale never thought he had seen anyone that skinny before, plus his stark whit hair could rival Storm's. He face was particularly thin but he held it with an air of cockiness and pride, like he was the best person in the world; he slouched in the seat so he could see Kale and watch how he looked him up and down unimpressed, making Kale smirk.

"So, you're the new X-Geek." The silver hair punk sneered quietly, making Kale's smirk become a half grin. "You don't look so tough."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, mate." Kale said subtly leaning back, his hands folding behind his head.

"The name's Pietro Maxicoff, the Quicksilver, Ire; don't forget it unless you get too drunk to remember." He said turning around and Kale felt a sting of anger but soon got a wicked idea.

"What was that last part? Pansey Lover?" Kale said softly, his words reaching Pietro.

Looking furiously over his shoulder Pietro watched as Kale was looking up at the board while he and Todd exchanged a silent high five.

"Quicksilver, match head" The silver haired mutant said extremely miffed.

"Oh, Quick Piss" Kale said writing down some notes that the teacher had put up while Todd tried not to roar with laughter.

Some of the other students had caught what he just said and were nudging the others to look and se what was going on, their faces completely in shock. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other in horrified anger while Rogue just gapped at the Irish newcomer and slowly began to smile at what he was doing. Kale glanced back at them and gave a small thumbs up sign, which went unnoticed to anyone, which they looked at him with confused looks.

"QuickSILVER!" Pietro said turning around to glare at the new kid, his voice rising slightly.

"Okay Silver Pussy, don't get your panties in a twist." Kale said waving his hand dismissively.

This got a lot of snickers form everyone in the class who head it, the X-Men and Todd the worst who were trying not to explode with laughter. Kale just sat their as the teacher turned around, looking pointedly at the class; he raised his hand, his face completely devoid of emotion while Todd shook his head.

"Yes Mr. Nority?" She asked kindly.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out with some thing since I'm from Ireland." Kale said, his hand on his desk while his thumbs drummed quietly.

"What is it?"

"Well, do you beat the sniveling snot out of people who make a mockery of people origin or do I have to wait for recess for that?" Kale asked his face completely serious.

"Pardon me?" She asked a little bewildered by his question.

"Maxicoff said all Irish born kids are destined to grow up to be drunken wife beaters and then starts mumbling all these things about my bro's red hair." Todd said, making the entire class stare in humorous amazement and bewilderment, as Kale nodded in agreement and Pietro gaped at them in rage.

"Mr. Maxicoff, please leave my classroom." The teacher said her face full of fury. How dare you insult him in such a manner."

"But I…" Pietro tried, but the teacher cut him off.

"Silence! Get out immediately." She nearly screeched.

After Pietro left the room in a speechless gape, the teacher apologized for his 'behavior' and went back to teaching; the class whispered their compliments to him while Kale nodded in silence. Todd gently nudged his seat and spoke in a mummer.

"You never change bro." Was all he said and Kale's grin became a full fledge smile, as he continued to take notes.

* * *

Anyway, Please review and send anythign my way; particularly, i would like it if some of you would give some hints at how to pair up Kale and Rahne, becauseI suck at writing those parts.

Lin


	12. Revelations of a Toad’s Past

Hey everyone, I'm not dead! I was just visiting Toronto and Cuba, before i went back home to Bermuda. So i deeply sorry for not informing anyone and the extremely long delay. I am extremely greatfully to the reviews, of previous and devot ed readers and from new and upcoming readers.

Person: I'm glad you are enjoying my style of writing; now if only my english teachers would.

B: Yeah, way way cool.

iamhollywood: I'm glad you liked the reuniting scene; i had to damn near tear my hair out to figure out how i would feel. This won't be the last of Kale vs. Pietro, in fact it might be frequent. and just out of curiousity and not to be rude, what is happening with your Todd/Amara story? Just curious to know, if you don't mind.

Lecheecopae: Thank you and Kale is like a mix of all lizards so sort off but he is deffinatly the mythical version. By the way, nice story of your own.

Now, I have delayed you long enough; Get to it and start reading**

* * *

Revelations of a Toad's Past **

Kale was perched on a stool in front of a canvass, the pencil gliding and seemingly floating along the paper. He was drawing a detailed picture of one of his memories and was doing in a landscape form, so he could fit more of the image in.

He was in art class; after his humorous history class with insulting Quicksilver, Todd had taken him to his next class while Kitty and Kurt followed talking about how Kale had so easily outsmarted Pietro. Kale had seen him before he left and had given a small bow and a smirk, which Pietro gave him the finger for and got another detention.

When he had gotten to the art class, the teacher asked him if he had any drawing with him and Kale gave her his sketch book. In the book he only had a few pieces; a smudge and line drawing of Native American shaman behind a fire with a spiritual eagle rising out from behind him, a speckle drawing pack of wolves running in a forest, a regular shading picture of a group of teenagers walking down a street and a pen drawing of an ice skater.

The teacher was very impressed and asked him to do one of the projects the students were doing of a scene that they knew very well or a memory that they could remember very easily, suggesting that he use pencil and regular shading to get the best effects. So he had chosen to do a picture of the Genesi squad when they all were a team and had included Tattoo in picture just to make it more interesting; not that it wasn't funny enough.

Tempest was sitting on a couch with a controller in front of him, but his electricity was holding it up while his hands were underneath the control. He had wildly spiked hair and a face of perfect concentration; Lucas was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt, with a pierced ear.

Psyche Blade had the other controller levitated but he had psychic energy coming from his forehead, his hands pressed against his forehead. He was concentrating so hard with a smirk on his face, his eyes glancing away from Tempest to the other end of the couch; Justin was wearing shorts with a shirt and vest.

Toad was sitting on the other end of the couch with Decibel in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and they were kissing. She had her legs tucked up onto his lap and her hand on either side of his face. Todd was dressed as he normally was around school, except his hair was spiked up and Katie had a dress on with a gypsy type of shirt on.

Phoenix lay on the floor, one hand on the ground and the other pointed at the unseen T.V. in the picture. She looked human in every sense but she had feather tied in her hair and was dressed in jeans and a loose shirt, with various bracelets on.

Tattoo was reading a book, but his snake tattoo was arched under the chair and about to wrap itself around Phoenix's leg. Tattoo was looking up at the kids with a smile on his face, his chair tilted back and his feet resting on the edge of the sofa; he was wearing smooth baggy pants and his two swords in his belt, no shirt covering his tattoos.

Kale had just done the initial images and hadn't bothered to shade it just yet, so he decided to take a break. Stretching his arms above his head, Kale flexed his muscles and sighed in relief as he felt the fire race slightly in his arms. He looked around the class and to see who he knew.

He saw Todd was sitting next to him on his right side, glancing at his canvas every now and again; he had two different pictures in front of him, one he had just started and another he had been doing since last week. Kitty was sitting next to him, obliviously wishing she was somewhere else. Kurt sat on his left side focusing on his piece of work, his brow deeply furrowed in concentration and his hands moving to put something down, but then erasing it a little bit.

Kale watched as Kurt finally sighed and slumped his shoulders, folding his arms across his chest and slouching his entire body down even further. Kale sighed and slid his tool over next to Kurt, his pencil tucked behind his ear.

"Hey Kurt, what's wrong man? You've being doing diddle daddles all lesson." Kale said, his dark brows rising to his spiked red hair.

"Oh, I was just thinking of my Liebchen." Kurt sighed, his face looking extremely downcast as he spoke.

"Who is she?" Kale asked, turning to Kurt's paper. "Or is that her?"

"Ja that is Amanda."

The picture was one of Kurt and a highly attractive girl; the facial features might be off on their placement but it still a very good drawing. In the picture, Kurt was dressed in a suit and he had his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand was holding her hand.

The girl herself was very slight and shy looking, her large eyes suiting her face and her gently defined cheek. The curves of her body stayed consistent throughout her dress and down to her legs. The shading was a tad bit off in some places but it was generally very good.

"This is really good man, but I'm goanna make a few suggestions if that's alright with you." Kale said, taking his pencil from behind his ear. "And while I do that, tell me what wrong with the two of you."

"Okay, it started about…"

* * *

Kitty watched as Kale talked with Kurt, point to things with his own pencil and letting Kurt correct them himself. It was nice that Kale was willing to be so kind to others and help them out with things. Kitty grinned as she remembered Kale outsmarting Pietro easily and the way he had done it with Todd's help. 

She turned her gaze to the green boy next to her and felt herself grimace in slight repulsion. Todd Tolanski, also known as the Toad, was the probably the most disgusting person she had ever met; yet he was readily accepted by Kale, as though they had met before coming to Bayville.

But it somehow was odd that Kale reminded her slightly of Todd by the fat that he used certain moves and phrases that the frog like mutant solely used. The way they leaned against certain objects, the way the two used his powers with such confidence and the way that they looked into you eyes, as though they knew you couldn't throw anything at them to hurt them.

"Yo Kitty Kat, any reason you staring at me?"

Kitty jumped slightly when Todd spoke to her, jerking her from her trance like stare at him and back into reality. He was looking at her with her golden amber eyes, one of his eyebrows raised into his tangled mop of hair.

"Sorry, I kinda like zoned out for a minute." She said, watching him shrug and go back to his drawing and she realized what it was for the first time. "Did you like just start this drawing this lesson?"

"Yeah, why yo?" Todd asked looking at her with mock puzzlement. "It's not that hard to draw Kale, especially in his other state" Todd added, dropping his voice at the ending of his sentence.

The picture was a sketch of Kale sitting in the stool as he was except in his draconic form, the picture and shadows alternated accordingly. He was still perched on the stool, except his tail was curled around the legs of the stool and the balls of his feet rested on the feet holds of the stool. His dragon like face rested on one of his right arm while his left hand was held up in front of his face; his hands and face had soot and scorch mark all over them like a cartoon, his eye bug eyed and his mouth looking like he was whistling.

Behind his back, was a pair of large folded wings that had been pushed through his shirt and jacket. The fronts of shirt and jacket were also covered in scorch marks and the tops of his pants were also burned; the whole picture was very cartoon like but very real like, making it so funny that it made Kitty giggle at the sight of it.

"Yeah, but just for safe keepings I'm going to keep this in my bag…unless you want it?" Todd offered as he rolled up the picture. "It's not like I can't do it…yo, Kit Kat you okay?"

But Kitty however was looking at the drawing that Todd had been doing for the past week and felt her jaw drop while her eyes bulged; it had been behind the drawing of Kale and it blew that drawing out of the water just by the sheer detail he had gone to. Todd must have spent every minute of the past few lessons to achieve the level of drawing he was on and it just amazed Kitty that it was him that did it.

The picture was of a teenage girl wrapped in a bed sheet with a series of candle lights around her, casting various shadows on her body and in enhancing all the wrinkles on the bed. Her feet and from her shoulders up were the only parts of her body that you really saw, but because of the way the sheets lay around her you got the idea she wasn't dressed and what kind of body she really had. Her body was very elegant and trim by the way the cloth was wrapped around her, her legs curled underneath her so that it obscured her real height.

Her arms were long and slender, with a watch and simple bracelet on her left wrist and a bracelet wrapped several time around her right wrist. Her hips and her stomach curved almost perfectly under the sheets, her almost too perfectly round breasts just under her elbow. The girls face was peaceful and content, her rounded cheeks and rounded nose calm and relaxed with a smile on her lips. Her hair was long and curly, streaks of light shading showing in the light.

The bed was a simple square shad with a basic headboard that had an intricate design running through the wood. Along the top of the back board were a dozen candles that had candled wax dripped over the candlestick and there were also some on a nightstand as well.

"Wait, you were actually there?" Kitty asked in an awe voice looking at Todd.

"Who do you think slept with her, yo?" Todd asked dryly, turning to the picture in question and picking up his pencil.

"What, she was drunk or something?" Kitty said sarcastically and regretted the words the moment they left her mouth.

But the damage was done by the expression on Todd's face. His cheek and jaw muscles harden as his eyes seemed to glisten from tears, his brow furrowing deeply and his lips turn downwards. Kitty saw his hands tighten into fists and his biceps flex for what must have been their first time in months. A quiet but sharp click of joints rippled across his body his breathing deepened, his neck tensing up so that his veins were even more apparent she caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a scar on his neck.

"Her name was Katie, but she preferred to be called Decibel." Toad responded his voice like jagged ice, cold and jagged. "And she slept with a freak like me because she wanted to go that next step in our relationship."

Kitty could feel the anger and hurt in his voice of what she had said about him and this Katie; but when she started to apologize Todd snapped his head around to face her and Kitty suddenly felt that he and Kale must be somehow related, despite the absurdity in it.

His eyes were a natural golden amber color but when she saw the color flash of through out his eyes, it made her gasp a little; he had a look of absolute fury but was controlling extremely well.

"You know nuttin' about my past yo, or why I do things that way I do them." Todd said the harshness of his voice startling her. "So go fuck yourself."

Todd furiously reached down and yanked up his CD player, cranking the volume up so the hard punk rock was just audiable to the extremely stunned and slightly hurt Kitty.

* * *

Todd felt his anger burn inside of him; he hated the fact that just because he looked like the most foul and despising thing on the face of the planet, that it was impossible for him to even have had a girlfriend in his entire life; the fact that he and Kale were related just blew people in orbit as it was with out them knowing that he had slept with a girl. 

Todd sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he listen to Saliva's "Separated Self"; he and Katie had fallen in love because they were there for each other. Not in the Kale had been there, defending them and helping them through any physical and verbal damage.

_Kale was great with helping us deal with what he had to do to survive_ Todd thought with a slight smirk _Hell; he would have made a great psychiatrist because of the way he help us._

But Katie was different, especially in the way that they had first started to find each other attractive. Todd wasn't even looking for her; he was just going to train in one of the gyms and just happened to go to the right one at the right time. Closing his eyes, Todd allow himself to slip back into his memories; he normally only looked back to his past when he was sleeping, trying to keep as far from his past as possible. But this time he wanted to look back and see her, see her the way he had for the first with attraction. Todd sighed as he went back four years to that fateful day...

The setting sun cast its mixture of colors through the window of the hallway as Todd stood there, staring at nature's beauty at its greatest. The sky looked like paint spilled over a blue piece of card and water had mixed them all together, a beautiful mix of red, gold, orange, yellow and purple.

Todd Nority Tolenski was leaning with his hands on either side of the window, his golden amber eyes shining in appreciation. The thirteen year was dressed in a sleeveless army vest with no shirt underneath and a pair of baggy camouflage pants which were tucked into combat boots. His wrist had plain black wrist bands covering them, his webbed hands spread out on the wall; in his reflection ha saw a bandana was tied around his aggressively spiked emerald hair.

His arms were finely toned and muscled, trained for speed and strength not brute force; his face was rounded and slightly represented his codename, the toad. His legs, although obscured by his baggy pants, were extremely defined and muscular.

"Fuck yo, I better get going if I want to train before dinner." Todd muttered as he tuned down the hallway. "I really don't want miss another meal because of training."

Todd walked with long and powerful strides down the hallway, his pace exceptionally quick and determined. If any of the soldiers that were stationed at the base saw him, they could have told whether he was part of the Genesi Squad or not. The Squad was still fairly newly formed in the fact that they had only been a team for about six months; the team consisted solely of extremely powerful or extremely well trained mutant assassins

Since Todd's power were mainly physical and had a lot of potential for martial arts, he had been trained by a man called Lyon Gaultier. Lyon had been in the French Foreign Legion Special Forces, but he had deserted when he heard his brother was dead and his brother's wife needed him; after making sure they would be taken cared of by the underground's strongest fighters, Lyon went in search of work and ended up working for the Hassassin's Blade.

Lyon had been amazed with Todd's lower body strength and his iron determination, while Todd was just amazed that Lyon could jump in the air and do a split kick. The two had formed a very deep friendship over the four years that Todd studied under Lyon and still were friends, even if they hadn't seen each other in two years. Lyon had taught Todd all the skill of martial arts that he knew, which had left with a range of disciplines; Kickboxing and Tae Kwon Doe were his best since they were primarily kicking styles, but he was very good in Tai chi, Ninjitsu and the various weapons associated with the arts. Kale was beginning to teach him Iaido, the Japanese art of sword fighting that the samurai used.

Todd entered the gym silently and expertly through the door and saw that it was deserted, the weights silent from their normal clanking. Shrugging his shoulders, Todd went over to one of the punching bags and began to hammer the bag with short and quick jabs and kicks. He hit the bag in repetitions of three and then he would give two kick to the bag; after twenty minutes of the repetition, a fine film of sweat was forming on his arms and face.

Todd then began to incorporate his tongue into his moves, lashing out as a third arm and sometime whirling his whole body around to use it as a whip. After combining all the moves into one furious rally, Todd leaped into the air and smashed the bag with both of his feet, flipping around after the impact and landed in a crouch.

"Now if only I could do that when the Squad is here, we might be able to have some competitions." Todd said with a snicker. "Yeah, who can knock the punching bag the furthest across the room."

Todd sat in crouch for a while, not just to collect to breath but to try and hear the sounds coming from the hallway. Todd sprung from his crouch onto the wall and slid down, into the shadows that perfectly hid his body.

Todd watched a girl about his age storm in and recognized her as Katie Davage, more commonly called Decibel due to her power over sound. She was roughly about his height and had long rich brown hair with golden highlights. He face had slight French features that, along with her accent, gave away her heritage. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a military jacket over it and had pants similar to Todd's. She had rolled her sleeves up, showing her finely toned muscles flexing in anger; a sharp pitch of sound shot out in the room and Todd merely shook his head, since he was used to her powers reflecting her emotions.

The door burst open again and three large men walked in, their uniform and walking stances gave them away as Navy SEALS. Todd's mind suddenly went into it's combat thinking; two African-Americans, one Oriental descendant, around six fee giving an inch and around two hundred and twenty pounds, probably had extensive combat train, un armed and not mutants. On of the African Americans had a long fierce cut on his cheek and the Korean man had a pieced ear.

"Hey, come on little girl. What are you going to do, run to your big bad squad leader?" The man with the cut said. "My and Mike were just try introduce you to Kevin. Isn't that right Mike?"

Todd darted around the gym so he was behind Katie, only a few feet from her and a little further than the pack of jerks. Todd had started to recently like Katie because the French mutant always seemed to keep her spirits up and his even when he was trying to sulk.

"Yeah, Jacob." Mike said, his hand rubbing together, lust burning in his eyes.

"Plaire, just leave me be. I just what to get to dinner." Katie said fiercely, her eyes flashing neon yellow.

The three had blocked any way of her getting out, moving her and positioning her to a section of the training area that had no doors. The lightly dark skinned man, who Todd presumed was Kevin, that hadn't said a word yet he was staring at her the hungriest and with the most lust.

"How about this then; you can go have your dinner…after we've had our own fill." Jacob said, as they stepped closer to Katie.

Katie began to tremble with fear as the larger men gathered around her, their arms flexing with desire. One of them reached out and brushed his fingers against her face, making her flinch away in repulsion. Infuriated he grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent like a wild animal.

The move scared Decibel that she reacted in the only way she knew how to; snapping her hands to her waist with her palms facing up, two sonic bolts shot from her hands and slammed into the mans jaw. He was lifted off his feet and smacked down to the floor, unconscious; Jacob roared with rage and slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor.

"I guess we'll just do this the hard way." He snarled standing over her while Kevin joined him.

Todd finally couldn't stay hidden any more; springing off of the wall he had been crouched against, Todd shot out of the shadows and towards the two men. He smashed both feet into Jacobs chest and lashed Kevin with his tongue. While Jacob fell on the floor, Kevin was only stunned so Todd took care of him first.

Todd smashed his fist into Kevin's gut and then smacked him in the temple with his elbow, knock him cold in two hits. Todd turned around to see Jacob just scrambling to his feet and ducked under his roundhouse kick. Catching Jacob's leg, Todd laced his fingers together over his enemy's knee and pulled down, snapping the knee joint. As Jacob screamed, Todd smashed his heel into his jaw and he was down and out with his friends.

Todd then knelt down to decibel who was staring at him and he gently lift her up so she was sitting slightly but leaned back. Todd was fear full that she had been hurt or that they would hurt her, but he didn't know why he even gave a damn in the first place.

"Are you alright yo?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Oui, mon amie, I am just fine." Katie said shakily and she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Todd"

Todd felt his cheeks burn as she thanked with a small kiss, mainly because it had been so long since any girl had kissed him. Tenderly he picked her up and set her carefully on the floor; she stayed close to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm.

"You did alright, ya know. Ya did take one out yo." He said as they walked towards the door.

"Maybe, but you have such skill and you are so strong, stronger than I think I could ever be." She said admiringly, her slender fingers tracing his still tense muscles.

"I could teach you some of the fighting skills I learned and I probably could help you work out some more, yo. Not that you aren't beautifully or anything." Todd said quickly, making Katie laugh.

"It's okay, I was kind of thinking that we could spend more time together anyway. Training as you suggested." She said blushing.

Todd smiled and took Katie's fingers in his webbed, gave it a squeeze and a wink. She blushed furiously and hid behind her locks, gnawing tenderly on her bottom lip. Todd smiled as she looked back at him with such praise and liking that he could help but give her a lopsided grin. Maybe things might work out…

* * *

Kale stared at Todd as he yanked on his head phones and cranked up the volume so that he could have heard it without his super hearing. He and Kurt had heard everything and Kale understood why Todd was in pain about what Kitty had said, his own heart sympathetically burning for his brother. 

"Ouch, zhat waz harsh." Kurt said a look of hurt on his face.

"What, what she said or how he reacted?" Kale asked, glancing over to Kurt.

"Both really, mein freund; I understand why Todd is upset about Kitty's comment, but I wish I understood him better."

"Well, he and Katie were a revelation, at the least." Kale said, adding a little bit of shading to his drawing

"A vhat?"

"Revelation; Something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something not previously known or realized. Katie and Todd went out for some thing like two years, in serious love and they weren't afraid to show it; making that a revelation in itself. Both of them had trouble showing their emotions because they were so used to keeping them bottled up" Kale said turning back to his drawing. "But after a month or two, they had no problems showing their emotions."

"Say, how do you like know so much about Toad?" Kitty asked over Todd's head.

Kale leaned back on his stool and looked at her with a slightly cocked head tilt and Kitty gasped in the resemblance between the two again. Kale gave her a slightly fanged smile and chuckled slightly at Kitty's expression.

"What do ya mean, yo? Brothers always know each other inside out and backwards." He said, leaving her and Kurt in stunned silence as the bell rang to end class.

* * *

Oh boy, looks like the family secret is out; i wonder how Duncan's goning to react, not to mention the rest of the X-Men and the Brotherhood. 

Anyways, Please send yourquestions, comment's, suggestions in reviewsto me because i like them and i need them to spur me on my writing abilities. So please send em'.

Lin


	13. Survival Stories and Physical Education

Hello all readers, sorry about the delay in updating; GCSE exams are nearly here so you mihgt not see much updates coming but they will come, I promnise.

iamhollywood: I'm glad you liked Todd getting more time on story, he will be one of the more frequent characters that will get solo time in the near future and since he is the least known character, that ,makes his past that much more believable, because there isn't anything to go on. I will be doing some more Katie/Decibel tiem in the next chapter just to give an idea of what happening with her and what she thinks of Todd and Kale at the present time. As for not pulling punches, it isn't my style to hold back. Still looking foreward to the next chapter of the Todd/Amara story.

Lecheecpae: Well, anticipation helps build suspense in stories. Glad you like it so much and i hope to see you review soon. Keep it up with 'Rain in th Heart'; it is excellent!

Mareo and Anime: It's okay to be confused; most people are all the time. Umm...why not be happy, sad and laugh at the same time that way people wonder what your up to?

Here is the thirteenth chapter; the conclusion to Kale's first day.**

* * *

**

Survival Stories and Physical Education

Todd and Kale made their way past all the lunch tables, seemingly completely oblivious to all the gaping stares and the looks of complete amazement. Kale had gone with Todd to his locker so the he could drop his school bag and get his gm bag; since Kale also had gym, they went to his lock to drop his bag and his jacket off since he didn't have any gym clothes.

While they had been doing that, the news of the two being brothers spread through the school like wildfire, reaching the ears of teachers and students alike. And when they were walking down the corridor and through the lunch line, people were staring at Kale, then at Todd and started whispering furiously to their friends; Kale heard bits and pieces of what they said as he walked by and they sound something similar to this.

"You can't be serious…"

"I heard it from on of those Xavier kids…"

"But they don't look anything alike…"

"Maybe he's adopted…"

"Who would want to be Toensky's brother…"

"Why doesn't Kale look so ugly…"

"But Kale looks so strong…"

It took most of Kale's will power to not shout out what the deal was with the two of them and to shut everyone up. But when he was about to, Todd nudged him and shook his head; he had known what Kale was going to do and had prevented it before things got worse. When they were outside, they sat on a deserted table as far from everybody as they could.

"What is everyone's fucking problem here with you?" Kale asked as he savagely stabbed his mashed potatoes. "They think you're a plague or something."

"It's because of the way I look and the way I am. I mean Kale, I have to use my skills of stealth to pickpocket because the lady that is supposedly taking care of use doesn't have the sufficient funds, yo." Todd spat, waving his fork to Kale. "Because of that, everyone here at school and in the town sees me as a fucking cowardly thief."

"That explains a lot then." Kale said, offhandedly; seeing his brother frown, Kale explained. "I heard all those people and what they said about you and I know you hear it too. It also explains why Kitty thinks you're the plague of the earth."

"Yeah, that's most of the reason, yo; plus my mutation went into kinda of an overdrive and now I generate this stench."

"That's what I figure, but I don't smell it, I smell your regular scent but nothing disgusting. And why the hell haven't you cut your hair!" Kale yelled, making Todd snort and crack up with laughter. "I mean, come on; the spiked emerald hair works with you. Maybe not with Lucas and Joshua, but Katie was right in you having spiked hair."

"Yeah, but you look funny as hell when you tran form and you always have to tie your hair up." Todd barely said since he was laughing so hard.

"Aw bloody buggreing hell, you still aren't knocking me about that?" Kale said laughing.

Kale sighed with a smile on his face and rubber his forehead with his right hand while his left hand scraped at the table. With a groan, Kale scooped up all the food into his mouth and downed it easily, his jaw hyper extending slightly; Todd just chuckled as he ate his food slowly before he asked something that had been bugging him all day,

"Hey bro, how the hell did you survive a mountain being dropped on your head?" Todd asked, leaning on his elbow as he turned to face Kale. "Remember, you were going to tell me your story and then I was."

"Nice to see you've been practicing your memory. Well, you know I was fighting Dreadnaught and Assail while you had to take on Mindscape, right?"

"How do you expect me to forget?" Todd asked, his eyes flashing as he recalled the psychic he had to fight. "You definitely got the worst end of the stick there bro."

"Lets see, I had fight the worlds strongest mutant and the worlds strongest energy emitter while you faced the greatest psychic of time. Yeah, I guess you right." Kale said shrugging. "Anyways, Assail I took care of easily because he's just an arrogant prick; a bit like Quicksilver. But Dreadnaught just kept pounding me through the forest and smashing me through trees like an axe."

"Jeez and he's, what, 7' 5" and your 5' 9"; his fist is bigger than your head and he's got even more superhuman strength than you." Todd said, his eyes bugging out slightly. "I'm surprised you didn't have every bone in your body broken."

"I damn near did. Well, after about twenty six minutes of his brutal beatings, he tosses me in the air and Assail blasts me with as much energy as possible. I get blasted into a mountain and then the thing has a landside." Kale said gesturing with his hands, his left hand throwing his right into the table.

But inside his mind, Kale relived his final moments as the Genesi Squad leader and his discharge by the hands of two of the most powerful mutants in the world; it was his hardest fight that had experienced yet, forcing him to use every once of skill, strength and power to just survive.

* * *

Kale was running through a mountain forest, his scaled body covered in sweat and his uniform burnt and torn. His vest had been cut open and hideous burn marks were all over his stomach, the smell of burnt flesh reeking up into his nose.

His pants were torn in a few places and blood was seeping into his boots, but Kale kept pushing himself further into the frigid woods. His tail whipped in the air behind him as he continued to bolt, the trees blurring past him.

Kale suddenly saw that the trees in front of him were getting bright, with a yellow shaded glow on them. Looking over his shoulder, Kale saw a bolt of pure, raw energy streaking towards him and despite how fast he was running was getting closer. Diving onto the ground and smashing into the base of a tree, Kale barely dodged the blast as it flew past him and exploded in the trees; the dust and leaves were blasted over Kale's body and pieces of timber littered the area.

As Kale stood up, he saw that the air had become so thick with dust and dirt that he could barely see five feet beyond his range of sight, despite having enhanced vision. Kale winced as he felt his head throb, the impact against the tree hurting more than he would have anticipated. Kale gently felt the back of his head and was relieved the scales hadn't been broken.

A loud and heavy thud sounded out in the air and shook through ground, alerting Kale instantly. The heavy thudding continued to get closer to Kale, their slow and monotonous pace never changing. Very slowly, a large figure came into Kale's view and as it came closer the body's feature was more apparent; he didn't stop until he was maybe five feet from Kale.

The man towered over Kale by at least two or three feet, his massive chest expanding and expelling massive amounts of air. There wasn't a gram of fat on this man's body and he had to be maybe half a foot wide. His arms were bulging with muscles that would make any body builder cower in fear and awe. Veins were visibly pumping blood across his massive chest and down his arms. He only wore black military pants that were custom made for him and a pair of wrist bands.

Kale slowly looked up and matched the sarcastic smile he was getting from the sunglass covered eyes face. The only hair on him was his mustache and long goatee, which stretched down over his chin. He reminded Kale of an odd mix of Vin Diesel and Bob Sapp.

"Well Lt. Dragon, It appears your Irish luck has run out." The giant said his Russian voice horrible in English.

"Well, Dreadnaught, it was good while it lasted." Kale said, as he glanced around the huge man. "Where's Assail?"

"Look up, Dragon." Dreadnaught said, turning his face skyward. "He always likes to make an entrance."

Dragon flicked his gaze up and saw the second member of the Power Triad floating down, his body glowing a luminescent gold. The light pulsed out like a beacon light from his milky chocolate colored skin and his yellow eyes. His hair was perfectly straight up and cut perfect flat, his thick mustache also neatly trimmed. He wore long leather pants and long leather coat, with red lining. He had a gold shirt on with red tie-dye designs on it and a gold necklace around his neck.

He gracefully glided down next to Dreadnaught, his mouth seemingly set in a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest. Dragon snorted, red sparks shooting out of his snout and put his hands on his hips, his lizard like face showing amused disgust; he had respected all of the Power Triad but the little prick in font of him.

"Well, well; it appears that you couldn't run far enough, lizard boy." Assail said, leaning against Dreadnaught with a bolt of energy tumbling across his fingers.

"If you think that I am scared of a little night light like you when I have to worry about Dreadnaught, then I think you are defiantly fucked up." Dragon said, his hand slowly sliding to his katana's handle.

Assail's smirk was replaced by a face of outrage and with a blur of motion, attacked; Assail threw his energy at Dragon in the form of a large energy sphere. Crouching down and spinning on his knees, Dragon pulled out his katana sliced through the energy three times, sending six separate pieces into trees.

The separate shard exploded on contact around Dragon who slowly rose up from his crouch, holding his sword in a reverse grip. Assail was about to attack again when Dreadnaught cleared his throat, making the other mutant look up at him and nod, backing down.

"The Power Triad is willing to overlook this little incident and take you on board again." Dreadnaught said, his massive bicep flexing. "Refuse the option and we will kill you."

Dragon slowly lowered his arms and stared into the eyes of his former superiors; he was fifteen years old, a fucking teenager and he had seen and done more brutal combat, blackmail, torture, recon and assassinations than few people would imagine. He had never wanted this, he had wanted to be normal but they had stripped that away from him.

"Take me back? Make me do the same the shit that made me leave?" Dragon sneered, his eyes blazing crimson red bright enough to match Assail's eyes. "Like hell I'll work for you fuckers again."

"You never were a very bright lizard, shit head." Assail said, his hands charging up. "Let's see if you can take on the Triad!"

Kale suddenly snapped his mouth open and a bolt of his Dragon Flame streaked toward Assail, striking him full in the chest. He barley got a shield up in time, but was still blasted back ten feet into a tree. Dragon then ran at Dreadnaught and leaping into the air, kicked him with all his might in the head.

Normally, a kick from Dragon at full strength would send a man through three cement walls and into a car, crushing the poor souls entire spinal cord. Dreadnaught barely staggered two feet and merely rubbed his jaw, spitting out a little bit of blood.

Dragon swung his sword up behind him and brought it over his head, aimed at Dreadnaught's chest. The massive mutant brought his right arm around and clocked Dragon in the side of his body, sending him twenty feet through trees. Dragon was barely able to stand up, his mind and body roaring with pain. Fighting back all the pain he felt, Dragon stood up and seethed his sword, realizing how useless it was going to be.

Taking a deep breath, Dragon bolted back towards Dreadnaught and ducking under another punch slammed his knee into Dreadnaught's gut. The sudden blow made him double over in pain and Dragon took full advantage, punching him in the temple with as much strength possible.

It knocked the massive giant over and when Dragon went to take another shot, a bright yellow sphere slammed into his chest and slammed into a tree. Dragon looked up to see Assail getting up, his lip busted up and his coat burned in a few places.

"I'm going to make you pay!" The energy wielder screamed.

From his clenched fist, a long strand of energy extended out and Assail lashed out with it like a whip. Dragon rolled along the ground, the energy whip wrapping around the tree and crushing it; he saw another strand shoot out to him and he block it with his left forearm.

The energy, however, wrapped around his arms and yanked him off the ground, smacking him into three different trees repeatedly like a demented pinball. Dragon felt his ribs snap as he collided against a tree and fought down a scream, and instead chose to spring off the tree to the ground. When Assail tried to yank him up again, Dragon grabbed the energy and held himself down; he suddenly flicked the energy and it wrapped around Assail's neck, pinning the arrogant mutant to his own power.

"You obviously don't know who you're fucking with, shithead!" Dragon roared as he pulled the energy rope with all his might.

This lifted Assail in the air and rocketing right towards Dragon, unable to activate his own powers because he was so shocked by the move. Jumping up, Dragon whirled around slammed his leg across Assail's chest, smacking him down to the ground with a sickening thud.

Before Dragon could land, Dreadnaught's fist flew out of nowhere and sent him sprawling across the ground, smashing into a tree. Scrambling up, Dragon was barely able to flip out of Dreadnaught's fist and landed on the massive arm. Spinning around, Dragon slammed his heel into the giants head and dropped to the ground to hammer his fist into Dreadnaught's massive six packs.

The blow barely made a ripple on the man's stomach and before Dragon could throw another punch, Dreadnaught grabbed him with one hand around his neck and chest. Lifting Dragon like a rag doll five feet off the ground, Dreadnaught began to slam the draconic teenager against the ground.

After about the eighth time of being smack a foot into the ground, Kale felt no strength left in his body and he was so badly disorientated that he couldn't tell up from down. Forcing his mind to see straight, Kale felt Dreadnaught hold him up straight for a minute so he could hear the final words.

"Lt. Kale Nority, I here by decree that you are discharged from the Hassassin's Blade." And with that flung him in the air, with all of his strength.

Kale was able to barely hold himself awake after the beatings, so the sudden fling up in the air didn't help. Kale stretched out his arms and legs, spreading his body to stabilize him. Growling, Kale felt his giant wings slid from his back, thirteen feet of leather adding to his body size. As he began to slow down, Kale looked out of the corner of his eye and saw an orb of yellow energy twice his size flying towards him.

"Ah, shit."

Kale barely mumbled before the energy engulfed him, then all he saw was bright white until the darkness engulfed him completely.

* * *

"So what did Mindscape do to you?"

"Oh boy; well, first she uses the ground to smack me up the head, then she starts using me for target practice with her lightening and her fire, next she uses a combination of water and wind on me, which I used to get some hits in." Todd said with a triumphant smile, then added softly. "Well, at least until she smacked me with this psy bolt and let me tell you yo, them damn things hurt. And that sent me over the cliff."

"Shiny hell, she used her flipping' well psybolts?" Kale asked dropping his fork. "Those things her worst weapons and you need to be extremely mentally strong to resist the side effects."

Todd sighed and pulled his shirts collars down, so that Kale could see his chest. Kale knew about Todd's scars just as well as he knew about Kale's scars and they had been there to witness most of them. Kale already knew about the three long slash mash mark crisscrossing over his chest and the bullet wound just under his collar bone; what he hadn't seen was the molten buns around his scars.

"I know what side effects she has." Todd said lifting his shirt back up

Kale nodded as he pictured it in his mind; Todd was extremely lucky Mindscape didn't break his mental resistance and crush his mind, making him unable to fight. The three that Kale and Todd had fought to escape had their powers increased by several times due to countless experiments.

Dreadnaught, Mindscape and Assail were the three commanding generals in charge of the Hassassin's Blade and had ordered the capture of Kale and the rest of the Genesi Squad, using Mindscape's abilities to find the most potential fighters for their organization. Kale closed his eyes and shut out the darkness that threat to play before his eyes.

"So, what happened after you were blasted off the cliff?" Kale asked opening his eyes. "I mean we were in the middle of a forest."

"I was really lucky; ya see, I fell in to these rapids and was carried downstream, while this black eagle flew over head. And even when I washed up on the shore, the damn thing landed on my shoulder and stayed with for three day, yo." Todd said, his face looking puzzled. "I don't know what happened but the bird soon disappeared and this family found me."

"A black eagle?" Kale asked, his brows rising.

"Yes yo! And when I woke up, I had this weird tattoo on my shoulder; this pair of black tribal wings and it's not touching any of my scars." Todd said, pointing to his right shoulder.

"Now that's weird because when the mountain side was done, this pack a wolves found me and when I thought they were gonna eat me, this huge red wolf grabs my scruff and drags me into the woods." Kale said, rubbing his chest were his wolf tattoo was. "A group from a Sioux tribe found me and when I woke up, I had this wolf paw tattoo on my chest "

Todd's brow burrowed deeply and his amber-like eyes narrowed to make them even darker, his mind racing with the information. He and Kale had been protected by these creatures for some reason and they had left a mark on them, but why? Was this the work of another mutant or was this something else.

"Hey Kale do you think that-"Todd began but Kale beat him to the punch.

"Tattoo put them on us? I doubt it, his power is to control his own creatures, not to give others tattoos. I mean sure he can cast them on walls, but he definitely can't put them on people."

Todd looked confused for a moment and Kale finally had the chance to ask the question that had been bugging him since he had talked with Professor Xavier; he never got a reason of why Todd had joined Magneto.

"Why did you join the Brotherhood, Todd?" Kale asked.

Todd immediately downcast his eyes and took a deep breath, his hand shaking. This time his eyes were burning with an amber like glow, similar to what Kale did when he was experiencing a painful memory.

Todd's reasons for staying weren't for his greedy judgment but rather to keep everyone that was a mutant in Bayville safe, not to mention to keep a evil out of his life. Todd had literally made a deal with one of the most wretched demons he knew in his life and had no chance of turning it around.

"I don't really want to talk about it right man; I just am because I really didn't have many options at the time." Seeing his brother's nod, Todd asked. "Cast his tattoos on walls?"

"Yeah, how the hell else you expect us to know that you and Decibel got serious for the first time?" Kale said, his mouth sliding into a sideways grin. "Not to mention you left the window open…"

"What!" Todd yelled jumping up.

Kale laughed as he ducked under his brothers enraged fist, his forearms blocking the powerful kick as well. Rolling away from Todd, Kale held out his arms in alignment with his shoulders and moved his hands so that they turned upwards. Todd scoffed, smiling as well and spun around, his right heel fling out towards Kale's head.

Kale ducked and spun under his leg, throwing a vicious right hook at Todd in close range. Flipping backwards onto his hands, Todd kicked Kale in the chest with both his feet; since his super human leg muscles were four times stronger than any human being, the blow lifted Kale into the air.

Caught off guard, Kale stopped his fall with his arms and pushed himself up, turning his body around at the same time so that he ended up landing on a lunch table and so he was facing Todd. Todd tried to punch him, but Kale stopped it with the side of his foot and kicked him square in the chest.

Falling onto his back, Todd groaned as he watch Kale hop off of the table and walk towards him; tucking his body together, Todd spread his legs and lifted them of the ground.

As quickly as he could he whirled them around so it looked like he was break dancing and smashed his heel across Kale jaw, making him stagger back. Scrambling to his feet, Todd got ready to hook Kale when a pair of gloved hands wrapped around his throat.

His instincts kicked in before he could make a ration decision, his elbow smashing into his opponents stomach and the back of his hand flying into their face; feeling the arms go slack, Todd grabbed them and twisted them over his shoulder, rolling the person onto their back with his fist ready to smash on their face.

Todd saw that it wasjust Rogue and she looked absolutely terrified at what Todd had done, her eyes wide and her whole body shaking. Todd turned around and watched as Freddy Dukes was holding Kale Nority up.

Kale had stopped fighting when he saw Todd take down Rogue, but was oblivious to the rest of the crowd. Which was why the heavily overweight mutant was able to sneak up on him and grab him, lifting him three feet up in the air; Kale waited until Todd and Rogue were done before he made a move.

With a snarl, Kale flipped himself out of the massive hand and kicked him in the face with both feet, not bothering to hold back on his strength. The fat mutant fell back while Kale landed on his feet and held his arms up and ready to take on anyone else.

The overweight teen had soon got on his feet and started to run at Kale, who was rearing back his fist to sock the brute when Todd intervened; he jumped over Kale and landed in between them, catching Kale's bicep with his hand and stopping Freddy with his foot on his stomach.

Kale and Todd were staring each other down, both of their arms shaking with their enhanced super strength which was at the intensity it was because of the experimentation done to them. Slowly, Kale let his arm relax and eventually drop it, his chest heaving up and down.

"Hey Toad, let me at him. I can take him!" The huge teen said smacking his fist against his palm.

"No, you couldn't Freddy and I won't let my brother beat the living hell out of you." Todd said, turning to Freddy as he spoke. "We weren't even really fighting; we were just playing around, yo!"

"He's your brother, Toad?" Freddy asked incredulously. "But you are mutant"

"What the hell do ya think he is, yo?" Todd asked exasperatedly.

Kale watched the conversation with an amused smirk and turned around to see Rogue slowly walking up to them. She was still kind of shocked by how and how hard Todd had hit her.

"Ye two are brothers, sugar?" When she saw him smile and nod, Rogue looked like her world had been spun upside down.

"What, is it that unbelievable?" Kale asked sadly. "Ye know, I didn't tell anyone because I knew there would be a problem in acceptance, but you people so wrong about him."

"Kale, listen I'm sorry, but he isn't a great person to be involved with; he's on the other team." Rogue said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"And for that reason, you all hate and despise him. Nobody is what they appear to be." Kale said coldly. "Especially me and my bro, Rogue."

Kale turned and walked away, the three mutants staring after him. Rogue looked at Toad and saw how he looked after Kale with feeling of family and hope. As the two members of the Brotherhood walked away, Rogue decided to follow Kale; she wanted to know more about this powerful fighter since Rahne was such interest and no one knew anything about him.

Kale walked around the school, not knowing what to do now that he had just put Rogue's life in danger. He and Todd had just been sparring as a way to find out if anything had changed about them and everybody decided that he was in trouble, running to save his life.

Kale smirked as he remembered a little girl that he had saved that had done something similar while he leaned against the wall; he, Tempest and Gabriel had been on recon when they saw a house in a small town get totaled in a landslide. Since the three of them had strong morals about what they should do for others, neither of them thought twice of going in to help the small population.

The parents had been killed instantly, protecting their eight year old daughter, Elizabeth Doyle, and the three member of the Squad took her back to the base. She fell right in with the whole Squad, calling them brothers and sisters. She only stayed for seven months but she one day saw Kale and Gabriel training and misinterpreted Gabriel's body language, thinking he was going to break Kale's back.

This caused her own mutant ability to come out; when that happened, Kale and the others realized how much they were affecting Elizabeth's life and decided that they should set her up with a real family. It had been hard on them but understood it was for the best, none of the Squad wanting her to be like them. Elizabeth had sent them emails, but after a while Kale hadn't the time to reply all the time.

Kale was so wrapped up in his that he didn't see Kelly walk towards him but felt him as soon as he was within five feet, his enhanced senses kicking in. Turning around, Kale met his principle with a warm smile.

"Hey Mr. Kelly, what's wrong?" Kale asked his hands sliding into his pockets.

"Nothing, you just have Gym now and since you don't have your equipment, you are allowed to go back to the institute for that period." Kelly said, adjusting his glasses.

"Cool. I guess I'll head home. Thanks Kelly." Kale said as he walked away.

* * *

Kale slowly walked out of the front doors and looked down the roads, his mind reflectively remembering where the mansion was; reaching into his jacket he put on his shades and zipped up his jacket. Tightening the straps around his waist and shoulders, Kale started to jog, then to run and soon he was doing a full tilt run, he legs stretching out underneath him like a horses legs.

The books in his bag had at least twenty pounds adding to his two hundred and fifty pound body, but he had it strapped to tight to his body that it stayed flat against his back and didn't bounce while he ran.

Kale didn't pay attention as to how long it took to get himself back to the mansion, but he subconscious knew that when he reached the gates he had been running for thirty seven minutes and fifty six seconds. Grabbing the metal bars, Kale pulled his body up and flung himself up and over the gate and landed in a perfected crouch.

Walking down the drive towards the mansion, Kale reached behind him and pulled on his headphones, turning the CD player on with the remote on the wire. The heavy hard rock that Kale was so familiar with soon roared through out his mind with Disturbs "Down with the Sickness" and Kale continued to walk towards the mansion, his body transforming into his draconic form. Having spent nearly eight hours in a single place without transforming, Kale was glad that he could come here at the end of the day and feel free to become his true form and be himself a little bit more.

He stretched his now massive jaw as he neared the main door, but he walk away from it and started to crawl up the wall lazily. When he reached his room, he wrapped his tail around the balcony and pulled his shades off while he opened the balcony door.

"Home sweet home" Kale said as he dropped his bag on his bed and unzipped his jacket.

Wandering around the room, Kale pulled his shirt off and replaced it with a plain green one, changing his pants to a pair of black chino pants. Picking up his sword, Kale walk out of his room and started to head towards the danger room.

As he walked down the hall way to the elevator, he caught Rahne's scent coming from a room off to the side. After he put his sword away in his room, Kale went following the scent and made his way towards the stairs, trudging silently down them; he went towards the common room and he saw Rahne turn her head towards him as he entered the room, most likely catching his scent.

"Hey Kale, how are ye?" She asked, setting the book she had been reading down. "Learn anything at school?"

Kale hesitated as he walked around the sofa to sit next to her, debating whether to tell her about his day; sure, he promised to talk to Rahne about his day at school but he wasn't sure whether she would like the developments in his life.

"It was definitely a day I will remember for a long time." Kale said as eh sat next to her. "People didn't take the news of me being brothers with someone in school very well."

"What do ye mean, Drakey?" She asked Kale, who was a little surprised by the nick name.

"Drakey?" Kale repeated and watched her blush. "What's with that, Rahne?"

"I dunno, I just thought up a nickname for ye." She said, her face looking intently at the cover of her book.

"Okay" Kale said, making her look up to his smirking face. "I used to be called Drákon, I guess you could call me that, but only you can use it."

"Drákon, I like it, laddie." Rahne agreed, leaning closer to him and whispered heavily. "And what might ye want ta call me?"

Kale gulped at just how close she was, her scent intoxicating his brain and her heartbeat driving his hearing up the wall. It was bad enough that she made his every fiber in his body burn and quiver. When she touched him that evening, Kale felt as though fire and electricity were coursing through his veins.

Kale had never felt like this in his life; with Phoenix, it had been a game that she had played to try and find information out for the Hand. And when the time came she dropped him like a sack of potatoes, personally torturing him for hours and not just physically.

Kale racked his mind for a suitable nick name, thinking of something that would compliment her mutation and her loyal attitude that he had seen displayed during his time being at the mansion; he suddenly had the name when he thought of the other residents that used to live with him in Ireland.

"I got it." Kale said abruptly, sitting up and took Rahne's book so she was focused solely on him. "How about, Wolfhound?

"Wolfhound?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. "And how did you come to this?"

"The first part, the word wolf is metaphoric; standing for your ferocity and predatory attitude, which makes you some what fearless." Kale said, smiling his half grin. "Alright so far?"

"Mmm, I like it so far. Where does the 'hound' part fit in?" Rahne asked, leaning onto his shoulder with arms and curling her legs under her.

"The hound part if for your devotion towards yer friends, making your loyalty and trustworthiness apparent to the whole world; basically it will just remind me of how great you are at trust with secrets." Kale said, his red eyes shifting across her face. "You like it?"

Rahne could feel her cheeks burn, a little surprised that he saw all of that in her. She bit her lip and saw how Kale was looking worriedly at her, making her giggle slightly; he was literally putty in her hands.

"I love it, Drákon." She said, pecking him on the cheek slightly. "Thank ye."

"Ah, it was nothing Wolfhound. Now, weren't we supposed to go for a run when I got back?" Kale asked, narrow his eye mischievously.

"Yes and we are going right now!" Rahne squealed, leaping off the couch and pulling Kale up, who was chuckling slightly.

"Okay Furtop, race ye to the forest edge!" Kale yelled, as he bolt ed to the front door with her at his side.

Kale smiled as he ran across the grounds with Rahne, both of them in their transcended forms; on a werewolf and the other a draconic human. Kale ha found his brother and was now going to enjoy the afternoon with a girl he was unknowingly falling for; this had to be one of the best days of his life.

* * *

So what do you think, bad, good, indifferent; please review and tell me what you think.

Lin


	14. An Interlude of Darkness

Hey, what do you know? A suprisingly fast update. Something has to wrong with me.

iamhollywood: Glad you like the fight scene; there will be more fights between the two brothers and a lot were they work together. Plotting out their attacks as far as concerning was easy becasue i could just see what they would be able to do. So you like the effects Rahne has on Kale, thats good. There will be a bit more of that when he asks her out. This chapter will be more of a properintroduction of the Genesi Squad and what level of cruelty they exist on. Listen, if you feel the chapter is unready or just not up to scratch yet to be posted then leave it for a whil and look at it with fresh eyes. If you want, you can email it to me and i will give my personnal opion on whether to post it yet. Best of luck

Lecheecopae: I'm glad your enjoying it so much and there is more to come i promise. (ARGH...darn the power of kitten eyes). I look forward to the next chapter

Mareo and Anime: Indifferent; well thats not bad so thats good to me. hopefully this chapter will be better.

pauloj198: I dunno, but i will give it some thought. I might have him get back with Decibel for a while but who knows what will happen, but i think Wanda and Kale are going to have a falling out even before they are friends.

Just as a forewarning; this chapter features fair violent content and some readers might not like it but it isn't too bad. Now on with your reading!

**

* * *

**

**An Interlude of Darkness**

_**A small town outside of Dublin…**_

Rain poured down on the small town outside of Dublin, the inhabitants considerably calmer since the week and a half that they had seen Kale reveal his mutagenic powers and had since disappeared. Jarrod's bar was still frequently visited by the locals that had felt Kale's seemingly unmatchable martial art skills, some patrons where still in casts.

The location of Kale's house was the same heavily wooded area, but the house had been completely destroyed.

The storm raged outside the bar and wind lashed against the door and windows, never seeming to relent. The howl of the wind roared through the cracks of the shutters and the cold slipped in just a little.

As Jarrod cleaned a few beer mugs, he frowned when he heard a few bike roar near the bar and stop just outside; not may people would ride bikes in this weather or at the speed he had heard them stop at. The door was thrown open moments later and Jarrod felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Six people walked in and they were all dressed in dark colors, leather and intimidating clothing; he counted three girls and three boys, but deep down in the darkest crevices of his mind, he could feel that they were people that could commit any kind of act and not worry about the consequences. The three guys couldn't have been any different if they had tired and they were so outrageously different from anybody that was normal, that they had to mutants.

The first guy that caught his eye was a young African American, who had long electrical blue dreadlocks. He had a short body but it was built up with powerful looking muscles. He had a navy blue leather coat on with long black pants; a dark blue shirt with electrical designs under his shirt and he wore a few sea shell necklaces around his neck and around his wrists.

He had deep but bright blue eyes that scanned the crowds with an amused smirk on his face; it was as if he was eyeing everyone up.

"I seriously doubt Dragon would come here; he wouldn't have reason to." The blue hair teen said with an odd American accent.

The teen standing next to him had golden tanned skin, his hair design in long golden spikes. Considerably slimmer and slightly taller than his blue hair friend, he still had finely defined muscles that were evidence that he worked out, as well as his visible veins. He had metallic black pants that had dark yellow fire designs over the leggings and a black sleeveless shirt that was covered in a leather vest.

The golden haired kid leaned against the bar and snorted, his yellow eyes flickering to each member of his group.

"He might have had his reasons, mate; I meant, the shellas aren't the best in world but they got some qualities, Tempest." The golden hair kid said with his Australian accent. "What do you think, Psyche Blade?"

The last man had a face and a body that was of a slightly Egyptian descent, but his dark pink ponytails threw that out the window. He was considerable thicker in his arms and was roughly in between the two other boys height. He wore long black pants with a pair of black straps going over his magenta colored shirt and over his shoulders; he had a biker jacket on that ended at his hips and had various purple flame designs on them

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into the crowds of the bar, his purple eyes looking as though they were bored beyond belief.

"That is unlikely his reason, Gabriel; I'm sure he would have liked some of the ones we saw in Dublin but not here." The man Jarrod presumed to be Psyche Blade said, with a plain accent.

One of the girls turned around and gave him a lethal look that made all the boys fidget slightly. She had long red and gold hair, her eye matching her gold streaks and she was at height that she could look in each boys eyes. She had a crimson red shirt with a netted over shirt, a black bird on the centre of her red shirt. She had a leather skirt with dark red leather pants sticking out the bottom that matched her leather jacket; on her jacket she had a bird covered in flames.

"Are you implying that he would dare try and find someone else?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. "I saved him and he left me in the dungeons, Psyche. So as far as I am concerned, he is still mine to have or to kill; understood?"

One of the other girls laughed and threw head back as she did, sending her shoulder length metallic colored hair cascading behind her.

She had a black tank top that was decorated in small chains hanging from her shirt, which seemed weightless to her. The long leather pants had even smaller chain links over her legs making it look like a net of metal; her biker jacket also he several chains on it, not to mention the necklaces on around her neck.

The chain girl walked up to the red head and slung her around the other girls neck, her silver eyes looking at the golden eyes of the red head while she gestured to the boys with her gloved hand

"Jeez, Phoenix, Dragon is only a guy; a damn sexy guy but a guy none the less." The girls said with a slight Canadian accent. "I mean you should have seen the way Bengal acted around him at times."

The last girl who was walking around the bar, turned and snarled exactly like a tiger with her teeth bared to her five friends.

She had long snow white hair that reached her hips, with small black strips all over her scalp; her slight Chinese features enhanced by her unusual hair. She had long sleeved shirt with a black leather vest over the top, the white trips continuing along her sleeves and on the back of her vest. Her pants had similar strips except they were more raggedly done and had whit tuffs of cloth poking out.

The white stripped girl whirled around and slowly stalked towards the group with a feral like grace

"He is a creature, as I am and therefore we found solace in each others presence, Link; solace and a peace you could not imagine" The girl snarled, her voice low and feline in a way. "I think Phoenix understands me in that respect."

"What's this, do all women have a thing for Dragon?" Gabriel asked Tempest, the pair of them smirking. "It must be the scales."

Bengal and Phoenix gave him a venomous look, while Link shook uncontrollably with laughter and Psyche Sickle rolled his eyes. They all knew that Gabriel and Tempest liked to push the girls about their attraction to Kale.

"Nah man, it must be something he can do with that tail." Tempest said offhandedly

Link couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and exploded when she saw Phoenix clench her jaw and give him the finger, while Bengal's jaw dropped in outrage; even Psyche Sickle had to snort in amusement at the two.

"I mean, he was alright I guess with just his mouth and hands by the amount of moaning and groaning we heard from Bengal that night." Gabriel said, finally pushing his teammate too far.

Bengal started to stride forward, murder clear in her eyes as her nails started to lengthen and her teeth sharpen; it went unseen by the patrons of the bar. But before she could get close enough, a small chain flew out and wrapped around Bengal's waist and firmly holds her in place; Bengal looks back and sees Link holding her hand up with the chain extending from the underside of her wrist…actually coming through the skin.

Bengal growled and Link merely cocked her head playfully until Phoenix snapped the chain, making Link flinch painfully as the chain became dust. She clenched her fists as tight as she could and a distinct cracking of knuckles and rattling of chains was heard. Bengal glared at her as well with a low growl coming from deep with in herself and her eyes flashing like a wildcat's.

Psyche Sickle raised his hand and everyone fell quiet, looking at him intently; the entire bar was quiet as the six silently nodded, shook their heads and snorted in what appeared to be disgust. Phoenix's eyes suddenly illuminated bright golden and she had a face of absolute disgust and hatred.

"Alright you bunch of drunken slobbering idiots, listen up!" Phoenix said, turning to face everyone in the bar wile the other spread out through the bar. "I am an operative of the Hand. My associates here are members of the elite Genesi Squad."

"Yeah and I'm part of the American Sweethearts Brigade, love." A man said, leaning back in his chair.

The rest of the bar roared with laughter and the Squad looked at Phoenix, who was surprisingly smiling. She even started to giggle and was soon full out laughing as she walked up to the man. The Squad grinned and started to laugh loudly as well, while the bar was getting quiet.

Phoenix stared down at the man and gestured to the rest of the odd teenagers, slowly stopping so she was just smiling seductively. She brushed a hand under his throat and held her finger there, her face hardening. Suddenly she lifted the man up by her single finger.

She held him there effortlessly as eh grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her hand away but she was too strong. Slowly, just like Kale's scales had appeared like a sea of green, red feathers pushed through her skin and her nails became long black talons. Slowly her face elongated and sharpened until the soft girlish features were gone and the head of hawk remained, with feathers spiking out near her hairline.

Her almost majestic face was seemingly burning with fire and the poor soul she was holding flinched and squirmed on her finger as though he might get burned. Shifting her hand so was grabbing him by the throat; Phoenix hurled the man across the room and through a window, his back snapping when half of his body of it hit the sill, which killed him before he hit the ground. Spinning around she kick another man which sent him flying against the back wall.

One of the patrons in front of Tempest started to stand up and make his way towards the red head, his hands going for what might have been a gun. Tempest held out his hand and blue electricity suddenly flew from his hand, absolutely frying the man until he was no more than burnt piles of flesh.

Ducking under a chair thrown at him, Tempest kicked his attacker in the stomach and then socked him across the face, his had charged with electrical energy. This power sent the man flying across the room into other patron.

Bengal jumped up in the air and thrust her left leg in front of her and her right leg behind her, so that she did the splits in the air which allowed her to kick two separate people in the neck at once. Landing on her toes, Bengal whirled around and extended three inch long claws from her fingers, some of her teeth extending into fangs; anyone who came close to her was mauled instantly, their face and chests covered in slash marks and fang marks

Psyche Sickle threw a punch at a man but was a few inches short, the man smirking since he didn't have the reach to get him. Returning the smirk, Psyche Sickle triggered his energy and a blade of purple energy shot through the mouth of the man and out the back of his head. Making a blade one his other hand and Psyche Sickle became a lethal machine, tearing the room and its occupants apart.

Some of the luckier patrons were able to get to five feet within the door, but were stopped by a shower of white glowing feather, which exploded in bright whit light. As they staggered about, Gabriel turned around quickly and saw some one making a desperate run for the back door. Holding up his left hand, Gabriel smiled as a bright white feather came into existence and after back flipping onto the bar, he then threw it; the feather sailed across the room and the moment it touched the mans back, it exploded in white fires and blasted him into a jeep outside.

Those that were regaining their sight from his initial attack saw that in front of them, dancing provocatively with headphones on was Link. As she turned around, the patron felt their jaws drop as five of six chains began to poor out of her jacket sleeve and slink about almost on their own will, gathering around in coils at her feet. She suddenly thrusts her hands at the people and the chains fly at them with unreal and horrific speed, the links smashing into them or wrapping around their limbs.

Jarrod finally broke free from his paralysis and tried to run past Link, only to be clothesline by one of her chains. Struggling to get up he watched at the teens walked towards him the fire bird leading them. They hadn't bother to shut off the powers and Jarrod knew he would die here tonight, but he wouldn't tell them anything about Kale; he had sworn to the boy he wouldn't and Jarrod had never broken his word.

"Listen up, old man; we want to know where our Lt. Dragon is." Phoenix said kneeling down to him as he got to his knees. "Tell us and we will let you see your daughter one last time."

"I don't know who he is, I have never heard of man called Lt. Dragon." Jarrod answered truthfully.

"Then" Tempest said darkly, his hands crackling with electrical discharge. "you might know by Kale Nority."

"I haven't seen him since his house was demolished and if had I wouldn't tell you monsters." The six teens looked at each other, their faces unreadable as Jarrod stood up to keep talking. "I trusted him with protecting my daughter and he fulfilled that. He trusted me with his past and I have to say you are the saddest bunch of fuckers I have ever seen."

Gabriel grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze but was stopped by Psyche Sickle who pulled his arm away. They spoke in low whispers that Jarrod couldn't hear, Phoenix's eyes glowing brightly as the conversation progressed. Slowly everyone left, so that it was just Phoenix and Jarrod.

"You are brave and I respect that." Phoenix said as she walk around, her hand on his shoulder; suddenly, she grabs his head and twists, the body giving a quiver and a shudder in her arms before she dropped his lifeless body to the ground. "But bravery comes with a price."

Looking around the bar, Phoenix let out an eagle like cry and unleashed a wave of fire from her body, igniting the bar on fire. She stood there for a moment watching the blaze hungrily spread about the bar. As she passed Jarrod's body, she paused and looked at him.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of your daughter." Phoenix said as she left. "She'll understand how to hate Dragon, your murderer."

As she walked out side, she saw the Genesi Squad was waiting for her on their bikes, almost like they had when they all used to be a team.

"So what do we do now?" Gabriel said from his golden yellow bike, leaning back onto his hands. "This was our only lead and now we have nothing to go on."

"I know someone at the Hand we could send to find him." Phoenix said, making her way to her cherry red bike.

"Who?" Bengal asked, leaning down on her white-black striped bike.

"Serpentina" Phoenix said softly as she started her bike and gunned the throttle

Six bikes roared away in the pouring rain as the bar exploded and moments later a plane left the area, all traces of the Hand and the Genesi Squad vanishing in a blazing fire and a raging storm.

* * *

Oooo...new players are being added to the board and they all seem to dislike Kale extremely; what did he do? Well, i guess you will just have to keep readign and reviewing to find out. The more the reviews the more i can determin what to put in.

Lin


	15. Asking Her Out

Hey everyone, here is another chapter for all you adoring readers who want to see Kale get his scaled ass destroyed. just kidding

Mareo and Anime: oh, so you like the sound of her; don't be surprised if she bares a startling resembalence to a certain movie character. You back to your trademark statement, YES! ignore me and and read please.

iamhollywood: Yeah, the inturlude was just to give readers a glimpse of how twisted these people had become. When they meet with the X-Men, the fight will mainly be Kale, Todd, Logan and a upcoming gueast fending them off while the kids try not to get killed. But blood being spilt, dont think in drops, think in pints on Kale's and Todd's behalf.

Lecheecopae: Uh, a little worried about the ILY and i think i will have to worry about my girlfriend getting jealous now (eeps). Sorry to hear you being sick, but great chapter up. and here is the next chapter

What happens?; Kale gets advice from Todd and makes a decision. Need more?; read the stroy. NOW

**

* * *

**

**Asking Her Out**

_**Two days later…**_

Kale shifted and tightened the grip he had on his katana, the blade held perfectly vertical by his right hand in front of him as he paced around a small circle. Todd was opposite him with his own sword horizontal, his hands firmly holding the sword as his brow dripped with sweat.

It was five o'clock after school on a Thursday, the third day after his first day at school, and he and Todd had finally figured out where they could spar without being interrupted on the Wednesday.

They couldn't train at Mansion because of the fact the Todd had a reputation of being a troublemaker and Logan wasn't ready to lie to the Professor; School was out of the question because everyone would think they were trying to actually fight each other and Kale didn't know any of the local Sensei.

The answer had been kind of oblivious to them until Kale had seen the Brotherhood house and had seen the forest off to the side. After scouting it out for a few hours, Todd had found a small clearing and it was perfect for them to train.

Like today, since Kale had brought his sword and Todd had dug his own katana up from the depths of the Brotherhood house basement, hidden so the rest of the community wouldn't know his past.

Snapping the sword off to the side and raising it above his head, Todd lunged and swung down with all of his weight and power put in the attack. Kale turned his sword to the side and blocked the on coming attack, rotating off to his left side and swinging at Todd's back.

Back flipping over the blade, Todd barely had time to block Kale's back swing when he landed and kick Kale in the head with a roundhouse kick. Knocked to the floor, Kale rolled on the ground and sprang to his feet faster than a cat.

Standing up and holding his swords blade down, Kale ran at Todd and brought his sword in an upward slash. The amphibious mutant parried the blade successfully, but Todd wasn't able to reposition his sword in time when Kale switched grips and pressed the blade against his throat. After a few moments, Kale lowered his sword and stepped from Todd with a half grin he always has while Todd mimicked the grin.

"Not bad, you remembered to keep your sword up instead of always dropping it down." Kale said as he sheathed his katana and pulled his shirt off, wringing the clothing dry of the sweat. "You haven't lost much of you sword skills. It's impressive."

"Yeah, well since I only have a brown belt in Iaido and you have a frickin' grandmaster belt, I think I did really well." Todd retorted, sheathing his own sword.

Kale smirked as he watched Todd pull his shirts off and tightened his belt around his pants, his own savage picture of scars being reveled. The long slash mark from his collar bone to his waist, cord burns wrapped around his chest and the top of his biceps, three gunshot wounds near his shoulders, five stab wound on his stomach; Kale knew each wound that he had received and what had cause them. It was a privilege of being the Squad leader to know everything that happens to your team.

"Come on, Treefrog; let's check out you hand to hand." Kale said, resting his sword on top of his shirt.

"Sure Kale, just give me minute."

Walking back to where they had been fighting, Kale stood waiting for Todd and cracked his body joints. Todd walked towards Kale and stopped when they were about three feet apart, bowing respectively. Slowly, Todd extended his right leg and bent it up so his foot was on his toes; he brought his hands up, open handed and leveled them with his chest.

"Cat stance" Kale said, recognizing the position.

Sliding one foot in front of the other, Kale held his arms up by his head with his left arm closer to his face than his right; his left hand was open but his right hand was closed. The pair of them stood in the stances for several minutes before they did anything. Throwing both of his hands in Kale's face, Todd spun around and thrusted his leg backwards into his stomach, feeling his left foot connect with Kale's stomach.

Kale fell back onto his shoulder and rolled up in time to block Todd's next kick, catching the powerful leg in one hand. Kale pulled his brother off balance and smacked the back of his fist against his stomach.

As Kale's blow doubled Todd over, Todd hooked Kale across the face and made him flip over himself. Swinging his legs around, Kale wrapped his ankles around Todd's neck and pushing himself onto a handstand, Kale slammed him on the ground. Untangling his legs, Kale stood and hoped up, avoiding the ground sweep that Todd tried to use.

Todd began to throw jabs, hooks, roundhouses while Kale could only really use his forearms to bock, using his elbows and knees on the odd occasion. Todd was extremely quick when it came to hand and foot work, matching Kale's hand eye coordination almost to the letter; so with out powers they would be a perfect match even though they had studied different martial arts.

As Todd hooked with his right fist and brought around his elbow, he also swung his tongue around. Kale was smacked across the face and had to use both arms to block a kick. Spinning around, Kale swung with his right leg and then lifted his body in the air as he kicked with left leg, trigging his mutation while airborne; His tail shot out and hammered Todd in the chest.

When he land, Kale used both arms to chop down on Todd's shoulders and then smack him on either side of the face. The blows forced Todd to his knees and he barely raised his head to see Kale raise his fist, triggering the first reaction that he had been taught; his right fist shot out into Kale's gut and then, using Kale's body to pull himself up, hammered him in the jaw with his elbow.

Kale staggered and rubbed his jaw, as though it had just been a stray punch that had hit him but Todd knew different; Kale could take a hundred beating and still ready to take on anybody. The blow he had just landed would have broken any normal persons jaw, but kale wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination.

"Good shot there with your elbow, bro, your skills haven't faltered yet." Kale said, using Todd's Japanese name as he pulled his shirt back on, transforming to his human state.

"Thanks but you always hold back, like you did with the X-Geeks and that Scottish girl." Todd said, walking up beside Kale and nudging him in the ribs.

Kale looked at Todd in bewilderment and Todd cracked up at his face, walking ahead of Kale. Kale sighed deeply and saw the tribal wings on Todd's shoulders, almost exactly like his wolf paw.

"How did you possibly know that?" Kale asked, picking up his sword and putting it in the traveling case ha had for it.

"I listen in on what the X-Geeks say." Todd said as he pulled his shirt of his scar worn body; he added later. "I also used Kimaguare to see what had happened to you."

"You know that if you use Kimaguare to view the past for yourself, it could punish you right?" Kale asked, his longer stride allowing him to catch up with Todd. "The only time it's safe to do that is when you show someone else a past, or to see the future.

"I know, I'm sorry" Todd said, but soon had a mischievous smile on his face. "So, are you going to ask her out?"

Kale stumbled at the question and found himself at a loss for words; he knew he was talking about Rahne, but Kale wasn't sure if he should honestly answer Todd. He wanted to ask Rahne out, but every time he tried to he got terrified and just fell into his normal pleasant self.

"I don't know." Kale said softly, sliding the carrying strap over his shoulder. "It's just what I feel, it terrifies me…"

"Whoa, time out and back up, bro." Todd said, as a face of amusement appeared on his face. "You, Kale Nority, one of the most feared and a deadly assassin, my blood brother, is afraid to ask a girl out on a date; now I've seen everything."

"This payback for what I did to you and Decibel, isn't it?" Kale whined, dropping his head.

"You better believe it, bro." Todd said nudging Kale in the ribs.

Kale sighed heavily and kept walking, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. Todd looked at Kale and saw the look of lost desperate loving smeared all over his face, finding himself understanding completely what he was going through.

"Listen Kale, you can't live in the past where your mistakes rule your life; Phoenix played you, yes, we understand, now get over it. She belongs in your past and in hell, so let her stay there." Todd said, grasping his brother's shoulder warmly. "Take a chance with the girl, Kale; God knows you deserve it."

Kale heard the uncertainty and repulsion when Todd said the Lords name and he sneered at the mentioning of creator. Todd and Kale had once been very strong believers in the Catholic Church, but after witnessing what had happened one night; a night that had changed the religious views of the entire Genesi Squad.

As they neared the edge of the forest and stepped on to the road, Kale sighed at the fact that it was good that he had a brother to talk things over with. Sure Todd was a bit of dipstick at times, but he meant well and tried to bring others up.

"Thanks for the advice, shit for brains." Kale said, smiling as they playfully insulted each other.

"Any time, wolf fucker." Todd said, dodging a playful swipe from Kale as the departed.

Kale then took off towards the Xavier Mansion while Todd went across the road and hopped up to his bedroom window, slipping in the house like a shadow.

* * *

What they didn't see was the snake that had followed them and coiled on the side of the road where they had been. It had been watching them train for the past two days, with intense interest. 

It lifted its charcoal scaled head, its red star markings glistening on it head as the rest of its back was covered in red stripes. It opened its eyes and orbs of green gleamed out form under the lids. Slithering back into the forest, it went into a particular dark region of the woods and stopped when it reached a figure.

The extended an arm and the serpent rose up and wrapped around the fore arm; slowly it began to sink into the skin, joining with the person and left an extensively detailed snake tattoo.

"Interesting." A soft voice said, shoulder length green hair matching gleaming green eyes with serpent like slits. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

Kale walked around the mansion, stretching his slightly burning muscles and shook his head. He had gotten home relatively quickly and was just wandering about. Suddenly, he got a whiff of Rahne scent and felt that she was coming around the next corner; jumping up to the ceiling, Kale hung on as she passed beneath him. 

Dropping down behind her silently, Kale silently walked behind her for a few minutes and then grabbed and gave a quiet bark in her ears. She leaped up and whirled around with her fist raised while Kale fell to the ground laughing.

"Kale! Ye damn dragon buffoon, ye nearly gave me a heart attack." She said, rubbing her chest from where her heart was drumming loudly.

"I doubt it Rahne, yer too young and beautiful to have any of them yet." Kale said as he stood up, the words he spoke impacting both metamorphic teens.

Rahne blushed a furious scarlet and Kale went crimson as his eyes started to glow, his hands running nervously through his hair while she wrung them. Kale had never outspoken how he felt for her or said anything like that before so it startled Rahne to hear them from him.

"Hey, Kale ye up for a hide and seek match." She said craftily.

"Sure, you just gotta do something for me." Kale said leaning close to her.

"W-What?" She stammered slightly.

The fact that he had come so close, Kale felt a wave of nervousness and anticipation as his draconic side tried to take over; the dragon in him made him lean closer to her ear and breath heavily in her ear, which made her involuntarily shudder.

"Catch me first" Kale said huskily in ear, smelling her scent along her neck.

Kale then bolted down the hallway out the front, his dragon form showing in all it's glory. It took Rahne a few minutes to gather her senses before she transformed and went after Kale.

After about running for six minutes solid, Kale leaned against a tree and took deep breaths as he tried to still his racing heart beat, his pulse pounding with excitement rather than fear. He looked around and silently made his way to the small pound on the Xavier mansion. Kale didn't want to complete lose him Rahne to find him and he knew she would use his scent against him.

When he reached the edge of the pound, Kale pulled his shirt off and rubbed it roughly against his chest and threw it in nearby bushes; he then slipped into the pound with such skill that he barely made a ripple. Taking a deep breath, Kale submerged himself and waited.

He held onto underwater roots and used his superhuman hearing to listen out for Rahne, his red eyes softly glowing as he looked out of the water as well. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Kale saw a wolf-like shape walk by the pound and heard Rahne's breathing pattern.

Kale smirked, he had everyone he knew memorized by scent, breathing patterns, footsteps and the pheromones they gave off. Transforming into his draconic state, Kale also extended his wings for the first time since he had been at the X Mansion.

Rising up so he was like a crocodile with only his nostrils and eyes above the water, Kale smirked underwater as Rahne crept towards the bushes where his shirt was; silently he swam under water with his wing and tail until he was maybe a foot away from her, keeping pack with her walking figure.

She suddenly lunged on the bushes and Kale fought every muscle in his body to not laugh. Rahne slowly came up and was holding Kale's shirt, giving an exasperated groan with her back to Kale.

"RAAAAAAAAR" Kale roared as he cupped his wings in the water and lunged out of the water, his wings flapping towards her and dumping the water all over her.

Rahne let out a terrified shriek as what she thought was monster made of three tons of water was dumped on her. Whirling around, she saw Kale was roaring with laughter and was trying not to fall back in the water, his massive wings folded behind his back were slowly being pulled back into his body.

Kale looked at Rahne with a hug grin splattered across his face at the sight of her; there she was in her green shirt and jean, absolutely soaked to the bone and her body visible dripping from all the water

"Ye cheated, Kale; ye know I can't track yer scent in the water when we play hide and seek." Rahne said as she shook herself dry.

"Aw, did we get a wee bit, love?" Kale asked innocently.

Growling, Rahne ran and leapt at him, tackling him head on. Catching her around the waist, Kale pulled her back with him as he fell into the pound and when he surfaced, he was still laughing. At first surprised he was still laughing, Rahne slowly joined in and splashed him with water, which he responded with his tail; this of course started a full out water fight.

"Hey Kale, ye didn't tell me that ye had wings." Rahne said as they calmed down.

"Well you never did ask, Wolfhound." Kale responded, dodging a playful slap from her. "But, yeah, I have wings; can do a few cool tricks with them."

"Like what?" Rahne asked as they walked in the water to the bank.

With his half grin Kale dropped under the water and seemingly vanished, the few ripples he left behind disappearing quickly. Rahne watched as a large ripple from the other side of the pound zipped around and darted from side to side with impressive speed. Suddenly, the large ripple dropped back in the water and the whole lake went still.

Rahne looked around hesitantly and was a little unnerved that Kale was so good at hiding himself. It was like he could become a ghost and just faded in and out of existence and the amount of calmness and control he had with his powers was amazing to her.

Rahne didn't want to admit it to anyone but she had found Kale to be so attractive and when he had seemed so scared about her seeing his scars, she had just want to hold him and show her own scars that she had received from back home in Scotland.

Kale was just so powerful, but also weak and unafraid to say he was scare to do some thing that she had just wanted to kiss him at times and at other to take him where he stood. Rahne just couldn't understand the complexity her animal side was making her feel, the human side told her that she should wait to get to know him, but the wolf side told her he was perfect and she should have made her move the day she saw him.

Since Rahne was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her out of the water. She heard a flapping of wings and was soon propelled into the air, a thick green tail wrapping her and Kale close together.

"Sorry about the tail; just don't want to drop you." Kale said as she rotated her around so he could face her.

Rahne saw he was transformed and now she could see his wing extending out of his back better. Protruding from his shoulder blades where pair of large leathery wings, at least thirteen feet long and five feet wide. They flapped powerfully and gracefully against the wind and continually pushed them higher in the sky. It was then she realized how high they were.

"Oh my God!" She squealed and throwing her arms around d him, tightened her grip around Kale's neck.

"Oh you like the view up here?" Kale asked, looking down at her as she shut her eyes and buried her face against his chest. "Well, at least I found one way to get you in my arms."

Rahne cracked her eyes open and saw that Kale had stopped rising, hovering on some rising winds; Rahne had flown in a plane before but this was something much more wild and in a way, more uplifting. They were soon flying in the clouds, his wings skimming the fluffy tips of the clouds.

Rahne looked into Kale's red eyes and saw he really meant what he said, instead of joking with her as he had sounded. Rahne could help but feel like a giddy six year old at the prospect of knowing that he actually liked her.

"So Drákōn, can do any neat flying tricks?" Rahne asked craftily and was a little worried by a gleam in his eyes.

"Hold on, Wolfhound, ye might regret that in a minute." Kale said, his body starting to tilt upwards.

Rahne smiled as he tightened his arms, but soon was screaming when he closed his wing and leaned back; they went plummeting down to grounds, the wind screaming in their ears and the mansion came into view. Twisting his body so they twirled around like a acrobat, Kale opened his wings when they were a foot from the ground and flew an inch from the ground upside down, so that Rahne was upright.

Banking to his left, Kale rose up into the air and spiraled around like a fighter pilot. He then lowered them down again, this time over the pound and he let his clawed feet trial in the water. The water rose up in three foot waves on either side of the pair and they flew in between them with a feral grace.

Kale decided it was time to end the ride and redirected himself over to the mansion, shifting Rahne so she lay across his arms. Flying upwards for an instant, Kale pulled his wing back into his body and flipped around until he gracefully landed on his feet.

As he put her down, Kale saw she had a large smile that seemed to brighten up her whole and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank ye, Kale." Rahne squealed and made her way into the house. "I'll be back once I get changed."

As Rahne seemingly skipped as she went inside and up the stairs, Kale stood there with a star struck and dazed expression on his face; slowly his mouth slid into its first full blown smile as he slowly walked in and plopped down on a random chair, with one thought finally hitting home.

_She kissed me_ He thought, his eyes starting to burn bright and his scales clicked softly. _Maybe Todd was right, maybe I should take a shot with her; God knows that the animal in me wants to._

Kale closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, groaning as the chair creaked; since he was part animal he had always hoped to find someone that would be able to at least accept his animalistic side. Anytime his human side had found someone interesting and attractive, his draconic side had often found itself being held back and unable to truly be free with his emotions

With Rahne, she was an entirely different case; since she was half animal as well, his draconic side had instantly been attracted to her canine side. But it wasn't just his animal that was attracted to her, it was the way she went out of her way with him, how she helped with things he didn't understand and then there were his scars.

Kale shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest; when he was in the Genesi Squad and he had been rescued by Tempest, Gabriel and Link, Kale had managed to set free a Chinese teenage girl called Katie Kuang who had powers and abilities that resembled a feline. Katie was very grateful to Kale because of it and was attracted to him as well. They had a tender relationship for a while, but it ended abruptly when she saw all of his scars and how they governed who he was. And Phoenix, well she had been part of the reason for him to get so many scars.

Rahne hadn't run from Kale when she saw his scars; yes she had been scared but she asked what had happened to him for him to receive such horrific wounds. Sure he had milked over the truth a lot and he told her he wouldn't tell her all of the truth yet, but Rahne was happy with the fact that he found trust in her to explain hem to her.

Kale remembered how she had even touched his scars fearlessly and shuddered at the memory of her soft delicate finger gliding on his skin. For some reason, although Kale had tried to not have any relationships after his screw ups at the Genesi Squad but when he met Rahne, it was such a weird feeling; especially with the way his animal wanted to leap out and take her in the danger room and in the hallway.

Kale suddenly stood and ran up the stairs, his stride taking three steps a time; Todd had been right, he had to stop living in the past and move on with his life. He had been punishing himself for at least three years about something he had no control over.

"Rahne!" Kale yelled as he jogged around the corner following her scent.

As he went around the corner, he saw Rahne walk out of the room that she had just gone into and was slightly surprised by Kale running to see her with a shirt on; she smile as she blushed, with not so innocent thoughts of Kale running in her mind.

"What is it, Kale?"

"I was wondering…what you were doing this Saturday night." Kale asked, his breathing a little heavy.

"Um…nothing, haven't any plans or anything." Rahne said nervously fiddling with the door frame. "Why do ye ask?"

"Would mind…going on a date…with me?" Kale asked nervously, his teeth biting on his lip worriedly.

Rahne felt her heart stop and seemingly explode with excitement; she had been want to ask Kale but had been too terrified for rejection to ask him. But here he was asking her out and she thought she had died and gone to heaven.

She resisted the urge to do a hundred back-flips and to careen all over the room, screaming like a six year old who had just gotten what she what all her life; it was also taking a lot of willpower not to grab him a kiss. She took a few deep breaths before she could think straight.

"Aye, I would love ta Kale." She said with a shy but bright smile.

Kale couldn't help but give a full smile, revealing several slightly sharp canines and his red eyes gleamed happily. He resisted all the primal urges to roar for enjoyment or to hug her, the temptation nearly proving too much for Kale.

"Okay, around six, six thirty, sound okay?" Kale asked nervously, his hands shaking slightly.

"Okay" Rahne said softly with a blush. "I canna wait."

"Me neither. See ya tomorrow." Kale said, slowly walking away from her door.

The moment the door had closed and Kale had gone around the corner, Kale leaped into the air, doing two back-flips. When he landed, Kale went down on one knee and pumped his arms in the air. At the bottom of the stairs, Kurt and Rogue watch the Irish teenager demonstrate his joy, with impressed expressions.

"Someone is happy, lil' bro." Rogue said as they watched Kale dance down the corridor to presumably his room.

"I guez so, I vonder vhy?" Kurt said, scratching his head.

Let's ask Rahne, she tends to know what goes on inside his head." Rogue said as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

aw, looks like the two might be getting together. the fluffy stuff might lasst and chapter before Serpentina makes her grand apperance.

And as always; please review with comments, concerns, quenstions and suggestions. They really help.

Lin


	16. Preparing for the Date

Okay, timne to be polite...Nah, I like talking to you people, it's fun.

Mareo and Anime: Okay fluffy is good, so must do more fluffy. ill be more after the next chapter. (Kale goes against BH and Duncan...I'm evil, huh?) Yes, that's the signature review thiny you do...it's so you.

iamhollywood: If you like the fight scenes, then you'll like this and the next chapter; lots a violence. The diologue parts are easy as long as i rememeber to stay in charater and not change them too much. Kale and Rahne will have more primal issuse when the date comes around but you'll see. The whole animal thing has big part to do with Kale's judgement and acions with the Genesi Squad. Now where is that chapter you sent; coulda sworn i told you to POST IT!

Lecheecopae: Just consider me a Author Buddy. Glad you like the chapter and don't kill yourslef with the eyes, jeez. And as to where the hell i am, look up Bermuda.

Okay, this chapter is like a scene filler and something to help me figure where i'm going to go with the story; Kale talks, fights, cracks jokes and sings; sounds like a fun night.

**

* * *

**

**Preparing for the Date**

Kale walked into his room and, sliding across the floor happily, opened his CD case and plopped some random CD in to his X-Box; it turned out to be Sevendust CD and instantly the song "Corrected" was starting to roar from his speakers attached to the X-Box. He pulled on a red shirt with random Japanese symbols all over it.

Then something hit Kale like a ton of bricks; what the hell were he and Rahne going to do on this date. He hadn't given it any pre-thought before he went and asked her out and he didn't really have any idea of what kind of restaurants there were; money wasn't a problem for Kale since he had money kept in separate banks in America, Sweden Germany and Japan, so he was fine there.

Kale sighed as he sat on his chair and leaned back on two legs of the chair; he then fell forward with a determination in his eyes few knew he could carry as an idea came to him making him feel kind of stupid at the same time. Unknown to him, Kale also began to sing the song, his voice matching the lead singer nearly; Kale was little softer and deeper but it was still good.

"Sun went down, it seen your life

It was over

Discuss, disgusted, with ruthless

No particular reason

It's over

Seems like you're hanging on

To something that's always been gone"

Kale flicked on his laptop, his fingers dancing across the keyboard and the glowing screen danced as he went from website to website with blinding speed. He was looking for movies that were playing in Bayville and was soon connected to movie database based in Los Angeles, hacking into the systems mainframe easily; no one became a world class assassin without some computer or hacking knowledge.

Kale smirked as he watched all the upcoming moves that were arriving tomorrow filter onto his screen and saw two tittles that interested him, Constantine and Hero. He thought about Van Helsing but was dubious; technically he was taking a werewolf out and he didn't really think she would want to see a werewolf movie.

"Can't you see what I can't be? Let me show you

Feelin' so corrected

Bleeding here in silence

You say that I'm evicted

One thing that real to me

What does it mean to you?"

Kale leaned back in his chair and let his shoulders pop and clicks, all along his spinal cord following suit. Kale let out a happy growl and dropped back down in his seat, swinging off of his seat. At least now he had some idea of what he was going to do, instead of blindly winging it; well, technically he was still winging it after the movies and before but that would be decided later.

Standing up, Kale pulled his sketch book out from under a pile of completed school work and began doodling with a nearby pencil; he didn't really pay attention to what he was drawing as he crossed his legs and sat at the foot of his bed. The schoolwork proved to easy enough for Kale and he even held back in some classes like Todd had suggested so they didn't attract much attention to themselves. His pencil was soon flying all over the page, the song still strong on his lips.

"You make me feel so left behind I can't wait to get there

What's it like for you, it's a dream

You have everything I want and all you do-"

Kale jumped up as his door was slammed open, raising his pencil to throw at the intruders if necessary and felt his body flop down when he saw it was just Jubilee, Amara, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue. They were all jabbering insistently to him that Kale had to put his hand and his drawing pad over his ears; putting his finger in his mouth, Kale gave a loud ear splitting whistle that silenced everyone. Kale loved having enhanced hearing, but it was immensely annoying at times when his mind got a sensory overload.

"Okay, now what in the bloody problem?" Kale asked, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"You're taking Rahne on a date?" Kitty asked excitedly, literally bouncing were she stood.

"Uh….yeah." Kale answered a little hesitantly at the wide eyed and eccentric looks. "Why does it matter?"

"Um hello, you would be her first date here." Jubilee said, rolling her eyes at Kale shocked expression.

"I thought someone as beautiful as her would have been on at least ten different odd dates." Kale said, leaning against the bed frame.

"Nah, she had a crush on Roberto and for a while had one on Sam, but she just can't seem to find anyone who matches her animal soul." Amara said from his desk chair, making Kale smile broadly.

He had always wondered why someone as beautiful and kind was single, but he had just been too happy to care about it. And he hadn't thought that anyone would go for him since he had basically just been a new guy and had one of the more extreme powers

"Okay, I'm a happy little lizard now!" Kale said, standing up but dropping his drawing pad.

Kale started to reach down for the pad when as black boot rested itself perfectly on top of it and he rose up to look Rogue in the eyes, red eyes meeting green fires; he watched as her face hardened at his last comment and his cocked his head in slight confusion.

"Kale, you had better not be trying to take advantage of Rahne, cause I'll hand you your spine." Rogue said threateningly and narrowed her eyes when he raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "I serious Kale, lay a finger on her the wrong way, I'll kill you."

Kale's face hardened and he walked right up to Rogue so he was looking her square in the eye, a growl emitting from his throat. Rogue's face trembled slightly and Kale chuckled darkly, his red eyes flickering with a unknown fire; Rogue could see that the threat didn't scare him and that he might have seen worse than what she had threatened.

Kale watched as Rogue tore her face away, but he grabbed her shirt covered arm and made her stay in place. He didn't have to feel the shaking from her body to know she was scared; he could smell it reeking from her. Snorting, Kale took a few steps back and shook his head.

"You wouldn't; it's not in your body, mind or soul to do something like that. Not yet." Kale said ominously; he then gestured to the book. "Can I have that back now?"

Rogue forced her body to move and eventually her foot left the book, taking a few steps back from it. But before he could get it, Kurt picked it up for him and Kale felt himself go red all over as the blue mutants jaw dropped. Kale hesitantly reached out for it but the girls had stepped beside him and were mimicking the stunned expression. When Rogue saw it, she smiled and shook her head.

"Ya really got something for Rahne, don't ya?" She asked smirking.

Kale felt his face heating up because he knew what picture they were talking about; he had drawn Rahne sitting on a rock by the pond, with the moonlight washing down around her. Super imposing above her was a wolf howling, looking as though it was floating above the trees. He had kept the drawing black and white, the moonlight enhancing the effect of the shadows; he made the wolf image look like it was made from clouds ands winds, giving a magical like feeling.

"Yeah, he's got it bad." Jubilee said wickedly, making Kale glare at her.

"Oh, Jubilee," Kale said in a slight sing song voice. "Have you talked to the farmer's boy about your mad crush?"

Jubilee's jaw dropped and she went beat red while everyone in the room gaped at her; Kale managed to duck under the shower of fireworks the embarrassed Asian teen sent at him.

Rolling on the ground, Kale sprang out of his room as fast as he could with Jubilee in hot pursuit and had to leap over Sam and Bobby, stopping when he heard that Jubilee had crashed into the two. Kale looked back and laughed when he saw that Jubilee had landed on top of Sam, making the both of them go red and in her case even redder.

"Well, Jubilee you don't waste anytime to pounce on your crush do you?" Kale asked leaning against the wall. "At least get a room when you two start getting rowdy and racy."

Sam's jaw dropped open as his hands were under her arms and she was literally sitting on his lap in the most provocative position. But that wasn't even in his mind; he was more blown away by the fact that Jubilee was interest in him than anything else and his brain was going into information overload with her perched on his lap.

"She l-likes m-me?" Sam stuttered with a dazed look.

"Yeah, you like him?" Bobby asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I told ya so, Sammy boy!"

Jubilee felt as though she had died of embarrassment and had gone to hell, her face burning brightly and her jaw dropping at Kale's last comment

"Kale you are so dead!" Jubilee screamed as she leaped off of Sam and chased him down the hallway, Kale's laughter echoing all the way, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Sam.

* * *

Kale whistled as he walked down the stairs to the danger room, dressed in his X-Men uniform that he had made from spare uniforms that Xavier didn't use anymore. He had found a collection of them when he was wondering around the lower compartments of the X Mansion and had decided to make his own outfit; he most certainly didn't want to be wearing spandex. 

After having diner and making sure Jubilee wouldn't tear his throat out, Kale had been called down to Danger Room for his session by the Professor and he had to change from what he had been wearing so that he could test out his new uniform.

His upper body was covered by a tight fitting leather vest and had three X's design onto the outfit, two on the shoulder and one on the centre so it was bisected by the zipper. Since he was transformed, the clothing gave a perfect image of what he looked like minus the scars.

He also had long camouflage pants with military style boots and rigging gloves covering his hands and wrists with the finger tips cut off. Kale glanced down at his claws as they glistened brightly, despite being an ebony color; reaching back, Kale felt the handle of his katana sticking out from the scabbard from where it was strapped to his back.

As the elevator went down to the Danger Room, Kale pulled his sword out and looked at the blade; his red eyes narrowed as he read the Japanese writing. Having spent so long on one of the Japanese islands, Kale learned how to speak and write in Japanese, Cantonese and other Asian languages. So the swords meaning wasn't unknown to him, the words flashing in his mind.

私の本当の強さは中心及び精神にある

_My true strength lies in the heart and soul_

Sighing, Kale sheathed his sword as the doors opened and he made his way to the Danger Room; the elders of the Japanese village he had stayed in told him that the physical strength he had was finite but the power he personally possessed in his soul was greater than anything in the world.

Kale thought it was just hypocritical bullshit, until he had to try and use the ultimate powers of Kimaguare, the main and true element in white magic, bring one of his friends back from death. Kale closed his eyes as he remembered the amount of faith Yukiko had in him and how he was just barely able to bring her back, paying a price for it.

When the doors open Kale walked down hall and into the Danger Room. Logan was waiting for as he walked into the room, his arms cross of his massive chest and his ever gruff face showing mere amusement.

"Ready to train, Scales?" Logan asked unsheathing his claws as he unfolded his arms.

"Bring it, Claws." Kale said, pulling his sword out. "I was bone ready to fight."

They walked around each other, faking a few blows to find opening in their chosen stances. It didn't help that Kale was being distract by Logan talking to him.

"So you and swamp breath are brothers? I haven't ever seen much skill from him." Logan said, swiping at Kale with his claws.

"Never had a reason to fight at his full strength is what I was told." Kale said as he blocked the claws and returned the blow with a swift slice. "The kids he aren't exactly the most highly trained fighters I've seen."

"Uh huh." Logan grunted as he crossed his claws the block the attack. "And you were looking real hard at the fighting techniques of Furtop".

Kale stumbled and Logan kicked his feet out from under him, making him fall smack on his face; rolling onto his stomach, Kale pushed off the ground with hand and rose up onto his feet with lethal hook to Logan face.

Kale winced as his fist smacked against the indestructible skull which sent the older man stumbling away and using the blow as a distraction, Kale sliced open his chest with his katana.

"She…is…an extremely…good fighter." Kale panted as he blocked Logan's claws, first the right set, then the left and the right again.

"I was referring as how you were practically drooling over her tonight at dinner." Logan said, grunting as he blocked the singled handed overhead slash Kale gave him but was gut punched by him with the other hand.

Logan knocked away Kale's sword and lunged with both of his claws at the Irish teen's face, unprepared for what happened next; Kale grabbed the Canadian's wrists and twisted them outwards, his superhuman strength giving him the advantage. Slamming his knee into Logan's chest so hard the he lifted him off the ground, Kale threw him over his shoulder and kicked him square in the chest in mid-flight, while he was facing the other way.

Both blows sent Logan flying across the Danger Room and slammed him against the wall while Kale reared his head back and let out a draconic roar. Logan quickly rose up and charged the back of Kale; his right arm raised the slice Dragon's back open as he darted towards him. Kale glanced at the floor and saw his sword a few feet in front of him, his mind simultaneously thinking of a plan.

Leaping across the floor, Kale rolled on the ground and grabbed his sword as he went over it, coming up on his feet fast. His heightened senses of touch allowed him to feel the footsteps half a pace away from him and Kale whirled around in time to block the raised set of claws and to catch the other set aimed for his gut. He used his tail to ram Logan in the gut, making the man buckle.

"I…ugh…wasn't…argh…drooling" Kale managed to say as the two warriors wrestled each other.

"Please kid…you couldn't….take yer eyes off her." Logan said as Kale pushed his arm back with his katana, bring their faces close. "Ya like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Kale snarled and head butted Logan.

This hurt Kale more than it hurt Logan and Kale let out a long string of curses as he rubbed his forehead. Reversing his grip on his sword, Kale brought the blade up to Logan's face, but it was caught; turning his claws around, Logan caught the sword between the claws and twisted it out of the kid's hands, his right leg kicking across the Kale's face.

Kale didn't even pause; the moment the blade was wrenched from his hands, Kale kicked him in his gut and brought the foot back to kick him in the head. Kale ducked under a slice of claws, the blade cutting his long hair in the back. Logan tried to jab Kale but Kale pushed his hand out to the side and rammed his left elbow into Logan's gut, his right hand still lock on Logan's wrist.

Reaching back and grabbing the Wolverine's hair, Kale knelt down and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground in front of him. As Kale came up, Logan pulled his claws into his hands and hooked Kale across the face, making him fall down across the floor.

Logan did a handspring up to his feet and tried to give an elbow drop to Kale's back, but a streak of green shot out and wrapped around his chest; Kale whipped his head around and snarled at Logan, who was being held up by the dragons' tail. Kale then slammed Logan on either side of him and tossed him the air, leaping into the air and kicking him in the chest with both feet.

"And what's this about the two of you going on a date?" Logan asked he got up and brushed himself off.

"Bloody buggering hell, gossip here is like a fucking plague here." Kale said walking towards Logan.

Logan's uniform looked like it had been through a shredder and his wounds were healed near perfectly. Kale saw his katana lying in front of him, his foot sliding under it and kicking it up to his waiting had. Twirling it around a bit, Kale sheathed it on his back and cracked his neck joints as he caught his breath.

After watching him go at it with the New Mutants and Wolverine, the Professor had decided that Kale should really only train with Logan because they both possessed a lethal amount of skill in combat. Kale didn't mind, he wasn't endangering anyone's life and he got to sharpen his skills, although a trouble he had thought of when he was first going at it was when he started to memorize Logan's moves.

"Listen Scales, if your taking her out on date, I don't mind. Logan said rest his hand on Kale's shoulder. "I know you'll treat her respectively."

Kale nodded and Logan grabbed the back of his neck, his other hand extending his outer two claws to bracket his face with the middle claw under his throat. Kale glanced at Logan with a raised eyebrow, who gave his a _coup du grace_ smile.

"Cause I will gut you if you lay a finger on her wrong." Logan growled to which Kale nodded, the tip of the claw scratching against the scales.

Suddenly a high pitched siren went off and Logan's eyes narrowed, his hand moving away so his claws could fully extend. Kale gave him a perplexed look and closed his eyes to let his other senses over take; from the air duct off to the side he heard and felt large and heavy foot falls, smeling the same revolting cologne he had in his first class and another scent he knew too well.

"Pietro, Todd." Kale murmured, his eyes blazing.

"Get out there now Dragon, while I get the others!" Logan Barked to Kale, who bolted for the vent leading to the roof. "The Brotherhood is attacking!"

* * *

Uh-oh, Kale's first amtch agaisnt the Brotherhood and Todd's first fight with out holding back! This might be fun... 

Anyway please review, i miss you people and your insipring comments!

Lin


	17. Brother in Battle are Brothers Unbound

Hey Everyone, heres another chapter in the Kale Nority chronicles and this one is a dozy; lots a fighting.

Pauloj1983: thank you for the suggestion but it's not exactly what happens. The whole Katie thing is something that pops up every now and agian and i'm just saying we don't know where she is right now but dead ain't one of them.

Now, if it isn't too much of an inconvience, READ THE GODDAMN STORY! RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

**

**Brothers in Battle are Brothers Unbound**

Kale's claws dug into the metal as he pulled himself through the vent, his powerful arms and legs carrying him quickly up to the roof. He could hear the battle out side start and his speed intensified, his eyes burning in his sockets; he wouldn't let this people down, he couldn't.

The closer he got to the top, Kale kept praying that he wasn't too late and hammered the grating off of the wall, taking several chunks out of the wall as well. Clambering out silently, Kale started to run towards the roof edge when a green clothed leg slammed against his chest.

Knocked to the ground, Kale lashed out with his tail with intention to smack the person across the roof and was surprised when he saw the person just leapt over his tail and crouched on the peak of the roof. Kale's enhanced senses instantly pinned it as Toad and he flipped of the ground so that he landed near him.

"Dragon; ready to play?" Toad asked, his amber blazing like Kale's eyes freely for what seemed like the first time in years.

"Come on Toad, no holding back." Dragon said as he flexed his scaled body, his enlarged maw of fangs flashing their daggers dangerously. "Lets see you clear house."

Toad was crouched, with one arm arched behind him and his left leg extended down the roofing; his amphibian mutation gave him a wild and reckless sense of balance and agility, that he was able t use dangerously.

Dragon was slight hunched over, the little light giving him a wicked and menacing look to his face and his ripped body. He reached behind him and pulled out his sword slowly and then promptly flung it of the roof, the silver blade gleaming red and as it speared into a tree, the blade sunk all the way into the trunk of the tree. Toad cocked his head while Dragon gave a lethal smile and raised his fist.

"Fair fight." He growled his eyes soon matching Toads glow.

Nodding very slightly, Toad rose up and took his stance that usually took when dealing with Kale, his improvised cat stance. Kale extended his arms and turned his hands upwards, his right leg sliding forward. The gentle breeze was audible as they stared at each other and then lunged, they bodies moving at the speed and using the skills they had been raised to and had forsaken.

Ducking under a swift spin kick, Dragon rose up to block Toad's side kick but wasn't ready for the hook across the face; taking the blow to the chops, Dragon used the momentum to spin around and backhand Toad. Staggering away, Toad caught Dragon's fist inches before his face and twisting it downwards, kicking his brother in the ribs with his right leg as hard as he could. Dragon grunted with the blow and punched Toad in the face with his free hand repeatedly, at least until Toad slimed his face.

Since he had a snout, the slime only covered the front part of it but that was his nose and mouth as well. Dragon tried to breath but the slime was seeping in his nostrils and Kale knew he only had a few moments before he suffocated; slamming his knee into Toad's face, Dragon turned himself away from his brother and lifted his head skyward.

His eyes were already glowing but not they had to be blazing with his Dragon's Flame to such a degree that it was making him sweat. Opening his mouth a crack, Kale blasted the Dragon Flame through his mouth and nostrils and the slime was blasted off of his mouth; since dragon built the flame up so much, it made an explosion that lit up the night and sent a red ring out from around him as an after shock.

Dragon stood there panting, his chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath on the edge of the building and back-flipped as Toad tried to kick him in the head; while airborne, Dragon twisted around and punch Toad upside down.

Toad wasn't expecting Dragon to react from his attack or to counter it, so the blow sent him sprawling but he recovered in time to cross his arms and block the kick from Dragon, being bodily lifted of the ground. Dragon then whirled around and swung out with a wicked spin kick, which Toad ducked under but got caught by the rear thrust kick when Dragon finished his first kick.

Stumbling back, Toad kicked Dragon's leg as it swung to hit him again and bending his leg back, slammed the flat of his foot against Dragon's throat; this time, Dragon went flying back and went through the roof and crashed amongst Storm's plants. Clambering up, Dragon leaped out and blocked Toad's punch. Throwing a fist as fast as he could, Dragon said the only word that really was appropriate at the time as Toad ducked under his fist and hook kicked him in the gut.

"Ah, Fuck!" Kale roared, his body going airborne again.

Flying off the edge of the building, Dragon wrapped his tail around Toad's neck and pulled him off as well, momentarily catching him off guard. Toad then grabbed his tail and pulled them together, then the two began to trade blows as they fell through the air; Dragon forgot how many time he got hooked in the face but he did get some good strikes against Toad as well. Toad brought his legs up and kicked off of Dragon's chest, propelling himself back up in the air; Dragon barely managed to flip around into a crouch while Toad landed casually a foot away.

He leaded into the air as a bolt of red laser shot at him; Cyclops tried to bring his laser around in time but Toad had always spotted a weakness in Cyclops's fighting pattern and exploited it this time. His tongue lashing out, Toad whipped Cyclops's hand away from his visor and then ripped the visor off his face. Leaping toward him, Toad delivered a deadly gut punch to Cyclops's stomach, despite the flailing arms of Scotts, and as the taller teen doubled over, Toad spun and around and clipped him in the head with his heal; needless to say Scott was down for the count.

"Take a breather slim." Toad said as he watched the leader's body kiss dirt.

Dragon started to make his way to Toad, his scales clicking in anticipation of a half way decent fight, but a silver streaking blur flew out of nowhere and a high speed fist smashed into his face. The velocity that the person was moving at made him sprawl across the floor, his body rolling into a crouch and he saw it had been the Quicksilver. Standing up slowly, Dragon saw that the remaining Brotherhood members were gathering around; giving a low growl and then a roar, Dragon rolled his shoulders and his neck to make a loud crack that made the Brotherhood members flinch.

"Alright" Kale snarled, his fangs fully bared out. "Let's see what you mangy fucks got."

Moving at his insane speed again, Quicksilver charged at Dragon and barely missed the draconic teen who rolled out of the way. Coming up on his feet, Kale stopped short to avoid the colossal sized fist swung at him and caught the huge arm that tried to hit him again.

Dragon stared into the Blob's eyes, the fear very present all over the large boys face and it only got worse as Dragon twist his arm down, raising it when he had twisted it as far as he could. A blur of green shot out and hammered Blob in the gut and then Dragon's elbow flew into his face, the overweight being lifted off his feet by smaller mutant for the first time.

The large mutant recovered surprisingly quick and leaped at Dragon, hoping to crush him under all his weight; Dragon leaded into the air and kicked his with an airborne spin kick. The blow caught him in the gut and as he landed, Dragon pummeled down on the large mutant's face. As Blob looked around with stars in his eyes, Dragon gave a gentle but firm palm strike to Blob's head and knocked him out easily and stood up to find his next opponent.

Dragon staggered as Quicksilver landed another blow to his back and whirled around to see a silver blur whizzing around, shoving a few X-Men over, Dragon's red eyes tracking him. As he sped closer, Dragon whirled and let his tail fling out to its maximum extension; Quicksilver smacked into it and was lifted off his feet, his body sent crashing against the ground. Dragon raced after him and as he slid past, Kale dropped down on him with his elbow slamming into Quicksilver's gut.

Pietro screamed like a little girl as Dragon threw all of his two hundred and fifty pound body down on the smaller mutant and was only quiet when Dragon kick him in the head, Dragon's hearing spare from the shrill voice. As he stood up, he felt himself blasted back down and he looked up to see the only girl on the Brotherhood hood standing a few feet from him, with her arms raised.

Standing up, Dragon watched as she waved her hands and a series of blue flames were sent flying at him. Dragon fired off a his Dragons Flames and watched as they clashed in mid air, the two powers canceling each other; Kale threw his arms up and took control of the Dragon Flame's energy to try divert the after shock energy upwards.

Dragon then looked at the girl, who furious that Kale was able to counter her, raised her arms again and Dragon braced himself; he didn't wan to risk using he Dragon Flame again because he had felt a sift, a sift on a plane that never he once altered. His red eyes blazing, Dragon swore not to let her open the gets as he had before…even if he had to break her arms; he had released enough evil on earth as it was.

* * *

Toad started to make his way to Dragon when he was surrounded by his teammates, but stopped when he heard a familiar _skint_ and turned around to see Wolverine with his claws out in all their bloody glory, raised in a boxer stance. Toad took a deep breath and then walked towards Wolverine, his amber eyes blazing fearlessly.

"Listen Swamp Breath." Wolverine said, lowering one arm which made Toad burrow his eyebrows. "I heard that you and Scales are at the same skill level."

"Yeah, so what, yo?" Toad asked he stopped short of Wolverine's claws.

"Let's see just how good you are."

Toad raised his arms slowly, his left hand open and against his chest while his right hand curled into a fist and extended slightly from his chest, his body matching the circular pace that Wolverine was walking in. His golden-amber eyes flashed viciously; just like Kale's eyes had earlier in the Danger Room and Wolverine could see how much the two had in common.

Swinging his claws out, Wolverine made quick jab at Toad's head and was mildlyimpressed when Toad just pushed away his wrist. Wolverine tried to give a kick at Toad, but he was ready for it; Toad's right foot kicked Wolverine's leg down at the shin and rose up to slam into his gut. Wolverine grunted and slammed his elbow against Toad's face, the smaller mutant rolling on the ground.

Rolling up, Toad blocks both kicks and punched Wolverine the face as hard as he could; he grimaced as his knuckles stung against the metal bones. Toad then raised both his arms to his shoulders so his forearms were holding Wolverine's forearms back from slicing him to ribbons, groaning as the sheer weight of the adamantium pressed against him and making him fold in to bring them closer; Toad closed his eyes and focused, summoning his that had been locked inside of him for so long.

Wolverine felt his eyes bulge as Toad raised his head and opened his eyes, which were now glowing an amber color, a light green glow appearing on Toad's skin. Growling, Toad began to push Wolverine's arms back from an almost unstoppable brink with anew found power; Logan saw what was giving him the strength, the strength a man got when he had little or no strength left to use. Toad spat his slime in Wolverine's face and then smacked the man on either side of the head, stunning him.

Toad yelled as he put as much strength into a kick to Wolverine's as possible, so he wasn't surprised when the Canadian was lifted off his feet and sent fling into the double wooden doors.

Wolverine went crashing through and Toad smirked when he saw that he had landed in front of the rest of the X-Men and the newer additions, the green glow leaving his body and his eyes return to their normal state; his body suddenly felt drained and he fought against the wave of nausea.

Kale had the Dragon Flame from the experiments done to him; cosmic fire stored in every fiber in his body, constantly charging his body with uncanny power. Todd had gotten some thing he called the Flood Adrenaline; an energy that strengthened him from the core of his being, but left him extremely drained even if he was fine.

Todd rarely used his power because it was so unreliable and only used when he absolutely had to; since he had been in Bayville, he had acted like a punk loser so he wouldn't have to fight or use any real strength. But now that Kale was here, Todd was doubtful he would be able to hold back anymore.

"Yo, Wolverine; Kale and I are blood brothers. We share a certain few abilities." Toad panted as he walked up the stairs. "One of them is to not know when to stop and another is not breaking against anything."

Claws sliced the slime free from Wolverine's face. "Really? I hadn't noticed" Wolverines said sarcastically as he stood up.

Wolverine gave a roar and sliced at Toad's head, the amphibious mutant dropping into a squat; he knew he didn't really have the same strength as before and would have to stick to skills. Using his tongue to pull Wolverine's ankle, Toad shot his leg up and clipped the man in the chin with his heel as the warrior fell down.

Jumping up, Toad did a spin in the air and kicked Wolverine in the chest as hard his body would allow, smacking him against the stair case. The shocker kid, code named Berserker, kid shot his arm out and fired a bolt of electricity at Toad, ignoring the protest of Wolverine.

Rolling under the attack, Toad spat out two globs of slime, one that slime his hand and another that smashed into his gut. Winding the boy, Toad leaped over to him and socked him across the face. Since Toad's body had been built up and harden from his time at the Hassassin's Blade, he had no problem in dazing the kid and then slamming his foot against the boy's temple for a knock out.

Toad heard a set of footsteps and turned in time to get hooked by a powerful blow and get sent across the room; twisting in mid air, Toad landed on the wall and dropped down. He saw a kid cover in flame and completely charcoal black with glowing eyes, his face in complete shock that Toad had just recovered from his punch so easily.

"I hate to tell you yo, but I have fought against people in strength level of Kale and higher." Toad said as he brushed himself off. "And you got diddle shit on them yo."

The boys face became enraged and ran at Toad with his fist raised high above his head, gliding the last bit of the way. As the flaming fist came closer, Toad stood there without a trace of worry or concern; at the last possible second, he leaned to the side and let the boy's fist smash into the wall behind him.

Toad hooked him in the stomach and when he saw the boy just buckle slightly, he grabbed the boys by the shoulders and slammed his knee into the fire boy's chin. Toad grinned at the audible sound of teeth smacking together and watched the boy fall to his knees; kicking him fully across the face, Toad watched as he transform back to his human state.

He looked up and watched as an Asian teen and a girl with hints of Rome heritance powered up; Toad widened his eyes in interest as he watched the long hair brown girl became a pillar of fire and fireworks form one the other girls hands.

"Alright then." Toad said, slipping into a fighting stance. "Let's dance yo"

The lava girl extended her arms, launching a river of fire at him and Toad leaped out of the way, sticking to the wall on the other side of the room. The Asian girl then sent a shower of fireworks at him and Toad flipped out of the way, while making sure he coated his tongue with as much slime as he had.

Landing on the ground, Toad's tongue lashed out and smack the lava girl; the heat from her body sizzled most of the slime off, but dazed he enough to come out of her fire mode. Toad pulled his tongue back in and leaped again, this time dropping his body down on the ground; he avoided the fireworks shot at him and smacked the sparkle girl off her feet.

Toad's leg shooting up behind him as she fell and her head collided with his foot, knocking her cold. Toad then walked over to the lava girl and pick her up by her hair, his fist raised to sock her lights out as well; but when he saw how scared she looked, Toad couldn't. His fist clenched and unclenched, but it never moved; Toad's eyes blazed fiercely as he stared into her brown eyes.

Screaming in rage, Toad threw them both at the ground and slammed his fist beside her head; his fist splintered through the floor and sank to his wrist, but the lava girl was unharmed.

"I don't why I didn't just finish you, but if you try anything as I leave" Toad said softly in her ear, making her shudder. "Well, you know what I can do."

As he pushed himself up, Toad couldn't stop from looking at her fear filled face and her arms rose for some small defense. Toad shook with self hatred as he watched her shake under him in fear.

"I'm sorry." Toad said softly, his apology making herstop shaking and she saw the pain in his eyes.

Toad turned and walked out of the mansion, his Flood Adrenaline building his body; unable to contain itself from being used. He had to fight Dragon, he was the only one who could match him in this rage and he hoped Kale was aching for a fight.

* * *

Dragon snarled as he slid back from another hex blast and shook his head from the pain, his body covered in slight scratches. Rolling on the ground, Dragon bolted around the battlefield with all the sped he had in him. Since he was moving so fast, the girl wasn't able to get a clear shot and was waiting for an opening.

Dragon's eye was caught by a glint of metal and he saw his sword a few feet from him, maybe five feet; bolting over to it, Kale grabbed the handle and ripped it out the side of the tree. He easily cut the trunk in half and as it tipped over, he grabbed it with his free hand and tail and threw it at the powerful girl.

The girl blasted it apart and the foliage fell around her, forcing her to close her eyes. Dragon leaped into the air and spread his wing, gliding over to her; he landed in front of her as she tried to clear her vision. His fist was a blur as it smacked against her temple and he caught the girl as she fell, gently lowering her down.

Turning his head, Dragon was tackled by a green blur and slammed on the ground, his sword sent clattering on the floor. Looking up, Dragon caught his brother's fist and swung outward but only to have his fist caught. Dragon saw his brother's glowing amber eyes that matched his red eyes and realized what had been unleashed.

Flood Adrenaline. It was pounding through his body and by the amount Toad had in his limbs, it had been bottled up for long time. His own body taking on a red glow as he let his Dragon Flame flow through him, Kale slowly began to crush Todd's hand. But Todd was read; his right leg went back a little and flew up, catching Kale in the gut.

Doubling over, Kale wasn't able to block the punch to the side of his head and sprawled on the ground. Clambering to his feet, Kale block Todd's next punch and chopped down on his brother's shoulder; a church and pop was heard as Todd screamed and head butted Kale. As Kale rubbed his head, he watched as Todd pulled his arm back into place and turned to face Kale; they both stared at each other, the powers that they held deep inside them burning in their blood.

There was no finesse this time; just an all out brawl and Kale preferred it that way. He hook Todd square in the chest and then across the face. Todd retaliated with kick to his head and another except a spin kick. Kale was sent to the floor by the spin kick and came up fast, back handing Todd without a glance. Todd ducked under Kale's fist and hammered the draconic mutant in the throat, winding Kale easily; grabbing Kale's wild hair, Todd slammed his knee into Kale's face as hard as he could and incidentally sent him flying against the recently made tree stump.

Todd saw something on the ground and kicked it up, Kale's katana flying into the air in rapid spins; lashing his hand out, he caught it with out a problem. Glancing at Kale, Todd saw he was shaking his head from the blows and starting to get up. Taking a little of running start, Todd jumped up and brought the blade down on Kale.

The screams altered Kale first and when he saw his sword coming down at him, his body simply did the one of the few blocks he could do at the time; his hands flew from his side and caught he blade between his palms. The silence and the ringing of the blade was so deafening that Kale and Todd didn't realize that the other X-Men had stopped fighting and the Brotherhood had woken up in time to witness Todd's skill.

Kale's muscles burned as he held the slim metal and the edge of the blade was cutting his palm; Todd shook as he pressed down and sweat and blood streamed down his arms. Bother were weakened and neither had much strength but they both were pushing it beyond anything they had gone.

Growling, Kale pushed the blade back until the back of the blade was touching Todd's face and Kale slowly turned the sword sideways. Todd groaned as the blade shook with his resistance and he felt his arms slowly and minutely turning unwillingly. As soon as the katana was off to the side, Kale slammed his elbow into Todd's face and watched as he just staggered back; strength and will refused to let either warrior stop.

Todd's face was cut in several places and his chest was cut open and bleeding freely. Kale was badly cut on his arms, face and back and his body was numb with pain. Todd leaped into the air and kicked Kale in the face. As Kale fell, he lashed his tail out and wrapped it around Todd's neck.

Getting up, Kale turned to Todd and suddenly felt something wrap around his neck; he saw Todd's powerful tongue was wrapped around Kale's throat and tightening. Grabbing hands in a mercy lock, the two brothers stared each other down in their stalemate. Kale suddenly felt a slight tickle in his mind and then a high pitched scream ripped through his skull.

Kale released Todd from his tail and hands and felt himself fall to his knees, his body soon back slamming the ground with his hands clenching his head. The pain was unbearable as he screamed and thrashed on the ground.

"For the fucking love of God, shut the fucking noise off!" Kale screamed the pain increased the presence in his mind overwhelming. "I won't let you win, psychic!"

"Get out of my fucking head, yo!" Todd screamed as a thud landed knew Kale. "Anything but my mind; God, I don't want to see my fucking sins again, yo!"

Through his pain blurred vision Kale saw Todd curled into a fetal position and was sobbing with the pain. The last thing he heard before he collapsed from the agony was the sound of footsteps running to him, his mind slipping into memories of his past…

* * *

Well, that was aggressize...Who was the psychic and why did it hurt them so much? You'll find out in the coming chapter.

Now, i have question that i need answered...what kind ofmemories should Kale seeand what kind ofmemories shouldTodd see?I thought i'd ask just so i could get some feedback.

Now please review, i feel lonely with out them...

Kale: okay that sounds very demented and disturbing, mate

Me: Ah shut up and go "train" with Rahne; just like you did in the second preview story...

Rahne and Kale: YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE PAINFULLY!

But seriously people, tell me what you think each should see and i'll try and show more of the past. It just seems a lot easier this way.

NOW REVIEW PLEASE!

Lin


	18. Glimpsing Darkness

Alright, here is another lengthy chapter finally up. This chapter will give you an idea ofsome of the mainmissions that the Genesi Squad did that affected them drastically and it also has some Todd/Katie fluff. Don't know who she is? You'll find out in the next chapter. Now the shout outs.

Mareo and Anime: Umm, i could give you visual aids for the fights next time if you want or I could write simplier. Carryign on right away, Sir.

iamhollywood: I'm glad I could assit with the progression of you work; I do violence to you and you write, sounds like a deal to me. I'm glad you enjoyed the figth scene, although i thought it was more of a superpowered brawl. The mor painful memories will be coming up soon, I just whated people to get an idea of what Kale and Todd were like in the Squad. Hope to see the Todd/Amare story updated soon.

Lecheecopae: what did you do that made your computer so tempermental? I'm glad you like the story so much, its nice that you and a few others follow the story closely; i wonder what going to happen when it's finished. And, argh, with the kitty eyes; don't make me sick Lycurgus and Seraph on you, although they'd probably just cuddle you to death b ut oh well.

pauloj1983: Thanks for the suggestion, i'm going to to some of them in the next few chapters if not this one but i will use em'. In the next chapter, Amara and Todd are going to have a talk about such things.

Now, enough idle chit-chat and readthe damn story.

**

* * *

****Glimpsing Darkness and Unseen Honor**

_**Kale's Memory**_

_**November 17, 2002**_

Todd and Kale sat patiently in the briefing room while they waited for the remaining Genesi Squad members, Todd lightly doodling while Kale gently plucked his guitar. They were supposed to be meeting two new members of the squad that were going to be transferred from a sister organization that was link heavily to the Hassassins Blade.

Todd sighed as he shaded in his drawing and rolled his shoulders which resultantly cracked his neck. The gentle strumming from Kale's guitar was very soothing, despite the fact that the draconic mutant used an electric guitar more often than an acoustic. Slowly, Kale began to the lyrics to the song.

"Take a photograph,

It'll be the last,

Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here"

It took a while but Todd recognized the song as "Rain", an unreleased song from Breaking Benjamin. It was supposed to go on their next album, but Kale had managed to get the music and lyrics for it a few days ago.

"I don't have a past

I just have a chance,

Not a family or honest plea remains to say,"

As Kale finished the first verse, Todd decided to join in for the chorus. Kale didn't mind when they did this because it was something that they could stay connected through as brothers. They did it with art work as well and when they had to spar, but singing was one thing that the whole squad enjoyed as well so they were encouraged to sing.

"Rain, rain go away,

Come again another day,

All the world is waiting for the sun. "

Todd turned his head a bit when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Lucas, Katie, Gabe and Erica walk in; as they heard the lyric being sung by Kale, they joined in at the next chorus and it just made the harmony and sync of the song soar.

"Rain, rain go away,

Come again another day,

All the world is waiting for the sun."

Kale lifted his tail at the end of the chorus and pointed to Todd for him to sing the next verse. Todd shrugged and after picking his drawing pad up again, kept the song going on its low and gentle tone.

"To lie here under you,

Is all that I could ever do,

To lie here under you is all,

To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,

To lie here under you is all,"

Lucas slowly nodded his head and Gabe gave him a thumbs up. Todd's amber traveled over to Erica and Katie, smirking when he saw Erica shake her hand up and down but gave him a friend smile. Katie smiled and nodded slightly to him. Soon everybody joined in for the final chorus.

"Rain, rain go away,

Come again another day,

All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain, rain go away,

Come again another day,

All the world is waiting for the sun,

All the world is waiting for the sun,

All the world is waiting for the sun."

Kale finished the last few cord and set the guitar on the table, flexing his fingers as he did so. Todd and Kale had been taught the guitar for the sole purpose of increasing their dexterity in their fingers; not because they want to, but because it would make them better killers.

"That was really good, man." Lucas said, leaning back in his chair. "I mean we heard you two down the hall so we hurried so we didn't miss the show."

"I like little Toddles solo there." Erica said, making Todd blush at the nickname. "When did you learn to do that, singing wise?"

"Just from listen to various CD's, yo. It also helps that we play the guitar so you can tune your voice to the cords." Todd said, his pencil tip gently scratching the paper.

"Hey mate, watch doin' there?" Gabe asked, trying to look over the top of the art book.

"Sorry, cant' show you just yet, yo." Todd said, tilting it down more. "You'll see it when I'm done though."

"Come on, mate. Your art is bloody well good." The Australian mutant pleaded.

Todd was about to reply when he heard a gentle clink and his hand shot down to grab a fast retreating chain. Yanking it sharply, Kale chuckled as Erica was yanked down.

"That goes for you too, chains." Todd said good naturedly.

"Jerk." She said, pulling the chain back into her arm.

"That is what he did; thank you for over stating the obvious, sweetheart" Tempest jibed, getting a crack up from Todd and Gabe.

"Hey Kale, how is that Japanese chick doing in her training?" Gabriel asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You mean Yukiko?" Kale chuckled at what Gabe had called her. "You know she would probably take you for a training session for calling her a chick."

"Um…no thanks mate." Gabriel paled at the suggestion. "She can frickin well hold her own against you and the Leapfrog there."

Kale laughed lightly as Todd fingered off Gabe with out even looking from Decibel and his hand returned around her waist. They had stated gently kissing after the song and talking very silently thanks to Katie's power. Kale hated to tell them that he could always hear what they said and sometimes wished he couldn't.

"She's doing really well, her mastery in ninjitsu progressing rapidly. Her magical powers are also increase ten folds as the days past." Kale said, leaning his chair back so his feet were propped up.

"So, she's going to be…what? A Wicca?" Tempest asked curiously.

"I think she'll prefer the term enchantress or cleric than witch, but she will become something to that effect." Kale said, his broad smile still on his face. "I saw her do some of her stuff…pretty damn impressive.

"When is she and Tattoo coming around next bro?" Todd asked, Katie sitting perfect on top of him with her back against him.

"They said they might try to in a month or so; in the League of Assassins, Roshi has recently joined the Ninja head council and Tattoo was furious when he was allowed to." Kale told them, only hearing the information an hour ago. "He's thinking about having the clan he lives with leave the League of Assassins."

"So…how are you Kale?" Katie asked softly, the room become deathly quiet.

Kale sighed deeply, his scales clicking depressingly. It was no secret what had happened to the leader of the Genesi Squad; his girlfriend betraying him with his best friend, severely injuring him so he could captured, his brutal torture that Phoenix personally saw to that hurt him more than physically, his savage out break which killed hundreds of people in the Hand's compound; it was almost too much for the fourteen year old.

When the Hassassins Blade finally found him near the island were his sensei, Tattoo, lived and collected him, Kale was changed. His enjoyable joking and loving care torn from his persona as though it was done by a rake, shredded in front of him just to make it worse.

Tattoo had come back for a few months, helping Kale cope and to help him rebuild what he had lost, but it was almost irreversible. Then Kale announced to the Squad that he wanted to put Elizabeth Doyle in a real family that would take care of her. The whole squad protested but when they saw what Elizabeth was becoming, they readily agreed and even helped him find her a home.

Elizabeth hadn't wanted to leave and begged Kale to let her stay but she eventually did, but only when Kale accepted that she was part of his family forever and that he would come and see her the moment he could.

"I guess I'm getting better, no small thanks to you guys mind you." He added with a warm smile. "You've really helped me through this and I owe you so much."

"Oh no, that bullshit Kale." Lucas said flatly.

"Yeah, you don't owe us anything yet." Erica said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't?" Kale asked confusion over his face.

There was a shared look that even Todd had an input in and they also had traces of worry and guilt in it; they had all asked for favors from Kale that often ended in bloodbaths and they had all begged him to help them.

"If I recall correctly, didn't you go against two brigades because I didn't follow orders that you specifically gave and went back to help those people in Nigeria?" Tempest asked incredulously. "That was over nine thousand troops of the Yakubu army you stopped by your self for a village of three hundred and me. My people and I owe you more than my life for that."

The mission had originally been for reconnaissance, information gathering and they had been aided by a village of people Lucas's parents came from. The people there were part of an ancient African tribe whose tribal king had been preserved in a blood line and the African army had decided to try and continue what they called an ethnic cleansing.

Kale had a ringside seat to what they did and had been horrified by it, deciding to pull the Squad members that were with him out. Tempest had refused to leave and had gone back to his village, using his electrical energy to try and hold the soldiers off.

However, he was unable to block all of the incoming attacks and attack because it was so taxing on his powers. It was when Lucas couldn't hold the shields up anymore that Kale had reappeared and had savagely tore down every last man that was against him. He had been a blur on the battlefield and was a legend to the tribe he had saved, giving him a spirit name that all tribes would know,

"Okay, I understand that-"

"You stopped that psycho from opening the gates that separate this realm and Hell." Gabe said, shuddering involuntarily. "I still can't believe that all that holy stuff is real."

Kale and Gabe had been sent to Los Angeles and were originally just meant to deliver a package to man named Balthazar, a suitcase containing valuable and rare texts that had been uncovered in ancient Israel. When they arrived to the building, they watched as a man, named John Constantine, fought Balthazar and revealed him to be a demon; Kale and Gabe gaped as the demon was exorcised and then blown away by a rogue angel.

Using what resources they had, Dragon and Gabriel went to see a very powerful man in the area called Midnight at a local club. Sure, they had to absolutely beat their way to him but once in front of the man, they had gotten a shocker.

An angel and a demon were already there waiting for them and told them that they were needed to stop a sorcerer. Kale went after the man but not before he and the man was dragged into the portal. Kale sent three seconds in hell, but had to fight all the monsters to keep his soul and life in tact; he ha never been so drained in his life and had nearly lost. God had to pull him up to heaven and cleanse him before returning him to earth; the moment he spent in heaven looked perfect but it didn't feel complete for some reason.

"But-"

"You protected my half sister from that monster. Even when Mindscape said it would be too risky." Erica said, her chained clothing rattling as a lone tear escaped her eyes. "You did what you had to do and you were with her when she died so I owe you so much for making her at peace and atoning her murder."

Erica had taken the Genesi Squad to her home in New York to visit her step sister, Lorna Dane, when they had leave time. Lorna was also a mutant but instead of being able to generate chains, she could control magnetic waves and manipulate metal. Lorna showed a definite interest in Kale before his time with Phoenix and Kale spent a lot of time with her on the holiday.

When they were walking around the Manhattan Square, Lorna and Kale were separated and he saw her only in time to watch a pair of men grab her, dragging her down a subway entrance. Kale gave chase but lost them in maze like tunnels and later that evening a ransom was called in, allowing the Genesi Squad to track the call to a bar in the heart of the city.

It turned out that they weren't going to return Lorna and were a group of people who sold women on the black market. The Genesi Squad tore the place apart, leaving none of the monsters who captured the girls alive. In all the confusion, Lorna used her powers to escape and fought with Kale as though she was a part of his team.

While they fought, Kale didn't see the sniper rifle aimed at his head in close range but Lorna did. Pushing Kale aside, Lorna took the shot to the heart and collapsed in Kale's arms. As the life faded from her, Lorna told Kale she loved him deeply and asked him to watch out for her sister while he was in charge of her.

The sorrow of losing someone who loved him was too much and Kale unleashed his dark side for the first time, increasing his abilities ten fold. He utterly destroyed all the people who were behind the wicked plan. A total of sixty seven men and twenty eight women died that night and a hundred and ten people were set free.

"Erica, I…" Kale was at a loss for words.

"I don't even need to tell you want you did for me, bro" Todd said his arms holding Katie tenderly. "Hell, if not for you, I'd be dead before our first year."

"We're brothers, Todd; neither of us owes the other." Kale said firmly.

"Says who?" Todd asked challengingly.

The double doors slowly swung open and all of the squad members reacted in npt the most subtle of ways; Kale's and Todd's eyes ignited red and amber, a yellow orb pulsed around Katie's raised hand, electricity from Tempest's eyes covered his body, four feathers stuck out of Gabriel's arched arms and Link had a pool of chains by her feet ready to strike.

"Nice to see you all are in a good mood." The woman said standing in the door with a raised eye brow. "Are you all quiet through?"

She was of average height, standing a little less than six foot but she had a powerful aura that made every mutant sweat cold with fear. She had long brown hair that reached her mid back and had a few strands of hair guarding her face like a mask. She had a pair of turquoise eyes that made the ocean waters seem dull, even from behind her blue tinted glasses and her face was like hard water; fluid and seemingly soft, but hard and treacherous when challenged

She had an ankle length ice blue skirt on with a light blue blouse and a navy jacket over the top. The slightly raised shoes gave her walking an ominous sound if hard before her appearance and around her neck was a gold bead on a thin gold necklace in a choker fashion.

Kale ran a sense check on her just to make sure she was who he thought she was; he checked her breathing and heart rate, her scent patterns, the pressure her body was putting on the ground and lastly he used his Dragon Flame to sense her energies, the psychic energy absolutely blazing from her.

"Guys, gals, it's alright. It's her." Kale said, his Squad relaxing immediately and disengaged their powers. "Sorry about that, Madam Mindscape."

"It's quiet alright, Lt. Dragon. I understand these have been some hard times for you and your people." Mindscape said as she sat at the other head of the table with two spare chairs on either side of her. "I was actually expecting something worse."

Kale watched as Katie elegantly slid off of Todd's lap and into her chair next to him, their hands remaining in each others. Tempest propped his feet up on the table and pushed his chair legs so he only balanced on the back legs. Gabriel slouched in his chair and created a feather that he twirled in his fingers.

"So, are the new guy here Miss or are they still not here yet?" Link asked, using her chains to make a cats cradle.

"I think you mean gals." Mindscape said, a tight smile appearing on her lips.

"We're getting more girls?" Kale asked for confirmation and sighed at the sight of her nod. "Great."

"Alright! Looks like you and I aren't going to be the odd sex anymore, girlfriend." Erica said saucily, shaking her hips a little. "Finally, there's going to even stats."

"Oh, yeah, another two Links." Tempest said rolling his eyes. "Lord give me strength with the newbie's."

"You actually know them already." Mindscape said as she looked through a set of files.

"Really? Who?" Todd asked, furrowing his brow.

Before she could answer, the double doors open slowly and Kale felt his eyes widen fractionally while Todd leapt to his feet. Kale glanced at his brother quickly and then back at the doors; fist clenched and arms bulging with rage, Todd shook with unbound fury.

In the doorway, there were two girls and although they look similar they were distinctively different. One was a head height shorter than Kale and she had a fairly strong build that filed out her body, her long black hair stripped with frost white highlights. Her Chinese descendent faced was off set by her feline eyes and her slightly fanged teeth, which were visible because her mouth was open in shock. Her long black pants had whites stripe, matching her shirt and vest as though she had it personally made.

Her name was Katie Kuang, a Hydra operative that was a captive of the Hand while Kale was prisoner. Kale had freed her and the last he saw of her was when he killed the bodyguard of Roshi, the Hand's leader. Katie had bolted down the opposite hallway from Kale when he ordered her to escape.

The other girl Kale knew extremely well, having fought her for to stay alive and to protect a target. She was younger than everyone there by a year, two at most, and although she was shorter than everyone, she had the skill and strength to hold her own against all of the Squad members.

She had long black hair with a braid of hair down the left side of her face with a few strands on her right side. Her face looked very young and innocent but there was that hardness in her eyes that everybody in that room had. She had long tight leather pants and a leather vest that enhanced her fighting skills.

But Kale wasn't the only one that knew and he wasn't the only one enraged to see her, this fact proved by Todd by his reaction.

"YOU!" Todd roared, while she screamed the same thing her eyes wide with either anger or shock.

Suddenly a green blur rocketed by Kales and tackled the girl head on, the two of the flying pas the other girl into a wall. Winded by Todd's unexpected attack, the girl was unable to defend herself when he hooked her across her face and hammer her in the chest. Kicking him back, the girls arms snapped to the side and two claws appeared in hand; roaring, the dark haired girl sliced at Todd.

Ducking under her attack, Todd kicked her stomach from his crouched position and then followed up with rising kick to her jaw. Stumbling back, she fell on her back and Todd didn't let up his brutal attack. Grabbing her ankle, he slammed her bodily against the wall and then flung her down the corridor, embedding her in plaster rock.

As he walked down the hallway, Kale realized that they had to stop him before one of them killed the other. Standing up he ran after them, the whole squad following him with the same urgency.

"Todd, that's enough." Kale yelled, but Todd was unfazed by the order.

Kale grabbed his brothers wrist and slammed him against the wall, but was caught off guard by the slicing pain to his left leg. Turning his head around, Kale saw the little girl's face twisted a berserker rage and her green eyes a fiery orange. Glaring at his brother to stay put, Kale let Todd go and walked up to the girl.

She yelled wordlessly and sliced at his face but he effortlessly caught her wrist, his red eye blazing with control angered and his scales clicking furiously. Trying to yank her arms free from the iron grip, the girl tried to jab Kale in stomach but he grabbed that arm as well.

Kale pinned her arms to her sides and lifted her against the wall, his tail wrapping around her feet as blade shot out of her foot and he leaned close to her face. His glowing eyes cast a red tint over her skin and he saw in her eyes fear he had only seen twice before in her eyes before.

"That is enough, X23." Kale said in a low snarl. "I believe you understand the reason for Todd's outburst and you know you bloody well deserve it. But if you try skewer anybody here again, I will finish what we started; Is That CLEAR!"

The silence allowed his voice to echo down the halls and everyone was deathly quiet, the heavy breaths of everyone there audible to those with out enhanced hearing. Slowly X23's eyes changed back to their green color and she pulled her claws back in.

"I understand…Kale." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Kale nodded and lowered her down to her feet, releasing her from his hold as his tail unwrapped from her feet. He then turned and walked back to the council room where Mindscape would be waiting, everyone falling in behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Kale watched as X23 walked next to Todd and listened to them.

"Sorry" She was barely audible and she refused to make ye contact with the amphibious mutant.

"Whatever, X" Todd said, the world swimming as he spoke and Kale drifted off to another memory, the shadows of his past refusing to release him yet.

_**

* * *

Todd's Memories**_

**_April 22, 2003_**

Todd sighed as he held Katie close to his chest, her soft chestnut brown hair strewn over the pair of mutants. He gently ran his webbed hand down her bare stomach and held her right hand across her body. Katie had her had arched over her shoulder and was soothingly rubbing the back of his neck.

They were sat on the roof top of the living quarters for them and the rest of the Squad, Todd's back pressed against the wall of room for the stairs with Katie lounging against him. It was dusk time and the two often came up here to watch the sunset as a special thing for them to do together. It was a interesting thing for them to be a couple while being extreme soldiers and assassins for a military group, but they made it work.

"It looks nice tonight, yo." Todd said his voice low and soft in her ears. "Almost one of the best this week."

"Oui, it true is, mon amour." Katie said with a mischievous smile, her French slipping in with her English. "Is there anything meilleur to look la nuit?"

"Yeah." Todd said turning her to his side and gazing into her violet eyes with his amber eyes. "There's you."

Todd felt an abrupt shriek in sound for a second as Katie's cheeks went a reddish color and her eyes glowed. Smiling, Todd leaned in and captured her lips in passionate kiss and greeted her tongue with a professional touch. Moving her leg so she sat on his powerful legs, Katie cupped his face as he arms wrapped around her.

"You, my petite grenouille, are quiet a sweet talker." Katie said saucily as they broke away.

"Only to you, cuddle-bug" Todd said, his fingers gently applying pressure to her muscles to help them relax.

"What about X23" Katie said a little worriedly. "Or do I call her Laura?"

X23 was a transfer operative from the sister organization of the Hassassin's Blade and Todd and Kale had been assigned to help her settle in. The main reason was because the brothers had a run in with her before and both proved that they could hold their own against her, but not with out scaring each of them.

Todd had been repeatedly stabbed and he had four pairs of slashed on his chest and stomach. Kale had gotten a crescent cut from his left shoulder to his right hip. But regardless of the young girl's healing factor, Todd and Kale both lay blows that she undoubtedly would remember.

At first she had been very resentful of Kale and Todd, but after Kale unnecessarily risked his life for hers, X23 began to act more like a team with the two. Eventually she began to trust them very deeply and even told them her real name which so few knew. One night, X23 had a very disturbing nightmare of her past and since Todd's room was the closest, he had gone in and calmed her down.

He had been with Katie, but Katie was glad that he had gone to comfort the little girl. She and some of the other Squad members watched Todd he held the sobbing X23, his voice soothing in such a family way that it trickled it to each heart of the mutants.

"I don't know; she don't mind me and Kale callin' her that but nearly took Gabriel's head off when he jokingly called her that." Todd said, his thumb rubbing against her open palm. "I don't love her the way I love you, but she has a special place inside me."

"Ce qui do you mean." Katie said, her dark delicate eyebrows rising up.

"I mean, Laura needs us to show that she is still a human being, yo, and that there is more to life than the senseless killing." Todd explained. "I think that Kale thinks of her like a little sister, like he thought of Lizzy as a daughter."

It was true, Kale had opened the most to her after his capture and betrayal of Phoenix and he had found her to be something similar to Todd and Tattoo as a family, a very dysfunctional family in desperate need of counseling. Kale had taken her aside and talked to her about it, two of the powerful and highly skilled fighters discussing if they could be a family.

"So she is like an adopted sister?" Katie asked, leaning her shoulder against his chest while he hugged her.

"Yeah, I don't think she would want anything more and I don't want anyone else other than you." Todd said firmly. "You looked past appearances when we first met and saw something only Kale has been able to see."

Todd reached up and cupped her face and pulled her close for a kiss, his mouth opening with hers as their tongues met with frenzied anticipation.

"I miss Elizabeth; she was so up lifting and innocent that I reminded me of the days before I came here."

"You were happy." Todd said watching her face fall a little after mentioning her life before hand. "Happier than you are even now."

"Ce qui? Todd, I am…happy here, its just…" Katie had to turn away from the look of hurt that flashed on Todd's face.

"You are content and you feel completed, but you miss your real family and you want to go back to them. But you feel you can't, because of the fact that you are nothing like what you were when you came here." Todd said, grabbing her gently by her shoulders. "I understand, yo."

"You do?" Katie asked, looking up to his now sympathetic face.

"Before I came here nine years ago, I was happy with family and friends, yo." Todd revealed making her eyes go wide. "My parents had recently died in a car crash, but Kale's parents took me in because they felt such a strong connection with me and Kale."

"Moi Dieu…"

"I've known Kale since we were six years old and we underwent the blood brother ritual when we're just finding our ground here. So we became related by mixing our bloods. We have the same strengths and weakness except for some of the finer mutations. We did it because we are brother regardless of blood but now we a truly brothers because we understand what love means to those that you really care about."

"Oh Todd, my love…" Katie said and leaned in to capture him in a kiss.

As their lips touched, an explosion rock the foundation of the Hassassin's Blade headquarters and the ground swelled in front of the living quarters. It suddenly exploded and large clawed hand reached out and a monster pulled itself out, black flames burning off of its back. Suddenly every obliterated in darkness and Todd was thrown backwards, Katie turning to dust and disappearing in his arms with a sudden breeze of the wind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, KAAAAAAAAAAATIEEEEEEEE!" Todd's scream echoed lifelessly in the darkness and suddenly a bright light exploded, blinding him back to consciousness.

* * *

Well, it looks like Todd is the first one up. Where is he and what will he encounter? Why hasn't Kale gotten up? When will the damn romance kick? I guess you just have to wait.

If you want the chapters to come at a size liek this or smaller tell me. But just review the damn story. I don't care if you hate it or not. I'm writing it for those that actually like. Anyways, till next time.

Lin


	19. Scars of a Toad

This chapter, due note, is a little forced and a little rushed. There is lots of bonding but there is a lot of scar stories but this tiem on Toad! Sound like fun...

Okay, shout outs:

Mareo and Anime: Don't worry, the fight scenes aren't changing. Well, you'll see what Todd got from X23 in this chapter.

Lecheecopea: Well, i guess i'll just have to teach you how to write fight scenes.Don't use a baseball bat...use a cricket bat or a piece of 4x4. they hirt more :) okay you have asked for it. (Lycurgus cuddles up in Lecheecopae's lap while Seraph hugs her and Lycurgus.)

pauloj1983: Well, this chapter has more fluff than fighting but i hope you like it. The issue of Katie being alive or dead is somethign that keeps coming up and is questioned who is responsible. but it is a good twister **

* * *

**

**Scars of a Toad **

Todd leaped upright in a sitting position like a vampire, the frigid air making his green body shudder at the lack of moisture. Todd quickly scanned the immediate area and saw he was in the X-Men's infirmary. There was a blanket covering his waist and lower body and by the looks of it had been cover his chest. Groaning tiredly, Todd cracked his neck audibly and glanced around the room to see Kale opposite him, his bare scared chest in all it's horrific glory.

Even from where he sat Todd could tell that his brother had a fair bit of recovery to do and would be out of it for a while. Todd shook his head again and this time he realized that he didn't have a shirt on. Lifting the blanket up, Todd breathed a sigh of relief that he still had his pants on.

Todd slowly lifted the blanket off of his body and swung his legs over the side of the edge of the bed, his long legs allowing his bare feet to touch the floor. Sighing, Todd pulled his hair back behind his head and using an elastic band on his wrist, tied his long green hair back into a small ponytail.

Glancing down at his chest, Todd couldn't help but look at his scar cover body. His upper body wasn't buffed out like Kale's but he was lean and long and had a slight six pack to show for it; not to mention the scars that littered across his chest and back, giving an idea that he had seen what the real world was like.

Separating his ribs from his upper chest was a long cord burn that wrapped around to his back. He had matching burns on his arms just under his shoulders and the three burns hadn't been deep but they had been painful. He had cables wrapped around his chest and arms to hold a school bus from toppling down a cliff with Kale, who just had one arm wrapped with cable, the painful strain no different.

In-between the cord burn and his collar bone, two pairs of stab mark where on either side of his chest. Just below his left shoulders was a long, thin slash mark which stopped mid chest and half way down his back. He had matching stab marks above and below his stomach, barely missing any of his organs.

He had been escorting a weapon specialist when the clone of Wolverine, X23, attack them and Todd held her off long enough for the scientist to get away. In one furious and fluid motion she stabbed in the four spots and Todd kicked her out a window, six stories above the ground. He collapsed from the pain as operatives from the Hassassins Blade picked him up.

Around his neck was a series of tiny slices that were all interconnect and Todd winced as he rubbed them, the phantom pain searing across his chest. This had to be the worst scar he had all over his body, purely from the fact that the inflicting attack hadn't been physical but mental and it was the last time he had every truly forced his mental stamina to resist the pain being inflicted; except for tonight.

He had to fight Mindscape when he and Kale escaped from the Genesi Squad and he had lost badly. Using her telekinesis, Mindscape tore Todd's chest open by making all the tiny blood vessels on his upper chest explode. She then threw him into the rapids, thinking he was dead.

Across his stomach was a long diagonal cut that wrapped around to his back. When Kale had taken him to Japan to visit Yukiko, his best friend in Japan, and Tattoo, they had been attack by a group of ninja's that were lead by Alex Te. Todd took a slash to his stomach for Kale and killed the ninja with his own sword.

The other scars where the odd stab and bullet wound that danced from all over his body; everywhere, on his legs, arms, stomach and chest where signs he had been shot. Todd turned his head to his side and looked down his back, his scars just as aggressively present and horrifically down; his second tattoos where probably the only thing he didn't mind being etched on his skin.

He had no idea how he had gotten the tattoo but when he woke up from being thrown in the rapids and was taken in by a family, he saw that it was on him. He stayed with the family for a short while and saved the daughter from a bear, but left a month after they rescued him. Todd sent them a thank you letter with ten thousand dollars as a way to show his appreciation, the least he could do.

Spanning across his shoulder and the back of his neck was a pair of tribal angel wings spread out across his skin. About a millimeter left of his spinal cord lay a wicked slash, with jaggedly danced down in between the wing and to the bottom of his spine. He knew he was lucky not to be paralyzed, that the energy blade barley missed his spinal nerves. The cut connected nicely with the slash wrapped around his right ribs.

Kale had insisted that the people being held captive were set free from the Hassassin's Blade and the Genesi Squad tried to stop them; they didn't think that they should leave because it was all they knew and wanted Kale and Todd to stay. Psyche Claw had returned and turned everyone against them.

After slicing Kale's back open, Psyche Sickle was stopped by Todd and sliced him down the back. He had just barely missed Todd's spine and Kale had gotten up in time, throwing their enemy throw a wall.

The worst scar, the one he would never be able to cover with a shirt or push out of his mind was what happened to Katie, the day he lost her. Todd shook his head, his ponytail flickering him on either side while he took deep breaths to fight back the memories that threatened to over take; he didn't want to see them and he didn't want to remember them right now. He would later anyways…

Todd grunted as he stood up and gentle felt his ribs, an irritating tingling dancing under his hand. Bruised ribs, they nearly cracked them from Kale's punch. Todd knew he was really luck to have withstood as much as he did when Kale come out of the gate, refusing to hold back.

Todd quietly walked to Kale's resting form and gently clasped his shoulder, his cold webbed hand warmed by the scorching skin of his brother. The heat that radiated from his body wasn't unknown to him, a side effect of the Dragon Flame experiment was that Kale could keep himself warm or use that warmth to heat others, lowering his temperate to a deathly level.

"Get up soon, bro." Todd softly said, squeezing Kale's shoulder as his face broke into a smirk. "You need to as well for that date with Rahne, yo."

Todd was sure if it was the lingering pain but he thought he saw Kale relax a little bit and a ghost of smile on his face. Giving another gentle squeeze, Todd walk to the door and waited as they opened. Todd silently made his way down the hallway and made his way to a near door, rubbing his bare arms.

When the door opened, Todd stepped in to the empty cylinder space and let the lift carry him up through the sublevels. Todd groaned as the low drone rumbled through the elevator and he slowly stepped out. He was in the mezzanine level of the X Mansion and after a bit of walking he soon found the kitchen with Storm cooking.

The sky outside was starting to be warm by the suns rays, so Todd guessed it was about six, six thirty in the morning. The smell of cooking food was intoxicating to Todd as he stood in the doorway and he gave a small smile and bow of the head to Ororo as she looked at him.

"Morning, Ms. Munroe." Todd said, nonchalantly.

"Morning, Todd is it?" She asked, oddly warmly; she smiled at his confirmation. "How are you doing?"

Todd chuckled as he went over to the coffee machine and looked for a mug, his nibble hand barely making a sound as he pulled one out.

"How am I? I went against one the most skilled martial artist I've ever heard off and not to mention Wolverine, getting my butt kicked all over the place." Todd mused for a moment, much to Ororo's amusement. "Like I got hit by a Mac truck that was going seventy miles per hour, while it was carrying a slab of cement; ya know, like in that game Frogger."

Ororo chuckled at Todd's description of his health and was about to offer if he wanted milk with his coffee, but stopped when he downed the entire mug full in one foul swoop. Todd groaned pleasantly as the fiery liquid burned down his chest and soothed out under his aching ribs.

"How is Kale doing?" Ms. Munroe asked as she went back to cooking.

"Kale's gettin' better, but he won't be up till lunch or maybe eleven o'clock." Todd said, walking next to Ms. Munroe. "Then again he is Kale, so he might be up now, yo."

"Why was he so affect by the psychic presence in his mind?" Ororo asked, her face like a concerned mother.

"Kale's greatest weakness is psychic attacks, especial when it is forcing him to do something, yo." Todd said, his voice heavy. "He has strong defenses he has built up for years but when someone like ya Professor Xavier goes in his head, not even he could hold out for long."

"He is very strong, stronger than any man his age I have seen before." Ororo said, pausing in her cooking to look at Todd. "You have a great amount of strength as well, child."

"I guess it runs in the family. Ya need some help with all this, yo?" Todd asked, gesturing to the food she was preparing.

"You know how to cook?" Ororo asked, surprised.

"I ain't no gourmet chef, but I do know one or two recipes from my past." Todd said, rubbing his hands together. "How's about croissants, Irish sausages, mashed potatoes, and pancakes for breakfast, since you have so many kids here and some of them might not like meat?"

"Can you cook all that? I mean, I know you and Kale had a rough time growing up and you had a lot to deal with but-"

"Ms. Munroe." Todd cut her off with his glacier cold voice and stared at her with a blazing amber glare. "Rough would be growing up in the projects where my ma was born, rough would be living in central Dublin where Kale's father grew up, rough would be living in Africa, yo. What me and Kale went through wasn't rough, it was hell.

"I'm sorry, Todd." Ororo said wrapping her arms around the shirtless mutant and giving him a hug, scaring the be-Jesus out of Todd "I can't have understood even when I saw Kale's memories thanks to Xavier, so I am sorry about miss judging you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Todd tenderly hugged her back and allowed tears to fall from his face. This had to be the first time in twelve years he had ever been hugged like this by a female, in a caring sympathetic way.

"I guess I better get cooking, the food won't make itself." Todd broke away and started to get the pot and pans ready when he paused. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

Ororo looked at him and now thanks to the brighter light saw that he too had scars covering his body. She realized that like Kale, he kept his scars hidden from everyone. Nodding, Ororo left him to his job while she practicallyflew to get him a shirt from Kale's room.

* * *

Amara groggily walked out of her bedroom and made her way down the stair, the fully morning light shining in all its glory at seven thirty. Her body was still sore from her small sprawl with Toad but it was getting better. As she past Rahne's room, the Scottish girl literally skipped out of her room with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morinin' te ye, Amara." She said cheerily. How are ye?"

"Tired and my back is a little sore from the Brotherhood's attack last night, not to mention the bruise on my face is stinging." Amara said, yawning slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Rahne's face broke out into an impossibly wider and broader smile and she sighed happily, causing Amara to giggle at her friend. It was no secret that Rahne had a crush on a certain Irish teenager but ever since he asked her out she had been eccentrically happy. It was like Kale had made her open up even more.

"Aye, I had the most lushes sleep last night, it was heavenly." She said, giggling as they walked down the stairs

"You're just happy because Kale didn't stop talking to you and walk you to your room before going to his training session" Amara said warily, grinning as her friend's cheeks turned a slight red color. "Not to mention that kiss good night."

"Ye saw that?" Rahne said shocked, but stopped short as she sniffed the air.

"Of course, I saw it; I'm just down the…hey, Rahne, what is it?"

Amara watched as her friend licked her lips and had a hungry look on her face, her green eyes flashing wildly. Amara tried to smell what it was in the air but she didn't have the enhanced sense like Rahne.

"What is it?" Amara asked again as Rahne walked past her to the kitchen.

"I smell some thing delicious, lassie." Rahne said as she walked into the kitchen.

Amara walked in and her mouth water as the aromas of the various foods finally filled her sense like it had to Rahne and she understood immediately when the wolf-girl was so hungered by the mere smell.

On the table was a large pot filled with sausages, basting in thick gravel that was still simmering slightly. A dish of mashed potatoes was set close to it was tinged yellow from what must have been butter. There were also two plates of pancakes, one with syrup smeared all over it and another without any.

Speared across the table were various sauces and dishes to be added to the food to make it even more delicious. The two girls stared in awe at the food and turning their head saw Ororo sitting off at the side table talking with someone who was cooking.

"No, he didn't, did he?" Ms. Munroe asked, as she tried to stifle her giggles. She then noticed the two students standing there. "Amara, Rahne. Come, children, eat some of this food our guest has made."

"Ye didn't make all this?" Rahne asked, surprised.

"No, Mr. Nority here took over from me when he woke up at six o'clock." The weather witch said, pointing to the unseen cook.

"Aw, it weren't that much trouble, Ms. Storm." Todd Tolansky as he walked out carrying some food in his hands.

Amara's jaw dropped. Todd Tolansky, the Toad, a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, had made them breakfast. Todd didn't see her shocked face or he chose not to show it.

He was dressed in a t-shirt with various Japanese symbols all over it and he still had his uniform pants and boots on. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail and his bangs framed his face. He set the bowl of pastries that had just been made and in front of the girls, a little lost at what to do.

"Todd, this is Amara Aquilla and Rahne Sinclair; Rahne, Amara, I think you already know Todd Nority Tolansky." Storm said, her pleasant gaze holding a stern look. "He is a guest here."

"So yer Kale's brother; ye smell like him, a little bit." Rahne said a smile on her face and reached to shake his hand which he did warmly. "Kale speaks very highly of you."

"And he probably exaggerates all of it." Todd said with dark green color on his face and Amara realized he was blushing. "So what would you lovely ladies want?"

Amara watched as Todd told Rahne what everything was and set her on her way, turning to her. For some reason, Amara couldn't get what he had done; he had spared her with nothing to gain and here he was cooking for them!

There wasn't any logic to it; they were enemies, unless she had missed a switching of sides recently. It might have been the fact that he been spending time with Kale but that was only in the past week and a half. In only three week of being here, Kale had shocked her more than she had been in the year she had been in the X-Men.

"Hey Amara, listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I did last night." Todd said, holding out his hand with timid smile. "Friends, or at lease associates?"

Amara smiled at his attempt to be friendly with and considered the offer; it might give the chance to find out why he hadn't finished her but also he might actually join the X-Men if she showed him there was some good in it.

"Alright, friends." Amara said, shaking his hand. "But you have to tell me something."

"What?"

Why didn't you?" She asked, his face showing confusion. "Finish what you had started last night."

Todd didn't know what to say for a moment because he wasn't about to tell her the reason; what, that he used to be an assassin and that he couldn't hurt her because the way she looked at him reminded him too much of Katie? No, but he had to say something with the way she was looking at him so he thought something up on the spot.

Todd smirked as it came to mind. "What makes you think we're done? With anything?"

And with that, Todd turned to get her some food and left Amara with more questions than answers, one that was louder than others. Was he…was he _flirting_ with her?

Todd handed her plate full of food and after getting his own, they sat with Rahne in the dining room; Todd respectively pulled her seat out for her and then sat on the other side of the table. The other girl was savoring the foods on her plate with every bite and gave Todd a look of instant approval.

"If ye can cook this good all the time, there's ne way ye can be evil." She said between bites.

"Thanks, yo." Todd said, mashing his potatoes a little bit more. "Has Kale cooked for you guys yet?"

"No, not that I know." Rahne said, pausing to think. "No, he hasn't"

"Next chance you get, ask him to cook dinner and make sure he does a lot of variety." Todd said, sipping his second cup of coffee. "He cooks a lot of different style; British, Irish, Scottish, Japanese, Indian, Italian, African. He likes his food almost as much as he likes his martial arts and music."

"I heard Kale singing once, it was really good." Amara said, her taste buds in heaven with the food. "Toa-Todd, this food is really great."

"Thanks." Todd said blushing at the comment. "Yeah, Kale has real good voice, very deep. He also plays a wicked guitar, yo"

"Kale can play the guitar?" Rahne asked, her admiration over the boy growing.

"Electric guitar, bass guitar, drums, violin; Kale learned the guitar first and the other instrument fell into place." Todd told them, ticking the instruments off his fingers. "He taught me how to play but I can only do the electric guitar and the violin, the violin being my preferred instrument."

"I have to see you two do that sometime." Rahne said, laying her knife and fork in the centre of the empty plate in front of her.

"I'll tell you what; near the end of your date tomorrow, have Kale walk you through the park. I have something I can do for you." Todd said, mischievousness twinkling in his amber eyes.

"What?" She asked, a little worried.

"Just trust me, yo." Todd said leaning back in the chair. "So, has Kale started teaching anyone martial arts yet?"

"I was going to ask Rahne if she wanted to learn from me." A voice with a Irish accent said, the red and black haired teen walking in from the hallway.

The three teens whirled around and there was Kale in his human form, dressed in long black pants and a green shirt. He looked a little tired and his spiked hair was little disorientated, but he had his cheerful smile on his face as well as the warm look in his eyes.

"What, no one's glad to see me?" He asked, mischievously.

Rahne practically flew from her seat and wrapping her arms around Kale's neck, lifting her legs around his waist. When she did finally registered, Rahne was afraid she made Kale uncomfortable; instead he wrapped his own arms around her and gently nuzzled her neck. After a few minutes, Kale lowered her and clasped hands with his brother with one hand and wrapped the other around his shoulders. Todd mimicked the action and hugged his brother.

"Yer were seriously considering about giving me lessons?" Rahne asked when they had sat down, Kale giving Amara a hug so she didn't feel left out.

"Yeah, you've got the body and the mutation for maybe one or two of the styles that I know." Kale said as he sat next to Todd at he head of the table.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe Tae Kwon Doe or Jujitsu. Your body won't be ready for anything like Kickboxing or Ninjitsu yet." Kale explained. "Maybe later on we could ask Todd to teach some Kickboxing or Tai Chi?"

"Really? You have a black belt in those arts?" Rahne asked, her eyes widening. "Impressive"

"Hey Todd, since I might end up teaching Rahne, why don't you teach Amara some self defense?"

Amara felt a strange feeling at the prospect of being taught by Todd and learning how to fight from him. It would be interesting to learn from another source other than Logan because she might learn something different, but it also might be insulting to the man to go to some one younger than him.

It was also odd that someone like Kale, who seemed to have a far superior fight skill, would want his brother to teach someone like her. It was if he was trying to prove to Todd something.

"I don't think so, Kale. I mean, I still have trouble with remembering the final techniques." Todd said nervously fidgeting. "I mean, I've never had to use them in two years so I've gotten a little rusty with what Tattoo taught us."

"Who?" Rahne asked.

"Tattoo, my sensei from Japan, closest thing to a father that I have left." Kale said, his eyes starting to mist up.

Todd reached over and clasped his brother on his shoulder, speaking in some foreign language. Todd hadn't spoken true Japanese in a long time so it was a little tricky for him to use it.

" You miss him, don't you? " Todd asked, the oriental language flowing freely now.

" More than I thought I would. It would be great to see him again. " Kale said softly.

"Then let's go see him one day." Todd said, reverting back to English. "Maybe we could take some people with us as a fieldtrip or just a vacation."

"What, we just hijack the X-Jet and fly to Japan for tea?" Kale asked dryly.

"No yo, I mean we go there for like three, four weeks for like a workshop and that way we get to see Tattoo and Yukiko." Todd said, smirking. "I now you want to see her again."

Kale smiled lightly to himself with a small chuckle and Rahne felt her muscles tensed up at his reaction. She didn't know if this Yukiko was just friend or something a lot more; Rahne knew there was a lot about Kale she didn't know about, but there was a lot he didn't know about her and he didn't press her on her past.

Secretly she was thankful for that, her life in Scotland not the most pleasant of thing to remember. Her mom dying, the church that seemed to hated, Reverend Craig…Rahne gave a shudder and a growl at the mention of the man's name.

Kale saw the small reaction and wondered if it was something he did, his reaction to Yukiko not the most appropriate thing in the world. Kale reached over and gently closed his hand around hers, her soft hand smooth against his rough hands. Rahne closed her eyes a warm tingly sensation spread through her and she opened her eyes to look at him with a small smile.

Todd saw the looks between them and nudged Amara, gesturing them that they should leave. Picking up the finished plates, the two made themselves scarce. Rahne wasn't aware that the two left, Kale was but was busy. Standing up, Kale gently lifted Rahne up and sat down with her on his lap; Rahne smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he just held her around the waist.

"You…alright being like this…with me?" Kale asked softly, fear and worry evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Rahne said, erasing the fear she started to smell on him.

"Well, if things are like this now, I can't wait for the date to come." Kale said, his breath heating her neck nicely.

"Me neither, Kale, me neither."

* * *

Okay; now i'm sorry if anyone was OCC or out of charcter, so i apologize now. It's been a while since i've sen the show so it's a little foggy. What next for Kale? What else, the Date!

Please review soon, you saw this chapter got up pretty quick and that was just three people. Imagine what more would do...Anyways, please review.

-Lin


	20. The Date of Thistles and Clovers: Part I

Alright, here it is. Finally, the long awatied date of Rahne and Kale. Yes it was dragged out, i know; move on please. and here we are with the shout outs

Pauloj1983: Thanks, i'm glad you like the chapter and the descriptions. I donb't know if I'll have Todd hook up with Amara or another person, other than Katie, from his past. The reaction will be in the next chapter, shown in a flash back and with some serious payback for Todd.

Lecheecopae: Yes and it wil probably get alot more fluffy, for just this chapter only however. As for Pejime...(LinandSeraph chase after Pejime, Serpah breathign fire and Lin swinga katana. Lycurgus shoots the odd burst of cold but likes being cuddled too much.)

iamhollywood: I was afraid i was going to have a hard time writing Todd, but now thatI think about it i can actually realate to him very easily. As for Kale'sand Todd's awkwardness, thats because of an issue that will come. There will be more, don't worry; next chapter, you see Todd going solo.

Alrigtht, Now canyoujust read the story and review it please? Yes?Then, GET STARTED ALREADY!**

* * *

The Date of Thistles and Clovers: Part I**

Kale nervously fidgeted as he waited at the bottom of the stairs, his shaking hand running through his still wet hair and he shook his head again. Very single fiber in his body was pounding with anticipation and excitement at what the night might bring, hoping that he also wouldn't screw it up.

He was dressed in the best that he could find at the time and had many of the girls in the Institute staring at him with keen interest. His broad chest was cover in blood red, long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless shirt underneath. He wore long black pants that gathered at his ankles is a respectful way, a thick black belt wrapped around his waist.

He had taken a quick shave after his shower and he had put his necklaces back around his neck, the three chains dangling around his neck with the emblems resting against his chest. His dark red, an almost black color, leather jacket added more of a formality to him, unzipped with his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

Kale gazed out the window at the slow setting sun of Bayville and sighed as he closed his eyes, allowing the warms sun to wash against his tanned skin. One of the things he loved was to see the final settings of the sun as she made her way to sink beneath the horizons border.

"So, you ready for the big date?" A faint Boston accented voice asked him

Kale turned to see Bobby and Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue standing behind him. He had heard and felt the footsteps but he chose not to show it and just enjoy the sunset. Kale smiled at the ice-making mutant and the boy returned the grin; Bobby was in full support of Kale dating Rahne and had suggested to Kale that he take Rahne out when he got his bearings.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Ice boy." Kale said, sidestepping a playful punch from the boy.

"Now sugar, we just wanna reiterate something that ya might have over looked." Rogue said firmly, the three girls' arms either on their hips or crossed over their chest.

"And might that be, what, dear Rogue?" Kale said, his Irish accent as thick, and maybe even thicker, than Rogue's southern accent. "Remember to top up the gas in the car?"

The girls glared at him with such intensity, the former assassin nearly crack up with laughter but restrained him self and cupped his chin with his right hand. Kale gave it to the girls for looking out for their friend and worrying about her on her first date, but Kale refused to do anything like that.

"Hurt her and, like, we'll hand you your spine." Kitty said with a death glare.

Kale solemnly nodded his head, although he was shaking with laughter and he had a smile plastered on his lips; the valley girl was as terrifying as she was tactful. Before they could threaten him any more, Bobby gasped and Kale looked at him; seeing the boy stare at the stairs, Kale followed his gaze and felt his jaw drop at the sight.

"Am I dressed alright or should I change?" Rahne asked, worries creeping in her voice.

Kale saw absolutely nothing wrong with the way she was dressed; instead of her normal form fitting green tops, she had a loose green blouse that showed her bare shoulder and had elegant collar that held the fronts of her dress up, while her hems fell down the tops of her pants.

Rahne had also switched her light blue, tight jeans for pair of baggier pant that were blended in a green and blue tie-dye and she had a light green dress of the top, with the ends tied on her right side. The skirt ripped as she made her way down and Kale saw her feet were in open toed shoes instead of her beat up sneakers and her hair was down.

The fact that she had let her hair down like he had seen it when he first came to the mansion amazed him even more; her fiery red hair curled around her cheeks and the back dipped a little bit behind her back. She also had faint emerald eye shadow and red lipsticks carefully applied to her lips, just making her look like a divine being.

Kale was still in a trance when Rahne had reached the last few stairs and he instinctively held out his hand, helping her down. The simple contact brought him back to reality and allowed him to form something in the English language to say to Rahne.

"N-N-No-o." Kale stammered, his throat suddenly parch dry, forcing him to talk softly. "Your fine; you're absolutely beautiful."

Rahne's cheeks started to glow a faint red and she bit her lip nervously, her eyes gazing over Kale's attire. Like Kale, she too had been taken with the way he looked so hansom in different clothes and it looked like he had tried hard to appease her. Rahne felt his freshly shaven cheek as she moved her hand up to his face and let her hand drop down his chest, her fingers running down his right arm.

When her hand met the ends of his jacket sleeves, Kale opened his hand and took hold hers. Rahne looked up at him and saw the rare unsure smile on his face, mirroring her own worries. Returning the smile with warmth, Rahne linked her fingers with his.

"Ye look really hansom, Kale." Rahne said shyly, the tips of her fingers curling around the knife of his hand.

"I did try for you." Kale confessed, his smile becoming sheepish while his free hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, thank ye, Kale." Rahne said, nudging him with her shoulder and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek.

The others in the waiting room watched the two animalistic mutants with smiles and silently made themselves scarce, disappearing into the nearest room. Rahne and Kale hardly noticed, the couple too involved with each other and how they looked tonight.

"Well milady, shall we?" Kale asked, gesturing to the door with his free arm.

"Aye, kind sir, lets." Rahne said with enthusiasm, their hands yet to come apart

Outside, Kale opened the door of a black sedan car and helped Rahne into the car. Once he was in the other side, he fished the keys out of his pocket and started the car. Kale caught Rahne looking and sniffing around the car and smiled as she looked a little confused.

"The Professor allowed me to borrow his car." Kale explained, jiggling the handles into drive. "I tried to get Scott's car."

"Why didn't he let ye borrow his car?" Rahne asked.

She was surprised; Scott normally didn't mind lending out his car, as long it wasn't Kitty behind the wheel. Rahne gulped as she remembered the time she had let Kitty take her and Jubilee to the mall and watched Kitty set a new speed record. It wasn't that Rahne didn't like speed, she just like it when the driver was a little bit more in control.

Rahne watched as Kale look over the seat and slammed his foot on the gas, sending them rocketing backwards. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when Kale spun the car fully around and they sped off to the gate. Rahne glanced at Kale and saw that, unlike Kitty who got a crazed, psychotic look in her eyes behind the wheel, he was focused and completely calm.

"Scott said he had things to do." Kale answered, pressing the gate opener when he saw it approaching.

"Ah, probably out on a date with Jeanie." Rahne concluded, her relatively small body falling in the seat slight as they continued out.

The black car roared slightly as Kale drove them onto the main road and turned toward Bayville, the draconic teen using his military training to easily weave through the traffic. "I really miss my bike." Kale said sadly.

"Aw, poor Kale missing his favorite toy?" Rahne teased slightly, giggling at his mock pout.

"I'll have you know that that bike was bloody wicked, even you would get addicted to riding it like I did." Kale said, his smile dropping a little bit. "Anyways, it was blown up when my house was bombed."

"Bombed!" Rahne stifled a cry, turning to him to see him nod his head. "Who did it, terrorists?"

"Oh, they were close enough to terrorist." Kale said darkly, the speed jumping slightly. "Nah, they were mutant haters and some served in the Republican army."

"Oh my god, I'm surprised ye weren't hurt." Rahne said concernedly.

"I was fine." Kale assured her; taking her hand in his hand, he guided it over his chest where the blast had gotten him. "See, nothings missing."

Rahne smiled as her face went beat red and when he let his hand go back to the gear stick; she let her finger tips stay in the grooves of his fingers. Her soft palm rest on the back of her hand and Kale smiled, his thumb absently rubbing hers.

"Your skins so soft." Kale murmured as he watched the road, stopping at red light. "It's like living silk that can never be frayed or torn."

Kale's eyes widen as he realized what he aloud and his face brined like the Dragon Flame inside of him, smacking his head on the side window. Rahne felt a tingle down her spine and bit her lip in embarrassment, but also in gratitude at his comment.

"It's okay, yer hand is very warm." Rahne said, the heat from his hand spreading from him to every inch of her skin. "Yer like a walking blanket that heats people up instantly."

"So you want to snuggle up on the couch tonight then?" Kale asked innocently.

Rahne's face ignited in heat and she knew that she must be bright red, her jaw dropping while her green eyes widened. Kale glanced at her and then back at the road, trying to suppress a grin, but was finding it increasingly difficult.

Rahne turned quickly to look out the window and silently began to berate her self, until she felt familiar warmth take her hand. Kale let their arms twine around and linked their fingers. Tenderly looking over her shoulder, Rahne saw he had an apologetic smile on his face and smiled as he mouthed "I'm sorry" to her, smiling at his efforts to be kind to her.

"Here we are, a little side stop before dinner." Kale said as he pulled into a parking lot.

Rahne watched as Kale spun the wheel and the car itself spun into a parking spot, the tires skidding against the tarmac as the car moved.

Kale got out and opened her door, helping her out like he would be expected to. The two metamorphs clasped hands again and walked very close to each other as they walked along the street.

"Alright, I check the theatres earlier this week and I don't mind seeing any of the movies playing so I'll leave the choice up to you Rahne." Kale explained as they walked down the street, the half set sun cast some of the last rays. "Is that okay?"

"Aye, that's fine as ye don't mind watching a chick flick." Rahne teased.

Kale momentarily looked horrified to play along with the joke and then his eyes flashed as he had an idea, an almost wicked smile spreading over his face which made Rahne a little worried to hear what he said.

"I guess that's okay." He said a little half heartedly. "I know something better to look at for an hour and a half."

"Oh really?" Rahne asked, her mischievousness matching his gleam. "And what pray tell might that be."

As Rahne said this, she dragged her finger along her jaw line, tracing her pulse along her neck and down her shirt which just happened to be right between her chest while she arched her eyebrows in a seductive and playful way. Kale's mind went completely dead as he watched her and walked into a lamppost, a hanging plant pot smacking him full in the face with an open mouth.

Kale stumbled back and slipped off the sidewalk landed on his back, his back making a loud smacking sound. After lying there dazed for a minute, Kale quickly straightened up and began to brush himself off.

Rahne stood there in shook for a second then crack up with laughter at his crash landing. Kale watched her with a face of mock indigence but soon joined in and grabbed her around her waist, his chest pressed against her back.

"I'm gonna get ya for that one, Wolfhound." Kale said in her ears and then did the cruelest thing he could in the position he was in; he tickled her.

His nibble fingers danced all over her ribs and Rahne's laughter increased by ten fold, her body unable to double over because he held her up. She soon managed to twist around in his grip and grabbed his wrist while shoved him against the wall, holding his hands above his head with her enhanced strength while she pressed her body against his.

"That…is enough…of that, Drakón." Rahne said a little saucily, out breath from his tickling but more from the closeness.

"Yes, love." Kale said softly, his voice shaking slightly.

He was suddenly aware of how close their faces were to each others and Kale could feel the shivering soft breaths against his lips, a warm fire tingling down his spine. Rahne had never, _never_ in her time at Xavier's, been this close to anyone that she felt strongly for, that wasn't family, for this length of time, Kale's red gems gazing into her green emeralds and she felt herself gravitating closer.

Slowly, their arms lowered and they hesitantly wrapped their arms around each other, Kale's wrapping around her waist while Rahne chose to wrap around his neck. Kale gently leaned down and Rahne felt her eyes close as he slowly got closer.

HONK!

Rahne leaped against Kale chest and her eyes snapped open, looking over her shoulder to see a car had stopped short in front of someone else; Kale's left arm rose up around her shoulders and his right hand reached behind his jacket, stopping when he saw there wasn't a threat. Sighing in irritation, Rahne slumped her head against Kale's chest, while Kale let his head smack against the wall.

"Well." Kale said with an oddly hoarse voice. "Lets go see about those movies."

"Aye." Rahne said, extremely disappointed. "How far is it?"

"Just down the block" Kale answered, his voice stronger now.

Rahne backed away from Kale and started to walk beside him when she felt his hand slide around her back, resting on her hip. Rahne looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw Kale suddenly looked like he had made stupid mistake, his hand starting to move away with doubtful movements.

Sliding closer to him, Rahne wrapped her arm around his back and rested her had against his powerful arm; she was scared too but she had realized a few days ago that Kale had issues with making moves, so she would have to let him know it was okay to these things. Kale at this point felt his Dragon Flame send the heat in his body skyrocketing; tenderly he replaced his arm and rested his cheek on her hair, enjoying her wondrous scent of wild flowers and mountain forests.

They walked down the street like that, seemingly to be desperately holding each other. A passing couple smiled at them and Rahne felt as though she belonged with Kale, blushing when the women winked at her who made her face burn and the man gave Kale thumbs up; the two mutants looked at each other and then nodded to the other couple before continuing their walk.

Rahne slowly closed her eyes and let Kale guide her, trust him enormously. Rahne knew it was rather stupid to like someone as much as she did Kale so early on in their relationship, but it just felt so right. To be held by him, laugh from his jokes, kissing him; it all just felt as though they had been made for each other…

"We're here." Kale said softly, shaking her from her little daze

Rahne opened her eyes and saw that in front of them was a series of poster; she read: Van Helsing, A Knights Tale, Blade Trinity, House of Flying Daggers, Underworld, Moulin Rouge, Sin City and Reign of Fire.

"I didn't think ye would want to see Underworld or Van Helsing because I wasn't sure if…well, if you would get offended, honestly." Kale told her.

Rahne was impressed by this; Rahne really didn't like werewolf movies because she felt it was often a discrimination of her kind, even though she wasn't a real werewolf.

"I don't mind, the werewolves in this movies actually look half decently and the stories about them are somewhat respectable." Rahne said and Kale nodded. "What are the others about; I've heard about Moulin Rouge, the Heath Leadger knight one and the third Blade movie, but what are the others about?"

"Well, the Flying Daggers is about this soldier who has to help this blind Chinese dancer get to a group of warriors. She is one of these warriors and they throw knives with perfect accuracy, but she doesn't know the soldier was sent to kill them. The soldier ends up falling for her." Kale said, pointing to the first movie. "It's got that chick from the Crouching Tiger movie that stole the sword.

"So, it's a romance and action flick, right?" Rahne asked, standing in between his arms and against his chest.

"Yeah, something like that." Kale then moved his hand to the next poster. "Sin City is a comic adaptation, but you aren't going to want to watch it."

"Why not?" Rahne asked looking up at him in confusion.

"You want to see half naked women and graphic mutilations for nearly two hours?" Kale asked raising his eyebrows. "I mean, this guy rips off this villain's-"

"Uh, no thanks." Rahne interrupted before Kale finished the gory description and looked at the last one. "Ooo, a dragon movie; de ye mind watching dragon movies."

Kale smirked at the question. "Sometimes; this one is actually pretty damn good with its dragons and how they look. And it has Christian Bale in it, what not to like?"

Rahne thought for a moment; she was tempted by the dragon movie, partly because it looked wicked and it might have some have decent action, but it also would give her reason to jump into his arms.

On the other hand, Rahne had wanted to see Underworld; the werewolves looked somewhat amazing and since they were fighting vampires, should win; but also gave another reason to jump into his arms. Rahne thought about it, then had an idea.

"How long is Underworld?" She asked, turning to face

Kale was a caught off guard and squinted to think about what the details in the Hollywood database said. With Rahne so close, it was difficult to remember; slowly the details came back to him.

"An hour, I think, why?"

"And Reign of Fire?"

"An hour" Kale was now thoroughly confused by her questions.

"Then let's see both!" Rahne exclaimed. "One decent werewolf movie and one decent dragon movie sound good to me."

Kale thought about it; the movies were on separate showings and minutes after each other. It was only seven o'clock and if they had dinner then the two movies, they would be done around ten thirty.

"Sound like a winner." Kale said with a smile as she hugged him. "We just have to make sure we're at the park by eleven."

"Why, what else de ye have planned?" Rahne asked with a hug smile, leaning back a little.

"A surprise, one you will really like." Kale answer cryptically. "Really, really like."

"Well, the night looks good so far, so why not; anyway, I like surprises." She said rubbing her nose against his. "Come on, lets get these tickets and get dinner."

"Yes milady." Kale answered as he followed Rahne in a trance like state into the theatre.

An hour later, the two red heads were sitting at a table in an open patio with their entrees and drinks in front of them, the sky darkened so the waiter had put candles on for them. When they had come in, Rahne felt a little out of place in the English based restaurant but watched with a little bit of amazement as the maitre treated Kale and her like they were a married couple.

They walked through the restaurant and Rahne felt all the men looking at her with amazed awe, feeling a little regal. But it stung her when she saw all the women eye Kale with over appreciative approval and squeezed his hand tighter, forgetting her super strength.

They were lead out side, into an out courtyard with gardens around the place. Posts were set up around the garden to hold candles up and gave a romantic setting. Rahne saw that they were lead to the centre table, surprising Rahne and Kale.

"I'll say this much, Kale." Rahne said, as she swallowed her food. "This is a really great spot. Reminds me of the pictures Amara showed me of her palace home."

"Well, I'm just glad you having a good time." Kale said, smiling at her.

He had shrugged off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up a little bit, revealing the traces of his cord burn on his left arm. Rahne often wondered what he had done before his time with the X-Men and why he often refused to talk about it.

It was odd, he had a past that he didn't want her to know, probably because he thought she would have judged him differently. Rahne also had a history she didn't wanted unveiled to him and for similar reason; she shuddered as she remembered Reverend Craig.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kale asked, reaching over and taking her hand. "You can tell me if you want."

It was odd that Kale could help her ignore the past but she knew one day and maybe one day soon she would have to talk to him about what had happened to her in Scotland, but until then she want to enjoy his company as long as she could; she didn't want to scare him off.

"It's nothing." Rahne lied, patting his hand gently. "Just remembering me mum."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Kale asked softly, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Oh, ma real mum died giving birth and I'm living with a foster mum." Rahne explained.

Kale cringed at the news and mentally cursed him profusely at his ignorance; he had heard she was a foster kid but did he pay attention, no. Kale gently banged his fist against his face as he groaned.

"Damn…I'm sorry, Rahne" Kale apologized.

"It's okay, I think of Moria as me really mummy and it's great." Rahne said with a smile. "How about ye, any parents to write home to?"

"No, my mother and father died half a year after we adopted Todd and we were…we…" Kale fumbled here; did he dare tell her what really happened? "We had a really screwed time afterwards."

"Bad foster homes?"

"Worse than anything you could possibly imagine." Kale said, his lips ready to sip the water but stopped. "I'm still haunted of what happened to me after I left the orphanage and the ten years I spent in the most fucked up place in history."

"You carry a heavy burden of pain." Rahne said quietly, her hand dying for his contact again and was surprised by his bitter laugh.

"Rahne, even if you knew half what I did, you hate for all eternity." Kale said, placing his elbows on the table and leaning his head on his laced fingers. "I am fearful of my past, mainly that it will come for me and that you will leave me when you find out what I was."

"I won't leave you." Rahne said leaning close to him, so close she could see every detail in flame burst eyes which flashed briefly. "Kale, I lo-"

A loud crash was heard and Rahne looked over to that a waiter had tripped over a man's leg, resulting in huge tray load crashing over the floor. Rahne sighed as she leaned back but was caught off guard when Kale leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, his Dragon flame sending a rage of fire through her. At first her eyes widened in shock but soon fluttered closed and she fell it the kiss.

It was a sensation that she only found when she transformed into her wolf form and Rahne whimpered slightly Kale held her captive by the simple action. It wasn't anything serious or passionate but the words unsaid that I meant were worth more to her than anything in the world. Kale slowly parted Rahne and the lycanthropic mutant gasped at the sudden lacking of heat, resting her forehead against Kale's as she felt him breathe heavily after the kiss as well

"I know, Rahne, what you were going to say." Kale said as he pulled away slowly. "For I feel the same way and I do too."

Rahne was breathless as he remained halfway from sitting down in her chair and she just couldn't do anything else. Slowly she fell into her seat and smiled as Kale took her hand, giving it a squeeze before she picked up her knife and fork.

They quickly finished up, asking the odd question; Rahne described the Scottish isle, Moria Island, were she had grown up and promised to take Kale there to visit to Ms. MacTaggart; Rahne nearly died of laughter when she saw how uncomfortable he was at the notion. Kale had described the various places he had traveled to in all their wondrous glory, including Ireland, Canada, Japan and Egypt, not telling her why he was there.

"Would you like anything else?" Kale asked, seeing they bother were finished, but frowned when he saw Rahne sniffing the air subtly. "What's wrong?"

Most people wouldn't have noticed the slight increase and slightly erratic tone of her breath, but Kale's sense did catch them. Also, her bright green eyes danced around the room with hunters gaze and stopped when she looked above, on the balcony that was behind Kale.

"Nothing, just thought I smelled someone." Rahne said shrugging her shoulders. "Shall we head over?"

"Sound like a winner." Kale said as he raised his hand for the check.

Kale sighed as he let himself sink deep into the theatre chair and glanced around the theatre; there weren't that many people in yet to see Underworld and by the looks of how many tickets weren't sold, the theatre would be fairly empty.

Kale was sitting in the centre of the middle row and was holding Rahne's seat for her, his date having just let to use the bathroom. Kale sighed as he let his head fall back and gaze at the ceiling; his body was still raging after the kiss he had given Rahne and he smiled as he remembered the soft feeling of her lips against his.

As he licked his now dry lips, Kale heard a slight of movement and turned to see Rahne making her way to him. She smiled and once she had sat down, she leaned against his strong frame. Kale gently lifted his arm and let it fall around her shoulders, his finger tips playing with the tips of her red hair.

Slowly the theatre darkened and they watched the trailers for other movies play, laughing when they saw the trailer for Guess Who. Soon the movie was under way; the opening of Selena perched on the clock tower as her voice narrated the opening. Kale chuckled when Rahne growled as the woman said her orders.

In the subway fight, Rahne quietly cheered the werewolves on as they blasted the vampires to pieces and then the biggest on tore the vampire with Selena apart. She did literally leap into Kale's arms and lap when the other werewolf popped out of the shadows out of nowhere; she wasn't scared, he knew that from her scent, she just wanted a reason for him to hold her.

Kale shifted back in his seat and lowered her down onto his a lap, making sure no one was behind them; he then position her in between his legs so that they were at head height. He let his arms slowly wrap around her waist and his head rested in the nook of her shoulder, his growls during certain parts of the movie sending shudders of delight down her back.

"You know, that's like what we did." Kale purred in her ear when Selena had kissed Michael and then chained him to a chair. "Other way around without the dungeon setting, mind you, but similar none the less, wouldn't ya say Rahne?"

Rahne shuddered and swatted him on the arm good naturedly, letting her hands interlink with his fingers, making an X shaped over her front. Kale smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rahne turned to look at him and closing her eyes kissed him, sending each on a sensory overload. Kale gasped as his lips met hers and slowly fell into it, matching her passion and his eyes feel shut. She parted her lips from their magnetic attraction but moved no further. In his body and soul, Kale felt everything ignite in a rapturous flame and made every part of his body hyper sensitive; he never knew that his first real kiss with Rahne would be so freeing or that his second would be so powerful

Rahne moaned as softly as she could so that only her boyfriend would be able to her it and she felt a surge in the passion as he kissed her harder; he was _her_ boyfriend, or at least she hoped he was by the level of fire in her. His hand brushed against her cheek and held the back of her neck, his lips sending his fire scorching through her.

As she let her mouth open, Rahne knew form some depth of her heart and soul that she loved him, scars and all. She knew he might have a dark past but one day he would square with her on what happened to him, as she would with him; Rahne gasped as they broke apart for the much needed air.

"That…that was…where did you learn to do that?" Kale asked her, giving her a devilish grin when he saw her shrug her shoulders with a sly smile. "You are a tease."

"Isn't that half the fun?" She asked mischievously, rubbing her nose against his.

"You are something else, Ms Sinclair." Kale said, holding her hand.

"And you are quiet the gentleman, Mr. Nority." Rahne replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

Okay, it might have been a tad long, but it was nesscisary. And i have a question for all those readers, like a little Trivia thing about the story:In chapter 18, how many people was Kale believed to have killed? 

Now please review, i really need you input on this story.

-Lin


	21. The Date of Thistles and Clovers: Part 2

Hey guys and gals, I'm Backkk...Sorry about taking so, so, so very long to update. I was away teaching in England for a while and then away in the States before coming back to home to Bermuda. So thats my escuse for the lack of story, sorry and i try to keep the stuff coming. Shout out time...

Lecheecopae: Wow, i gues you liked it. Well, maybe the conclusion to the date and the set ups for next fights will tide you over for a while. As for Pejime. (Lin glances over and seesPejime encased in stone, with Seraph and Sorcha other wise engaged and Lycurgus immating a pur while he gets his ears stratched.) I think he'll be good for a while.

iamhollwood: Who in the resturant? you'll find out. Rahne's past? Most definately; infact it is a reason she hates Kale when she hears abotu his past, but understands as well. I'm glad some people like. Kale has a lot of flaws so he tries to play his strengths, but even then he screws up. nice chapter yourself.

Nicko: Don't worry, Toddles will be back in this chapter. I plan to.

Pauloj1983: You just can't wait to see the reaction of the Brotherhood can you? Don't panic, it's coming soon; i haven't forgetten it. As for him hittign on Wanda as a real thign or not, he's reasons are interesting for why he does it. Magneto knows but thats later.

All the readers who don't review: Thnak you for even taking a glance at this questioable piece of work. It's nice to know that it's read.

Now, on with the chapter i say...if you want.

**

* * *

**

**The Date of Thistles and Clovers: Part II**

Kale and Rahne slowly walked out of the theatre, hands clasped tightly together and Rahne resting on Kale's shoulder while he merely took in her scent. They had tried to watch the two movies, but they had been other wise engaged in other activities. Kale still felt his Dragon Flame burning in his veins and Rahne was still heated from the last kiss they had.

The Underworld movie was definitely one Kale would get on DVD and the Reign of Fire was wicked beyond belief, the dragons design absolutely wicked. But, regardless of how much they tried to just sit and watch the movies; Kale would take Rahne's hand, she would lean on his shoulder, he would gaze at her, she would gaze back and next thing they knew they were back together to try and play tongue tennis.

Kale smiled as a cool September breeze washed across his face and through his hair; it had been a very long time since felt so free and it was felt absolutely perfect to be sharing it with Rahne. Kale turned and gazed at her, the red head snuggling close to him so to shield herself from the wind.

Kale could tell from numerous of his senses, including the Dragon Flame that something had happened to Rahne before she came to the Xavier Institute and it haunted her to this day. Kale knew that she, like him, had to do something's that she had no choice in the option of.

He had heard the she really didn't open that easily, even though she acted so carefree and had an amazing control over her powers, something had forced her to get such control. The Dragon Flame and Kimaguare combined could tell him what was plaguing her, but Kale refused to use it on her; he wouldn't jeopardize his relationship with her.

Releasing her hand, Kale let his jacket slide of his arms and placed it around her shoulders; Rahne blushed as the draconic mutant placed his over his shoulders and take her other hand. She had been warned to not to go too fast with Kale, but it felt like that the speed they were going was just perfect.

She knew that he loved her more that he could ever hope to express, it showed his exotic eyes. It was also a scent that rolled out of him, a scent that was intoxicating her beyond any belief now that his jacket was on her. In a strange way, it only really took his scent to make her excited and send shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Low, haunting melodies slowly drifted through the air as Kale and Rahne made their way on the sidewalk, the dragon almost following the music as it was played. Rahne recognized the instrument the moment her heightened hearing caught the sounds; a violin, played by someone well practiced or exceptionally skilled in Rahne's opinion since she grew up listening to the instrument.

Rahne stole a glance at her boyfriend, the built Irish teen who had shifted his gaze upwards for a moment to gaze upon the star and the everlasting small smile was on his face. Rahne gently hugged herself and she looked back on the last few hours, the night having been a dream so far; the diner had been exquisite and surprisingly insightful to each other and the movies had been done right wicked.

Rahne blushed, remembering that near the end of Underworld and most of the way through Reign of Fire she and Kale had been otherwise involved in other activities. Rahne reached out and subtly took Kale's hand and gave a squeeze, pulling herself closer as the draconic mutant turned his gaze from the heavens to her.

Kale hadn't bothered to hide red colored eyes and most people didn't notice, but Rahne saw in those wildfire eyes a level of love and passion it left her breathless at the sight. Rahne silently thanked her wolf half for giving her an unnatural and startling desire for Kale.

"Like the music so far, love?" Kale soft voice drifted suddenly in her ears.

"What?" Rahne squeaked, broken from her thoughts.

Kale gave a small laugh and kissed her on the forehead, to which she gave a kiss to lips in return. They stood for a moment, locked in the kiss until they broke away slowly.

"I was wondering if you liked the music being played, but I guess you do." Kale said with a chuckle.

Rahne smiled and shifted her arms in his slightly larger jacket, her hand peeking out of the cuffs. Letting his hand go, Rahne wrapped her arms around his chest so she could get more of his scent and the heat he seemed to radiate. Kale let her settle before he wrapped his arm around Rahne's shoulders and rest his cheek on her head, his breathing deepening as he took in her scent.

"Kale, this has been one of the best night I've ever' had." Rahne said softly, snuggling against his chest.

"I try my best." Kale's voice murmured from her hair. "At lest, what counts as my best."

"Thank ye, for this perfect night." Rahne sighed, the warmth of his body drawing her closer.

"It isn't over yet. I've got one more surprise." Kale said, lifting his head so Rahne could look at him and nodded over her head at her puzzled expression. "Take a gander."

Rahne looked at Kale in confusion and slowly turned around, her eyes widening at the sight. They had stopped in front of Bayville Park and perched on the back of a bench, playing a violin while staring at the animalistic couple with a mischievous smile, was Todd.

The only light was that of a lamppost above him, which gave him a very ethereal appearance to him. Kale knits his brows in confusion when he smells candles and sees them littered all over the park. Rahne watches as Todd nod to some and suddenly sparks are everywhere.

The sparks become tear drops on the candles light up and the two animal mutants notice that their in a Celtic design, with intertwining circles and loops. Rahne looks back at Todd; the red light from the candles plus from the white light of the lamppost, make him look caught between heaven and hell.

Rahne scans the area and smiles when she catches the same smell she caught in the restaurant. Turning her head around, she watched as a smallish figure walks out with a smile.

"Amara, yer the one tha followed us in the restaurant!" Rahne said, grinning at her friend.

"Maybe." Amara said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Kale knew I was there."

"Really?" Rahne swiveled her head to Kale. "Why didn't say anything?"

"I knew she was there with Todd. And she seemed to be enjoying herself so much." Kale said with a deadly smile.

Amara blushes and Rahne giggles as the three mutants walked to the bench Todd was playing at. The amphibious mutant ended his song on a long note as Kale and Rahne stood there listening and Amara sat next to him.

"That's was beautiful, laddie." Rahne said, giving the boy a hug. "You should come up to Scotland sometime, ye'll like the tunes ye'll hear'"

"Excellent as always, Bro." Kale gave Todd a hug once Rahne stepped aside before returning his arm around Rahne

"Thanks guys. Now, tell that the pair of you are a damn couple already!" Todd said in mock seriousness, pointing his violin bow at the two.

Kale's face burned as red fire bloomed on his cheeks and Rahne nervously bit her lip, glancing at each other before raising their interlinked hands and giving a small nod. Amara gave a squeal of delight and flung her arms around her friends neck, hugging them a little too tightly.

"Oh my god, you guys, I'm so happy for you. You guys are absolutely made for each other." Amara bubbled over, not seeing the two gasping. "This is the best that happened in months."

"Mara'…I need…a wee bit of…air." Rahne managed to breath.

"My…lungs…need…oxygen." Kale squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Amara said, releasing her friends.

Kale shook his head and signaled he was okay while Rahne just enjoyed breathing; Todd laughed for a few minutes before play a light and enjoyable tune. Kale cast a glance at Todd and smiled before turning to Rahne and offering his hand to her with a simple bow.

"Will the lady honor me with this dance?" Kale asked, trying to sound chivalrous.

"I'd love ta." Rahne said, Taking his hand but not moving. "But on one condition."

Kale raised an eyebrow and put his free hand on his hips while letting a smile cover his face, waiting for his lycanthropic girlfriend to continue. Rahne stifled her giggles at the sight of him, his stance something that Jubilee would do.

"I really wan' ta hear ye sing?" Rahne pleaded, giving Kale the best puppy eyes she could. "Pleeeaase?"

Kale sighed in defeat but his smile spread and Todd roared with Amara in laughter, not noticing that Kale had plucked the violin from his hands. Kale let his dragon claws come out and plucked at the strings, listening to the well tuned instrument.

Todd twirled the bow before he hand it to Kale and the Jersey teen listened to his Irish brother test the strings. Kale had his eyes closed as he played each note, his hand moving with the fluidity of water.

"Okay, I just heard this song today from Kitty and I'm no sure if the lyrics are right, but it seems like an appropriate song for now." Kale said.

Rahne smile widely and sat down next to Todd and the three leaned back as Kale began the intro music. The bow didn't even seem to touch the string as Kale let the music from his hands and the song sang as though it had a soul of its own. Suddenly, Amara and Rahne felt as though they were at a concert and then, Kale's voice began to sing.

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me."

Kale's voice was able to hit the hard low notes, but he was also able to lift his vocals to reach the higher octaves. Kale didn't look at them as he sang because his eyes were closed and since he was singing, his sense were focused on the song he was singing. He didn't even notice the other couples and families coming into the park.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

Kale cracked his eyes open and smiled when he saw the awestruck face of the girls and Todd mouthing "showoff; Kale gave a half hearted shrug. What the four mutants didn't notice was all the people gathering around them. The violin rose in tone as Kale repeated the chorus.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

A low murmur caught Kale's ears, but ignored it and continued playing the violin were the other instruments in the song should be. Opening his eyes, Kale saw a few people behind his friends and brother but let them stay; if they wanted to listen might as well let them.

"There is no life - no life without its hunger;

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity."

Rahne looked around and saw all the people listening to Kale, her heart warming at the sights; couples and sweethearts holding each other tenderly while listening, parents and children holding onto each other as Kale sang, the young married and old married letting the song wash over them.

Todd smiled at the sight; yes, Kale had been a ruthless and merciless killer and had done things that he refused to forgive himself for, but what he didn't know he could do was unite people and show them kindness, love, passion and gentleness. Todd wrapped an arm around the two girls and after a look of different feelings, they leaned against him.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

Kale really didn't want to sing the rest of the song and decide to repeat the last line twice. It wouldn't be the same song, but would really give a damn about it so much?

"You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

As his voice trailed off, Kale let the music trail off with it and silence hung in the air for a few minutes. This allowed Kale's super hearing to pinpoint just how many people were listening; opening his eyes wide, Kale looked around at the small group of people and was thunderstruck when they started clapping.

Rahne grinned at Kale's expression when he looked at her and shrugged. Rahne just stood up and walk over to Kale, wrapping her arms around his head as she kisses him. Kale returns the kiss and the clapping is joined by some cheering, the heat from Rahne's cheeks nearly matching his. Breaking the kiss, Kale looked at her and cast a glance at his brother and Amara, who were among the cheering.

"Come on, love." Kale said, his heart experiencing an emotional overload and the tears and rapturous feeling of immense happiness wash over Rahne's heightened senses, filling her with the happiness he felt. "Lets go home."

* * *

As Kale, Rahne, Todd and Amara made their way to the exit of the park, a shadowed figure walked out from a tree and watched Kale as he laughed with Rahne in his arms. She had been watching him for the past four days now, along with Corporal Toad, waiting for the right moment to strike.

A breeze blew past the trees over her head and pushed back the branches so the moonlight shone on her for a moment. The lunar light illuminated her, making her look a statue.

Shoulder short green hair waved in the air with the wind, her eye sliding slight shut over her serpent eyes. Long black slits with green irises slowly track Kale, pale lips twitching into a frown. Flushed cheeks and a strong jaw definition, the woman's face hinted at a eastern descent, even possibly Asian.

Her body is long and lightly tones, but her clothes hid that. Long black pants hung from her waist and slipper like shoes covered her feet. Long sleeves draped down her arms and over the shirt was a sleeveless, hooded sweatshirt. Her long, feminine fingers curled into tight fists and her knuckles crack.

Rolling her shoulders, the woman does even glance as a snake head pokes out from her collar and loops down her back before coming up on her other shoulder. Slowly two lumps appear in her sleeves and slink for until two more snakes are out, wrapping up to her elbows to watch Kale.

"Shhhh, my sisters; we will have our chance to take Mr. Nority and his brother." Serpentina said her soft voice entrance like a cobra to mouse. "We will kill him soon enough."

* * *

Kale slowly drove the car back through the dead and darkened streets of Bayville, his headlight off due to his heightened sight. Rahne and Amara were in the back, dozing lightly, while Todd was sitting next to Kale.

"Hey bro: thanks…for doing what you did tonight." Kale said softly.

"Hey man, you're my brother; it's the least I could after all the stuff you've done for me." Todd replied, raising a closed fist which Kale touched with his own fist.

They were silent as they drove, something itching at Kale's mind as he drove. Glancing at Todd, Kale knew that something had happened at the Brotherhood Boarding house. Sighing, Kale rubbed his face as he stopped at a red light.

"What happened?" Kale asked, no bothering to look at Todd. "With the Brotherhood when you got back last night?"

Todd leaned back in the chair and let his arms lie around his waist, his chest heaving a sigh as the car started to move again. Subconsciously, his eyes brightened for a moment and then dimmed again.

Slowly, he began to tell Kale about what happened the other night as the scene played over in his mind. He wasn't the only one thinking of it as he spoke though…

* * *

Oooooo...tension mounts as Serpentina plots her attack and Todd reveals the reaction. What happens next? I dunno, i'll figure it out when i write it.

Anyhow, you know the drill by, please send all questions, comments, insults, flames, critisism and anythign else you can think of. Remember, your response helps the story.

So theres only one thign left to say; Peace out, my writing brother and sister, until we cross pathes again.

-Lin


	22. Exothermic and Endothermic Reactions

Okay, as I have heard from two of my favorite authors, who will not be mentioned (cough-iamhollywood-cough-Lecheecopae-cough) there are glad I am still alive and writing, despite the lack of updates. So how about those shout outs

Lecheecopae: Ooookay, Kitty Kat. –carefully hugs back, despite the lack of oxygen-Yeah, I'll get some cement to patch him. Glad you like the park scene and I thoguth it was funny when I first wrote it. If your having a bit of trouble with what sounds right, you can always send it over to me and I'll take a look at it. I did it for drew and countless friends at school, so why not a crazy cat person? Hope you enjoy.

iamhollywood: I'm sorry, I should slave away at my computer nad do nothing but write endless stories for authors like you. Ummm, no, lol. I do have something behind the scenes starting up and you know me, I never hold back punches. Glad you like the previous chapter and i hope you liek this one.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, including a revealing of someone's feelings. NOW READ IT, PLEASE

* * *

**Exothermic and Endothermic Reactions**

Todd climbed up the worn stairs leading to the Brotherhood house with the first carefree attitude he had in a long time and walked through the front door. It had been a good three months since he felt like this, his mood spiraling down ward when he found out about Wanda's memories being erased and the fact he screwed up Kurt's relationship .He was glad when Wanda remembered things but the thing about Nightcrawler still ate him.

Contrary to popular opinion, Todd didn't actually hate Kurt; they were rivals, like he had been with Gabriel and Bengal, but Todd did feel a stabbing pain. He understood when a girlfriend's family members hated you because you were a mutant. Katie's brother and cousin hated him but her parents didn't mind too much.

Todd stopped and leaned against the pillar of the porch, his eyes shutting as he sighed. He should straighten things out with Nightcrawler and his flatscanner girl's parents, but he wasn't sure how to. Maybe Kale could give him some advice.

The old door knob turned with an old creak, the front door opening and closing softly. Todd opened his eyes and saw Wand and Lance standing in front of him. Lance was relatively calm and laid back, not as angry as he was surprised with Todd's abilities.

Wanda was unreadable. She had her arms folded over her chest and her dark eyes staring into Todd's amber eyes. There was anger, amazement, shock and…fear, the last the one she tried to hide the most.

"I guess you guys have some questions you wanna' ask, yo." Todd said, his hands drifting in his pockets.

"Yeah, we do." Lance said, his chocolate eyes glancing at Wanda's stormy ones, who never left Todd.

"So why don't I tell you what I want to tell you, and you can ask for some for some specifics. I may explain, yo, I may not." Todd said, his eyes challenging them. "Take it or leave it."

Lance looked at Wanda and the girl watched as he nodded his head, trying to get her to agree with Todd's proposal. Lance trusted Todd and knew he was always strong and smatter than he let on but was aware of how much more he was. Wanda nodded her head and they looked back at the amphibious mutant.

Todd pushed himself up and looked out across the drive, his eyes squinting as though he was trying to see something in the distance. The way his hair was tied back and exposing his face more made him seem older and wiser, too old for a seventeen year old.

"I was trained in martial arts rigorously, yo. I learned about five or six martial arts; things like Tai Chi, Kickboxing, Tae Kwon Doe; I actually have master's belt in Tae Kwon Doe." Todd said with a small smile. "For ten years, I busted my ass until me and Kale was some of the best in our group, yo."

"There are more of you?" Wanda asked in shock, her jaw dropping.

"Shhh." Lanced whispered.

"There were…at least nine of us, yo; six that I knew longer and trusted more than the other two, until they backstabbed me and my bro. Anyway, me and Kale were put through hell, thanks to your daddy Mags." Todd said spitefully. "That fucking asshole. He had no right, yo, none at all."

"My father?" Wanda asked, regretting the question immediately

Todd looked at her and his jaw clenched, his arms flexing visible in the short sleeved shirt. His eyes didn't exactly glow but deep in the pupils there was a fierce sparkle of light. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he looked at her, his mouth curling down in disgust.

"Your father, Eric Magnus Lensherr Maximoff, killed Kale's family six months after they took me in, yo. He crushed them in their car and threw them off a fucking cliff, yo." Todd said, walking right up to her, until he was eye to eye with her. "I remember being six years old and watching my brother, try to tear the fucking car apart, to save his mother and father. You say you hate your father for locking you up in a fucking nut house. I hate him for destroying my family and sending us to shit hole in hell."

"Wait, so Magneto knew you when he recruited you?" Lance asked, relaxing when Todd walked back across the porch.

"Yeah, he did and that's why he made me join. Trust me, yo, me joining the Brotherhood was not out of choice."

"What did he do?" Wanda asked, watching as Todd gave a shudder.

Todd didn't say anything; what would he say, that her father threatened to tell the Hassassin's Blade he was still alive and were they could pick him and other powerful mutants?

Todd sighed, he worked for the Brotherhood so that the X-Men and the Brotherhood were safe from the psycho fuckers they screwed him up. He might have been a ruthless soldier, or assassin, but he had a code of honor that Kale taught him and respected. He didn't always show it, but he followed it. Magneto had played on those codes

"Todd?"

Lance's voice reminded him of the fact he was asked a question and he looked at the two, knowing full well his eyes were shining a little with tears due to his memories. He shook his head softly, raising a hand to rub his jaw.

"That and where Magneto took me, you'll learn about it later but you're not ready for it now, yo." Todd said turning around, watching a dragonfly buzz near him. "I'm not ready to tell anyone, mainly cuz' I feel like shit for my choice."

Lance and Wanda looked at each other with puzzlement and then at the back of Todd, their thoughts similar. They had been lead to believe that he had been taken in because no one wanted him and Todd was trying to keep in Magneto's good graces. But in reality, Todd had been acting the entire time and had fooled everyone that had encountered him.

Wanda watched him intensely, questions ringing through her head but one was clearer than any; had he faked his feelings for her as well, or was he genuine about what he had said?

Despite how much Todd annoyed her to hell, Wanda found that his antics had been sweet and unyieldingly persistent and even when Todd seemed to stop, he still did small things for her like holding the door for her, fixing the odd thing that she might have broken by accident.

"Look, I really don't care who you were in your past, Todd. You're a hood, through and through." Lance said, clasping his teammate on the shoulder. "I just want to know why you didn't use your fighting skills before."

"Easy, yo. If people around here had really known that I knew all these different martial arts to the level I did, I would have gotten into a shit load more fights and I wouldn't be able to be as discrete as I can be now." Todd explained, the cracks from his rolling head audible to the other two mutants. "I do think some things through."

Todd watched Lance; he didn't really follow orders from the earth mover because he was a leader, but rather he had nothing better to do at the times. But Lance was an alright guy and it really showed when he was with Kitty, despite the fact that she seemed to irritate Todd to no end.

Lance was a good leader, but he was wrong about Todd being a hood. He wasn't a hood because he never gave his full abilities to the team and had no problems with that.

Lance nodded and then left the two standing there in the silence, the songs of crickets chorusing through the evening. Wanda slowly walked up to Todd; his body remaining motionless and rigid, as she stared at him from the side on.

With his haired pulled back and his eyes opened a little wider, Todd didn't look like the troublemaking teenager he acted as. After what Wanda saw Todd do, he actually looked like he would be more comfortable in an ancient battle field fighting with the sword and his bare hands.

His whole body stance made him seem closed off and distant but Todd actually was one of the few people who just stand, sit or just crouch there and listen to someone's ranting and raving. He also looked like a complete badass with his toned arms and his black and green tattoo visible for a change.

It was the three different views that Wand saw that made her realize, Todd had been through the worst time and time again. It was the same analogy she had of Dragon, his unyielding will in battle was in Todd as well; making Wanda think they were related for some reason.

She realized that Todd had also been through something than the mental institute where she had been locked away. As much as the wardens tried, they were afraid of laying a finger in her and Todd took her furious beatings in his stride. So what had he endured to become what he was.

But right now, Wanda only wanted to know one thing.

"Did you fake what you felt for me as well?" Wanda as softly but determinedly

"Yes." His answer couldn't have been more blunt and hard if he tried. "I have only really loved one person as much as I seemingly loved you and she was killed by someone I used to trust."

Wanda felt her world tip upside down and then her head collide with the floor; he had really been faking? But it had always seemed so genuine and ridiculously persistent to have been something he had made up, but by his tone he definitely was telling the truth.

"Why did you lie to me?" Wanda asked in a voice shaking with fury.

"I was just trying to show you that there was more to life than the destructive self hatred and enjoyment of pain you have, yo. I've been down that road before and if I didn't have Kale there for me, I probably would have been worse than you." Todd said, looking at Wanda for the first time in the conversation. "I have a lot to thank my brother for. I'm sorry, but I can't feel anything more than a feinted feeling for you because you don't know what love is, yo."

Todd walked right in front of Wanda and his amber eyes bored into her, like he was trying to see deep down into her soul.

"You fear love, Wanda. Fear love and you fear life, making you two thirds dead, yo."

The silence hung around them like a veil of shadows, Todd unmoved by the crystal tears trickling down her face. He reached to brush them away but hesitated and went inside; he felt like shit for telling her the truth, but since she had recently gotten her memories back, Todd really pitied the girl.

She had been happy, but that happiness had been a lie and he was glad she got her old memories back despite all the pain it had caused her. He hated lying to her while she had been under the influence of Mastermind but he was ordered by Magneto to act with the lie. Now that she had her memories back, he refused to lie to her, even if it hurt.

As he walked across the floor to the stairs, a silver blur flew out of the kitchen and grabbed Todd by the shirt, lifting the smaller mutant onto the balls of his toes and smacking him against the wall. Before, Todd would have acted as though he was terrified; now, his face like it had been carved of stone refused to yield any emotion and actually held a small smile.

"You got a lot of explaining to do." The silver hair mutant said savagely, his handhold on Todd's shirt tightening.

"Put him down, Pietro." Todd angled his eyes to Lance with Freddy. "He answered our questions and yeah, he lied to us about something but we don't need to hurt him; he just didn't want to use all his skills."

Raising his brows, Todd looked at Pietro and saw there was only fury building by the nanosecond. Todd knew that Pietro still thought of himself at the leader of the Brotherhood and hated taking orders.

"I don't have to do anything you say." Pietro seethed. "I'm going to beat this little fuck senseless if he doesn't give me my answers."

"Yeah, like you could, yo." Todd said arrogantly but Lance knew that Todd wasn't bluffing, that he probably could take the beating that Pietro might give.

"Listen, you ungrateful piece of shit, you should be one your knees to me since my father let you stay here." Pietro spat in Todd's face, his blue eyes flashing evilly. "I just need one word and I'll throw you out."

"But you father, wont. Because he doesn't want me to go to the X-Men and he knows I will." Todd said with a deadly conviction. "What, you thought I joined the Brotherhood by choice, yo?"

Todd had been slowly raising his left hand and he suddenly grabbed Pietro's wrist, giving it a sudden and sharp twist. Pietro yelped as he slowly lowered Todd. Suddenly, the amphibious boy's free hand flew out and chopped across Pietro neck, not even using half of his strength since any more would have killed Pietro.

"Trust me, I want you father to throw me out, yo." Todd said to the wheezing mutant. "And you can tell him all about this for all I care, cuz he won't do diddle shit."

The speed demon gasped while Todd ducked under his arm that he held up. Pietro's arm was twisted under with Todd and the amphibious teen's free hand grabbed his neck, with his fingers pressing against the pulse line in his neck that made Pietro feel light headed, the lack of oxygen and blood to his head making him dizzy.

Todd then gave a brutal kick to the back of Pietro's, forcing the super fast mutant to his knees and then released the speed demons neck. Rearing his fist back, Todd slammed his fist into Pietro's neck and let his arm go. There was sickening thud as Pietro's face collided with the floor and the boy lay stone still on the floor, Wanda coming into the house to see her brother beaten down.

"Someone please put that fucker to bed, yo, or he'll be a bitch in the morning." Todd muttered as he climbed the stairs to his bed.

* * *

"And I basically went straight to sleep after that, yo." Todd finished his story, with Kale coming up on the Xavier Institute. "

Kale nodded his head, taking all the information in. The gates slowly opened and Kale gently pushed the gas down, the sedan rolling along the drive. Todd had fallen silent after he had been speaking and was following the small light on the side of the road.

In the backseat, Rahne and Amara had fallen asleep; the rhythmic motion of the car and the late night enough to lull them to rest. Rahne had curled herself up slightly and her head was resting between her shoulders and the window. Amara had dropped down in her seat and her arms were crossed over her chest, her head curled around her shoulder.

"You did the right thing, bro." Kale said, watching Todd carefully. "It was good that you told some of the truth and I understand why you didn't tell them the whole story. It's better than what I've done."

Todd turned to look straight out of the car and sighed deeply, stretching her arms with a muffled yawn. Kale started to open his door when Todd caught his am.

"Your going to have to tell her one day." Todd said softly casting a glance at Rahne, the metamorphic girl's mouth plastered with a soft smile.

"I know, I just…I'm scared to." Kale said as he opened his door. "I'm afraid to lose what I have here."

"Kale, one day, maybe not sooner but later, our past is going to catch up with us and bite us in the ass. The question is, how do we draw the fire from them?"

Todd released Kale's arm and climbed silently out of the car, leaving Kale in the car for a moment. Kale slowly got out and, after shutting his own door, carefully opened Rahne's door, pressing his hands against her shoulder. Opening her door wide, Kale carefully scooped Rahne up in his arms and gently kick her door shut.

"Hey Kale?" Todd asked as he stood in front of Amara's door.

"Sorry Bro, your goanna have to carry her." Kale said with a smirk.

"Nah, it wasn't that." Todd said with a chuckle carefully opening the door. "I was hoping you could help me straighten things out with Kurt and his girl."

"The flatscanner? Amanda?" Kale asked, raising an eyebrow as his brother.

"Yeah, her."

"Sure, but we'll talk about in school on Monday." Kale said, shifting his hold on Rahne and smiled when she snuggled closer. "Come on, we should get them in bed."

As Kale carried Rahne to the front door, Todd lifted Amara out of her seat and froze as she stirred in his arms. He looked at Kale for help in a panic, but all Kale did was shoot him a wicked smile and shrug, unlocking the door with his tail.

"T-Todd?" Amara asked sleepily, her hand lightly touching his face.

"Uh, yeah, it's me, yo." Todd asked awkwardly, starting to lower her.

What happened next absolutely floored him. The Nova Roma girl flung her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. She muttered something about Todd's chest being comfy and dozed off.

Todd stood there with Amara in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck in complete shock. Kale looked like had have been rolling on the ground in laughter if he was holding Rahne. Kale gently opened the door and walked inside silently, the lights were off but Kale could see clear as day. He and Todd carried the two girls upstairs, stopping when they got to the landing.

"Where do we put the girls?" Todd whispered, glancing up and down the hallway.

"Let's put em' in my room and we'll crash on the couch, unless you got to head back." Kale said, leading Todd along the corridor to his room.

"I do have to get back; the guys think I'm still in my room, yo."

"Cool."

Kale opened his door and let Todd rest Amara down the bed, untangling her arms from his neck. Her hands reached out until she grabbed one of Kale's pillows and wrapped her arms around it. Todd then opened Kale's window and after giving a wave to his brother, leaped out to the ground.

Kale shook his head in amusement and walked to the side of his bed, ignoring the contented sighs of Amara. Kale stopped for a moment and looked at the curled up Rahne in his arms. Kale felt his lips curl into a smile automatically; Rahne made him feel something that no one had ever done to him and he felt a powerful connection with her, something much deeper than simple love.

Kale slowly kneeled down and rested Rahne down on the sheets of his bed, brushing a strand of her hair aside. After watching for a few minutes, he started to get up but Rahne's hand was pressed against his cheek and Kale turned back to her now open emerald eyes.

"Stay." Rahne said, lifting her head up. "Please?"

Kale gave a pleasant sigh. "There isn't enough room for me, Rahne."

The lycanthropic girl slowly sat up tiredly and took his hands, making him stand with her; Kale nodded with closed eyes and a grin and he grabbed his other pillow. Rahne took the pillow from him and let Kale guide her downstairs, their enhanced sight leading them into one of the common rooms.

Kale kicked his shoes off as well as take off his over shirt, leaving him in his sleeveless and his pants and lay down on the couch, pressing his back against the back rest of the sofa. Rahne smiled as she put the pillow under his raised head, kissing him while she was close enough, and lay down beside her boyfriend, his powerful arms wrapping around her waist.

Rahne bent her legs with Kale and rested her hands on his. Kale's large chest rose and fell in such a rhythmic motion and Rahne sweet aroma of forest flowers quickly sent them both asleep. But before sleep claimed him, Kale pressed his lips against Rahne's neck and pulled her close enough to rest his head on her shoulder.

And for the first time neither of them had any nightmares.

* * *

As the couple settled for the night, a pair of slit pupils watched them and smiled; Serpentina knew what Dragon's weakness was now. She turned and watched as Toad leaped across the grounds and over the gate.

Serpentina cast one glance at the two and went after Toad, her steps silent and swift. Her hood fell back as the wind blew across her face, a sure sign that fall was at hand. As she came up on the gates, Serpentina extended her arms and her hands extended into snakes, which flew out, extending and growing rapidly, and latched onto the stone pillars.

The assassin lifted herself up with the help of her serpents and flew over the gates, releasing her snakes and landing in a crouch. The serpents slowly shrunk and returned to her normal hands.

Smiling with wickedness, Serpentina didn't continue her run after Toad but wne the other way. The Nority Brother had no idea was she was about to unleash upon them and it made her shudder with anticipation.

* * *

Oooooooo...that was interesting, a little glimpse into Toad's mind andwhat he thinks of people. And what, or who, is Serpentina going to unleash on the Nority brothers? Guess you'll have to wait till next time.

Now, Please review this story; i don't care if your not a member or an author of this site, what really matters is the feed back, posisitive and negitive. So please, just click the button and reply to this piece of writing. I will really apriciate it.

-Lin


	23. The Turning Tables of Love

Well, this chapter is short but i felt i had to put it in becuase it might give a little bit more depth to the story. It was meant to be something on the side but i was purswaded to put it in since i wrot it three months ago. And here are some shout outs.

Lecheecopae: Thanks for the breather and I think Pejime is angry. (Looks over shoulder to see Pejime holding a painful looking battle axe and a psycotic gleam in his eye. He is suddenly tackled by Lycurgus and Seraph.) That was close. Glad you liked the chapter and i hope you enjoy these two. And break the writes block with...your...indestructable kitty eyes? Have fun.

iamhollywood: Thank you for the review; yeah, i thoguht that line was pretty nifty too. I knew i would have to tackle the issues and problems eventually, so i decided to bite the bullet and just do it. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes and i ahve taken it into thought. (at least i hope so.) Although this chapter is a little short the next one will be longer.

Pauloj1983: Ahh, you just wanna see Todd get some lovin'. Well, in this chapter you see who he loves, or do you? And no crossover with Joe's, maybe other marvel andmoviedomains but not joes. Didn't like em' that much.

Anywho, sorry about the short ness and smallness of the chapter, but i hope you like it. Basically, Todd and Wanda have a nice, gentle, calm talk. Yeah right.

NOW READ THIS THING PLEASE!

**

* * *

**

**The Turning Tables of Love**

Todd sighed as he walked down the darkened stairs, rubbing his arms under the black turtle neck and cracked his shoulder as he walked down the crumbling stairs of the Brotherhood House; he had just gotten in the house through his open window after running back from helping Kale with his date.

Instead of his normal attire of jeans and white on green shirts, he was wearing a turtle neck and dark blue jeans that actually had no holes in them.

His long hair was pulled back in a top knot that seemed to sharpen his face slightly and his sneakers were actually tied for a change making him walk a lot quieter; his left ear also had a simple gold earring in it.

Looking into the living room, Todd silently crept to the entrance and peered in; he smiled when he saw Lance reading a magazine while Pietro and Freddy played on the Playstation. Todd walked away from the room and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he eyes scanning the lacking of contents. Closing the fridge door and opening the freezer door, Todd pretended not to notice the footsteps of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch.

Ever since Kale had come to Bayville, Todd had found his old personality had begun to surface after the two years of trying to forget who he had been. This meant what blind attraction he had for Wanda was fading and although he could take the punches, kicks and hexes that were thrown at him, Todd was getting a little annoyed with her abusive treatment.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" Wanda asked savagely, grabbing his shoulder.

Turning around, Todd smacked her hand away when he backhanded her arm with his open hand and watched with a small half grin as she gaped at him.

"Well, I think I'm Todd Tolensky and I think I live here yo." He responded softly and coolly, his amber eyes seemingly glistening with fire.

"Toad; that's you?" Wanda asked thunderstruck. "What happened…I mean your-"

"Different?" Todd cut her off, walking closer to her; Wanda had never seen Todd glaring in dark so it creeped her out big time. "I'm not different; I'm just tired of not being myself, yo."

Todd was standing so close to Wanda that she realized that he didn't stink as usual and he could look her dead in the eyes since he wasn't slouching. Wanda noticed how the turtle neck collar was hanging down slightly and she stifled a gasp when she saw his scars under his shirt, her eyes ignoring the two glimpses of silver hanging on his neck.

Looking into his eyes, she saw all the pain, hate, anger, fear and other emotions she couldn't name burning in his eyes as she heard his knuckles crack. Todd snorted and stated walking away from her when she hexed him in his place.

Before she could open her mouth, Todd's eyes ignited in an amber glow and the blue flames of her hex flew off of him when shook himself violently. Glancing at her over his shoulder, Wanda was shaking as his eyes were still glowing; surprisingly none of the other Brotherhood members had noticed the small display of power.

"Fuck. Off. Little Girl." Todd said slowly, as his eyes stopped glowing. "I'm sick and tired of being your punching bag, yo. You have no idea what hell I'm coming from so don't fuck with me anymore."

And as silently as he had come down the stair, he disappeared back up the stairs and into his room, leaving a seriously startled Wanda. She took several deep breaths and steadied herself by holding the counter, her hands still shaking from when Todd had stepped close to her.

She had never seen this side of him and was now really wondering where he came from, whether his story of being bumped from orphanage to orphanage true. He boasted more scars than anyone in the Brotherhood and he had covered his dark and cold attitude with one that was dismissed as cocky and arrogant. But just now he had shown her his true colors and she was terrified.

Wanda suddenly stopped shaking and felt her anger filling her body; he had lied to them, point blank. Standing up, she started to go to the living room when she thought of something; maybe she should try and force the insect to talk first before she ratted him out, so he had a chance to explain.

Wanda walked with a fierce motive and waved her hand at his door, hexing it so it would open silently; but what she saw in his room stopped her again. The first time she had seen his room, it was a close call whether the Chernobyl nuclear incident was worse, but all the clothes were off the floor and reveled a hardwood floor.

On the floor and desk were several candles, their orange tongues licking the air as they burned. A Japanese sword was on a stand on his desk the jade green scabbard seeming absorbing the light and enhancing the color of the sword. Wanda slowly walked in and went up to the sword, finding herself drawn to the sword for an odd reason; she reached out and her fingers curled around the handle, grasping it firmly.

"I guess you can't take a hint, huh?" A voice called as the door slammed shut.

Whirling around, Wanda saw Todd leaning against the door and his arms crossing his chest; she saw how, like the swords scabbard, his amber eyes absorbed the light and reflected it back.

"I just wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself before I-" Wanda started, her angry voice immediately cut off.

"Explain myself? Why don't you ask your father or even, Mystique maybe; they both know about my true origins." Todd snarled as he looked at a candle and rest his bare hand on the flame snuffing it out and he grinded his hand on the wax. "I don't need to tell you shit."

"You will if you want to stay here." Wanda said savagely but got a cold cruel laugh.

"What are you going to do, Scarlet? Kick me out? Do that and I'm free of this little shit hole." Todd said, his eyes flashing murderously. "I'm only staying because your old man threatened to send me back were I came from, but kick me out and I go anywhere."

"What did my father threaten you with?" Wanda asked. "Or to send you?"

Todd's face suddenly hardens and his eyes dart around the room, flexing his arms with anger. He finally looks her in the eyes and she sees something that she only saw in the mirror when she was alone; fear of going back to what she used to be.

"That's none of your fucking business." Todd replied savagely but controlled; he side stepped and gestured to the door. "Why don't you go; you've gotten your answers, yo."

"Show me your scars."

Her demand was blunt and to the point, a voice wondering if she really wanted to see him with out a shirt. Todd mearly grinned darkly and pulled the shirt easily off, tossing onto his bed. He was lean, his small body made of fine defined muscles and arms were also built up; what ever he did to stay in shape kept him fighting fit and had the scars to show.

Scars; that word Wanda thought she knew from the cuts on her wrist and her back but she was wrong, she didn't know scars; Todd Tolansky definitely knew scars.

His body had to be tattered with dozens, all of them brutally done and with the utmost hatred involved. The burns and slice up his stomach were particularly horrifying but the gunshots and the tiny slices of his upper chest really got to her. Her hand had automatically covered her mouth when she first saw them and when she looked into his eyes, she saw he was stronger than

"I hope your happy now." Todd growled as he walked over and put on a sleeveless shirt; as he walked past, Wanda saw his equally scared back and his large tattoo of eagle wings.

"What were you?" Wanda asked to his back, annoyance, anger and shame building as he remained silent. "You're a real asshole, you know that? You act as though you did some horrifying act and we will hate you. Well, I hate you for lying and tricking me already. So please tell me what you are so I might understand your reasons for doing it better. I mean I've started to love you and you don't return it when I do?."

"I'm sorry, Wanda." Todd said as he glanced at the hex casting mutant. "I love another, yo."

"That little fire girl?" Wanda spat venomously.

"No, not Amara because she reminds me too much of Katie and too much of the kindness she had before she was killed. The one I love is somewhere safe and I am happy because of it, yo." Todd said softly, a hushed silence falling over the two. "I see you as a friend, but I can't trust you more than that because you are too much like what I was and I am terrified to be that again."

"What were you people?" Wanda asked again, breaking the heavy silence with softer tone this time. "That made you hate so much?"

Todd didn't answer her until she had left the room and closed the door with a furious slam; he didn't move his any part of his being when she leaned against the door crying. He didn't speak until he knew she was in her room and a small, sad smile slowly went across his face while a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I was an assassin, yo." Todd said softly, his eyes glowing. "And you don't know what the word hate means yet but you will soon enough."

And with that, Todd blew out the last candle and collapsed on his bed as sleep and nightmares took him.

* * *

Wow, Todd loves neither but someone else. Darn, don't i just kep bursting bubbles. The final couple i decided on was made up by a frined and i have to say, it's very different but i can explain it.

Now, please review my story cuz i kinda need. Arigato, my friends. (don't know how to propaly spell it, sorry if i offend any.

-Lin


	24. The Unstoppable meets the Unbreakable

Haha, bet you didn't expect TWO updates at once didya? Well, this chapter is sort of to make up for the lack of violence, with out guest star, the Juggernaut. Enjoy.

And trust me, Kale goes off the hook, then off the chain. I hope you think it's pretty cool.

* * *

**The Unstoppable Juggernaut meets the Unbreakable Dragon**

The sound of heels clacking down the metal hallway was the first thing Cain noticed; it was the same kind of sound the teachers at his old high school made. The massive mutant tightened his massive fists and tried to break the bonds, growling in frustration when it didn't work.

Cain Marko, more widely known as the unstoppable Juggernaut, had been taken out of his suspended paralysis and had been bounded in the largest handcuffs known to him. As the guards took him to the interrogation room, he was told by Cornel Fury that his lawyer had come to discuss the possibility of parole.

That had absolutely flabbergasted the massive man. He had the same chance of getting parole as Hell had of turning in a winter wonderland with penguins and Eskimos. He had been publicly seen fight the X-Men and had been delivered by his step brother, yet again. And his previous lawyer told him that he would most likely be in prison until time ends.

The large door opened slowly and Cain was taken back by the woman standing there. He had been expect some scrawny, bookworm woman with her hair in a tight bun and glasses pushed up her nose. The woman that was there was nothing like that.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke?" Cain asked in disbelief.

The woman had knee long green skirt with a slit running up half her thigh. Her blouse was a gold color and had the first two button undone, revealing detailed and almost realistic snake tattoos. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses but hers had a slight tint to it, her eyes visible but nothing inside the eye

"No, this isn't a fucking joke." The woman said with a slightly amused look, but looked mostly bored. "Try and be a little grateful, you underclass piece of shit."

Cain was frozen, his weird shit meter shooting through the roof; he had to be at least twice the size of the woman and could crush her with a finger, but she was back tacking his backtalk.

"Lady,-" Cain began.

"Ms. Serpent, if your pintsize brain can comprehend that." She snapped pulling her chair out with a small slam. "Is that understood?"

Cain could only nod in shock and just stared at her as she barked at the guards to leave them, pressing further the rights of all citizens. The guard just bewildered, mumbling about young kids. Ms. Serpentine sat down elegantly and opened her briefcase.

"Um, Ms. Snake?"

"It's Serpent, but whatever." Ms. Serpentine said lazily looking at the papers, glancing at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was told I had no chance of parole; hell, a snowball in a desert has a better chance they said."

"Yes, under normal circumstances you would stuck in that green shit and locked deep in the earth fro eternity." Ms. Serpent spoke with a chilling convincement that Cain flinched. "I am, however, in need of some of your finer skills."

"Like what?" Cain asked cautiously, warily watching the woman as she smiled.

"How does a pulverizing a target sound?" She suggested. "Such a target at the Xavier Mansion."

Cain narrowed his eyes; Ms. Serpent wanted him to go after the same place he had been thrown in for attacking. There wasn't even the chance she could get him out, despite the fact she looked like a freaking snake.

"What makes you think you could get me out?" Cain asked, leaning forward.

Cain's jaw dropped as two teeth extended into fang and she took off her glasses, her slit like pupils flashing with wickedness. She flicked her tongue at him, the muscle split into a forked tongue and it flickered at him. Slowly, one of the tattoo's above her left breast shifted and it actually lifted off her skin and became real.

"I have ways, countless ways." Serpentina said silkily. "Interested?"

* * *

Kale breathed deeply as he held his katana in a reverse grip across his body, the edge of the blade hovering across his eyesight level. His clawed hand was a vice around the handle of the sword and the back of the blade rested against his bare arm, the silvery metal reflecting Kale's green scales and the little light made form his eyes. His left leg was bent down while his right leg was extended and his free hand was extended away from the handle, while his tail was curled in between his legs.

It had been three days since his date with Rahne and he was standing in the danger room, running a simulation that was personally programmed by the Professor for him. The hologram projection had created a Japanese dojo from the village Tattoo lived in and Kale stood in the centre dressed in the long Japanese robes with five men standing around him.

Three of them had single swords and the other two had double swords, all the swords held in a foreword grip position. While Kales robes were a deep red, almost black color with royal blue trimmings, the other people had plain white with black belts holding the robes closed.

Standing up slowly, Kale whipped the katana across the air in front of him while he looked at every one and he closed his eyes with the silver metal still dancing in front of him. The blade suddenly snapped out perfect horizontal to the side in a front grip and the rest of him just standing there, his eye shut as he focused on his enemies.

Spinning the katana into a reverse grip, Kale threw himself sideways in spiral spin and kicked one of the fighters in the chest. Kale had thrown all his weight and power into the kick, so the man was lifted off his feet and sent through the wall. Ducking under an attacking sword, Kale sliced the next samurai's thighs and while he was rising and the man was falling, Kale whirled around and sliced right through the man's neck.

The man he kicked through the wall charges at him and kicks up at Kale, but the draconic teen catches the man by his ankle. Kale responds by kicking the leg the samurai is standing on and smashing his knee into the other knee, breaking both legs in different spots. As the man's knees hit the floor, Kale smashes his elbow into his enemies head and turns around to meet another charging enemy.

Catching the sword hand, Kale spun under the man's arm and flung him to the ground while wrenching the sword into the air; catching the blade, Kale threw it through the man's throat and into the wood floor. Swinging his sword around to meet his next attacker's sword, Kale parried the blow and flipped over him.

Since the last two were the double sword wielders, Kale pulls the sword in the man's neck out and held the two blades in reverse grip. Kale was a blur as he met the four blades simultaneously, blocking up, down, left, right, centre and rolling on the ground to gain the advantage.

As Kale was crouched on the ground, he saw that the two were lined up and one moved before the other. Running at them, Kale blocked the first man and spun around them. As he spun, he extended a reverse gripped blade and sliced the second man's chest open.

Kale then swept the first man's feet and, when both swordsmen are on the ground, he slams both blades into their chests. As he pushes the blades through them, Kale roars ferociously like the creature he is.

Suddenly, the room changed back to its original state, leaving Kale in his X-Men uniform as the holographic robes faded and the holes in the metal floor. Cracking his neck, Kale pulls his sword from the floor and sheathed it in his scabbard as Wolverine came into the room.

"Not bad, Scales. Your skill in Iaido is progressing further each day and you incorporate your other fighting skills into your attacks; similar to the Keysi fighting techniques where you mix your attacks to form new ones." Logan compliment, his face proud but with a wry grin.

"But…you can still kick my ass from now to next Saturday in a heartbeat?" Kales asked, his dragon features being replaced by his human self.

"Oh yeah, with a doubt." Logan said, leading the teenager from the room. "Now, me and the Professor had a talk this morning about your request and we figure it would be good that you did train someone in your particular style of fighting."

"Really, you don't mind?" Kale didn't think that he would get Logan's permission.

"After the way I saw you and Frog-Boy fight the other night, I figure we needed more than one person that can beat you two." Logan said, the elevator sliding open and the two rode up.

"Okay, I understand." Kale said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah and we think Rahne would be a good call too. Mainly because ya both metamorphic mutants and ya both have a relatively similar strength, so I understand yer reason's for pickin' her." Logan gave Kale a stern glare. "I expect you to not plaster yer selves on each other."

Kale normally would have ignored a barb like that, but this was a little uncalled for and he snarled at Logan, who merely walked out of the elevator. Sometimes the fact that Logan was just so good at surviving and fighting made him a little aggravating to Kale with his attitude.

Trudging out of the elevator, Kale went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of PowerAde. Kale flicked his wrist and the top was sliced off; tilting his head back, Kale let the drink run down his throat freely and empty the bottle easily. As he was leaned back, a faint scent caught his nose.

Kale plunked the bottle down and began to untie the straps of his katana as he walked to the front door, the scent like an itch. He passed Ray and Roberto; the Brazilian mutant scowled at Kale and stormed past him while Ray and Kale looked at each confused.

"What crawled up his arse and died, mate?" Kale asked.

"Dunno Kale, I'll for ya." Ray said jogging to catch up.

"Thanks." Kale said as he finally reached the door.

As soon as he opened the door, a massive fist slammed into his face. The blow lifted him clear off of his feet and sent him flying across the room to the other wall.

His ears ringing, Kale shook his head and looked at the door as an orange behemoth came charging into the room, through the door. He was at least seven feet if not more and had to be made purely of muscles, Kale's jarred mind thinking it was Dreadnaught for a moment. But instead of a bald head with a goatee, there was an orange dome.

"ARHH, NO ONE CAN STOP THE JUGGERNAUT." The man bellowed.

Kale staggered to his feet, feeling for his sword and cursed when he realized it wasn't there. Charging at this so called Juggernaut, Kale transformed back to his dragon state and tackled the massive man with a roar. The teenager caught the massive man around the waist and the two went crashing outside.

Kale knew this man was ridiculously strong, but he was definitely weaker than Dreadnaught and that gave Kale a heavy advantage. Landing on the ground, Kale hooked the man in the chest with all the speed and strength he possessed. Juggernaut swatted Kale off like a fly and as the two got up, punched the draconic mutant.

Normally people would go flying or be splattered by the punch. Kale was simply sent sprawling to the side, his scaled body sliding on the ground till he rolled up to his feet. Snarling, Kale ran at Juggernaut and, instead of punching him, Kale leaped into the air and spun in the air to give a flying rear kick to the domed helmet.

Juggernaut stumbled back and Kale didn't let up in his relentless attack; landing in a crouch, Kale sprung at him again and this time he tried to bury his knee in the Juggernaut's stomach. But not only did this move not work, it brought him to close and Kale let his guard down as he tried to strike his enemy.

Juggernaut clapped both hands together and caught Kale in the middle of his hands, the teenager's strength barely rising to the extreme of the unstoppable Juggernaut. Wrapping his arms closer, Juggernaut brought Kale in a bone crushing bear hug and Kale let out a painful scream as he felt his bones bending.

Kale's scream turned to a roar as he began to push against the Juggernaut, a feat someone would later claim to be impossible. Curling his legs up while his arms tried to push against Juggernaut's, Kale began to push against the near invincible mutant and tried to put distance between them.

"You aren't strong enough to break free, lizard boy." Juggernaut leered as he tightened his grip.

"Wasn't……trying…….to" Kale's strained voice said through clenched teeth, his eyes suddenly blazing with red light.

Opening his mouth so his jaw hyper extended, Kale unleashed a torrent of his Dragon Flame. The kinetic, plasma flame shot out in a large fire ball and the moment it touched the metal dome of the Juggernaut's helmet it exploded. The explosion was powerful enough to rip Kale from the Juggernaut's grip, but it sent him sprawling on the tarmac as a result.

The pain was like a flash back to what Kale had previously endured to gain his freedom and Kale cough as his lungs expanded to their proper size again. Kale rolled up to his knee and saw the Juggernaut running at him, fist rose to pummel him. His helmet was charred black and parts of his outfit were burned.

Kale rolled to the side as the massive fist smashed the ground and held his forearms to the side and blocked the side swipe from Juggernaut, the man's attack stopped for the first time.

The Juggernaut's eyes widen from behind his mask and he was shocked for a second, a second that Kale used. Grabbing the man's wrist under his arms, Kale placed one foot on his chest while he dug the claws of his other foot into the ground. Leaning back, Kale lifted the massive mutant in the air. When he was high enough, Kale let his leg on the ground drop into a kneel.

The sudden shift in balance and the momentum the Juggernaut had while rising threw him over Kale and smashed him on his back into the road. The moment the behemoth was on the ground, Kale dropped down onto all four and tried to slow his breathing and heartbeat, the strain to lift and then throw Juggernaut nearly blinding.

Suddenly, Kale felt a pair of furry arms around his waist, himself yanked up and he was suddenly sitting by the doors. Kale sent thanks out to who ever decided to have Kurt, the blue mutant bonding off with the rest of the X-Men and the New Mutants; Rahne rushed to Kale's side, cupping her hands around his face as she quickly looked for his wounds.

She was in her black uniform, the skin tight uniform a little too revealing in some opinions but not Kale's. Rahne tried to lift him up, but Kale grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"Go; help them, I'll be fine; I've had much worse done to me." Kale said a little strained, his hand holding the back of her neck. He then gently pulled her in and kissed her, ignoring the fact that his gums were bleeding. "I'll be fine." He repeated.

"Kale-" Rahne began, but he cut her off.

"I swear I'm fine but the other need you more than I do right now." Kale said pointing to the X-Man. "I can wait until the end of the battle"

Rahne was torn; the others did need her like Kale said, but so did he. She looked at him, his draconic body was battered and beaten but Kale wasn't slowing down. She had to trust his word that he was fine and pray he would be there when she got back.

"I'll be back soon." Rahne said, before stealing one last kiss and bolted into the fray.

Kale pulled himself up and wiped blood from his mouth, his whole body sore. He could feel the bones bruised and strained to a near breaking limit, not to mention some of the torn muscles.

Kale grunted as he pulled his arm back into his socket and tried to shake the pain from his head, his vision restoring from its double vision. Kale looked at all the members of the X-Men as they fought Juggernaut. It was clear they were a team, Scott's leadership abilities extremely commendable. Kale's eyes widen as Juggernaut grabbed Scott and threw him.

Kale tried to move to help him, but his body screamed in protest and made him trip over the stairs. Kale didn't hesitate for a second. His wings tore through his vest and he flew along the ground. Turning slightly, Kale caught Cyclops and placed him on the ground when he landed.

"How the hell do we beat him, Cyclops?" Kale asked him.

"We need to get his helmet off, Dragon." Scott said, his tight voice only noticed by Kale's heightened hearing. "It shields him from psychics."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

Kale spread his wings again and took to the air while Scott unleashed a blast of his optic lasers. The blast smashed against Juggernaut's chest, but it barely slowed him down and he just redirect himself to Cyclops.

Kale hovered about twelve feet above Juggernaut as the massive mutant turned around and the dive bombed him. Folding his wings in, Kale plummeted through the sky past Jean as a green blur and collided with the Juggernaut's back; the collision sent Juggernaut sliding back.

Kale grabbed hold of the back two latches and held on as the massive mutant swung around, trying to dislodge the draconic mutant. Finally, Juggernaut grabbed Kale by the tail and flung him into the ground.

"What the hell are you trying, you little bitch?" The Juggernaut's voice drew Kale's gaze and his body went numb.

Rahne was in her werewolf form and she had tried to punch the Juggernaut, her anger and protective nature getting the better of her; she was cradling her hand, the bones probably shocked from her attempt. Kale felt his eyes widen as Rahne was back handed, his mouth unable to scream. Then he saw the fist being raised.

A sudden energy exploded inside of Kale and he leaped to his feet and raced to Rahne, the Juggernaut in between the two lovers. Kale slid under the behemoth and raised his arms in an X block, the massive wrist caught in Dragon's arms. Kale groaned as Juggernaut pressed down, the joint of his knee cracking as the pressure was applied. Rahne gasped as his eyes began to darken until they were completely black, like pools of ink and oil.

Kale lashed out with his tail and wrapped it around Rahne, pulling her close to him. Kale flung the man's arm up and, wrapping his arms around Rahne, rolled on the ground out of the warpath. As the two got up, the Juggernaut lashed out with a punch and Kale shoved Rahne out of the way so only he was scooped up.

Kale twisted in the grip and grabbed the two latched, his nails bleeding and his teeth stained red. The Juggernaut then began to repeatedly hook him across the face, the pain racking through Kale's body unbearable to any other; the only reason he was able to hold on was because he had received worse two years ago and had since trained to be able to think through this kind of pain.

The Juggernaut finally threw Kale down and his body was imbedded in the tarmac and the Juggernaut raised his foot to stomp on Kale, not noticing that Kale had the two clamps in his hands.

As the massive limb came down, Kale barely crossed his arms over his face and chest in time to shield the blow. The Irish mutant was shoved further in the ground and some of his scales were torn from his forearms, but his managed to hold the foot off of him. Juggernaut bellowed and pressed further down, Kale screaming with the pain in his arms.

Suddenly everything went silent; the Juggernaut's bellowing, Kale's screaming, the grinding of the asphalt, the tearing of flesh and scales. Kale didn't hear anything; all that he could hear was a distant roar inside of him and one thought. This Juggernaut had trired to hurt, even kill Rahne.

Unknown to anyone, even Kale himself, the dragon warrior's scales slowly darkened from a forest green to black, solid glistening black, just like his eyes.

Suddenly, Kale grabbed Juggernaut's foot with both hands and twisted it to the side. The feat was impossible, but Kale did it as though he was against someone like Wolverine. Slowly, as though the pain wasn't an issue, Kale lifted the man's leg up and as he let out a thunderous roar, he shoved Juggernaut off his feet and on to the ground.

Kale leaped on top of the man's chest and began to hammer the domed helmet, his fists splattering blood over the metal as they dented the dome. The X-Men were jaw slack as Kale's scales finished going a sleek ebony color and small spike began to protrude from his skin, a line of larger spikes down his spine and on his shoulder blades were the most obvious. Kale's clawed hand pierced the helmet and tore it off, flinging it back into the house; as his hand was arched back, his black claws had turned a golden color and a set of spike shot out of his forearms and the ridge of spines continued down his tail.

Rearing his hand back, Kale sliced the Juggernaut face and, although he didn't draw blood, he left four red line across his face; Dragon's fists then blurred as he rapidly punched the massive mutant, the two behemoth's blood splattering on the lager's face.

Kale flipped out of the way when the massive mutant tried to hit him and once the two were on their feet, Kale began to treat him like a punching bag. Kale darted around the man, his sleek black arms and legs like blurs as his punched, elbowed, kneed and kicked the Juggernaut.

Juggernaut was sent stumbling after a head butt and as his back was to the draconic mutant, he clenched his fists together, his whole body shaking with anger. His mouth swam with blood and his head rang with an unruly pain.

"Nobody makes a fool of me. NOBODY!" Juggernaut roared as he swung around.

The Juggernaut smacked Kale with both hands with amazing speed and Dragon was sent flying.

* * *

Ooooooo...that was a deadly display of power, huh. You wanna know what happens next,why Kale has such a high level of power and where Serpentina is now? 

Your gonna have to review to find out.

-Lin


	25. Coiled Snakes Wait To Strike

Well, here is the twenty fifth chapter and in good time i think. I really hope people know i am writing this as i go along. Any who, shout outs.

iamhollywood: Thanks man, i wasn't very confident of it but I'm surprised you think it's the best. What does Wanda do? Depends on how i feel about her in the next few chapters. Hope to see a chapter up on your story soon.

Lecheecopae: I would feel bad for both becuase they might have been able to work things out and be a couple. But i felt evil, so i squashed the chance. Didn't like that couple much anyway. Well, if Kale isn't, thenthe story is going to end soon, eh? Just kidding; Klae's journey ain't over yet.

(Lycurgus raises a single eyebrow to Lecheecopae and Pejime, standing up to his full hieght which is roughtly four feet. He snort forst at the two, his eyes flashing.)

Lycurgus: Their journey is going to end very shortly!

I would if i were by the way.

Anyway, this is the first match up between Kale and Serpentina. Hope you all enjoy.

**

* * *

****Coiled Snakes Wait To Strike**

Kale was soaring across the ground and went crashing though the little woods section, going bodily through trees; the moment his back hit the first tree, his spikes pulled back into his body and his scales turned to green again. His body finally hit the ground and he skidded until his went head first into a pound.

Kale slowly swam up and stood in the water, his buoyancy taking a lot of his weight off of his aching body; as he wiped his face, his eyes finally went back to fire red and his scales were green again. Kale groaned, pain ripping through his body as he waded to the edge of the pond; the pain was so blurring he didn't see the ripples in the water.

Kale spat the water out of his mouth as he held his head; the untapped extremes of his powers weren't yet know fully to him but he knew he had little control of the creature he unleashed when Kale's powers pushed themselves. He knew he was dangerously fast in a sprint normally, but in his enhanced form he was like lightening.

Kale's strength was also increased ten fold in this form and his Dragon Flame was even more powerful and unstable, but he lost a lot of his humane control to give way to his dragon reasoning.

And to make matters worse, Kale couldn't control his extreme power and only remembered things after they happened in that form. It infuriated Kale that the control was beyond him and it was released by an emotion that erupted out of an extreme situation.

As the teenager climbed out, a figure walked up to the former assassin and watched him from a foot away as he got out. It wasn't until Kale had shaken his head that he even noticed the woman.

She had a pair of tight green leather bike pants with snake designs running up and down them. She wore a crop top that really only covered her chest and she also hade fingerless gloves, black boots and a snake pendant. Kale's heavy breathing stalled for a moment when he saw all of the snake tattoos, his red eyes lifting up to her green serpent slits.

The snake woman looked at Kale up and down, almost sizing him up. She smirked as she walked around his battered dragon form and once she was in front of him, snorts in amusement.

"Something funny, lady? 'Cause I must have missed something to see that bullshit as funny." Kale asked, one bleeding eyebrow rising; the woman had to be in her late twenties or her early thirties, but he was too battered to care.

Suddenly, her left fist blurred and struck Kale across the face, chopping across his throat with her right hand at the same time; the blows staggered the mutant teenager so that he couldn't block the kick she then lashed out at his head with. Dragon fell on his back and blinked through his now returned blurred vision, just in time to see her foot stamping down to his face.

Kale swung his leg around and knocked her standing legs out from under her, twisting his body to spin up on his feet. The tattooed woman rolled back onto her hands and did a handspring up, her fist flying in a punch. Kale's body was too drained and exhausted to dodge so he did the next best thing.

His fist flew out and collided with hers, the woman's face smashed in by the same fist a second later. She staggered back and leaned on a tree, glaring at Kale who stood there indifferent. With a yell, the woman ran at Kale and spun around to deliver a fierce spin kick.

She was too fast this time for Kale to dodge and the slightly raised heel collided with his temple, sending him tot eh ground. As Kale pushed up, the dragon warrior was toe picked across the face when the snake woman kicked his head like a football ball. Kale was flipped over and a shoe was against his throat, slamming down on his jugular.

If Kale wasn't so numb with pain, he would have screamed when her heel punctured his throat; instead, Kale rolled one of his legs up and grabbed her foot. Pulling her off balance, Kale made her staggered forward and his heel then caught her chin.

The blow had about half of his strength, but it was enough to make her flip over. Kale managed to get up on his knees while the tattooed lady held her jaw; Kale hadn't broken it but he was close. Standing up, Kale winced as another wave of pain racked his body and only just saw her kick.

Kale stepped back to avoid her foot as it swept across and when she bent her leg at her knee and kicked out again, Kale easily blocked it with his left forearm. But before she could pull away, Kale grabbed her calf and kicked under her leg into her stomach.

The snake lady gasped as his foot drove up and hit her diaphragm, winding her. Kale yanked her towards him and held her with one arm around her neck while the other twisted her right arm behind her back.

"Hi, My name's Kale; what yours?" Kale snarled a bit weakly in her ear.

"Why, you wanna fuck me, lizard shit?" She spat back, and screamed when Kale drove his elbow into her ribs but it broke her from his grip.

As she rolled away, Kale moved to kick her but something massive grabbed him from behind. Kale looked over his shoulder and felt his belief in reality fizzle out.

The snake had to be over forty feet in length and the width of a car, the large body covered in black glossy scales; it was the biggest fucking snake Kale had ever seen. The eyes gleamed, no, glowed a green color; Kale whipped his head to the woman and saw her eyes were glowing the same color. The creature lifted him up and threw him back in the water as she lifted her arm and whipped it to the side

_She's controlling the fucking thing; lovely_ Kale thought grimly, clenching his jaw as he slapped against the water.

The serpent began to wind around Kale and the thousands of muscles began to flex, tightening the hold. Kale didn't struggle that much; the snake wasn't overly strong and the only advantage was that it thought Kale could only hold his breath for a minute.

Kale could hold his breath for fifteen minutes.

But Kale was wounded and normally he would let the creature tire itself out. But this woman, she was assassin and a member of the Hand, her skill of stealth their signature. Kale's tail was sticking out of the bottom of the tangle of the snake and dragon limbs and harpooned into the serpents body.

Kale pulled on of his arms free and grabbed the back of the head, his clawed hand pinching the nerves at the back of the neck. The two blows made the reptile convulse and as it struggled to get to the surface, Kale hauled it down to the bottom. Wrapping his arm's around the snake's neck and clamping his feet either side of the long body, Kale yanked on the serpent three times before a dull crack went out in the water.

The body twitched and lay limp in his arms, Kale's chest burning with the lack of oxygen. The draconic mutant let them float to the surface and swam to the bank of the pound, hauling his beaten body out of the water. Heaving his breaths in and out, Kale looked around for his attacker and felt his body tense instead of relax when he saw she wasn't there, spitting out a large blob of blood on the grass.

Kale slowly stood up and turned around in a tight circle, his flaming eyes dancing around the forest. He could still sense her, who ever she was. A faint snap made Kale turn his head and blast a bolt of Dragon Flame at the tree top, destroying the branches. A figure moved before he hit them and Kale was left with a hole in a tree.

"This is pissing me the fuckoff." Kale spat, blood spraying from his lips angrily.

A shadow raced around him, but Kale stood still tracing her with his heightened hearing and carefully followed her when she started to move away from his immediate area. Kale was able to hide his presence by lowering his Kiraguma and Dragon Flame and redirecting it, but the snake woman was actually doing the same thing to him.

As Kale slowly walked through the trees, he let the woman slips past behind him and drops to the ground. Kale stops and watches her as she walks out from around a tree, a cold, deadly smile on her lips.

"I've heard much about you, Lt. Dragon, very much indeed. Master of nearly seven martial arts, sword master of the _Shiro-kage_ society, user of the white magic Kiraguma, firearms and sniper specialist, demolitions and explosives expert, leader of the Genesi Squad." She said tauntingly her voice dancing in his ear, sending a cold shiver down his spine. "A member of the Reapers bike gang, member of the Purgatory Bar, blood brother to Corporal Todd Nority Tolansky and one of the first to ever escape the Hassassin's Blade; that is quiet a colorful history, Dragon."

Kale watched her as she smiled at him, flashing her pearly white teeth and two fangs slowly lengthened. Kale took a step back and looked around the forest, his heightened senses scanning the best they could for any sign of life. He turned his red eyes back to the tattooed covered woman and glared into her slit pupils.

"What do you want?" Kale asked, his hands opening and closing as he watched her.

"It's not what I want, it's rather who has ordered me wants and they want you dead." She said craftily, walking around him. "You know who I'm talking about; actually, you know them really well, but one particularly and especially well."

Kale's breath caught and he snapped his head to her, his eyes blazing. For a moment the woman stumbled briefly at the intensity in his eyes, his bleeding and beaten body flexing as he shook his head in disbelief.

"The Hassassin's Blade, Genesi Squad." He said softly as he let his head stay steady, not following the woman around him; his voice suddenly went dark and foreboding "Phoenix."

Serpentina stopped and watched Kale clench his hands with several cracks, a loud threatening growl rumbling from his throat as his biceps rippled. Slowly his scales started clicking in anger, his draconic head rising to face her as his hackles rippled to revealing his fanged teeth.

"I thought they would have escaped with me when I offered them the way out." Kale said, his biceps flexing subtly as his tail thrashed on the ground. "But they had to side with the Triad. 'It's all we fucking know'; that's a load a bullshit."

"I actually work for the Hand, but you knew that." The tattooed woman said cockily, watching Kale nod. "My name is Serpentina."

"Never heard of you." Kale said, turning away from her. "And I have no desire to fight you or kill you, so I leave you be. Give Roshi my regards"

Kale got about five steps between them when Serpentina lashed out with a kick to his head, which he barely ducked out of the way from. Whirling around, Kale got caught across the throat again by her hand but he managed to slam the knife of his hand across the joint between her shoulder and her chest.

Former assassin and current assassin both staggered away, Kale holding his throat as he watched the impossible. Serpentine held her arms out to him, as though she were to beckon to him, and suddenly the snake tattoos on her arms became real, the now real serpents coiling around her forearms.

Suddenly, both things lashed out and clamped onto his right shoulder and his left wrist, thee fangs and needle shard teeth sinking into him. Kale didn't register the pain because he was still in awe of her power.

Kale had no idea that anyone would have a similar power to Tattoo because it seemed to be such a unique power and-

Kale was suddenly yucked from his place and slammed into a tree, managing a scream as the joints ofhis body and his ribs nearlycracked. Serpentina whirled around, so Kale did too and this time went through two wooden trunks. Kale coughed as he got to his feet and grabbed the snake heads in his dizzy state, giving a sharp jerk.

Pain blurred his vision but not so much that he didn't see the assassin stumble. Kale whipped the snakes up and down like a piece of roped and her body struggled with the whiplash until Kale started to swing her around. Her legs hit the odd tree, but Kale just swung her fast and faster and finally let going.

Serpentina was blurring image as her body shot through the forest and a crash let Kale know she went through the brick wall. Kale was barely able to hold his body up and finally collapsed, the two fights straining him too much.

* * *

Rahne ran through the forest ion her werewolf form as fast as she could, the blood pounding in her ears as her hands and feet tore across the grounds. The Professor had finally put the Juggernaut down and Rahne had been waiting for Kale to come out of the forest. After a while, she couldn't stand it any more and bolted after him. 

It wasn't too hard to follow where he had gone; a considerable berth of trees had been plowed through by his near indestructible body. Rahne was still in shock of the fight she had been witness to.

Kale was strong, but he wasn't stronger than Juggernaut and his maximum strength barely matched his. But then he had fought him regardless and when he absolutely had to he transformed again, into that darker version of his dragon, to protect her and defend everyone.

Rahne had smelt the fear from everyone but from Kale as well and she had realized he was scared she had been hurt, that the Juggernaut would kill her, and he hadn't been strong enough to do anything before. So he had allowed his power to over and beyond his normal limitations.

At least that what Rahne had thought, what she prayed was the reason. It could have been that his primal rage had just taken hold and he focused it all on the Juggernaut. Saving her might have been something to help him gain the upper hand.

Rahne firmly refused to believe this but she was now more worried about Kale; his fighting style against the Juggernaut had been extremely aggressive and brutal, literally matching how the man fought. It was completely unlike his normal methodical way of fighting; in short it was as if he went ape shit.

Rahne leaped over the broken trunks and braches, amazed that he had been able to go this far. Then again, Kale had been sledge hammered and sent flying that would put Cannonball's speed to shame. It would be a miracle if he was alive and Rahne quickened her pace to full out run.

When she finally reached the end of the path of destroyed trees, Rahne saw she was that she was at the same pound that she had played with Kale at. But the water crimson red and an extremely large snake lay in the water.

Looking around, Rahne smelt the blood of two people, one that was Kale. As she followed her nose, Rahne didn't have to martial artist to tell a fight had taken place; burnt and smoldering tree limbs, indents in wood and the ground, skid marks cut deep into the ground and a very unhealthy amount of blood, that mostly Kale's.

The she saw him; Kale was sprawled on his back, his dragon form completely beaten to a bloody pulp. Rahne scrambled to his side and fought the tears in her eyes as she tried to find his pulse.

It was weak but it was there, his chest heaving up and down slowly. Rahne tenderly took his arm around her neck and grabbed the front of his vest, heaving her near dead boyfriend to his feet.

He wasn't as heavy as he looked Rahne thought, then again her enhanced strength allowed her to lift four hundred pounds and he was only two hundred and fifty. Kale let out a pained groan and lifted his head to see Rahne, the lycanthropic mutant gasping at the blood on his eyes.

Kale's cough shook his body and he turned away to spit a mouth full of blood. As he shook his head, the two metamorphs jumped as a banshee like scream went out with a several loud hisses. Rahne looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped, trying to pull Kale along faster at the sight of a very pissed off woman.

She was wearing a pair of leather pants and had a crop top on, the dark green covered in dirt, bark and blood. But what got her wasn't what she was dressed in that freaked Rahne; it was what she was doing.

Seven snakes were wrapped around her body and most were suspended around the woman in the air. The snake looked like they were coming from her body and Rahne nearly screamed when she saw that they were actually coming from tattoos on her body.

Suddenly, Kale swung her around so he was between the two women and roared as a river of his blood red fire spewed a line in front of them. The lady with the snakes recoiled and her snakes moved tocover the front of her body. Kale turned to Rahne and wrapped his arms around her, leaping into the air and his wings exploded from his back again.

His wings furiously pumped the air as they rose up into the sky, Rahne's normal rush of excitement when she flew with Kale was replaced by a chilling and deathly fear that held her heart due to the woman that had attacked him. Kale's wings beat so irregularly, Rahne thought it was miracle that they reached the front steps.

Kale slowed down and lowered Rahne to the ground, dropping her with the most gentlest of bumps. Rahne then watched in horror as Kale's body went clean through a cement railing and into the wall, his head and shoulder sinking into the house. The entire team watched in silence as Kale's body lay there perfectly still, so still they thought he was dead as Rahne ran to him.

Until he violently slammed his hands on either side of him and shoved his head out of the wall, then the girls started screaming. The draconic mutant shook his head violently, several scale and flecks of flesh and blood falling off while his body transformed back to human.

If they thought he had looked beaten in his draconic state, then they all got rude shock when they saw his human form. Road rash covered most of his arms and his legs, which showed through his torn pants.

His brows, forehead, cheeks, lips, ears, chin, throat, even his eyes were bleeding in someway. His nails were also bloodied, his palms and knuckles raw from punching and blocking. Kale coughed and blood dribbled from his lips as he spoke.

"God, I need a fucking pint of beer."

And with that, Kale fell back and his human body collided with the concrete landing, cracking the stone upon impact. Kale, for the second time, let unconsciousness claim him and this time he let his memories swarm.

* * *

Okay, i really need to stop beating this guy down so much. He just might get used to it. Anyway, wow, we get another preview into Kale's dark past. So tell me what you would like to read about; a mission, a fallign out with him and a certain Phoenix, his first encounter with X23, etc... Just Review nad tell me what you would like to hear about. I might do more than one.

And here is another little quiz; since Toad has said he isn't lookign to get with Wanda or Amara, who has the author chosen?

And due note i have already picked.

So please review so i can write.

-Lin


	26. A Betrayal of Love

Pauloj1983: I'm glad you liked it and I was just kidding, I like creating seemingly unbeatable fight for my characters. Makes it that much funnier. Katie's fate is going to be exposed when the next assassin comes for the brothers. Wanda….she's having a time out.

Lecheecopae: Yeah…..don't you remember the very first chapter?...it was in a bar with Kale drinking it dry!

(Lycurgus sighs as all the water on him. Shaking, he freezes it as he throws it off and fires off needles of ice at a screaming Pejime.)

Lycurgus: And what? What you gonna do demon cat.?

You'll plague my inbox anyway.

Ayu : I'm glad you like it so much and I hope to hear from you again. Todd's reaction is after this chapter. And it's him going at Serpentina….yes, you got the name right.

iamhollywood: I wasn't sure if you were going to review. Don't worry, Kale is going to get messed up a lot in the coming chapters, should be fun. Oooo, another curious about Katie, trust me what happened to her is a tale unto itself. Hope you enjoy this dude.

Now, this deals with the actual betrayalof Phoenix, not the torture she did to Kale. But it explaisn a fair bit. Hope you enjoy all

* * *

**A Betrayal of Love**

The roof of the Sheraton Hotel in Toronto was covered in perfectly, white snow. Some would describe it as the holding place of virgin snow because few any came onto the roof. This allowed the snow to pile up and only is moved by nature choice, creating a whirlwind of winter perfection.

It was the home of perfect stillness.

Echoes of gun fire, screams and pounding whispered out from the door that held the stairway entrance; a bellowing roar tearing through all the noises like a knife through butter. A scream of a girl is heard and the pounding of limbs suddenly sounds out.

Suddenly the inch thick steel door flying across the roof and across into another building, two figures clad in black indented in the metal. Out of the doorway, came Kale Nority, Dragon, carrying Phoenix.

Dragon spun around, dropping to his knees as he did so, and fired off a bolt of his dragon flame from his mouth. The dark red energy flew through the air and exploded in the stair well, a volley of screams sounding out.

Dragon lifted Phoenix up brushed her hair aside, his lizard like features showing worry and fear. He was dressed in long black pants and a green over shirt that rested atop a green sleeveless. Phoenix had a dark plum color sweater under a vest with a pair of red pants. Their transcended states had forced the clothes to change accordingly, Kale needing a hole fore his tail and Phoenix needing three for her wings and tail.

"Are you alright?" Dragon asked, scanning her over for wounds.

"I'm fine, Kale." She said with a weak smile.

"I need to get you back to the base. You need to get your shoulder looked at." Kale said, pulling her shirt down to look at the wound in question.

The two operatives had been sent to get a package from a reliable client but a group of ninja's from the Hand had tried to get it from them, forcing the two teenagers to run to nearest exit, which, ironically enough was the stair well. As they ran up, Phoenix was nailed in the shoulder by a bullet.

"Can you seal it?" She hissed as he pressed on nerves to find out if the bullet was still in her.

Dragon gave a nod and raised his left hand as his black claws turned a bright white with heat. He leveled it at her shoulder and waited until his shoved it in, the intense heat ripping through her at such a level she let a piercing scream out.

Phoenix could withstand a high amount of heat but this was like nothing she had ever felt before. Dragon quickly pulled his claws out and held his girlfriend while the wound burned shut, the scent of burning flesh creeping in his nose.

"I'm fine Kale." She said a little shakily. "Thank you."

Dragon suddenly lifted his head, a soft sound of shifting coming from the snow around them. Slowly seven mounds rose up like zombies and shook the snow from them, the ninja clad in white tactical clothing. One man stepped forward while the others gathered behind him, he being the only one without his sword drawn. He actually had two sheathed on his back.

"Give us the medallion or die." The man said his English good for a man from Japan.

" Sorry, but I can't do that. " Kale said, his Japanese, fluent as his English. " You can leave….or I will defend myself. "

" You are making this hard for yourself, boy " The man said as he walked slightly to the left. " For the last time. " The man stopped walking and stared at Kale through his eye gap. " Give me the medallion. Now! "

The other six started to spread out in a semi circle but Dragon moved and moved fast. Lunging at the closest man, Dragon grabbed his hands and the sword handle in one grip and hammered him in the face.

The man let out a string of curses as his nose broke and Dragon turned to the side and, twisting his arm around counterclockwise, threw him over his shoulder. The ninja's hands were dislodged from sword as his shoulder, wrist and elbow were dislocated and the last thing the man saw was a silver blade flying at his eyes, bisecting his head easily.

Dragon turned his head to the side and barely duck in time to avoid getting beheaded, switching the sword grip to a reverse grip in time to block the returning attack.

Dragon brought his sword around, his blade and the ninja's blade locked together. When the two swords were off to the side, Dragon spun around with snow flying up around him like winter spirits of some kind of fairy tales and rear kicked the man with all the strength he possessed.

His solid foot connected with soft stomach and the man went flying back into another man, the two of them flying off the roof. The four remianing ninjas stood in perfect silence as the screams of their comrades sounded for about ten seconds, and then the bodies collided with the ground with a thump.

One of the men charged at Kale, slicing horizontally across which forced Dragon to block vertically and the man flipped over him. When the ninja landed, he spun the sword around and prepared to stab the teenagers open back.

A streak of fire blazed across the snow to him and engulfed him. Dragon looked to Phoenix, her arm raised with a grimace of pain and hate on her face. The man didn't scream; the fire had seared his lungs shut when he opened hi mouth to breathe. Dragon spun around and his heel cracked him in the head, breaking his neck as he spun in the air.

The man in charge finally drew both swords and looked at the other two, nodding at them curtly. The other two raised their swords and slowly walked up to the draconic teenager, their paths in the snow only visible when they crossed over the blood strains.

Dragon's face never changed, his foot shooting through the snow to kick up an idle katana and caught it. Twirling the swords on either side of him, Dragon meet the two assassins's in a flurry. Arching his left arm down and his right arm up, lashed out in diagonal slashes at their chests and the two barely parried in time.

Dragon jumped in the air and split kicked both men, one sliding to the edge and the other rolling along the snow. Dragon left the man by the edge and charged the other, not seeing the leader's long strides to meet him.

Dragon back flipped when the leader sliced at him with both swords, the blades singing in the air as he landed in a perfect crouch. Crossing his left arm across him, Kale blocked the next attack and brought his arm back to stop another. Kale kicked off the ground, his left knee spinning on the slippery surface as he whipped his right leg in circle to clip the man's ankles.

The man leapt up and landed on Kale's leg, forcing the knee to bend. Kale ignored the dull throbbing pain and pulled his leg out and swung the two swords in an X shape. The blades flashed a silver gleam in crescent moonlight and then were stained red as they left the body.

The severed pieces of body fell and Kale did a hand spring up, spinning the blades as he rose. Suddenly, the weapons flew from his hands and one speared through a man's mouth while the other imbedded itself in the man's right eye. The assassins remained standing for a moment and then fell forward, the virgin snow stained with the blood of evil.

Kale turned to go back to Phoenix when a shuriken flew out of nowhere and nicked the ridge of his snout, causing him to drop in a sprawled crouch. The man that kale had kicked to the edge of the roof had tried to attack him and arched his arm back to throw another ninja star…but at Phoenix; Kale coiled all the muscles in his body as the weapon took flight and lunged.

Dragon's body shot out across the snow, catching the star easily in his left hand. Rolling on the ground, Kale threw the shuriken while he was upside down and came up in skidding slide next to Phoenix.

The metal flew with the aid of God and tore through the man's throat, slicing clean through the spinal cord. The man's eyes went wide with shock and then fell back off the roof.

Kale turned to Phoenix and lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her. The moment she felt Kale touch her she had flung her arms around him and now just let him cradle her body. Lifting her head Phoenix kissed Kale with all the passion she had and Kale matched her.

"Well, we certainly have interesting dates, huh Kale?" Phoenix asked against his chest.

"Oh, we could write the book on interesting dates." Kale said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna go see if I can get a pick up for us."

Phoenix nodded and Kale helped her to the edge of the building, taking his cell phone. His clawed thumb quickly tapped the numbers for the base's secret coded line, looking around in a bit of confusion.

"It's kind of odd though." Kale said.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, hold onto his shoulder.

"The Hand; if they wanted the artifact that badly, they would have sent more men." Kale said looking around. "And they knew we would be on the roof, like they were forewarned."

"Maybe there's a snitch." Phoenix suggested running her hands along his shoulders. "You need to relax these muscles, honey. Let me see I can work them out."

Taking his shoulders in her smaller hands, Phoenix began to squeeze and massage his knotted and tighten muscles. Kale let out a long groan, know her talents first hand with this therapy.

"Thanks." Kale said as he raised the phone, breathing deeply as Phoenix pushed her thumbs up his back. "Who do you think is leaking information for then?"

"Me"

Eight points suddenly stabbed into the flesh that covered his shoulder blade, her talon fingers digging a whole joint in his muscles and Kale screamed as the razor tipped claws made his back arc up. Slowly, Phoenix pulled her claws down his back and Kale scream raised an octave she reached his waist.

Suddenly, the feathered girl ripped the claws out of his back and Kale fell to the ground on his knees. Through the pain that tore across his back, Kale heard Phoenix lean down and whisper in his ear.

"And they never wanted the medallion." She said, his voice toying dangerously in his ear as his back burned with pain. "We wanted you; _I_ want you for, myself."

Phoenix slowly lifted her claws up in his back while licking Kale's ear and the draconic squad leader shook his head fiercely away from her. The talons were suddenly yanked from his back and Kale whipped around, sweeping his arm in an attempt to hit her although he knew what would happen.

Sure enough his forearms swung across empty space and Phoenix, who had jumped over his arm, moved her right with a speed that would shame a black mamba, her hand clamping on his scaled throat with a steel grip. Kale gasped as his girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend, tightened her hand around his neck and lifted him on his feet.

"Oh, and Kale? This is all foreplay, honey." Phoenix said, with a slightly disturbing look on her face. "You know I love you, for all aspects."

"Phoenix…." Kale choked, his hands trying to pull her hand off. "You…are…seriously…fuck up, bitch."

"Feisty, I like that in my men. I see you soon, Kale." Phoenix said, running her hand down his chest.

She then hammered his stomach with her left hand, striking his diaphragm with all her super strength and Dragon felt his lungs empty of all air. The feather traitor then released her boyfriend and spun around, her foot smashing into his chest that sent him flying from the roof.

And then he fell. Kale twisted in the air and saw the floors streak past him as he plummeted to the ground. Kale turned over and tried to make his wing open out but found his back was too painfully, the eight wounds making his whole back throb with unbearable pain.

A long metal pole suddenly caught kale across the neck and gave him a painful clothesline. Kale was the swung around and hit the hood of a car as it tried to stop, his back slamming on the hood of a cab. The yellow car skidded to a stop and shot the scaled mutant off the hood, his body sprawling on the street.

Kale let out a cough that sent blood running in rivers down his cheeks, a pain filled moan filling his voice. The last thing he saw was a red set of wings floating down to him and two thoughts that he would never forget.

_I fell for her lies and now she's won; I swear I will repay her in full to what she has done to me, even if it's the last fucking thing I do _and the last one was more of an after thought.

_Wow, love really does hurt

* * *

Well, that was interesting._

Please, click thatlittle button, write a short or longreview and tell me what ya thought. I look foreward to it. Check you all later.

-Lin


	27. The Love of a Psychopath

Okay, I am deeply sorry about taking so long for this chapter but I jst didn't know where to go or what I wanted to show. I settled with a mixture but don't worry, I actually have a plan for the next chapter.

iamhollwood: So you liked the style of the last chapter, huh? I'll keep that in mind for later chapters. You never told me what you thought of the Sin City fic, but I'll assume you liked it. This chapter will be a little darker and might be tad extreme with cruelness but it's the characters What's next? More fighting, what else is there? But, I'm going back to Todd in the next chapter and will start with a memory. Just a sneak peak for ya.

Lecheecopae: Kill her? You can't do that! That's Rahne's job. And yes, she would deep fry your sorry butt. And why do you need anti-freeze? And Pejime?

(Lin points over his head and the demon cat is suddenly covered in glue and feathers. Lycurgus and Seraph walk away whistling and suddenly bolt away from the furious panther.)

Have fun.

Okay, this chapter follows up the previous with the continuing memory and a little insight. The vast amount of cursing and the graphic beginning of the torture might be a little disturbing, so I apologize but for certain characters it was needed.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Love of a Psychopath **

Kale groaned as he felt himself come around, his head hanging down. Strained to lift his head that screamed with pain, the draconic mutant gently opened his eyes and hissed as bright florescent lights burned into his eyes. Searing pain vibrated from his back as Kale felt blood ooze down from the eight slashes, the cut above his eyebrow dripping into a growing red pool.

Kale tried to transform and a suddenly high pitched wail tore through his mind, like salt and sulfur poured on his brain. A heavy collar around his neck soon told him why; a power restraint, a goddamn fucking power restraint specifically designed to negate his powers.

Suddenly a hand blurred out of no where and struck him in an open hand slap across his face, rocking his body and the chair he was chained to. Kale groaned as the blow left a sting heat on his cheek and as he turned to get back up, the other hand came ringing across his face.

Kale shook his head and suddenly it was like he was a punching bag, fist randomly connecting with his stomach, chest, face and arm. There was more that one of them, Kale could barely smell them but he could hear them talking when they stopped briefly.

Kale squeezed his eyes shut as his body was mercilessly pummeled, a hand grabbing his head to expose his neck to a fierce kick. Kale coughed, then gagged and finally spat a good deal of blood out of his mouth, breathing heavily. A suddenly blow to his swollen and torn back made him scream, giving his the adrenaline to make leg go tearing through his leg restraints to kick the man between the legs.

Kale sat up and saw the man cradling his crotch, everything between his legs probably crushed or inside his stomach; rearing his leg back, the mutant teen sent his heel slamming the man's nose and teeth. The other two looked at Kale; his cheeks were busted open, teeth stained red, his eyes still a crimson color but from punches to the face and his large body flexing like a caged animal.

"Enough." A powerful female voice rang out, the speaker dousing the light a bit. "Leave me with him."

Kale breathed heavily, his throat dry as he coughed up flam and blood. The contents of his mouth were spayed over the floor as he leaned over. He listened as the two men dragged their friend out, who would undoubtedly need some plastic surgery, and lifted his head to look around the room for the first time.

The floor was the first thing he noticed, ironically enough. It was a smooth tile surface without any visible routes

It was encased by sleek but dark metal walls, staggered on top of one another and had small spots of light shining out. The only wall that Kale could see that was different was the one in front of him and that was completely flat, a door off to the right.

Then Kale saw her.

Her long red and gold hair was pulled back and several braids ran down her back. A few feathers were tied into her hair, but other than that, Phoenix, for the first time in the years Kale knew her, actually showed her human appearance. Without her feathers cover her skin, Kale saw she had a soft brown color to her body.

Her face was slightly long but had beautiful soft curves and a little button like nose, a very big contrast to her beak. Thick eye brows were raised over twinkling eye and her red lips were in a devious smile.

"Should have known…..that if the Hand wanted me….they would need someone….on the inside, but I hoped it wouldn't be you." Kale said as his back joints started popping due to the flexing of his arms. "Why, Phoenix, if that's even your real name?

The red head gave a chuckle and strolled over to Kale, her slow foot steps slightly aggravating. She wore a gold kimono with a red phoenix emblazed in the designs, but the long robes had been cut so they only went half way down her thighs.

Kale thanked heaven she was wearing shorts, but even then they clung so tightly to her thighs it left little to his imagination. The leggings stopped at her knees and her feet were bare in her shoes.

She lifted his head and searched his eye briefly; Kale didn't have any strength after taking that man down and his whole body was stinging with pain. Kale watched as she slowly wiped his face from blood, the dragon warrior yanking his head away. Her face tightened briefly, then relaxed back to her devilish grin.

"I was sent to the bar because the Hand found out that Toad and Gabriel often went down there regardless of age restrictions and you always went after them." Phoenix said, trailing her hand around his face. "The whole rape incident was something we knew you would hate to see and not do anything about it."

Kale turned his head as all the pieces fell together; he had beaten five men and sent four of them to a hospital that night because he refused to not do the right thing. He remembered her small sobbing form and how she had curled around him in her torn clothes, the truth of the situation now making his body shake with a rage he never knew he had.

Phoenix saw this and laughed at his shaking body, standing up so her hair cascaded around her like a veil of death. Kale's arms suddenly surged, the chains binding his wrists and arms clanking together. Phoenix stopped and saw how the links strained slightly, the smile never leaving her face.

Suddenly electricity ripped through Kale's body and the teenager screamed, the pain stopping when his arms slackened. Kale breathed heavily as feeling in his body returned after the brief but powerful shock subsided.

"You were saying something?" Kale asked tightly.

"You know, when we first met that the men were actually Hand operatives?" Phoenix said, Kale's eyes burning at with an unholy hate. "They were playing a part because we knew you had such a high level morality. But you surprised me in Nigeria, when you slaughtered those nine thousand soldiers. And just with a sword! You did impress Master Roshi with that."

"I aim to please." Kale said in a growl. "Your name, what was it?"

This time Phoenix lost the smile and her eyes darting quickly to look around the room, the reaction making Kale chuckle into full blown laughter. Phoenix glared at him, striking him with the back of her hand with so much force the chair fell over. Kale hit the floor hard and shook his head, but kept laughing.

"This is rich; you don't know your own name." Kale said chuckling darkly. "I keep forgetting you momma and daddy kicked you out of the house when you were eight. Never mind that they are still alive and mine are dead, but you could find out what it is, oops, I forgot, you're too scared to go home!"

Phoenix screamed and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the air and crashing down on his face. Kale groaned as the head of the chair pulling down on his neck with his own weight and nearly snapped his spine.

Kale pressed his knees to the ground and rolled over, blood smearing on the floor from his head. Kale wheezed before resuming his laughter. Phoenix breathed heavily as she walk over to her boyfriend, picking him up by the neck.

Kale had to stop laughing because his oxygen was limited but he kept his damn half grin on his face. Phoenix looked at his chest and saw the crescent cut on his chest and pierced the top of the wounds on his shoulder. Kale grimaced and gurgled a growl as she sliced open the two month old scars.

"I was ordered by Master Roshi, the leader of the Hand and _my_ sensei to make sure you were ready to meet him." Phoenix grounded out. "Are you?"

"More than you are, chicken shit." Kale snarled through his smile. "Let's go."

Phoenix released him from the chair, although his arm and wrists were still bounded but he was on his feet. As Kale stretched his back, Phoenix suddenly drove her fist into his solar plexus and diaphragm and Kale doubled over but had enough strength to barely hold his body up. Her knee to his groin sent a streak of white fires through his nerves and finally made his crash to his knees, his breathing shuddering at best.

"You will serve us and love me, or trust me; you will learn the true meaning of torture." Phoenix said, with a smile on her face. "Trust me, we will break you indefinitely."

To her surprise and his own, Kale shakily got up and stared at her. His eyes weren't their normal red but a different color she couldn't tell in the light, but still they flared with unbound hatred.

"Then you are in for a surprise." Kale breathed shakily, his toned body imposingly outsized her. "For I will not break."

* * *

Beast watched with worry as Kale flinch and shook in his unconscious state, his breathing hard and driven. A stuttered growl came from his throat every now and again. His condition was impressive for someone who had taken on two opponents that beat him to near death. 

Beast sighed; Kale had an extremely high tolerance to pain due to his previous life and thanks to all the abuse and cruelty he experienced. But the price was that he was torment in his dreams and memories of that had transpired. There might even had been some psychological damage in that he might not be able to turn any of his training completely off

Beast rubbed his face and sighed; they had to wait for Kale to wake up because they needed to know who else was there and that look like it would be a while.

Rogue and Jean watched out side the glass door as Kale twitched on the medical bed, his face flinching every so often as though he was enduring something. Every now and again, he would gasp or snarl and sometimes let out a very weak whimper.

Kale was bare chest on the medical bed and his injuries were bandaged in heavy white gauze wrappings, his red scars that still showed forced Rouge to stare at them in horrific wonder. Several smaller cuts that couldn't be bandaged on his face had stopped bleeding but the flesh was still visible.

The two girls had come done to help treat Kale but when Rahne nearly took their heads off with a barking of orders, they had wisely chosen to get out of Rahne's way as she bandaged Kale. He had done a good job and from what Jean remembered her foster mother was a doctor, she had learnt how to bandage people properly.

Rogue let her gaze shift sideways and saw Rahne sitting in a chair inside, hugging her knees. The Scottish girl had practically whisked Kale down to the Medical lab and had blatantly refused to move from her spot. Rogue admired her strength; Rahne had stood by Kale as Dr. McCoy checked the Irish teen out.

Hank walked up to the Rahne and patted her shoulder before walking out, walking up to the two X-Men girls.

"He's stable but I can't really do anything until he gets up. By some miracle, he has no broken bones but I suspect this is because they were broken several time before hand and have strengthen since." Hanks said taking his glasses off and rubbing his face. "It might also have something to do with the uniqueness of his Dragon Flame."

"It's amazing that he wasn't killed by the Juggernaut." Jean said, watching as Rahne moved to sit by Kale. "I mean, if he is this strong now, how strong will he be when he grows up?"

Hank shrugged his shoulders, the question and the possible threat very real in his mind as he had tended to the draconic mutants wounds. Kale was a unique mutant, his strength and questionable skills obviously tampered with. Xavier and the older teachers refused to inform him and the students of Kale's past but what would the cost be?

The second attack had been specifically directed at him and the Juggernaut was supposed to attack him, not the entire mansion, from what the Professor deciphered. And Kale had barely survived with the intervention of Rahne. From the description of the Scottish girl, Kale's attack had been an extremely unique mutant and extremely deadly.

"What was up with the whole black scales and gold spikes thing?" Rouge asked, turning to Hank.

"I believe when Kale saw Rahne in danger, his powers went into an overload to try and save her." Hank said crouching down, leaning against the glass wall.

"So it's driven on his emotions?" Jean asked, looking at the large furry professor.

"More likely the most powerful emotions are the ones and at their extremes, but essentially, yes."

"What would happen if he got really pissed off?" Rogue asked.

"I wouldn't hang around to find out." Hank said, sighing deeply. "Come one, we best get some lunch."

Jean followed Hank's large form but Rouge looked back at Kale. Rahne had her hand wrapped his and was holding it against her face. Rouge smiled at the young girl and the love she showed. It was admirable and understandable since he was her first boyfriend.

It stung deep in her that she would never be able to do that but she wouldn't let her own problems cloud the happiness she saw, at least not tonight. Turning around, Rogue hurried to catch up to Jean and Hank.

* * *

Serpentina narrowed her eyes in fury and the sun dipped down, shadows covering the grounds rapidly. She knew that Kale had managed to best at the end, but the teenager was still wounded and was vulnerable. 

She was crouched in a tree near the mansion and had watched as the SHEILD agents lifted the Juggernaut by helicopter back to his holding cell. Serpentina didn't care; Cain Marko had merely been an instrument, a weapon to weaken and possibly break Kale. The other kids had just gotten in the way so she didn't care about them being injured.

Her eye slits narrowed in fury as she thought of Kale how he had been so easily accept into the X-Men, the ignorance a deadly fault in their thinking. His fighting skill should have been a hint at what he was, warning them of who he was.

But Serpentina had another reason for her hatred of Kale; it was that Tattoo chose him over her as his apprentice in the Hassassin's Blade. The draconic warrior was barely a boy and she had just turned twenty when they first met and she practically idolized the older man, his power and looks attracting Serpentina in a way that was nearly foreign to her.

But he chose that worthless mutant over her, a woman who shared his power and could have shared his heart. Serpentina clenched her jaw and her snake's writher in frantic anger they did not understand. They were bonded to her mind, desire, body and of course, her will.

Creeping careful on the branches, Serpentina dropped down behind the tree in silent crouch. Glancing around the trunk as the serpent assassin ran around the clearing, heading back to her headquarters. If the Dragon wasn't coming out of his cave, then the Toad would come out of his pond.

* * *

Kale growled as he opened his eyes and pulled himself up, the tape from the bandages around his throat tightening as his breaths increased in size. Kale breathed heavily as he leaned over his legs and say a pool of red ahir around his lap, a loving smile coming on his face when he saw Rahne sitting near his bed. 

Her head was resting in her arms while her upper body leaned over onto his shins, like she was protecting her wolf mate from any danger as her animal side would. Kale felt his breathing hitch as he suppressed a chuckle when he saw the blanket hung pooled on the floor and admired the care shown by Dr. McCoy.

Kale carefully cupped her face in his hand and lifted it up, sliding his battered body out of the bed and its sheets. His muscles were throbbing and his bones definitely were bruised with out question, but Kale was able to move and operate as normal.

The bandaging wasn't hindering and allowed him the required movement to function in life. As long as he didn't fight, he would be fine but with Serpentina running around with orders to kill him it would difficult.

Kale knelt next to Rahne, resting her head on his shoulder as he picked her up in a cradle position. Just standing there, Kale watched as Rahne snuggled closer to him and softly breathed his name. Kale stealthily took out of the room and to the elevator, stepping into the bright room only once he shielded her eyes.

As they floated up, Kale gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek and hummed a soothing song as the droll of the elevator. Rahne sighed deeply and Kale smiled as the doors opened, resuming his silent walk. The entire mansion was pitching black, but this made little difference for his heightened senses. His red tinted vision brightened and darkened to give him depth and precision.

Kale paused outside his room; it was a tempting to say the least to just have Rahne in his room but he couldn't. The other night when they had shared the couch was beyond pleasant even though nothing happened, but it was an area of their relationship he wasn't ready to make frequent. Making out was a big enough step for him without doing……anything else

The draconic mutant continued until he reached Rahne's room, opening the door with a long creak and Kale held his breath. Kale had never been so still for five minutes he waited to see if his girlfriend would wake.

When he was positive she was still sleeping, Kale then moved into the room and took a moment to look around. He felt a strange feeling in the room, like it wasn't completely homely. There room was the same as his and she had decorated it with pictures and poster around the room.

But Kale noticed something; there was hardly a picture of her old home. He then let his eyes wander to her desk. Rest her down on her bed, kale walked over to the desk and looked at the pictures.

The one that mainly caught his red eyes was Rahne when she was very young and she was riding a horse, she had to be eight or seven. Standing beside her and holding the reins, was who Kale assumed was Moria MacTaggart. She was around her twenties, maybe twenty six and had her red hair cropped around her face. Kale could get strong sense of motherly love from the woman and he felt his fear of her increase.

As absurd as it was, Kale was actually scared of meeting Rahne's mother. He had no idea what her expectations were and what she would think of him. Kale sighed and looked Rahne, his girlfriends curling up slightly.

Kale walked over the bed and pulled the cover back, lifting the Scottish girl into the bed. Carefully, Kale laid the covers over her and gently kisses her forehead, passing the heat of his Dragon Flame to her. Standing up, kale exits the room with the silence of night itself.

Making his way back to his room, Kale sent a quick, threatening prayer to God, one he knew would be received.

_God, you had better have angels watching over her watch or so help, I will cross the barrier with the Dragon Flame and teach you lesson_ Kale swore as he lay down. _You owe me one and it's long past due._

Kale sighed as he closed his eyes and let his body unwind, completely unaware of his brother's plight and the peril his friends were in at the moment.

* * *

Well, thats it for now. I know, long overdue butI had writers block so I could do nothing. The next chapter i hope will be done faster but who knows?

So, please review everyone and send my comment's, questions, insults and anyhting else. Trust me, I read em' and love em'

Anyway, peace out and may you all be kept safe.

-Lin


	28. Love Heals All and The Past Prepare Us

Okay, this is a little long due and it might be a little annoying its taking so long to write. But at least I updated in the new year.

Lecheecopae: I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as you did. I think Phoenix I will know to watch out.

pauloj1983: Right, pardon me while I gag. What happened to Katie is when the next round of bad guys come into the scene.

iamhollwood: You have a whole lot a favorite chapters don't you? I'll try and do more work with past and present scenes and I'll send you a soundtrack I'm working on for the story.

Well, not much to say about this. A weird dream, a lovey dovey scene, a memory and training of a Toad. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Compassion Heals All and The Past Prepares the Future**

_Fire roared across the streets, the buildings in ruins and people screaming in chaos. The ground shook and split, people and mutants trying to help each other. _

_The sky had turn a swirling and clashing mix of red and white, black smoke rising high into the sky._

_Kale Nority stood in the centre of the street, blinking his eyes rapidly. Kale looked around in confusion, his dragon body only covered in a pair of pants and his scars and tattoos were glowing weirdly. _

_Wind whipped around him and debris flew around him, but the draconic mutant was unable to move_

_Turning to his right, Kale saw a figure made of pitch ink black standing there. The red eyes of the Irish teenager widened when he saw it was him._

_The being was his dragon form, the scales blacker than the smoke around him and golden spikes on his forearms, back, neck and head, curling along his tail. His wings were huge; instead of Kale's normal thirteen feet, the wings were like twenty three. It also looked like Kale's body had been inflated; veins crisscrossing over the biceps and forearms were also on his chest._

_In his right hand was a massive long sword, the blade design was so it the two separate blades instead of just one and the handles was another blade, and in it's left hand was a ball of black and red flames. _

_His clothes were savagely torn but the body showed no sign of damage, the maw of fangs opening to speak as spittle flailed everywhere._

"_**Darkness will consume you! Darkness will unleash you!"** The dark voice bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth. **"The fires of Hell burn in your veins!"**_

_A sudden flare of bright light came up on Kale's left side, causing Dragon to turn to see what this new sight was. And if it were possible, his eye got wider_

_Standing opposite to the dark version of him, down another street, was the exact opposite. _

_The being was almost identical to Kale, the being not swollen out with muscle like his dark version was but there was still a feeling of amazing power. The scale looked like they had been bleached snow white and wings were the same size; his bare arms and head still covered in golden spikes but were subtler and looked strangely royal._

_His right hand was turned to the side and held behind him a long staff, one end with long double ended sickle and the other with a knot. The left hand was bent at the elbow, the open palm holding a sphere of red and white flames_

_His clothes looked like the black roes of choir singer, the sleeves removed as the long cloth fell over his legs. His mouth opened to speak, the fangs there but not as savagely as before hand in the darkness._

"_**Lightness is in your heart and soul. Lightness will heal you."** The voice was kind, wisdom in his words. **"The flames of Heaven run in your blood."**_

_Kale watched as the white dragon suddenly rose up and flew at him, spinning around to see the black dragon already making its way to him. Kale reacted out pure instinct and charged up two balls of fire, the dragon moving faster than he knew he could even if he pushed himself._

_One orb of black and red on one side and another of red white suddenly collided and everything exploded in a screaming, skull splitting pain.

* * *

_

Kale flung up right, his back rigidly straight and one of his fists clenched so tightly he could feel the blood coursing in his hand. Kale shook his head as he wrapped his fingers around his face and leaned forward, his hand reaching up to grab his hair.

He had never had such a dream; one that vivid and so…believable.

Moving off his bead, Kale changed out of the pants from the medical room he had worn the other day and pulled on a pair of green pants, unzipping the legging so they were shorts.

Yawning, Kale opened the door and walked out, the sun light falling on his bare back. He really didn't have the mentality to care about what people would think, his body sporting several very apparent bruises. What was on his mind was the dream, though it was quickly fading.

As he moved to the stairs, Kale turned slightly when he heard a door open and sleepy Kitty walked out. Yawning, the small mutant pulled her hair back and gently bumped into Kale's arm.

"Mornin' Kitty, sleep well?" Kale asked, smothering a yelp of pain when the girl touched one of his bruises.

"Morning Kale, yeah, like a baby." She said offhandedly; she suddenly did a double take and her jaw dropped. "K-K-Kale? You're up?"

"I was out long?" Kale asked, stopping with the valley girl and the girl bit her lip as her eye widen with his turning body.

Kale knew what it was, the tattered body of his always granted fear and pity. The bandages that had been attached to his new wounds had started to unstuck from his skin, so Kale began to yuck them off. He didn't notice that Kitty flinched at the sound of each tearing of tape against his skin and she watched as Kale walked off to the kitchen, muttering about irritating people.

Kale reached the landing as Kitty came up behind him and heard her gasp as the metamorphic mutant hopped over the railing, thudding on the ground as he landed in a crouch. Kale moved to the kitchen, pausing while glancing over his shoulder to see Kitty faze through the stairwell and onto the floor.

"Kale, what happened to you?" Kitty asked in a hushed whisper

"I existed." Kale said quietly, walking away from the valley girl.

* * *

Rahne let out a long sigh as she lifted her head, her eyes opening slowly and looking up to see her boyfriend.

Needless to say, she was shocked to see her desk and be under the covers. Flinging the covers up, Rahne began to change out of her clothes and into different ones when she caught his scent; Kale's scent. Her eyes widen when she realized what that meant and yanked a red sleeveless shirt on with some random blue jeans.

Pulling her hair back as she fumbled about the room, the wolf girl pulled it into a sing ponytail, instead of her trademark two. Racing out of the room, Rahne ran to his room and slammed his door open. It was obvious he had been in the room and with her enhanced senses, Rahne transformed into her wolf from as she bolted down the hallway.

As her paws rapidly thumped against the stairs, Rahne could smell him in the kitchen and head butted the door open. Kitty was the first person she saw, the Professor and Logan next as she transformed back to human. Walking into the kitchen, Kitty looked at the Scottish girl with disbelief.

"I think you need to tell your boyfriend what is supposed to behumanly possible." Kitty said, making Rahne crease her brow in confusion.

And then she saw him; he had found a white vest and pulled it over his chest, not that it hid any of the bruises; the fabric was pulled tightly over his chest, so the sides of his pectorals showed and a slight amount of his upper chest did too.

His green shorts just barely overlapped his knees, the red scarring continuing down his calves. Kale let out a lazy yawn as he looked over the paper, his scruffy unshaven face and his red eyes blinking before reading.

"Kale?" Rahne asked, touched his shoulder lightly and as he turned his head to face her. "Ye're awake?"

The Irish mutant smiled and gave her a peck on the check, Rahne's cheeks burning bright red. It was amazing that his fire could do that to her still, even after them dating for nearly two weeks.

"Course I am" Kale said, turning his whole body and he took her right hand in his. "Thanks to staying with me; although, I'm not sure how long I've been out."

"A day and a half; yer lucky you got a thick head there, Scales." Logan said good naturedly as Kale laughed.

"Not as dense as yours though, metal head."

This time everyone chuckled, even Xavier had to smile with Logan at Kale's antics. Rahne smile and then slowly wrapped her arms around Kale, her body suddenly small against his. Kale returned the hug tenderly, his muscles squirming were her arms lay, and stroked her back as he head tucked against his neck, small sobs slowly coming from Rahne as he did so.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kale said softly, his hands moving closer around him as he leaned back to see her green eyes tear streaked. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you worry, Rahne. I'm fine, really; well, a bit banged up but none for the worse."

Rahne took shuddered breath as Kale brushed her tears aside, his powerful hands so tender and gentle with her. Unknown to the couple, Xavier and the others let, knowing that they needed the privacy.

The dragon shh-ed softly in her ear, rocking her back and forth as he tried to comfort her; he had no idea that he had made her worry so much and now a taste of self disgust welled up in his mouth. He had never wanted to put her through this worry.

"I-I thought ye weren't going to wake up, Kale." Rahne said in a heaving breath, her arms pulling her against his chest. "I don't want to lose ye."

Kale rested his head on hers as he held Rahne closer and stroked her hair, his eyes becoming confused when he felt the ponytail. Sighing, Kale grabbed Rahne firmly by her arms and lifted her into his lap. Rahne re shifted her arms to around his neck, but pause when she felt his finger on her lips.  
Rahne looked at Kale and froze when she saw tears in his eyes, two trickles escaping from his face. His throat bobbed up and down as he looked at her, eye pleading her to wait and listen. She stared at him, realization dawning on her; he had been scared for her.

"I fought as fiercely as I did for you, because you were in danger." Kale said quietly, his eyes lowering to his lap. "I don't know what I did or what happened to me, but I did everything I could to save you."

"Ye mean when ye went all black?" Rahne asked

"If that's what I did; I've never had control at that point in my powers so I don't know, it was just instincts. A deep, primal, animal instinct to protect you." Kale said, smiling slowly.

Rahne watched as he lifted his hand and pulled her so close that there was literally no space between them, a heat rising up in Rahne's chest as he turned to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Rahne turned her head and planted her lips on Kale, her tears still falling as he loosened her in his grip. Kale sent a torrent of fire through his hands and mouth, the tears searing off of the two.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon, Rahne. Hell, I think you might be stuck with me for an extremely long time." Kale said softly, making Rahne giggle at his antic. "Are you going to be able to stand me?"

"Oh, I think I'll manage." Rahne said in her sniffles, tears long forgotten. "Ye just have to meet my family and me mummy."

Kale paled and gulped, the reactions making Rahne squeal in laughter. A large smile soon replaced his worry at the sound of her laughter and Kale hugged his girlfriend tightly. Rahne let out a relieved sigh and the two jumped when a bright flash suddenly lit up the room.

"Awwww; that was soo cute!" A slightly accented voice said.

"Alright Kale, you scored big time!" A well known Boston accent that belonged to Bobby rang out.

"Alright girlfriend, you snag that sexy lizard" And they both knew Rouge's voice, her cat call heating both their cheeks.

Kale and Rahne both looked at the door and saw the entire New Mutants team and the X-Men. Jubilee had a camera in her hands, as did Amara and Kitty, the two metamorphic mutants growling. They didn't particularly like Bobby's comment, not that Ray's or

Kale gently lifted Rahne off his lap and surprised everyone who hadn't seen him yet by standing up.

They had thought that he would have been too tired to move but it was obvious that he was moving just fine. His eyes blazed a bright red and flashed a set of canines, his hand rising up to show four clawed fingers.

"You have four seconds to run." Kale growled.

The doorway was suddenly cleared, except for the four teachers, Scott, Jean and Jamie. They watched as Kale shook his head and let out a strained groan, his face showing pain for the first time that morning. The dragon mutant rubbed his head as Xavier wheeled up to him.

"Let me guess; there are some thingsweneed to talk about, right?" Kale asked.

"I'm afraid so, but take your time getting dressed and meet me in my study when your done."

"Thanks, all that talking I think over did me a bit." Kale looked over his shoulder with a pleading look. "Sorry love, going to have to postpone the rest of the good morning."

Rahne smiled and walked next to Kale, taking his hand as he left the room. Jamie went with them, his questions coming thick and fast while Jean and Scott laughed with Logan and Ororo, Xavier and Hank getting more coffee with smiles.

* * *

_**September 5, 2002**_

The drone of the helicopter blade droned above the building as Todd looked out the building, his amber eyes watching the aircraft move to the roof. Turning around, the teenager nodded to the three men stationed outside a door and one of them went inside while the amphibious mutant rubbed his forehead.

Unlike the three men, Todd was dressed in black pants with a black turtle neck and a forehead band wrapped under his hair. His jacket concealed his two sidearm pistols, but his sword was over his shoulders and let everyone know that he could kill with it in ease.

Todd had been assigned to make sure a Russian scientist was safely escorted to the Pentagon. The job didn't have him worried; that was the easiest thing in the world, something any private could have done with their eyes closed. He worried instead about Kale.

It was now two month and two weeks since anyone had heard from him or anything about his ambushed recon. The Hassassin's Blade was doing all they could, he understood that, but why did it have to take so long? If Kale was safe and Todd had been captured, it would have taken him a week at most to find him.

And Todd felt like he was failing him as his brother.

"Toad, this Gabriel; do you copy, over?"

"I hear you loud and clear, yo. You ready to pick us up?" Todd asked as the man came out.

He was maybe an inch taller than Todd and had thing gray hair, his large spectacles not able to hide his fear. His white coat said Dr. Rimsky-Korsakov and he nervously wrung his old hands together, making Todd sigh with a smile.

"We'll get you out, sir." Todd said, patting his shoulder. "Have a little faith."

Toad led the four men out of the room and looked around the office as they walk behind him, his amber eyes studying everything closely. The floor they were on was under construction and the section the Genesi Squad had chosen to use was a cubical office space.

This meant there was a lot of hiding space and Todd knew that someone might try and do stop them. The scientist was supposed to be constructing a kind of lethal gas and he wanted to get the antidote to the Americans before mass genocide occurred.

As Todd brought up the rear, the elevator began to move. Toad stopped and looked at the metal doors, pointing slowly to the men to move.

"Get him in the copper. I'll deal with this." Toad said and then tapped his comm. set. "Gabe, I need to know who is here NOW."

The number started counting up, three floor lying between him and who ever was coming up. Todd reached into his coat pockets and pulled out a string of grenades, wrapping them in a bundle with a cord wire. Taking a swinging wind up, the amphibious mutant threw the clump of explosives at the door.

"TOAD! There's an extremely heavily condensed source of metal in the elevator, almost as if the person was made from iron." Gabriel's voice said.

"Or adamantium." Toad growled, pulling out one of his guns. "It's X23."

"You are going to need backup, Toad." Gabriel said, the elevator dining and Todd lined the shot up. "Answer me, dammit!"

The doors slowly opened and standing there was X23. Her outfit was the same as the last time she tangled with Toad and Dragon; tight leather pants, tighter leather vest and leather wrist guards. Her face was so pale and white it reminded Todd of a porcelain mask, featureless and emotionless.

Her green eyes met his amber eyes and Toad pulled the trigger back, a single bullet flying from the chamber. X23's eye widen when she looked down and the grenades exploded, sending her flying out the back of the elevator.

"Nah, I'll be fine, yo" Todd said, slowly walking to the wasted elevator.

As he moved between the cubical offices, Todd shoved the muzzle of his gun into his pants and held his sword around his neck. He then threw his jacket off and pulled his other firearm out with his other while swinging his sword back in place, leveling them both at the open doors.

As X23 started getting up, the elevator slide down a bit and revealed the metal cables. Todd leveled his shot and fired. The cable snapped and the car went flying down, the mutant clone screaming as it went down. The silence following should have been relaxing but Todd knew better. He fucking well knew what she was doing and what she was going to do.

A hand with two metal blades suddenly slammed on the floor and X23 heaved herself up, freezing with her legs dangling at the sight of Todd. Her heavy breathing and wide eyes told Todd that she was caught off guard.

"How's it feel, X?" Todd asked, his eyes flaring. "Being defenseless while caught half assed?"

Todd suddenly shot around the metal frame, the girl's eyes watching him unflinchingly as his own. The chambers clicked empty and Todd dropped the guns to the floor, cocking his head to the side until he beckoned her to get up.

Very slowly, X23 hefted herself up and watched Toad with apprehension. She didn't pull in her claws, not that it would have made a bit of difference. Todd watched as he body healed itself, sighing as he slid off his gun holsters. The weapons he now had was his sword and his mutations.

"Why are you here?" Toad asked coldly. "I didn't that your boss wanted chemical weapons, not with you as his favorite plaything."

X23 clenched her hands in anger, her green eyes changing to a bright orange and she bared her teeth to the amphibian. Toad raised an eyebrow to her and waited as she flexed her body.

"They want him for another reason; he has information on a electronic configuration we need." X23 said harshly, her face finally showing the confusion he had since she saw him. "How did you survive being that frozen popsicle?"

Todd smiled with a chuckle, which X23 only returned the smile very slowly returned. It wasn't really funny but now that he looked back he had been pretty stupid, making a stupid mistake.

Kale, Tempest and he had been checking out a facility that was rumored to have been reanimating bodies with tissue sample from the legendary Wolverine and they were sent to check it out. X23 was sent to make sure that there now threat but the two teams met by accident.

X was had still been furious at Kale for kicking her ass before so lay down a fierce attack. Along the lines of the battle, X23 tore Toad's jacket off and kick him in a pool. Now, Todd still got out but his tongue froze for some reason and even though it was painful, it gave him a weapon.

But as he fought his body froze and seized up, until after he kicked her out a roof he couldn't move. They were lucky Kale had thawed him out in time and got him back to the base.

"I have mysterious ways, X" Todd said, watching her nod very slowly before they both hardened up. "You can't have him. He has a lot of good to do."

"Good? The man is a chemical weapon specialist, who in fact has made on of the deadliest substances known to man!" X23 yelled at Todd, "What good he'll do, will be for us."

As the mutant clone began to move past Todd, the amphibian sigh was sounded like an "I'm sorry" and suddenly spun around in spin kick. His shin collided with her face and sent her sprawling across the floor. Rolling on the ground with the momentum she got from his attack, X23 leapt up with arching slice that Todd narrowly missed.

Todd managed to push her first jab above his head but had to catch her left wrist, her claws just barely scratching the cloth of his shirt. Letting her body fall back, X23 slammed her feet in his ankles and then kicked him in the face. The sudden change in direction made Todd flip mid air and crash on his back.

Hopping on her feet, X23 swung her foot up and intended dropped her heel down on his head. Toad caught her foot as his tongue lashed around her throat and kicked her other leg out. Now that she was suspended by his strength, Todd threw her with his tongue into a cubical.

Todd spun up and landed in a crouch while X23 hack the office to pieces and charged at him. Toad was able to step to avoid the first swipe, but the second one managed to graze his shoulder as he spun away. Her foot blade suddenly popped out and as she tried to kick Toad in the head, Toad kicked her leg right back down.

Using the momentum of that kick, Toad spun his body into a powerful kick and watched as X23 dodged his attack. Her metal elbow suddenly smacked his head and then her knee smashed his ribs, both blows in opposite directions. Doubling over, Toad spun around until he had his back to her again and planted his on the ground as he moved.

His right leg flew up and around in a Capoeira kick, smacking her away. Toad then back flipped to his feet, dropping in a crouch to avoid her flying claws. He pivoted his body to the side as he claws raked down through the air and snapped his body up right in time to avoid her feet, a long blade shooting out of her toe as it rose up to his face.

"Hold the fuck still, you asshole!" X23 screamed as Toad twisted to the side from her claws, a lock of his hair the only thing that was caught by her deadly blades.

"Wish granted, bitch!" Todd responded, his fist driving straight into her face as he straightened up.

The cloned mutant's head snapped back and her left hand claws swished in the air but her right hand sliced his cheek open. As her nose healed, Todd hammered his foot at her chest and although it connected, she caught his foot at well; snarling, she raised an arm to slice it off but Todd back flipped to give a kick to the jaw.

Todd landed on a desk while X23 merely tilted her head back and the two soldiers looked at each other. Todd bellowed and launched himself though the air, legs bent and right arm curved behind him with his left in front of his chest.

* * *

Todd crashed on the ground in a crouch, sliding on the autumn leaves a foot or so by the momentum of his leap. Whirling around in a sweep kick, Todd let his body be lifted up by the momentum with a stream of leaves following.

As he jabbed in the crisp air in the wooded space behind the Brotherhood house, Todd used his fight with X23 to train his body with shadow boxing. His torn jeans flew in the air with a gifted precision and control of a ballet dancer and a gymnast; his long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbow and tucked in to give him a cleaner view of what he was doing.

Todd took on step, and then threw his leg in a drive kick mostly used for kicking down doors, smashing into a tree trunk with deadly force. He had forgotten how much his legs could lift, but he did remember holding a container truck up.

The bark beneath his shoe splinted, sinking his shoe in an inch. Todd lashed his tongue around the tree trunk and began to kick the tree in a rapid succession with both feet. After he had hit the trunk enough times to reshape it with dents, Todd slammed both feet against the tree trunk to send him in a back flip.

He didn't land on the ground though; his body was sent higher up than before and he landed on a branch. Todd wiggled back and forth as he tried to balance, a chuckle rising up in him as he sat down and leaned against the main trunk. Looking up, Todd closed his eyes as the glow of the sunset fell on him and Todd sighed as he watched the sun set across and through the treetops from the roof top, his amber eyes sparkling with remembrance.

The amphibious mutant leaned back with a smile; he did this as a way to pay respects to Katie and it was a sight he truly enjoyed. It did still pain him that Katie was no longer by his side, but he accepted that it was time to move on as Kale had.

But not with Wanda.

The blissful ignorance of liking her even when she blasted him across a room was shattered long before Kale showed up, when she actually found out the truth of her father. She freaked out big time, her memories conflicting so violently that her powers started to take control of her mind and body.

Todd stretched his arms and rolled his body off to the side of the branch, his body twisting in time to land on his feet. Humming a small song, Todd pulled his sweater over his head and smoothed down the fabric. He had learnt the hard way how painful craps and muscle problems could be.

As he knelt down to retrieve his sword, Todd looked and saw there was a car parked near Lance's jeep. It was a gray Mitsubishi Lancer and by the looks of things, it was recently bought. Shrugging, Todd pulled out the sword; he would do fifteen more minutes and then have a warm shower.

Smiling at the thought that presented itself to him, Todd thought he had only better ten minutes more as his blade sliced the air.

* * *

Lance furrowed his brow in confusion as there was a knock at the door, standing up slowly and walking to the door with annoyance. They had seldom visitors and salesmen knew not to come here after Wanda hexed their objects after them.

When Lance opened the door, he knew the woman there wasn't a sales rep. She wore the clothes that told him she was might be a lawyer, her black slacks leading down to stiletto shoes and her black blazer was open to show her green-gold blouse. Her glass were place carefully on her nose and her hair was pulled in a ponytail.

"Hello, young man; I am looking for Todd Tolanski." She said, her British accent giving her nationality away. "Is he around?"

Lance's jaw dropped; this woman was definitely attractive and if he wasn't so love crazed over Kitty he might have made a pass at her. He blinked his eyes a few times before his brain got into working order.

"Um, just who are you, lady?" Lance asked defensively; despite the fact Todd proved he could take of himself, Lance had always seen him as a little brother.

"I am Jessica Serpent. I am his new Social Service Worker and I have just come by to check up on him." The woman said sweetly, her serpent flashing unseen behind her glasses.

_This is going to be fun_ she thought as she walked into the house

* * *

I promise, fight scene in the next chapter will be long and as brutal as i can make it.

Please tell me what you thought; this includes all readers, members and visitors to the site. I like all of your opinions equally and use them equally.

Until next time

-Lin


	29. Snakes in Grass and Toads in Ponds

Okay, I know, long time since I've updated this story. I've been goign through a bad writers block that has only just weakened it's grasp on me. I have also been working with Lecheecopae on our joint story, Wildcat and Insignias: The new staff Recruits. Please check it out, since it has had me pullign my hair out to write. I have also been applying to colleges and having been accepted into two, I now have to decide which to go to. Urgh, Ineed a break...

I experimented in this chapter with showing other perspectives on characters andI tried to use a differnet form of combat writing. Please tell me if they work. And, bigthank you to iamhollywood fo the suggestion. Dude, you absolutely rock.

Now, Have a read and tell me what ya think. HOP TO IT, YA BUNCH OF LAZY...SOMETHINGS! GRRRR!**

* * *

**

**Snakes in Grass, Toads in Ponds and Dragons in Castles**

Kitty sighed as she got her schoolwork together for the day and glanced up as Kale walked past the door with Rahne and Jamie.

The sight was adorable to the valley girl, the two lovers arms wrapped around each others back and the Irish boy's hand was ruffling Jamie's hair playfully. Kitty shoved her books in her bag and began to pull her hair back as she thought about Kale.

There was no question that he was a nice guy; the draconic mutant's attitude may have a slight sarcastic and sometimes dark twist, but he was constantly helping out around the mansion. His artistic abilities had been used in the gardens to help shape hedges and now there were life sized portraits of the X-Men standing around.

Kitty smiled as she remembered how Kale was told by the art teacher he and Toad would be a assisting her in their art class It was surprising how good the two were together, both bringing the best and in some cases the worst out in each other.

It was no surprise that Kale's brother was Toad had been a shock and that he had just been faking how weak and stupid he was a bit disturbing to Kitty. Because then he had to be smart enough to how much to hold back and what would make him look like a moron.

And now that she looked back at it, Toad always had this strange look of pity and remorse every time someone had tried to fight him. His fighting moves never worked because he was always just jumping around like an idiot but he was really doing it so he didn't have to fight any of the X-Men.

And then there was the fact that the most disgusting, repulsive and loathsome Brotherhood member had a longer relationship with a gorgeous woman than any of his teammate had had. And the way he had spoken to Kitty about Kale in that class, it really made he question just ho much anyone knew about him.

He and Kale both had near invisible pasts that they never talked about. Kale always just asked the others to drop the topic and would sometimes just leave the room, probably finding a solace in Rahne's arms. Todd had never been asked because no one could really be bothered to talk to him.

It was mainly their fighting skills that provoked some much question into their pasts, not to mention their uncanny knowledge. Sure, they could have just been really good at a martial arts school and were given special classes. But this was unlikely because their mutations were so far gone.

They were they kind that could stick out in a crowd, the mutations often unfair and unfortunate. It was what made Kurt and Toad so alike, that they were ostracized because how they appeared to the general public and it was, sadly and strangely, where Toad was better than Kurt at times.

Toad wasn't bothered about not have an image inducer and was proud of the way he looked, a rare kind of confidence with his powers. Then again, Kale was also exceptionally confident with his powers and how he used them so freely.

Sometimes it was cute, like how he was writing with both his hand and his tail in order to finish his homework, but then were times when it was just scary, like when he caught the razor disc just before everyone's head and then flung them back with lethal accuracy.

Kitty sighed as she picked up her bag and walked out the door, her fingers nervously scratching the straps as she went down the stairs. She was worried about Rahne more than Kale in this relationship because it was similar to her and Lance.

As nice a person Kale was, he was defiantly a bad boy in Kitty's opinion and it was scary some of the similarities with her boyfriend and Rahne's. Both had questionable pasts, a rebellious streak running through their personalities like a fire, protective natures of their loved ones, born brawlers and rather volatile powers.

The real difference in the boys that made them good people, now that Kitty really thought about it as she sat in Scott's car, was actually her and Rahne.

She had definitely made a change in Lance, bringing out a kinder and gentler side that most people thought was unthinkable in him. He was exceptionally sweet, when he wasn't trying to be macho and big on himself. He also went to interesting lengths to prove himself to her, like trying to be an X-Man.

Kale was probably the same and judging by the furlong looks he gave the Scottish girl, plus the really long kisses good bye before he went to school, Kale was also deeply in love with Rahne like Lance.

Kitty sighed as the car went through the gates, praying that Kale's past was just some mild and nothing too extreme. Because as strong as a person Rahne was, it would break her heart.

Elsewhere, Xavier watched Kale and Rahne walking around the gardens with a smile, the Irish boy playing with the Scottish girl's hair while she whispered in his ear and made the former assassin blush. The wheelchair bound man looked at the door as Wolverine, Storm and Beast entered his study and returned to looking out the window.

"I see that Kale is feeling better, judging by the absence in the medic wing." Hank said, smiling as he looked at the two teenagers. "Why am I not surprise?"

"Scale's a strong kid, defiantly a samurai at heart despite his age." Logan said as he sat down in large chair as Ororo sat opposite him.

"Not surprising due to his upbringing. I mean, having assassination assignment at the age of ten? I'm surprise he is as childish as he is." Ororo said worriedly.

Logan waved her off. "Kale is just as strong mentally as he is physically and he ain't psychotic in anyway. Maybe a little hothead and a tad gung-ho, but he's alright."

"But with the way his powers are changing, there is no way this is natural powers." Hank said as he stood beside Logan. "There must have been some experimentation done to him."

"Undoubtedly and Kale's memories are definite proof of this." Xavier said as he turned around.

"You mean…he was conscious enough to be aware of such procedures?" Hank asked in horror.

Logan laughed long and hard at Beast's reaction and shook his head, Ororo and Hank looking at him incredulously. How could such a despicable act be even slightly humorous? Logan gave them both a lethal look and sneered as he popped his claws out, Ororo's flinch and Hank's small jump noticed by the feral mutant.

"The people that cut me open and put these in me, are the same measly fucks that that pumped chemicals into Kale's body; they don't know what anesthetics are." Logan said coldly, his claws ripping back into his arm. "His strength was increased a few times over and that fire of his ain't natural either."

"How much would say his strength is increased by?" Xavier asked as he laced his fingers together.

"I would say he might have been have been Sunspot's equal, but he has to be easily three times his strength and maybe more. He's fast as well, airborne or on ground, too; no Quicksilver, but his speed is compatible to his strength and that makes him lethal." Logan said, leaning back. "And he was trained to be lethal."

"But what about his flames; it isn't real fire?" Ororo said, looking at beast for the answer.

"No, it's more like energy; highly volatile, kinetic or pyroplasmic and it courses through his body." Hank explained as he walked back and forth. "It's why his body is constantly warmer than a normal person's temperature. It's in his blood and bones, almost as if he was constructed of the fire."

"What if the experimentations just awakened his latent powers? I mean, when we saw his full strength against the Juggernaut, it was a good indication that his body wee tampered with." Ororo suggested.

Xavier looked back at the window and felt his heart warm at the sight of Kale and Rahne sharing a tender kiss much to the chagrin of Jamie. Kale broke away and laughed as Rahne chased after Jamie, the multiplying boy desperately trying to escape the canine girl.

"But that wasn't the fullest extent of his powers." Xavier said, not even looking back at the teachers.

"What? How can that be Charles?" Ororo asked, looking from Hank to Logan.

"What about when his scales changed?" Hank asked confused. "Surely that must have been the pinnacle of his strength.

"That power, the change it brought over his body, was not the height of his powers." Xavier said looking back at the three adults.

"Make senses. There is no way that his pinnacle of power is a mindless berserker." Logan said gruffly. "The kid's definitely got something unexpected inside of him and I just hope that he's on our side when he finds out what it is."

"You mean there is more power to him?" Ororo asked in surprise.

"Of course. The kids only seventeen, he hasn't even finished growing yet and he has such good control now, that he might be something greater than that darkness of his powers." Logan said.

"I severely doubt it was evil, Logan." Hanks said, making Logan snort in defiance.

"He was out for blood. He was ready to kill, despite how hard he tries not to let that reflex become standard action." Logan said, rolling his neck. "It's why he tries to keep himself and his past separate from the kids when he fights. He's just too good."

"But if he is this good, then what about the Tolansky boy?" Hank asked, leaning forward on his hands.

"Swamp-breath?" Logan asked in a tone that said 'you really want to know?' "He and Kale are brothers, but more importantly training partners. Toad is as every bit good as Kale is, what he is lacking in areas that he makes up for with his own strengths."

"I have always sensed that in the back of Mr. Tolansky's mind that he was holding back and that he refused to use what he truly knew." Xavier said as he refolded his fingers. "I was impressed that he kept his talents from me."

"I hope that Toad doesn't decide to use all his skills against us, considering who they both were." Ororo said as she leaned back in her chair. "Only Kale or you, Logan, would be able to handle him."

Logan nodded and all the teachers looked out the window when an explosion sounded off, all the adults standing up to see what had happened. As they looked out the window, most of them groaned except for Logan who chuckled.

There was Kale, one hand raised in the air and the other arm wrapped around Rahne while Jamie stood on the other side. Not fifteen feet away was the rest of the New Mutants and were flinging their powers at the two while Kale shot them down with his Dragon Flame. While the other were starting to look annoyed, Kale, Rahne and Jamie were laughing.

As they other kids charged at the scaled mutant, Kale easily waltzed with Rahne out of their paths as well twist them around to the point of just collapsing from their twisted up legs.

"I see we are going to have some interesting time with Kale." Ororo said with a chuckle, watching Kale flip Rahne head over heels and them himself to make Ray collide with Jamie

"He is a good kid, I just hope the other remember that when they find out what he was." Logan said with a humored smile smile.

"As do I, Logan. As do I." Xavier whispered to himself.

* * *

The cool breeze of the mountains was said to be one of the most relaxing things in the world. The songs that rode the whispers of the winds soothing and the caressing coolness of the air like a breathing ointment. Hundreds of people traveled to the mountain to be in the mere presence of the majestic giants of earth and the free growing trees of the natural world.

Sara Shier stood atop a massive building in the middle of the Kuskokwim Mountains, the cool air ruffling through her long brown hair and pressing her blue dressing against her body. Her arctic blue eyes blinking behind the tinted glasses, the woman that was more commonly addressed as Madam Mindscape shook her hair as she stared out across the Alaskan mountains and watched the afternoon sun.

She wore a long navy blue skirt, the hem of the cloth reaching past her knees and the slit in the side riding past half way up her thigh. Her shirt was a light blue color with the button undone to the third button, the cuffs of the long sleeve undone to give her a casual look.

Mindscape's long hair reached past her shoulder and to her hips, perfectly dead straight. Around the crow of her head was braided and twisted together down against the rest of her hair, like intertwining vines of a grape vineyard.

A unique beauty that shrouded her like a fog, undeniable that she was the kind of a woman that could have anyone she wanted. The fact that she was probably the most powerful psychic in the world was over looked at times and many men in particular had discovered how deadly her beauty was.

And yes, she was lethal; her telepathy subconsciously keeping a illusionary shroud and a psychic barrier up at all times was mere child's play as to what other powers she had. Her old boyfriend, Charles, knew how much power she possessed and how far ranged her powers were.

Mindscape narrowed her eyes as she searched for the mind of her soldier and ignored the massive bulk walking up behind her.

"I should have known I would find you here." A deep, slightly Russian accented said over her head as Mindscape continued to idly scanned for the agent, not even sparing the speaker a glance.

"It's one of the few stress relieving places on this base, Michael." Mindscape said calmly, her soft voice impressively powerful against the wind. "It would be a crime not to use it."

"I understand, Mindscape." Michael said, moving to stand beside her. "It helps me remember home before…all of this happened."

"You've been told that you are one of the few people allowed to address me as Sara." Mindscape said, the chestnut haired psychic finally looking at him. **_I would suggest you use while you are still permitted to, Dreadnaught._**

The man beside her flexed his arms at her psychic voice and creased his brow, his eye twitching unseen under his sunglasses, but Sara saw it through his own eyes.

The man was massive, utterly huge, standing a towering seven feet and eleven inches and at least a foot wide across his chest. Since there was no shirt large enough that fit comfortably, the Russian stood there just bare chest and only wore a pair of combat pants, combat boots and purple sunglasses.

Vein stuck out all over Michael Strum's skin and his skin looked swollen over his muscles, every and any physical detail ripped out on his body from the muscle in his hands to his jaw muscles. Even the skin of his bald head had muscles withering underneath them, the shadow of being freshly shaven enhanced by small prickles of hair.

The sunglasses that guarded and protect his highly sensitive eyes flashed in the sunlight as a cloud passed over them; it was possible that daylight could blind him since he only saw in ultra violet spectrum.

The mustache and the goatee trailing down his chin billowed slightly in the breeze as his shoulder muscles twitched slightly. The amount of bulk on his arms was terrifying to most that saw him and only those who had trained with him knew of his control. His oversized bulk also masked his remarkable speed.

Dreadnaught was the name more knew him by than his birth name and was unquestionably the strongest mutant alive to date. Every centimeter of the Russian's body was solid, condensed muscle and atop that muscle was even more muscle to make him a rock solid barrier to any force opposing him.

"Forgive me, Sara. I was merely trying to show respect." Dreadnaught said, lowering and raising his head in a nod. "Mind you, I would have thought after Assail's lack of of respect you wouldn't mind."

"It's alright, Michael. It has been a long time since we ever used our true names so laxly." Mindscape said, pausing to take a deep breath and let her shoulders slump. "And…I miss being called Mama Sara."

Dreadnaught chuckled, a deep basso sound resounding out from his chest and Mindscape smiled at the sound. It had been nearly three years since they had ever shared such a relaxed laugh, all traces of malice and cruelty gone from their persona for a moment.

"I do miss Kale, Sara. His bullheadedness and determination was something that made a strong impression one me and he did make me laugh." Dreadnaught said, his Russian accent more apparent no that he had laughed.

"He managed to maintain such a level of goodness and nobility…such a shame that Phoenix knew how to use it against him." Mindscape said, reflecting on the young mutants past. "Kale surprised me, more than I will ever let anyone know…even you, Michael."

"I think he surprised us all, Sara." Michael said letting his large hand ever so slightly touch her shoulder before looking back across the mountains. "Have you found her?"

Mindscape's eyes gleamed slightly and smiled; Serpentina, the mentor of Phoenix in the arts of infiltration and seduction, had been asked by her former student to kill Dragon and Toad. However, it was unlikely that the woman would be able to kill either of them and that she would fail.

The whole assassination was meant as a method to flush out the Nority boys and then the Genesi Squad might be able to bring them in. That was a big might considering that Kale had been the leader of the team for nearly ten years and Todd had been his first in command. They knew, hell, they could practically predict the entire squad and all it's current members.

They also knew all of the weakness each member had, physically, mentally and in their mutations as well. Kale's and Todd's mutation had been altered considerable to make them more efficient and to correct some of their flaws, like the Power Triad had gone through.

Michael creased her brow; her psychic abilities had been completely unlocked by the means of genetic therapy at the age of ten and here she was, twenty five years later. It had unlocked more powers than had originally been predicted and allowed her to become on of the greatest agents of stealth in the world.

Dreadnaught had undergone a similar treatment before her, back when the Soviet Union had still been together. He and Omega Red had been the first two to undergo Russian gene tampering and while Omega Red had had been bonded with carbonadium, Dreadnaught was one of seven people that had his strength amplified. He was the sole survivor of the group, the others driven made by the serums pumped in the their blood and in order to survive the process had to let his body grow from five feet four inches to a towering seven feet and eleven inches.

"Yes, she is about to engage Toad." Mindscape said, narrowing her eyes. "She has failed against Kale, even with the aid of the juggernaut. It appears that his skills have increased and is being taught by someone, but who is…ah, the legendary Wolverine."

"Truly? Ah, that is most impressive." Dreadnaught said, a smile forming on his lips. "For my student to have beaten someone as powerful as the Juggernaut is proof he has heeded my words. I wish I had the chance to fight him again."

Sara smiled and patted his arm, grinning. "Who knows, you might have your chance yet." The psychic closed her eyes and continued to talk. "I'm going to send Bengal down there; she will be needed when the brothers come together to fight. But I want to send something that will undoubtedly break Toad, therefore weakening Kale. When Serpentina fails we will send them and then Bengal will join Serpentina; only after that will we send the Genesi Squad."

Dreadnaught looked confused as he watched Mindscape raise her hand and opened her eyes slight, the air rippling before her. Slowly, tendrils of darkness began to appear and the world began to darken. Michael's eyes widened in shock as he saw what was happening and looked at Sara.

Sara was adamant about what she was doing and despite the look of regret that flashed across her face; she was emotionless as the darkness spasm even more.

"You can't be serious." He said in a hushed voice. "Not Sceadus?"

* * *

Todd sighed as he walked to the Brotherhood house, his sword resting in his shoulder as he made way home. Not really paying any attention, Todd opened and the door and began walking to the stairs when a fist hammered him in the side of the head.

The blow caught him off guard and who ever did it had experience and muscles behind their attack, the attack making him drop his sword. The volley of blows was almost blinding as punches and chops landed to his body. The flat of a palm smashed against his cheek while a foot slammed against his chest, his stomach wasn't flexed in time to take the blow and staggered back.

She was dressed like a lawyer in some sort of suit, her green blazer sliding off her shoulders as she watched him. Her stiletto shoes weren't the normal kind you would have bought in a store but ones Toad recognized fighters used and her black slacks moved like oil, moving fluidly with her body.

Her open hands were crossed in front of her, a standard taijutsu stance used in ninjutsu and from her irregular footwork, it was clear she had mastered the art he and his brother specialized. Toad slowly shifted to another stance, his left arm straight ahead and his right off to the side and his legs crouched down to attack.

Todd felt his eyes drift around the room and saw that Lance was lying unconscious on the floor, his blood boiling at the sight of his downed friend. His lethally trained mind noticed the slight red marking around his neck and knew his nerves had been attacked, expertly as well.

It was dead clear what this woman was and who she worked for. She was a Hand assassin and he could that she was a mutant, meaning that they had managed to track him or Kale to Bayville. Running at her, Toad just prayed that the other Brotherhood members were alright.

Todd leapt into the air, flipping his body around the slam both his feet into the assassin's chest and sent her back against the wall. Yelling wordlessly, Todd landed in a crouch and shot forward to drive his knee into the woman's midriff. The woman dove to the side, the teenage martial artist embedding his knee in the wall.

Todd turned to the side and did a front flip, his right leg extended as his body crashed down. The tattooed woman managed to kick his foot aside and the wooden floor literally bounced from the force of impact. Twisting his body in a windmill dance move, Todd managed to bend his torso in time as he came and smacked her across the face with both feet.

The blow made his feet swing up into a handstand, the stiletto shoe smashing into him as he balanced there and sent him back until he crashed into the couch. The back of the couch rolled over, sending Todd skidding on the wooden floor and cracked his head on the wall. The woman charged at him, Toad forcing his body to do a cartwheel onto his feet as her foot smashed the wall.

Todd managed to bring his right arm up in time to pushed her chop away and duck under her other fist, stepping forward as he tried to elbow her in stomach. The snake tattooed woman flipped over Toad and the amphibious mutant felt his left leg kicked out, forcing him to a kneeling position.

Swinging his bent foot around, Toad pushed himself into a handstand and smashed his foot atop her. The assassin staggered back but stopped when Toad wrapped his tongue around her neck and began to kick her face, shoulders, chest and arms. She managed to stop him by trying to kick him, the amphibious mutant spinning his body around to land off to the side .

Backing up to put distance between him and the unseen attacker, Todd managed to begin his blocking and squatted under a roundhouse kid. Getting up into a semi kneeling stance, Todd blocked a kick aimed at his head and swiped out with his left arm.

His counter attack took his assailant off their feet and flipped from his awkward position onto his feet, his eyes locking onto his opponent who was still standing. Todd quickly looked around for his sword but had to stop when the woman began speaking.

"Well, I can see that you are still combat ready. Just like your brother had been." The woman's silky voice said as she watched him. "He died quickly anyways."

Toad felt his body go cold, forcing himself not to believe the woman had said. His fist trembling, Todd roared with rage and struck out at the woman. The woman stepped to the side and grabbed Todd's wrist, her left foot smashing into his stomach.

Todd gasped at the blow and felt the woman grab his shoulder, pulling him forward. His legs smashed over her outstretched one, sending him flying into the wall and the amphibious mutant scrambled to his feet.

Turning to her, Todd watched her spin into a kick and he narrowed his eyes as her foot came closer. At the last second, Todd leaped at and over her kick and landed a furious knee strike to her face, clocking her back.

When Todd landed in a crouch, he spun around and hammered her feet out from underneath her with the heel of his shoe. While his left foot carried around behind him, Todd slammed his forearms on her chest. A yelp escaped the woman before her kneecap slammed into his face and the green boy was sent rolling away.

As Todd pushed himself up, something long wrapped around his left ankle and threw him against the wall. Toad scream as the picture frame and sheet rock cracked under chest, his body jerked away to be smashed on the couch.

Todd grabbed the wooden frame with his hand and looked at the assassin to see what was going on, his eyes bugging out. Her entire right forearm had become seven foot long python, the neck and head wrapped around his leg. The scales and her skin seemingly melded together so the transitions were smooth.

Her serpent eyes flashed and Todd was shocked when she lifted him and couch up to the ceiling. Glass shattered and rained down on his head as the snake released him; the couch only minutely softened his landing as his head missed the soft landing and smacked the coffee table.

Todd hissed as he pushed himself up and watched as the snake was pulled back up her arm, matching her right arm's length. The head then distorted and became her hand as she smiled sickly at him.

"I've got a lot more surprise for you and that brother of yours." The woman hissed as she tossed the glasses aside.

"Really? I kinda like surprise, yo." Todd said, shaking himself and then raising his arms. "And I also like to play."

The tattooed woman rolled her neck around, crunching her neck. "Then you're going to love this."

The woman grabbed her sleeves and tore her shirt off, her form fitting, black tank top underneath. Todd saw all the tattoos, his mind instantly remembering Tattoo and all his fun surprises. Tensing his body up, Todd began to move in the opposite direction as the assassin and the two circled each other.

Todd felt his sweat drop over his eyebrow and blinked it away, his breathing harsh and hard. Serpentina rolled her shoulders and looked over her should as heavy footsteps started coming down the stairs. Todd didn't even stop to think and moved as he leaped at her.

The skin around the woman's neck ripple and a snake emerged from the skin of her neck, lunging at him. Todd forced his body to drop, his feet shooting out in a blur to kick her in the hips. The blow made her upper body lurch down as normal human reflex, one Toad was counting on. Landing on his hands, Todd swung on leg around and smashed his heel in her head.

The snake assassin stumbled to the side and Todd lifted his body up and over onto his feet. Todd didn't look to the stair to see that Freddy, Wanda and Pietro were coming down the stairs. The moment Freddy saw Todd hook the woman across the face, which in turn led her to whirl around to crack him across the face, he stopped making the twins hit his back.

"Hey-Freddy,-what's-the-big-deal-?" Pietro asked in high speed and then saw Toad get kicked full across the face. "What-the-fuck-is-going-on-?"

Toad was flung against a wall and ducked under a kick as the tattooed assassin moved. Strafing to the side, the amphibious mutant drove an upper cut into her stomach and head butted her back. Using quick step to keep the distance small between them, Todd leaned back on his right leg and pivoted on his hip.

He then lifted his leg up and reintroduced it to the woman's face, his heel and balls of his sneak slamming against her shoulders and face. Letting his right leg swing across his body, Todd lunged out with a spin kick from his left leg. The woman caught his ankle and then quickly side stepped to the left, a blue flame exploding where she was.

Freddy lunged out with his arms, but ended up having Toad thrown in his hands and then having Serpentina wrap her snake around his legs. With a sharp jerk, Freddy and Todd went to the ground in heap. The snake wrapped itself around Todd and hurtled him out of a window.

Turning around, the woman barely twitched when Pietro smashed her face at high speed as her head moved into the attack. Her glasses went flying and shattered against the floor, allowing her serpent eyes to be seen at last. While Pietro was still with surprise, the woman chopped him in the throat and watched him fall to his knees.

"It's getting a little crowded in here, kiddies." The woman said, her British accent making her sound slightly bored. "I'll just take it outside with Toad."

And leaped out the window…

…Only to be kicked back in.

"QUICKSILVER!" Toad bellowed at the super fast mutant as he leaped inside in a crouch. "Get Kale over here, now!"

Pietro gave a weak nod and blurred out of the house, the door slamming open as he left. The woman lifted her head as Toad lunged across the floor and hooked her in the face. Both of them slide on the debris of glass and wood, the snake controlling assassin kicking into the stairs. Toad opened his mouth and his tongue lashed out around her neck, his amber eyes flashing.

The woman had to weight a hundred and seventy pounds or more but Toad swung her up and around like a rag doll. His tongue released with a snap and she went through the stair railing. Rolling down the stairs onto her feet, the attacker kicked Freddy in the head and stood near the open door.

Toad by now was on his feet, glaring at her with intent to win. Both were injured, but Serpentina's advantage was now gone; Toad had allies ready to help him and even if she was able to beat them, Dragon was coming. Then she would indefinitely be finished.

"We aren't finished, Toad. Just consider this a rain check." And ran outside, disappearing into the night.

Toad sighed a breath of relief and leaned against the wall, his body burning from all the attacks. He and Kale were going to have a long chat about this. Pushing off it, Toad went to close the door but had the leap to the side and lash out with his left hand.

Caught between his middle and ring finger and decorated with five snakes, was a kunai knife. Seeing what pattern it made, Toad clenched his hand around the weapon and snarled at the sight of his blood.

_The Hand_ Todd thought and threw it into the wall, burying the blade as deep it would go.

Not deep enough for Todd's liking.

* * *

I hope that this was what you wer expecting and if it wasn't, I hopeI managed to keep the same standards for my writing. What are Sceadus? Whose Bengal? What's gonna happen next? Dunno, unless you all review and tell me what ya thought. I might be faster on the update. Get it? Update, uptake? Oh, never mind...

Please review.

-Lin


End file.
